The Game Changer
by Angeii.K
Summary: Pre-Pilot/S1 AU: When Regina noticed she was losing her son after he found out he was adopted she came up with a plan, she would take him to Boston to see his first real baseball game. It's at the Sox game they meet Emma, and they all hit it off, both women feeling a connection to the other, one so strong that when the game was over both realized they didn't want to say goodbye.
1. Chapter 1

**(TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE - NON-GRAPHIC)**

 **hey, okay so this is hella long...it's sort of my thing, I can be very wordy I suppose. Anyway I'd like to start this off with some thank yous,**

 **First I'd like to say a giant thank you to my friend and cheerleader, Laila, she was a huge part of this, without her I probably never would have signed up to do this let alone made it this far. So thank you, girl, for all the all-nighters and listening to me freak out, for reading everything and telling the gods honest truth, you rock, thank you!**

 **and now I'd like to thank my wonderful artist, Supernana494, you are truly wonderful and I'm so grateful for all the work you did, it's beautiful and I love it, so thank you for bringing my idea's to life. Now go check out her work, here's the link :D** **archiveofourown . org** **/works/8806036**

 **I'd also like to thank the lovely people of Swan Queen Supernova for putting this together, it's been an interesting experience, to say the least, but I'm so happy to be a part of this, it made me a better writer, pushed me past my comfort zones...and yeah, that caused some freaking out but it was worth it, so thank you.**

 **now lastly an honorable mention to my Beta, Jen, you tried, it was an interesting experience and I hope you start feeling better soon...that being said all mistakes are mine :P.**

 **Enjoy! And I hope to hear what you all think.**

 **take care,**

 **Angeii.K**

 **PS: the only things I know about baseball are what I've seen in TV/movies or read, so sorry if I got anything wrong :P**

 **PPS: I do not own these characters...although some days I wish I did :P**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Regina started to notice Henry pulling away the day he found out he was adopted, she knew one day she was going to have to tell him, but she never thought he'd be this young or that it would start with an innocent question about pictures of her when she was pregnant with him.

It broke her heart the way his eyes lost that glow she had seen his whole life, her stomach twisting in agony when he refused to hug her, and finally, the weight of it all landing like a ton of bricks in her stomach when he announced he was going to find his real mom.

That night as the young boy stomped up the stairs to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him; she realized she was losing her son, trying to be supportive, trying to be patient wasn't working, his cold stares broke her heart a little more each day so it was time to fix it, to save her relationship with Henry.

She and Henry still shared a few things, but one was his love for Baseball, she promised she'd take him to a Red Sox game one day and this weekend they were playing against the Yankees, that's truly a game he would love to see, he has been talking nonstop about it.

Regina stared at the stairs as she came to a conclusion, she was taking her little prince to his first professional baseball game. She didn't think making him an honorary member of the Storybrooke Queens would suffice, at least not anymore.

Regina started playing for the Queens when Henry was 7, he begged her too, said she would be the coolest mom ever and she just couldn't say no! Anyway she enjoyed beating the "heroes", they were really Storybrooke's other team, the Knights, and she'd be lying if she said she'd never purposely threw a ball at her arch enemy and posse a few times, sure they got to walk but to see Mary Margaret in the slightest amount of pain was well worth it…although Ruby was never very happy, surprisingly the wolf was on her team.

Who knew throwing fireballs for so many years would come in handy in this odd world without magic.

* * *

So when Friday evening rolled around Regina sat Henry down, smiling lovingly at the boy.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Regina frowned, "No, of course not, dear, I simply have a surprise for you."

The boy's eyebrows furrowed, "A surprise?"

"Yes, you know how you've been talking about that big game against the Yankees tomorrow?" Henry nodded, "And how I promised one day I would take you to a real game…"

Henry's eyes widened and he shot out of his seat, "You didn't!?"

Regina smiled up at the boy pulling out the two tickets, "I did."

"Wow! Thank you, mom, you're the best!" he exclaimed throwing himself into her arms, giving her a tight hug.

Regina's heart swelled at the moment, after weeks of hearing 'I hate you', of refusing to hug her goodbye anymore (some days not saying a word at all) this was worth it, she did the right thing, they just needed a little bonding time.

When Henry pulled back Regina smiled up at him, "We will be leaving here by 10, so be ready to go."

"I can wear my new jersey! You have to wear yours too, mom!"

Regina laughed, "I only have my Queens jersey."

"That's the one I meant." Henry replied with a look that finished it off with a silent 'duh'.

"Very well."

"Awesome! I'm going to go to my room and pack, is that alright?"

"Of course…and Henry?"

Henry stopped and turned to look at his mom, "Yeah?"

"Pack for a couple of days, I thought we would make this into a small vacation."

"Really!?"

"Yes dear, really." Regina chuckled quietly to herself.

"You rock, mom!" Henry cheered before he ran out of the room.

"Henry, no running!"

"Sorry!" his voice carried into the room as his footsteps quieted.

* * *

About 10 minutes into the drive the car settled into an uncomfortable type of silence that vibrated through her blood, set her heart off in an unusual beat.

The radio played this year's top 40 over and over again, that and the occasional turning of pages from the back seat was the only sound in the car until Fenway Park came into view, she heard the book slam shut and her son's voice speak a quiet wow from the seat behind her.

Regina smiled as she pulled the car into the giant parking lot, she could see her son pressed to the car window staring up at the stadium in wonder in her rear-view mirror.

"This place is incredible!"

She turned to look at Henry, his baseball cap facing backward and his brown hair sticking out from under in, she just wanted to reach out and move it out of his face but she worried the action wouldn't be received well.

So instead she swallowed thickly and nodded at the young boy, "Yes, it is…get your stuff we should go in now or we'll be late."

Henry nodded as he started packing up the stuff from their long journey into his bag to tuck into the trunk for safe keeping.

Regina let out a sigh as she looked up at the sky placing her sunglasses over her eyes, and pulling at the long sleeves of the shirt she wore under her jersey.

She jumped at the slamming of the door, turning to look at her son who gave her a guilty look before moving towards the trunk.

"Do you have everything you need?" She asked and she pulled out her purse as Henry dropped his bag in.

"Yup!" he cheered as he held up his mom's hat to her with a grin.

Regina smiled down at the boy, "Thank you, dear." she said as took the hat from him and attached it to the strap of her bag.

She shut the truck and placed her hand between Henry's shoulder blades as he led them toward the entrance of the stadium, her heart skipping happily when he didn't try to pull away.

* * *

Regina listened happily as Henry chattered on about Fenway's history while they made their way to their seats, her eyes scanning the sea of people, most sporting the colour red and talking loudly to each other, each trying to be heard over the other people in the stadium.

Henry mentioned how it was sort of like an assembly at school, she thought it reminded her of the queen's court back in her old land.

She stopped at their row and ushered Henry in ahead of her with her head, as she juggled their items in her hands.

Her focus shifted from the boy when she heard a grumbling of fans around her, her eyes meeting a woman with blonde hair flowing out from under a baseball cap, and a crisp white Red Sox jersey. She was lounging back comfortably in her chair with a mug of beer in her hand, boots tapping on the concrete floor under them.

* * *

Emma's eyes moved from the field at a loud grumbling from a group of men behind her, her eyes quickly lock on a bouncing boy as he gestures happily with his big red foam finger and a big Red Sox reusable cup in his other hand. But her gaze shifts as the boy looks behind him, her eyes quickly meeting curious brown ones and she smiles at the two as she takes in the woman juggling a baseball mitt and travel mug in one hand, and a two tickets held in the other with a foam finger tucked under her arm.

Her eyes move beyond the many items in the woman's hands to the jet black jersey with purple accents, and a long sleeve shirt in the same purple rolled up to her elbows. She sucks in a breath when they stop next to her, the boy dropping into the seat next to hers while his mother catches eyes with Emma again.

Emma can't take her eyes off them, there's something very familiar about the boy but his mom, his mom is probably the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. She gets lost in chocolate brown eyes that somehow seem to look deep into her soul.

"Hi! I'm Henry!"

Her eyes move from the brunette toward the young boy and she smiles, "Hey, kid. I'm Emma."

He nods and Emma's eyes move up to meet his moms as the boy continues to speak.

"This is my first professional game! Have you been before?"

The woman smiles but the way she looks at her tells Emma that if she says one wrong thing this will probably be her last game ever…if not her last day on earth.

"Wow, that's very exciting! I remember my first game, I was just a few years older than you."

"Cool! Mom's never been either! She plays back home but she's never been to a real one."

Her gaze shifts back to the woman as she watches her sit down, adjusting her bag in her lap, a black and purple baseball cap catching her eye. "Well, your mom picked a great game to be your first, I'm sure you'll never forget this experience."

Henry nodded happily and was about to speak again when the low tones of his mother's voice floated in her ears.

"Henry, I'm sure she wants to be left alone."

Emma's looks at the woman, something about her looks scared, unsure so Emma smiles reassuringly at the two brunettes, "It's okay, I'm here alone, and the game hasn't started so it's no bother…anyway, the best part of the game is meeting all kinds of cool people."

Henry smiles brightly at her as his mom raises an eyebrow as she asks, "Are you sure?"

"Yup! So what's your name, mom?"

She rolled her eyes before answering, "Regina."

"Nice to meet you, Regina."

The woman nods at her before Henry starts speaking again, "Are you from here?"

Emma smiles, "Yeah, at least for the last few years. Where did you guys come from?"

"St–"

"Maine." Regina cuts off the boy, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Nice! I've never been there, but I've heard some great things!"

Henry nods happily at the woman, "Do you travel a lot? This is my first time out of our town."

Regina smiles surprised he didn't mention his travel to the town as a baby, he's been obsessed with the adoption since he found out, obsessed with where he was from…

"More so when I was younger, but I still do some traveling for work, just usually within the state."

"That's so cool! Where have you been? What do you do?"

Emma chuckled, he was an inquisitive boy.

"You don't have to answer that." Regina cuts in when she sees the woman struggling for words, "Henry, stop interrogating the poor woman."

Henry frowns, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be pushy, I was just curious."

Emma smiled at him, "It's okay, kid. Just sometimes our pasts' are hard to talk about," Her eyes lock on Regina's as the woman's gaze clouds with a familiar look.

"I understand…" he said as his gaze shifted to his lap.

Emma nudges him with her elbow, "But, I can tell you what I do…"

His head shot up and his eyes shone with glee, and Emma noticed the same reaction from his mother, but her gaze filled with surprise. "Really?"

Emma chuckled at the pair, "Yeah…I'm a bail bonds person."

Henry's head tilted in thought and he asked, "What is that?"

"I catch bad guys who run away when they're on bail."

"Cool! So kind of like a cop?"

"Sorta, just different rules."

Henry nodded, "Do you have a badge? Sheriff Graham back home gave me a deputy badge, they're so cool!"

Regina laughed, "It's not real, he got it when he was five and it's now stuffed in his closet somewhere."

Emma laughed, "Yes, I do have one, just not on me. It's my day off."

Henry was about to reply when the announcer's voice echoed through the stadium and the teams filed out onto the field as they're names and stats were called out.

* * *

They were at the bottom of the 5th and Boston was leading with 7 while the Yankees struggled behind, everyone was sitting on the edge of their seats as Nunez was up to bat.

Regina could hear the anxious tapping of Emma's boot, the whole stadium held its breath as the pitch was throw, and then a resounding grumble sounded loudly over the cheers from Yankee's fans as the umpire called out "ball 4!"

"It's just a ball…we got this, they're only at 1."

Regina looked over at Emma and chuckled, "Calm down, dear, you look like you might kill someone."

Emma's eyes moved from the field to look at the woman who was now wearing her baseball cap, eyes glistening with mirth. "Look who's talking, I'm not the one who started yelling at the ump last inning."

"He was clearly in." Regina huffed.

"He was out," Emma said with a laugh.

Henry looked between the two before his eyes landed back on his mom as she stared down Emma, challenging her, "He was out, Mom, you saw the replay."

Regina sighed, looking down at her son as he took another bite of his hot dog. She smiled at him as she straightened the hat on the boy's head, "This is what I get for letting you shadow Granny."

"Granny?"

"She's the umpire back home…she also runs the town diner."

"Yes, Henry has been an honorary member of the Queens for years, he does different jobs now and then, but he's mostly our bat boy."

Emma smiled at them before she looked back to the field and grumbled as another player walked. "C'mon, Wakefield, pull it together!"

And again Regina's laugh was heard, this time though it was mixed with Henry's.

"We are winning, Emma, relax." Henry shook his head at their new friend.

"Anything can happen, Kid, I've seen em come back from worse."

Both brunettes rolled their eyes as they turned back to the game.

* * *

It was the bottom of the 9th, the Red Sox were up by 6, and Emma was smiling happily as Aceves threw the final pitch.

Henry was vibrating with excitement, his first game, and his team wins, this is the best day ever!

Regina was smiling lovingly down at Henry as the stadium jumped to their feet celebrating their win, while Yankee's fans heads buried in their hands while red and white blurs hugged and jumped in glee.

Regina was surprised when Henry latched onto her, arms wrapping tightly around her middle.

Regina's eyes welled with tears as she caught the boy's hat from falling off his head, and combed her fingers through his hair.

Emma turned to look at them and her smile softened as she watched the two, she always wanted a mom, someone to love her the way Regina loved Henry.

Emma smiled self-consciously when Regina's eyes met hers, the tears in the older woman's eyes surprising Emma.

"This was the best day ever! Thank you, mom!"

Regina looked back down at the boy and smiled lovingly as she brushed hair out of his eyes, "I'm happy you enjoyed yourself, dear."

Henry smiled up at her and laughed as Regina put the hat back on his head, pulling it low over the boy's eyes.

Emma bobbed on her feet awkwardly before turning away, feeling like she was intruding on a moment between mother and son.

"Can we go get dinner? I'm starving."

"Of course, dear."

They fell silent and Emma glanced over to see them looking at her and she laughed awkwardly.

"It was nice meeting you both…you made it a great day for me." Emma said sincerely as she kicked at the floor. "Maybe I–"

"Would you like to join us for dinner, Emma?"

Emma's eyes shot up to meet Regina's, green eyes bulging as the woman chuckled at her shocked look.

"I-what? Seriously?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, I've…we've enjoyed your company and we'd love if you joined us. Besides, we don't know this city, and I'm sure you know a few great places to get food."

Emma blinked at them and her eyes moved to look at Henry who was staring up at his mom with an equally surprised stare, "I…Yes, I'd love to join you guys…how do burgers sound? I know this great place close by, we can walk from here, avoid the traffic."

"Burgers sound great…but will my car be fine?"

"Yeah, it should be good."

Regina nodded as the midday sun gave Emma's hair a golden hue, the other woman was clearly beautiful, Regina couldn't deny that.

"This is awesome!" Henry cheered as he spun his cap around on his head while he gathered up his belongings.

Emma smiled down at the boy as she buried her hands in her jeans pockets.

"Shall we get going?"

"We shall," Emma smirked at her.

"Lead the way, _Emma_."

Emma's eyes twinkled with mirth as she brushed past the other woman, glancing behind her to smirk at the two as she led them out of the stadium, Regina's hands on Henry's shoulders as they moved through the busy crowd.

* * *

The restaurant was a small little place at the corner of a building, booths lined the walls, and a few tables were scattered around.

The young man behind the counter smiled brightly at them, excited to see some customers since the day had been quiet, most citizens enjoying the game or one of the last nice days before falls prickly weather sets in.

"Welcome to Fenway's what can I getcha?"

Emma smiled at the boy while the other two looked around the place like they'd never been to a restaurant before.

But the truth was they've never been in one this empty, in Storybrooke there's always people in Granny's, Regina considered just holding town meetings there at one point since more were in attendance there, then there were at town hall.

"Uh, I'll get your bacon cheeseburger, and a coke."

Regina crinkled her nose at her order making Henry snicker as he stood next to her reading the large menu over the counter.

"Is that all?" the young man asked, not knowing if they were together.

"Uh, yeah, we're paying separately."

Regina snapped out of it, looking at the blonde funny, "Nonsense, I invited you out, I'll pay."

"Regina, you don't have to pay for me." Emma turned to look at the older woman.

Henry rolled his eyes as the two started bickering and stepped up to the counter to order, his mom would win; she always does.

"Emma, this is my treat, I insist."

"That's very sweet but I can pay, you don't have to."

"Miss…" Regina sighed, lips pursing when she realized she didn't know the woman's last name.

"Swan." Emma chuckled, the woman was oddly regal compared to most baseball fan's she's met, she stood like she should be wearing a ball gown and not the jeans and baseball jersey she was currently wearing, and especially not with a cap turned backward.

"Ms. Swan, I insist, I have more than enough money to pay for your 12 dollar meal." Regina's hands were now on her hips and Emma could tell she probably wouldn't win this argument so she threw her hands up in the air in surrender, "Wise choice, Dear."

"Mom?"

Both looked over at the boy who was leaning against the counter grinning wickedly at them.

"Yes, dear?"

"You can pay now, I ordered for us."

"I better not find a milkshake on our tray, young man."

Henry laughed, "I got milk, no shake."

"Good boy." Regina smiled down at him, draping her arm over his shoulders as she handed over her credit card.

"Wanna go get a seat, kid?"

Henry smiled up at his mom, "Can I?"

"You may."

"Let's go, Emma!" Henry called as he practically ran to the booth in the far corner, Regina watching them go.

The young man chuckled, "Your order should be ready shortly. If you like I can bring it to you when it's ready?"

Regina looked back up at the boy and smiled, "That would be lovely, thank you."

The boy gave her a curt nod as she turned and started walking over to the booth.

Henry looked up when he heard her approaching, eyebrows crinkling when he saw her empty hands, "Where's the food?"

"He said he'd bring it over when it was ready."

"Oh, okay!"

Regina smiled lovingly as she slid into the booth next to Henry, smiling at the blonde across from her.

"Henry was just telling me about the time you hit his teacher in the side with a baseball." A grin was playing at the corners of Emma's mouth as Regina let out a huff.

"It truly was a mistake." But even without Emma's superpower, she knew the woman was lying from the sparkle in her eyes, and the smirk that twitched on her lips before it was expertly hidden.

"Liar."

Regina let out another huff as she rolled her eyes, "What makes you think I'm lying?"

"I can tell when people are lying, I call it my superpower."

"Cool!" Henry interjected while Regina stared at her, trying to figure the blonde out a bit more, something about the woman was familiar and she has yet to figure it out.

"That must do wonders when running after criminals."

Emma laughed, "It comes in handy."

"Your food." The boy said as he approached the table.

"Thanks."

"Yes, thank you very much."

"No problem, enjoy!" he chirped as he placed the trays on the table just as the bell above the door rang and another group of people entered, also clearly coming from the game.

* * *

Regina chuckled to herself, the sound barely heard over Henry's own laughter as Emma told a story about a rather hard recovery, but she got the guy in the end, sure she had to use the money she got to fix a store owners property, and sprained her ankle, but it was all in a day's work….who knew a 200 pound biker could run so fast.

"Hey! You try not flinching when a beast of a man comes barrelling toward you!"

Henry snickered as Regina smirked at her.

"I'm sure it was very frightening, dear."

Emma pouted, but her eyes crinkled with laughter still.

"Mom once had a faceoff with Leroy, he is the Knights second baseman, mom was trying to steal third and he started chasing after her, it was really funny!"

Regina smiled at the boy as she combed her fingers through his hair, "it was the most any of us have seen him run, and it was worth it, I did get third and he turned very red."

"He looked like a tomato!" Henry giggled.

"I wish I could have seen that! Must have been one heck of a sight!"

"It was!"

Regina smiled at the two, "We should go. Other people look like they want to sit."

They all turned to look at a frowning family.

"Can we go to the park? It's still early!"

"What do you say, Ms. Swan, would you like to go to the park?"

Emma smiled brightly, "I'd love to."

"Yes!" Henry cheered and started nudging Regina out of the booth.

"Calm down Henry, we won't be getting anywhere if I crack my head on the tile."

"You wouldn't land on your head, just your as-butt." Emma grimaced when Regina sent her a glare at her little slip-up.

Henry snickered as he slid out of the booth after Regina.

"To the car!"

Emma laughed, "He's so full of energy!"

"Yes, which is why I agreed to the park. If I'm lucky it'll tire him out and it won't be too hard to get him to bed at a reasonable hour."

Emma smiled as the followed the boy out of the building. "For your sake, I hope so."

Regina smiled at Emma before they caught up to Henry, the boy continuing on just a couple steps ahead of them.

"How long are you guys here for?"

"Just the weekend, Henry has school Monday and I have to get back to work."

Emma nodded, burying her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Regina spoke up, eyeing Emma nervously.

"No, I have the weekend off…"

Regina bit the inside of her lip as she got up the nerve to ask, "Would you like to come out with us tomorrow? We have nothing grand planned, but Henry mentioned wanting to go to the zoo and aquarium…"

Emma turned to smile at her, "yeah, that sounds fun, I haven't been since I was younger…it could be cool."

"I've never been to either before, we don't have them back home."

"Really?"

"Yes, why would I lie about that?"

Emma chuckled and shrugged as they stopped at a crosswalk, Regina placing her hand at the base of Henry's neck to keep him close by as they walked, the boy now placed between them.

"So you're coming with us tomorrow?" Henry asked, looking up at the blonde.

"Yup!"

"Cool!"

Regina smiled at Emma as they continued walking, Henry taking over the conversation as he told Emma about what they'll be doing tomorrow.

* * *

The park wasn't a far drive away so they got there pretty quick, Henry jumping out of the car as soon as it was parked and pulling his stuff from the trunk, barely glancing up as he tossed his baseball to Regina who caught it easily.

Emma watched the two from the sidewalk as the boy pulled equipment and a backpack from the trunk.

"Baseball?" Emma asked as the Mills' stopped in front of her.

"You play, right?" Emma nodded as the boy shoved a bat into her arms, "You bat then."

"Kay! So I'm on your team, kid?"

"Yup! Mom pitches, unless you know how? Then you two can switch it up."

"I'm better at bat."

"Same! I don't know how mom does it! She's the best in town!"

Regina laughed, a proud smile spreading across her face, "A lot of practice, dear."

"But you never played before you started playing for the Queens and you were already a pro!"

Regina laughed as she leaned down to Henry's height, and reached forward to straighten out the boy's hat as she spoke, "Then I'm a natural, who knows, but practice has made me better."

Henry laughed as he started jogging toward the baseball field.

Emma smirked at her before calling out, "Last one to home is a rotten egg!" and quickly broke out into a sprint, passing Henry quickly as he started running faster, his bag slowing him down.

"Children…I'm surrounded by children." But Regina couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she watched Emma jumping up and down on home in victory, arms thrown up in the air.

"No fair! Your legs are longer!" She heard Henry whine as she approached the two.

"Do you smell that, kid? Smells a lot like rotten eggs!"

The boy giggled as Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina.

"Very mature, Ms. Swan, for a second I forgot you were an adult."

Emma smirked, "You're just a poor loser."

"Says the woman gloating about beating a ten-year-old."

"Sore loser."

Regina rolled her eyes, "How about we see who the sore loser is when I strike you out."

"Oooh, those are fighting words, Mills. It's on."

"I'll buy you an ice pack, you'll need it for your wounded pride."

Emma laughed as she picked up the bat from the floor.

"Henry, you'll be catcher, alright?"

"Sure thing, mom! Just don't throw it too hard, I'm just a kid."

"I promise." Regina smiled at him before she turned and moved to the pitcher's mound and started stretching out her muscles.

Emma turned to look down at Henry, "Is she really as good as you say?"

"Yeah, you're toast."

Emma grimaced as she turned her hat back around to block out the sun. "Try not to hit me, kay, Reggie!?"

"If you call me that again, I will!" The brunette called back as she straightened her hat and got into position.

"Gotcha!" Emma laughed nervously as she got into her optimal batting stance.

"Let's do this, Swan!"

Emma chuckled and gave her a quick nod, noticing Henry moving into a crouch behind her.

* * *

Regina smirked as she eyed the blonde woman from across the field. Henry gave her a quick nod, making a two with his fingers between his legs and Regina nodded at him, a smile spreading across her face as she cocked her leg up and then the rest was second nature, the ball flew through the air.

Emma swung the bat, the ball whisking past her and right into Henry's mitt and the boy hissed.

"MOM!"

"Sorry, Henry!"

The boy laughed before calling out loudly, (so loudly a family turned to look at them as they sat off to the side.) "STRIKE ONE!"

Emma smiled and sent an awkward wave to the family, before letting her eyes focus on the smirking brunette, "You got lucky, I'm just warming up!"

Regina let out a loud "HA." Before moving back in position, digging her foot into the dirt and tilting her hat low on her face. "Hey, Batta Batta!"

Emma laughed and wound up, waiting for the pitch that whizzed by her seconds later and the sound of Henry hitting the dirt to avoid the ball.

"Can we let the fence catch the ball!?" the boy called while Emma was still trying to process when the ball passed her.

"Sounds like a better idea, Sweetie!" Regina winced, she needs to pull a little out of her game zone.

"Uh, mom, she didn't swing…was that a ball or strike!?"

"STRIKE!" a man's voice called out and they all turned to look toward the voice, it was the father from the small family.

Emma groaned and Henry laughed as he called out, "Thank you! STRIKE TWO!"

"You sure your mom never played in the minor leagues?"

Henry laughed, "Nope! Just been playing for the 4 years."

Emma's eyes widened as she turned to look at the boy, "Just 4!?" she hissed and he started laughing.

"We played catch a bit before that if it makes you feel better."

"Not really." Emma laughed as she turned back to face Regina, "That was nothing, how about you try something hard!"

And this time instead of just a quick laugh Regina let out a real, long laugh, her head thrown back as she held her hat with her empty hand. "Coming right at you, Swan!"

Henry laughed at the two as he tossed the ball back to his mom, "Last one!"

"Hey, I could hit it!"

Henry snorted, "Doubtful." And he moved off to the side, "Mom's in the zone."

The blonde laughed because she was totally getting her ass kicked!

"Ready!?"

"Bring it, Mills!"

Regina smirked as she wound up, waited for Emma to be ready and threw it.

She held her breath as the blonde swung, the ball just a millimeter away from being hit.

Henry started cheering while Emma lets the bat fall to her side while looking up at Regina as she pulled the hat off her head and ran her hand through her hair.

The two made eye contact and they shared a smile, but their moment was quickly broken as Henry called out, somehow louder than the other times, "STRIKE THREE, YOU'RE OUTTA HERE!"

Both adults started laughing.

"Good game, Regina, but next time I'll whoop your butt!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She called as she started making her way toward Emma. "Honestly, though, I thought you were going to hit that last one."

Emma laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand, "Yeah, same, I even felt it brush the bat."

Henry runs over to them, "That was awesome! You were so close, Emma!"

The two women chuckled, "Yeah, but your mom is one hell of a pitcher, you should've warned me, kid."

Henry's head tilted to the side, "But I did."

"Right." Emma laughed as she looked up at the woman as Regina rolled up her sleeves, hat back on her head, "When's your next game? I'd love to see you in action."

Regina barely had time to process what was happening before Henry answered.

"On October 22nd, you should definitely come watch!"

Regina bulked at the two, nodding in agreement before the words really fully processed, and once they did she couldn't change her mind, not when Emma was looking at her like that…and not when Henry is giving her the same look.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes, dear, we'd love to have you."

Emma smiled at her before asking, "What do you say to a nice game of catch?"

Regina laughed, "Sure, Henry?"

"Yes!" he cheered before he ran off to the side with his mitt.

"Are you really sure, Regina, I wouldn't want to intrude or anything…I mean we just met today and–"

"Emma, I'm sure, it would really be great, and Henry is so excited…and I can tell you are as well."

Emma blushed slightly, "I really am! I'm going to be decked out in your team colours! I'll even paint my face!"

Regina started laughing and placed a hand on Emma's arm, "I'll give you the details later. Now let's play some catch!"

* * *

Regina smiled as she glanced in her rear-view mirror to see her son fast asleep in the back seat, his book resting open in his lap.

"So I guess your plan worked."

She looked over when she heard the blonde whisper, "Yes, it would seem so."

Emma smiled shyly, "Thanks for the ride, Regina."

"No problem, dear."

Emma nodded as she pushed open the door, "I'll see you both tomorrow then."

"Yes, we'll see you tomorrow. Would you like me to pick you up?"

"You don't have to…"

"I don't mind, it will be easier that way, one car…"

"Of course…sure just call when you're on your way?"

"Sounds good, Emma."

"Goodnight, Regina." Emma smiled as she stepped out of the car, leaning into it as she held onto the open door.

"Goodnight, dear."

Emma nodded, stepping back to shut the door as quietly as she could so not to wake the boy.

Regina watched Emma wave goodbye through her rear-view mirror as she drove away.

The day went better than she had imagined it would, she expected Henry to have a good time, to speak with her a bit, maybe get a hug or laugh out of it…she never thought they'd meet the beautiful blonde, build a friendship with the woman, she never thought she'd hear her son laugh this much, to happily run around the park with her, to bond with Emma….heck, she had never done anything like this before, to stick herself out there.

Her stomach twisted slightly with worry, inviting this woman to visit her town…will she be able to find it? But that part, the part that wants to protect her secret, is being drowned out by the loud beats of her heart and her son's laughter, her own laughter, and strangely familiar green eyes.

So maybe it was a risk she was willing to take, not only so Henry will keep looking at her the ways he was all day but also for the way Emma makes her feel.

Regina's hands tighten on the steering wheel slightly, but as she catches sight of Henry sleeping peacefully in the back seat her hands relax. She might be acting reckless but she's always had a rebellious side…this time she's rebelling against the voice in her head that is telling her she's making a mistake…one, that if she's being totally honest with herself, sounds a lot like her mother.

Regina shakes the thoughts out of her head as she pulls up to the hotel and smiles at the doorman as he approaches.

"Good evening, Ma'am."

"Good evening, the bags are in the trunk…" she smiled as she popped the trunk, looking behind her to take in her sleeping child for a few more moments before she had to wake him.

Regina slowly opened Henry's door, reaching over to close the book in his lap, (he was reading Harry Potter again) and placed a hand on his knee, "Henry, sweetie, you have to wake up, we're here."

His little nose scrunched up unhappily, and she smiled as she got flashes of him doing the same thing throughout the years, now it just isn't followed by loud cries…now it's followed by an annoyed groan.

"Wake up dear, we are at the hotel, I can't carry you and check us in."

A snicker mixed with a whine left the boy's lips as his eyes blinked open to look at her, "Why not?"

"For one, I'd probably drop you while signing the paperwork."

Henry smiled up at her, "Rain check?"

"Of course, dear. Now, up an at'em." Regina held out her hands, and after Henry unbuckled his seatbelt he took them, letting her pull him out of the car and onto the sidewalk where he leaned his body into hers, her arm wrapping securely around him as she watched a bellhop place their last bag on the cart.

She handed her key over to the valet with a warning glare, silently telling him if anything happened to her car she'd end him…it was very effective, after all, she has been working on it for over 30 years.

* * *

"Good morning, Ms. Swan."

Emma glared slightly over her reusable coffee cup, "When I agreed to this I thought we would be leaving at noon."

Regina chuckled as the woman slide into the passenger seat, "it's 11 o'clock, dear, you are acting like its 5 am."

"Might as well be."

Henry chuckled from the back seat, leaning forward, "I take it you aren't a morning person?"

"What gave it away? My cheery disposition or my glowing skin?"

Regina snorted as she pulled out into traffic, "I'd have to go with your perfectly styled hair and how you told me to F off when I called."

Emma looked over apologetically, "I said I was sorry."

"And I told you we would be leaving by 11 yesterday."

"I forgot to set my alarm."

Both Mills' laughed while Emma grumbled into her very strong coffee.

"How're you two so chipper?"

"We get up at 7 most days so mom can get me to school on time and she can get to town hall for her first meeting."

"Town hall, huh? What do you do there?"

Regina looked over at her with a smirk, "Run it, I'm the mayor."

Emma choked on her coffee as she looked over at the regal woman, "No, shit?" Emma laughed but quickly stopped when she saw the woman's warning glare, "Sorry, no swearing in front of the kid."

Henry was snickering in the back seat again, he seemed to be enjoying Emma's misery way too much for her liking.

"But, yes, Ms. Swan I am Mayor of our town."

Emma nodded, an impressed look on her face as she looked at Regina, "For how long?"

"About 10 years."

"Impressive."

"Thank you, dear."

Emma smiled over at her before turning her attention back toward the road, "Where to first?"

"Mom was thinking we do the Zoo first, while it's still nice out…she said she doesn't want to worry about her hair frizzing out when it decides to rain."

Emma snorted as said woman's hands tightened their hold on the steering wheel. "I don't think you were supposed to share that last part, kid."

Henry simply shrugged as he leaned back in his seat, opening up his book.

"It's okay, my hair gets wild in the humidity too."

Regina snorted, "More than it already is?"

Emma shook her head at the woman as she reached forward to find a good radio station instead of the news that was playing.

Regina's eyes watched as Emma fiddled with her radio, her hands tightening more as she expected loud and obnoxious pop music to come blaring out of the speakers but instead rock music flowed quietly through the speakers from an oldies station.

"You don't mind rock, do you?"

"Uh, no, I don't."

"Mom loves rock…she sometimes hums to Pink Floyd while she cooks."

Emma grins over at her, "oooh, and I thought you would be the type of mom that played Mozart on repeat to make sure her child was a prodigy."

Regina grinned, "I did that as well…but Henry enjoyed David Bowie and Pink Floyd more."

Emma smiles as she turns to look at the boy, "I agree, kid, classical is so boring!"

Henry smiles as he continues to read his book.

"I didn't get to listen to a lot of music growing up, mother was very traditional, so when I c-moved out I lost myself in that world. But I must admit I don't much like this new style of music, it's very repetitive."

Emma laughs, "The way you are talking you'd think you were an old lady."

Regina smirked, "Who knows, I may actually be 70."

Emma snorted, "Well, you hardly look it."

Henry looked up at them suspiciously, eyebrows furrowed, 'are they flirting?'

They drifted in and out of conversation the whole ride to the zoo and once there Henry leaped out of the car as soon as Regina put it in park.

Getting a gasp from Emma and Regina hollering for him to slow down.

Henry skidded to a stop by the back of the car, letting out an impatient huff as he waited for the two grownups.

"He's usually better behaved…"

"It's okay, this is probably just all very exciting for him."

Regina nodded as she got out of the car, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, turning him around and crouching so they were eye to eye, "Don't ever run off like that in a busy parking lot, Henry, you could get hurt."

Henry frowned, eyes dropping as he toed at the ground, "I'm sorry, mom…"

"Just don't do it ever again, okay?"

"Okay…" Henry looked up and smiled, his eyes catching Emma as she stood awkwardly behind Regina, "Can we go now?"

"Of course, dear." Regina wrapped her arm around his shoulder as they started walking, Emma jogging to catch up with them.

* * *

Emma and Regina sat on a bench and watched Henry as he looked at the monkeys. So far they've had a really great time, Henry running toward each exhibit excitedly, and Regina calling out for him to slow down a few times before it seemed to really process and he stopped running through the crowds.

"At least back home I never have to worry about losing him in big crowds…the biggest one is at my games but he mostly stays with our team, it also helps that I know everyone there."

Emma smiled, "Yeah, the perks of a small town."

Regina looked over at her when she heard the slight mocking tone in the woman's voice, "It's not as horrible as it seems, especially when you have a free spirited kid."

Emma nodded, "I get that, but I'm more of a city girl."

"Don't knock it until you try it, Ms. Swan. Who knows, you may be a small town girl."

Emma smirked as she moved her gaze to the brunette, "Well, we'll see when I come visit if I am or not."

"Mom! Can we go see the tigers?"

"Of course, dear." Regina replied as she stood, and directed her next sentence toward the blonde, "Yes, we will."

Emma smiled as they followed slightly behind the boy, "How long have you lived in uh…"

"Storybrooke? A lifetime it seems, I moved there after my father passed."

Emma nodded, "I'm sorry…what about your mother?"

"She's gone as well, she died a few years before my father did."

"Wow, that's crappy."

"And what about yours?"

"I'm an orphan as well, I grew up in the foster system."

"I'm sorry, Emma."

Emma shrugged it off. "It's okay, I've come to terms with it."

Regina nodded as she leaned against the railing across from the tigers, Emma following suit.

"Where's the kid's dad at?"

Regina watched Henry as she answered, "It's just Henry and me, I adopted him when he was 3 weeks old."

Regina could feel Emma's eyes on her so she turned her head to look at the blonde who was smiling dumbly at her, "What?"

"Nothing, he's just lucky, you are a great mom…I would've killed to have been adopted by someone like you."

Regina smiled, "thank you, dear…I'm sorry the world was too stupid to see how great you are."

"I had a few close calls, I lived with the Swan's until I was three, and then they had one of their own and sent me back…and when I was 14 I was almost adopted by my foster mom, but she turned out to be crazy and tried to kill me."

Regina's eyes widened slightly, "If I ever see those people I'll kill them slowly…"

Emma snorted, "Thanks."

Regina's eyes seemed to twinkle with something mischievous as she leaned forward to whisper to Emma, "I'm quite skilled in the art of torture, dear."

"You should be, as a politician."

Regina smirked as she looked over at Henry, her eyes softening.

"I've noticed how you've been with him, so unsure to touch him, how you seem to cling to him when he offers it up…I take it he didn't take the news very well…"

Regina looked over at Emma with sad eyes as she replied, surprising herself as she opened up to the woman.

"I never planned on telling him this soon, I wanted to wait until he was older, until he could better understand…and I guess I got lucky, that he turned out to look so much like me, it's not obvious that he's not mine, his hair was dark like mine so he didn't question anything…but he got a stupid family tree project at school and he started asking questions about his dad…about why he couldn't find any pictures of him, or me pregnant…or pictures of him as a newborn."

Regina let out a sigh as her hand fell to rest on her stomach, "it crushed him, to see that pain and sorrow on his face, it nearly killed me…what hurt the most was how he wouldn't let me comfort him…he was so angry, they tell you to expect it, but I naively thought he'd be mad at his birth mother for giving him up…I could never imagine this…"

Regina's eyes started to tear up and she raised her eyes up to look at the sky as she tried to will the tears to stay put, "and then a couple weeks ago he came barging in the house, announcing that he would find his real mom…that's when I decided to do this trip, I thought it would be good for us, Baseball has been a part of our lives for so long, and he's always wanted to see a game so I thought maybe getting him out of a town he thinks lied to him his whole life, and if we just had some time to be mother and son again, maybe it would help…and it has, and I think in part thanks to you Emma,"

Regina looked over to smile at the blonde, "you've made this trip better than I could've thought it would be. I hoped for some peace between us, to see him smile again and you've given us both so much joy, so thank you for this weekend, Emma."

Emma smiled at her, "I…it was my pleasure, Regina. I would never have thought going to a baseball game would lead to the best weekend of my life…and I really look forward to finding out more about you, and Henry…I see great things happening with you, us."

Regina smiled, "so do I, dear."

They shared a smile before looking back over to Henry, neither one really thinking as they moved from where they were to following closely behind Henry.

"I can't believe we've only known each other for a day…it sure as hell feels like I've known you forever."

Regina looked over at her and smiled, green eyes sparkling in that familiar way again, "Same here, Emma. You seem so familiar to me."

"Maybe we met in another life?"

Regina laughed as they stopped by the owls, "I wouldn't doubt it, dear."

Emma smiled as she leaned on the railing around the giant cage, "They're beautiful; but one part of me feels sorry for them being stuck in cages their whole lives, never really getting to know the world…I'd probably lose my mind if I was stuck in one place my whole life."

Regina let out a hum as she watched Henry through the bars just a few places over from them, "Yes, it does drive you a little…mad." The brunette said with a dark tone lacing her voice.

"If you don't like it why do you stay?" Emma asked curiously

Regina's lips pursed slightly as she thought over the question, "When I was younger I stayed because I was scared of my mother and what she might do, to me or my father…when they passed and I came here…I was trapped in a different way, I thought about leaving a few times but I didn't know this place…I had barely left my families property my whole life, I was home schooled, mother was worried other kids would…would be a bad influence so I didn't have many friends…I conversed with the staff mostly."

She watched as Emma frowned and Regina forced on her blank politician's mask as she continued, she knew she didn't have to but there was something about the other woman, something about how she looked at her that told her she might understand,

"The first time I left Storybrooke was to get Henry, and after that, it became his home…our home, I was mayor, this life would be a way better one than I could give him if we left. There he could roam free most of the time, I didn't want to turn out like my mother, and when he started pulling away I feared that I might have been like her by lying all these years to the one person I love most in my life. I just can't lose another person I love…everybody seems to leave me, but I thought Henry would be the one person that never would, he's my son…but maybe I held on too tightly."

Emma reached out and gently placed a hand over Regina's, the blonde watching the other woman as she let out a gasp and her eyes widened like touch was a foreign concept to her. "I'm so sorry, Regina…what your mother did was horrible…if she were alive I'd hunt her down and teach her a lesson."

Regina chuckled, "That's very sweet offer, dear, but let's not throw those things out there…there's one person you never want to meet, and that would be my mother."

"Hey, contrary to what you might believe, I can hold my own in a fight, it is my job to take down criminals…usually very violent ones."

Regina smiled at her, "I don't doubt you can, Ms. Swan."

Emma grinned at her as she looked up at the big owl as it stared down at them, "Regina…I think we woke it….retreat before it attacks, I may be able to handle myself with an angry biker but I may have a slight fear of angry flying animals with very sharp claws…"

Regina let out a low laugh as she moved toward Henry, calling out behind her, "It can't reach you through the cage, dear."

Emma eyed the bird as she walked around the cage, the animals gaze following her for a little longer until its eyes fluttered back shut and it went back to sleep.

"You have to be scared of something irrational…the dark? Mice? How about spiders, everyone's scared of those."

The Mills' laughed at her, "The only thing I've seen mom be uneasy about is losing…and maybe Mr. Gold, but he makes everyone a little uncomfortable."

Regina let out a huff and she straightened her posture, "I'm not scared of that imp. All I'd have to do is kick the cane out from under him and he'd hit the ground."

Henry and Emma snickered as the boy whispered to the blonde, "See, uneasy."

Emma nudged him with her elbow, "You scared of anything, kid?"

Henry tapped his lips as if he were in deep thought before answering, "I used to be scared of the dark…and spiders definitely spiders."

"We have a couple more exhibits and then we are done," Regina informed as she looked down at the Zoo's map.

"Which ones?" Henry asked as he moved to try and get a look at the map from over his mom's elbow.

"The Sloths, and the Anteaters."

"Okay! Let's go! I want to go see the sharks at the aquarium!"

Emma laughed as Henry grabbed onto Regina's arm and started pulling her down the path, but Emma's laugh quickly died when Henry's other hand shot out and took hers, pulling Emma along with them.

* * *

"Now this is more my style…" Emma thought aloud as the stood in front of the giant shark tank, the reflection of the light bouncing off the water and casting the room in a blue glow.

Regina let out a hum in reply as she stood close to the tank and watched the sharks swim about.

"Did you know more people die a year from a coconut falling on their heads than they do from shark attacks?" Henry informed as he stood next to his mom.

"Yeah, Jaws was total bull." Emma moved to stand next to them, "They are beautiful creatures…scary as all hell, but beautiful."

Regina chuckled while the young boy snickered quietly from between them, "So does this mean you are up from swimming with the sharks?"

"They do that here!?" Emma looked at her shocked while the dark-haired woman let out a slightly evil laugh.

"They do not, it was just worth it to see your face…you looked equally scared and excited. It was truly fascinating."

"Cover your ears, Henry." Emma said and once the boy did she leaned a little over the boys head and whispered, "Asshole."

Regina chuckled, "I've been called much worse, Emma, try a little harder next time." And with that she turned and moved toward the next big tank, leaving Emma with Henry as the stared up at the great white.

"Oh, and Emma?"

The blonde looked over at the smirking woman.

"They do have shark petting, though."

Emma glared at her as she muttered 'asshole' to herself.

"Seriously, Ms. Swan, you need to work harder on your name calling, it's weak."

"I-uh-wha?" Emma sputtered as the woman let out an evil chuckle. "You know your mom can be a real jerk sometimes?"

Henry snickered at them again, "This is nothing, you should see how she is with Ms. Blanchard, but I think when she bugs her it's less caring."

"She really hates her, huh?"

"Yeah, mom says it's because her cheeriness drives her mad…"

Emma laughed, "You mom seems like the person who wouldn't really like those kinds of people."

Henry nods, a mischievous smile playing on his lips as he thinks of the book he got from Ms. Blanchard that's hidden under his bed back at home.

"Why do I feel like you know something?"

Henry shrugged as he started walking over to his mom, thinking about how he might have been wrong about the curse, they did leave town…but maybe she wasn't affected by the curse and town line like the others…

* * *

"Mom, my feet are tired…can a get a piggy back ride?"

Regina looked down at her sleepy son, they were just leaving the aquarium and their car was parked a ways away.

"Of course, dear."

Emma blinked at the two as they stopped at a raised platform and Henry stood on it while Regina hunched slightly so the boy could climb on, before easily standing up and adjusting him as they continued on their way.

Regina glanced over at Emma and chuckled, "Why do you look so surprised, Emma? He's my son, I've basically been carrying him around every day of his life."

"I yeah…it's just…strong."

Regina laughed as Henry hugged his arms more securely around her neck, "He's only 80 pounds, I used to juggle him and groceries when he was 4…and he was about 50 pounds then."

"Respect." Emma smiled, "they don't give moms enough credit."

"No, they do not."

Henry smiled over at Emma when she looked at him.

"So I bet you could bench quite a bit, huh?"

Regina laughed, "I guess, I've never benched anything though…well besides when playing airplane with Henry."

Emma laughed, "Still into that, kid?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "I stopped finding that interesting when I was 7."

Emma snorted, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

"Are you guys heading back home tonight?" she asked after a bit of silence as they left the aquarium.

"Yes, we will be hitting the road tonight."

Emma nodded, looking down at her watch, "You want to grab a bite before you have to go? It's a bit of a drive and not a lot of places to stop for a good meal."

The Mills' looked at her with a smile, "We'd love to, do you know any good places between here and your place?"

Emma grinned, "Yeah, I got a perfect place in mind. It's my go-to place when I'm too lazy to cook…so basically, I eat there at least 3 times a week."

Regina rolled her eyes while Henry snickered.

"What is this place, exactly?"

"Just the best Italian place in the country."

"If you say the olive garden I'll skin you alive."

Emma laughed happily as they moved through the parking lot, "No, not there. This place is called Rizzoli's, great people, very homey feel, and the food…it's how I think real home cooking would taste…"

Regina smiled gently at her, "It sounds perfect."

"Awesome! You'll love it there!"

Henry chuckled, "if you like Italian so much you should try mom's lasagna, it's amazing!"

Emma smiled, "You make lasagna?"

"It's my specialty…well that and anything involving apples." Emma raised an eyebrow at the mischievous smirk that curled on the smaller woman's lips.

'Am I missing something? Did apples become dirty overnight?' Emma thought to herself.

When they got to the car Regina let Henry down, shaking out her arms and stretching her back before unlocking the car.

Everyone got in, Emma giving her directions as soon as they exited the parking lot, and it wasn't long after that they arrived at the restaurant.

* * *

"Hey, Emma! Your usual table?" The young hostess asked as soon as she saw the blonde enter.

"How about the booth in the back this time? I don't think we can fit three people at my tiny table."

The young Italian woman glanced behind the blonde to the two standing behind her, Regina was straightening the young boy's collar while he whined.

Emma rolled her eyes when the hostess started smirking at her, "Cut it out, Lu, it's not like that…and don't embarrass me," Emma warned quietly as she stepped closer to the hostess stand.

Lu raised her hands in surrender, "I'm teasing. Anyway, you are in luck, the table is free at the moment, you beat the dinner rush by…" She looked over at the clock, "Five minutes, people should start arriving soon so let's get you guys outta the front door, I'd hate to get the little man and his pretty mommy trampled."

Emma rolled her eyes at her again, "Remind me to tell your aunt how much of a pain you are."

Lu laughed and smiled at Regina when the woman looked up at her with a curious look, "Well for something that 'isn't like that' sure seems like it considering the look I'm getting right now." She whispered to Emma before saying loudly, "Why don't you all follow me to your table!"

Emma rolled her eyes but glanced behind her to look curiously at the brunette as she stood pursing her lips before moving toward Emma, hand resting on the back of Henry's head as she led them toward the blonde.

"I got us the nice secret and very quiet booth in the back." Emma chuckled to herself, "Most people don't wanna sit in it 'cause they think it's too close to the kitchen or too off to the side…but it's the best place…well, besides my usual seat but that's a table for two and well we aren't two, sooo, the next best thing!"

Regina smiled at her, "You are rambling, dear. No need to be nervous about seating, we are from a small town, not Buckingham palace."

Emma smiled awkwardly mumbling "sorry." As Lu placed their menu's (a kid's one for Henry) on the table along with three sets of cutlery.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She smiled at them, winking at Emma before turning and walking out of sight.

Emma smiled at Regina and Henry as they all slid into the booth.

* * *

Regina watched Emma and Henry play a game of tic-tac-toe with a slight smile on her face, it was surprisingly entertaining.

Emma smirked at the boy as they stared each other down between moves, Henry breaking out in giggles every once in a while.

"Winner, winner, chicken dinner!" Emma cheered as she drew a line through the connected letters.

Henry rolled his eyes at her, "Your start." He frowned as he watched the woman place her X in the middle of the board.

"This is the last game, winner takes all," Emma smirked at the boy as he stared down at the placemat; two cats, Emma's won twice, and so has he; so in other words, they're tied up.

Henry scratched at his cheek as he put his O above Emma's X.

Emma smiled as she placed her X on the bottom right and Henry quickly drew an O in the top left corner smirking as he blocked her move.

"Nice catch, Kid."

The boy's grin widened until Emma put her X down in the top right, skillfully blocking his win.

He groaned as he placed his O on the middle right.

Emma smirked as she quickly drew the X in the bottom left corner and crossed it out.

Henry groaned and fell back in his seat pouting at the smirking blonde from across the table.

"Rematch!"

Emma laughed while Regina shook her head at the two, they were both so competitive.

"Next time, kid, dinners about to arrive."

And just when Henry opened his mouth to reply their waiter Zach came around the corner carrying a tray with their food balanced on it.

"Okay! We've got spaghetti and meatballs for the little man," He placed the bowl in front of Henry, saying a quick warning about the hot temperature of the dish before moving onto the next one, "eggplant parm for the lady, and the usual for Emma!"

"Thanks, Zach, this looks great, like usual."

The young man laughed, "Well, the boss wouldn't want otherwise."

"Tell her thanks for us too, and a hello."

"Of course." He nodded as he stepped back, "Enjoy your meals, guys."

"You really do come here a lot." Regina said with a surprised chuckle, "Do you know everyone here?"

"Basically…although I don't know the whole kitchen staff. Mama basically kept me fed for the first couple months after I moved here…"

"Mama?"

"Yeah, she's the boss and chef in this place, everyone just calls her mama around here since most people are either family or like family in this place."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Lu and Zach are cousins, Tommy usually does dishes or Hosts…he moves around a lot but he's their second cousin, but Mama's nephew. The bartender, Leo is Zach's best friend, they grew up on the same block so basically brothers…and well the list just goes on." Emma chuckled, twirling her fork in her fettuccine alfredo.

"That must be nice, you can feel it. Like you said, it's very homey here."

Emma smiled shyly at the other woman, happy she found someone who understood why she liked it here so much.

"Yeah…it's uh interesting to see this dynamic."

Henry smiled at her, tomato sauce on his chin and cheek making her let out a snort.

Regina's brows furrowed and followed Emma's gaze to her son and shook her head at the boy, "Henry, wipe your face, you have sauce all over it."

The boy frowned as he grabbed his napkin to clean it up.

Emma chuckled some more, "He's just savin it for later."

Regina rolled her eyes before cutting into her dish and letting out a quiet moan from the taste, "This is very good." She said once she finished chewing.

"Told you."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Nobody likes a smartass, dear."

Emma grinned slightly before going back to her meal, the group falling into silence until their meal was finished, Regina allowing Henry to get a scoop of chocolate ice cream, (she really can't say no to the dang puppy dog eyes.) and Emma happily got her own, basically acting like a small child when it showed up.

Regina rolled her eyes while she drank a cup of coffee to make sure she was awake enough for the long drive home.

And once they were all finished Emma asked for the bill which started the second round of bickering as the blonde insisted she pay and Regina demand to let her cover it, ending in Emma throwing Regina's line from the other night back at her.

"I asked you guys to dinner, so I'll pay."

Henry snickered beside his mother as the woman glared daggers at Emma, and the blonde never breaking eye contact, a smirk curling up the corner of Emma's lips as she watched Regina's resolve break.

With a sigh, the older woman conceded, "Fine, but I'll get the next one."

"Deal."

Regina smiled at her as the blonde handed her credit card over to Zach who was looking at them oddly.

Once everything was handled they made their way to the door, the blonde waving to a few people as they went. Without realizing it Emma placed her hand at the small of Regina's back as they walked through the restaurant doors and into the dusky night.

Regina's eyes widened, her shoulders stiffening as she looked over to Emma but the blonde's eyes were focused forward as she continued to lead them toward Regina's car in the small parking lot next to the restaurant.

"Ms. Swan?" Regina's voice low, a warning tone sneaking its way into her words.

"Hmm?" Emma glanced over at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"Your hand."

"My…oh, sorry." Emma laughed awkwardly as she retracted it and shoved it into the front pocket of her jeans.

Regina frowned slightly at herself when she realized she missed the touch, "It's alright, Ms. Swan."

Emma nodded while she forced a smile on her face, acting like she wasn't internally kicking her own ass.

Regina smiled stiffly at her before reaching into her purse and pulling out her keys to unlock the car. Once they were all inside Regina drove the couple blocks to Emma's place to drop her off.

"Thanks for the ride…and the day, I uh had a great time." Emma smiled awkwardly, she really hated goodbyes…they were always just so weird.

"It was no problem, dear. We both enjoyed your company, isn't that right, Henry?"

"Yeah! It was great! I can't wait until you come visit! We can play baseball again and mom and I can show you around, and we can go to Granny's!"

Emma twisted in her seat to look over at the boy, "That sounds great, kid, I look forward to it."

Henry smiled at her brightly.

"Um, Regina, can we talk privately for a minute?"

Regina looked over at Henry in the back seat before nodding. Moving to get out of the car, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity while her stomach did a worried flip, scared the blonde might have changed her mind about coming to Storybrooke.

Emma followed after her and Regina moved toward the passenger side where Emma stood a few paces from the door, hands buried in her back pockets.

"What would like to talk about?"

Emma smiled at her nervously as she took a step closer to the brunette, "I uh just wanted to say bye…and well I had a really great time getting to know you these last couple of days–"

"But you changed your mind and you don't want to visit anymore…I–"

"What? No! That's not it at all! I'm excited to come see you play, really!"

"Oh…then why did you want to speak in private?"

"I was just going to say the 22nd is far away, and that if it's okay I'd like to call you or text you some time…"

"Oh…" Regina smiled awkwardly at her, "Why didn't you want to ask me in front of Henry?"

"I wanted it to be up to you…I know the kid would like it, but if you aren't okay with it I didn't want to put pressure on you to say yes…"

"I'm okay with it, I'd like it very much, Emma."

"Really?"

Regina laughed at the shocked look on the blonde's face, "Yes, really. I enjoy talking to you very much as well."

"Awesome!" they smiled at one another for a few moments until Regina broke it to glance over at Henry who was watching them curiously through the window.

Regina chuckled nervously, "I better leave, Henry has school in the morning and I don't want to be home too late…"

"Yeah, okay…talk to you soon, then?"

"Yes, we will talk soon."

"Awesome…"

Regina chuckled at her again, "Goodnight, Emma."

"Goodnight, Regina." Emma smiled at her, rocking back and forth on her feet, "This weekend was great, thank you for inviting me to tag along."

"Thank you for tagging along." Regina smiled kindly and Emma nodded at her before sidestepping Regina and moving to Henry's window and knocking on it.

The boy rolled it down, looking up at her curiously.

"Cya, kid. I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

"Okay." Henry smiled at her.

"Be good to your mom, got it?"

Henry frowned slightly but nodded as he looked over at his mom who was standing off to the side, looking shocked.

"I will."

"Good man." Emma looked back at Regina and smiled, "You guys have a safe trip…and text when you get home, just so I know you got there okay."

"I will," Regina said as she stepped forward.

"Okay, bye." Emma smiled awkwardly at the two, putting her hand back into her pocket as she toed the sidewalk where they stood.

"Bye, Emma!" Henry said smiling up at the woman.

"Bye, kid." She reached through the window and ruffled his hair before turning to Regina, a smile on her face, "Bye, Reggie."

"Ms. Swan…" she warned and Emma laughed, reaching out her hand to squeeze Regina's upper arm.

"Bye, _Regina_."

Regina rolled her eyes at her, "Goodbye, Ms. Swan."

Emma smiled, sending her a wink before stepping away, "I'll uh talk to you later, Regina."

Regina smiled as she circled her car and opened the door.

Emma waved at them as she stood at the front door of her building and Henry waved back enthusiastically while Regina sent her a quick wave before sliding into the car and pulling the door closed.

Regina waited until Emma got the front door open before driving away, again seeing the blonde wave as she held open the front door.

Laughing to herself Regina rolled down the window and waved bye as she merged into traffic.

The quiet beat from the radio station filling the car and with a smile Regina turned up the volume, glancing into the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of Henry as he pulled out his book.

 _This was a good plan, things already seem to be looking up._


	2. Chapter 2

**(TRIGGER WARNING: MENTIONS OF PAST ABUSE - NON-GRAPHIC)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Regina ushered a half asleep Henry up the stairs as she dropped his small suitcase at the door, "Goodnight, Henry!"

The boy let out a grabbled hum and waved as he rounded the corner to his room.

Regina shook her head with a sigh and pulled out her phone, sending Emma a quick text to let her know they made it home safely before going back out to her car to get the rest of the stuff out of the trunk.

She collapsed onto her bed as soon as she was done putting away all her items, exhausted from the long day.

Regina reached for her phone with a yawn, eyes widening as she saw a text from Emma.

 **"Good 2 know! How was the drive?"**

Regina smiled down at the device, typing out a quick response, "Uneventful, Henry read the whole time, only one bathroom break remarkably"

The response was almost immediate and had Regina rolling her eyes in response.

 **"LOL! No 'r we there yet's'? Do u have a normal child?"**

"Explain normal, because to me, Henry is a normal child"

Regina got up from the bed and stretched out her back muscles before walking into her closet to pull out her pajamas, her phone sitting on her bedside table as she did her nightly routine.

 **"Hmmm, good point…I mean the normal children I know were all orphans…hmm we should conduct a study, see what a normal child really is like…"**

 **"Is there a normal child? I mean nobody is really normal…like my next door neighbor…seems normal on the outside but I hear him belting out Britney Spears all the time! But is that normal? I DONT KNOW ANYMORE! U FUCKED UP MY BRAIN, MILLS!"**

 **"….I'm sorry 4 swearing…and spamming you…oh god! Im still doin it!"**

Regina picked up her phone as the last message came in and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, I was changing"

 **"Oh…I'm sorry 4 getting all weird on u…just ignore me"**

Regina's frown got deeper. "And by the way, from where I'm sitting belting out Britney Spears isn't very normal…but I'm from small town Maine, the weirdest thing we get here is when the town drunk fights with Granny."

 **"LOL! Now that's a sight Id love 2 see!"**

"Maybe if you're lucky it'll happen when you visit, Leroy always gets drunk when they lose"

 **"STOKED! I'll buy 4 him if it means I get 2 see this!"**

Regina rolled her eyes as she pulled back the covers on her bed, glancing over at the time and sighing.

"I've have to call it a night, Emma, I have to be up early to get Henry to school"

 **"Right, night! I'll talk 2 ya later, Mills! Sweet dreams!"**

Regina rolled her eyes at the younger woman, a smirk playing at the corner of her lips, "Goodnight, dear, I'll speak with you soon"

 **"So regal. G'night, Gina!"**

Regina let out a sigh as she rolled her eyes at the blonde, typing out a simple "No." Before putting her phone on the nightstand and setting her alarm for the next morning.

* * *

Regina's brows furrowed as she read over a budget report for the third time, she was going to re-curse these peasants with a better knowledge of the English language! Heck! Maybe she should just send them back to the 3rd grade!

She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. If she had to educate a grown man on the difference between later and latter, or your and you're one more time she might just start killing people…again.

She was just about ready to shred the document when her phone chimed with a text message.

 **"Hiya stranger! How's ur day goin?"**

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, they hadn't spoken since last night, and honestly speaking she was surprised that she hadn't received a text before now.

"Alright…I'm about one improper use of the word 'there' away from committing mass murder"

 **"LOL! That bad? I guess I shouldn't use text lingo, huh?"**

Regina chuckled as she reclined in her chair, "I would be grateful if you didn't. And as for your question yes, it is that bad…how is it that the man running an old bookstore can't figure out a proper pronoun let alone remember the difference between there and their…"

 **"Wow, seems like someone is having a tough day…did you not get a good night's sleep? Someone put the wrong creamer in your coffee? Oh! I know! Your assistant bowed instead of curtsied, is that it?"**

Regina rolled her eyes, "nobody like's a smartass, Ms. Swan"

 **"But did you smile? Oh I know you did, I can see it right now, yup, totally got you to smile"**

She rolled her eyes again but a smile stretched at her lips none the less, "I don't have time to converse, Ms. Swan, I have work to do, I have a meeting with the sheriff in 15 minutes"

 **"So that would be a yes…but I'll let you go prepare for your meeting…or your mass murder, whichever, but if you do kill the whole town, do let me know before the game, I'd hate to show up and watch a game played by corpses, not very entertaining…or maybe it would be…hmm, there's a thought…but please don't I'm not a big fan of prisons, reminds me of a past I don't quite enjoy revisiting"**

Regina frowned down at the phone, 'what does she mean by that? Was she in prison? Have I invited a felon into my town!?'

 **"Before you start freaking out…although I'm sure you already are…I went away cause my deadbeat of an ex-boyfriend set me up to take the fall for his crimes. Nothin big, just trying to sell and possession of stolen property, although I have been on the straight and narrow since…not a mass murderer, promise"**

Regina sighed as she stared at the new message from the blonde, "It's alright, dear, we all make mistakes when we're young"

 **"Thanks for understanding, Regina :)"**

Regina smiled down at the device and was about to respond when there was a knock at her office door.

"Yes?"

"Mayor Mills, the Sheriff is here."

"Send him right in, Leslie."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"My appointment just arrived, I'll speak with you soon, Emma. Have a good day"

* * *

Regina's mind was wandering while she cooked, the task now second nature as she thought of the conversation she had with Emma that afternoon. About how her mind wandered over to the woman every few minutes while she listened to the sheriff yammer on about what had happened while she was away…nothing, well besides Sidney barging in yelling about conspiracy and her being missing, but well that only caught her attention for so long before an image of Emma smirking at her from home plate flashed through her head.

Regina let out a sigh, shaking herself out of her thoughts just before her phone chimed and Emma's name lit up the screen.

 **"Madam President we have a breach in security! Grumpy cat has breached our defenses! Belly rubs were not a good tactical plan!"**

Regina snorted out a laugh when she read the text that evening while preparing dinner, the blonde seems to be an odd one.

"Should I ask, dear?"

 **"Probably not. How was the rest of your day?"**

Regina stirred the vegetable's sizzling in the pan before answering, "Uneventful. And yours?"

 **"Eventful! Although my neighbors weren't happy about the muddy footprints I tracked through the building…or the smell…cause it wasn't all mud, if ya know what I mean ;)"**

Regina's face scrunched up in disgust, "That's revolting, please do NOT tell me more"

 **"LOL! Okay, I promise I won't…although I'm unsure if I still smell like shit or that's all I can still smell"**

"MISS SWAN! I am preparing dinner!"

 **"LOL! Sorry! (Not at all, it's fun teasing you)"**

Regina rolled her eyes and placed her phone down on the counter, taking the food off the heat she moved to yell up the stairs to Henry. "Henry, come set the table please!"

"Kay!" she heard his shout in reply and she moved over to the kitchen and hung up her apron.

 **"Whatcha havin 4 dinner?"**

"Mixed vegetables, grilled chicken, and mashed potatoes."

 **"Nice!"**

"What're you having, Ms. Swan?"

 **"KD."**

"Nutritional"

 **"I know right!"**

Regina rolled her eyes as she moved the food into serving dishes and placed them on the table, smiling at Henry as she reached around him to straighten out a fork.

"Have you washed up?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, I'll go get the chicken then we can eat."

"Okay…who were you texting?"

Regina turned on her way out of the dining room to look at the boy, "Emma, she was asking how my day was going."

"Oh…can you tell her I say hi?"

"Of course, dear."

Henry smiled brightly at her as he reached out and put a healthy pile of mashed potatoes on his plate.

Regina smiled as she made her way to the kitchen, pulling out two glasses and filling one with milk for Henry and the other with Wine for herself before she sent Emma a quick text letting her know Henry said Hello before moving back into the dining room.

She ruffled the boy's hair as she turned on her heels to grab their drinks, smiling as Henry grinned at her with a mouth full of potatoes.

 **"Tell him I say hi back!"**

Regina smiled at her phone, sending her a quick "of course" In reply before pocketing the device and heading back into the other room.

"Emma says hi back." She said as she placed his glass on the table by his plate.

"Awesome!"

She smiled at him, "Now eat up, if you've finished your homework you can watch a little TV before bed."

"Really!? Awesome! Thanks, mom!"

Regina smiled at her as she cut into her own piece of chicken.

* * *

 **"Hey, so I was thinking, maybe I could call you tonight? We haven't spoken for more than a few minutes in DAYS!"**

It was an hour and a half later when Regina got the message and after a very long and boring town council meeting the message from the blonde brought a smile to her face and an easy feeling set in her chest.

"I'd love that…after dinner tonight? Henry would love to speak to you as well, he says he misses you, which is odd since we spent little less than two days with you…I guess you just make an impression on 10-year-old boys, Ms. Swan"

She put down her phone to do some work and she got lost in the paperwork until the chime from her phone echoed through her office.

 **"It's my charm XD after dinner sounds great! I'd love to speak to the kid, I got a good story for him."**

"More like your immaturity…you act like a child most of the time, dear. What type of story? Please, not the one about you tackling the guy in feces."

 **"Hey! Rude…I act like a teenager, sheesh Regina, learn your age groups. I wouldn't dream of telling him that story…and it was a pig pen at a state fair…so MUD and shit"**

"My apologies, dear, didn't mean to insult you or the gunk you get covered in on your job"

 **"Thank you, you are forgiven, REGGIE"**

"The nicknames aren't going to stick, Ms. Swan no matter how hard you try."

 **"Fiiiiineee…I'll talk to you later, I got paperwork that needs to be filed so I can get my check for Mr. Clean (I'll explain later)"**

"Okay, talk to you soon, Emma."

 **"Cya!"**

Regina was just plating their dinner when she received a text from Emma, looking down at it, she rolled her eyes.

 **"You've started eating, right? This is usually when you have dinner…anyway I'm home and waiting impatiently by the phone so please don't take too long to eat :P"**

"Yes, dear, we are just sitting down now, I promise it's not a 7-course meal"

 **"Thank god!"**

"Emma?" Henry asked as he sat down in his usual seat on Regina's left.

"Yes, she was just checking to see if we've started eating so she'll be ready when we call her."

"Awesome! I can't wait! I've missed her! Do you think she'll want to hear about Matt shooting milk out of his eyes!? That was so cool!"

Regina's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up nearly to her hairline, "He did what?"

"Shot milk out of his eyes!"

"That is disgusting."

Henry giggled, "Yeah, it was pretty gross I guess but mostly cool…although I don't think I'd want to try that, seems like it would burn, like when you laugh and milk comes out your nose."

"Yes, I would assume it wouldn't feel all that great."

Henry snickered at the grossed out look on his mom's face.

They finished up quickly and the boy was nearly bouncing up and down next to her as she searched her contacts for Emma's name, giving in as the boy begged her to call now and not when she was done cleaning up, stating that he could talk to Emma while his mom cleaned.

"Hello, you've reached Emma Swan please hold while I fetch her from the upstairs pool," Emma answered with a hoity-toity voice barely containing her laughter.

"You're weird." Came Henry's response as the boy giggled into the phone, his mom rolling her eyes as she stacked the dishes.

"Hey kid, where's your mom?"

"Cleaning up, I didn't want to wait."

Emma laughed, "I see…so you wanna hear about the guy I tracked down to the state fair?"

"Mom said if you bring up anything about mud, pigs, or fairs I should tell you that she won't speak to you for a week if you tell me that disgusting story."

Emma snorted out a laugh, "She's good, and how about I tell you about the guy I got today?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome! Okay so this guy, we call him Mr. Clean,"

"Like the guy from the cleaning product commercials?"

"Yeah, that guy. Anyway, we call him that 'cause he looks just like him. So after days of tracking him down, I find him in this cruddy little bar in Southie…the bad part of Boston. I go in, sit at the bar and there he is in the corner with these two burly looking dudes, I think he's gonna put up one hell of a fight, yeah?"

Henry nodded, "Yeah, what happened?"

"Well, I walk up to the table and these guys are nursing their drinks, and one of em is tearing up as he's telling a story about his kids birth…you know where babies come from, right kid? Cause I really don't wanna delve into that…let's leave that one to your mom."

Henry laughed as he rolled his eyes at the woman, "Of course, Emma, I'm not 6."

"Right…so this guy's tearing up and Mr. Clean is trying to comfort him and I walk up to the table and tell him I gotta take him in then they all turn to look at me, three big men, covered in tattoos…looking a lot like The Rock, please tell me you know who he is…"

"The guy from the tooth fairy and the game plan?"

Emma sighed, "Yeah, that guy…again, very muscly, got it?"

"Got it."

"Yeah, so they all stand up, 6 feet, who knows what tall and I think I'm about to die, that they are going to turn me into a pancake and then, Mr. Clean starts bawling and begging me to give him one more hour cause these guys are his best friends and they haven't seen each other in years and his god kid just turned 1 and man I was not expecting that…so long story short I sat with those guys talkin about their kids and the good ol' days for another hour before bringing Mr. Clean in."

Henry laughed, "So, in other words, don't judge a book by its cover?"

"No, definitely not, considering I was stabbed last year by a squirrely little bastard last year…don't tell your mom I told you that, she'd probably stab me too."

Henry laughed, "She probably would do worse…where were you…" he paused as he looked around the room to check for his mom before whispering, "Stabbed?"

Emma chuckled, "Just grazed my side, I was lucky but I did get 10 stitches."

"Cool! Mom's got some scars too but she doesn't like to talk about them, she says they're from when she was younger…that's all. I got a few from tripping over stuff but that's it...Graham says the ladies dig scars, is that true?"

Emma laughed, "How old are you, kid? And yes, some girls do but don't go getting yourself in dangerous situations if you think it'll get you a girlfriend somewhere down the line, be yourself, kid, don't pretend."

"I'm 10…and I was just wondering cause Graham isn't as much of a lady man as he likes to play it off…he mostly just flirts with my mom…which is weird, I thought he might have been my dad at first actually."

Emma frowned, "Must have been tough to figure out the truth…your mom told me a bit about it."

Henry hummed in response as he glanced behind him to check for his mom again. "Yeah, it's hard…she lied to me my whole life, Emma…what else could she be lying about?"

In Henry's check for his mom, he missed her shadow pass by as she leaned against the wall, listening to her son open up about something he refused to talk about with her.

"I know how hard it can be, kid, wondering…but your mom chose you, she wanted you, her not telling you wasn't about keeping a secret it was about protecting you from being hurt…she loves you, kid."

"What do you know about any of this?" Henry snapped and a frown etched onto Regina's face as she moved to look into the room, wanting to go to her son.

"I'm a foster kid, I grew up in the system, always wondering about who my parents were and why they gave me up…"

"Oh…I'm sorry…do you know why, now? Did you ever find them?"

"No, I haven't…but I like to believe it was to give me my best chance…"

Henry nodded, "Yeah…I'd like to believe that as well…"

Regina sighed as they fell silent, straightening herself out she made her entrance known, "Henry, if you are done talking to Emma I'd like you to go get organized for your day tomorrow."

Henry looked up at his mom, worry showing on his face for a second but when he saw a simple look on his mom's face, he relaxed, "Yeah, I'm done…goodnight, mom…" He looked down at the phone in his hands and lifted it up to his ear again, "goodnight, Emma, thank you for your advice."

"No problem, kid. I'm here if you ever need to talk."

"Thanks."

"Goodnight, kid."

"Night." He said before getting up off the couch and moving over to his mom and holding out the phone for her, "Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Henry." Regina reached out a hand to run through his hair and the boy smiled awkwardly, "Would you like me to tuck you in later?"

"No, I'll be fine…"

"Of course…" Regina forced on a smile to hide the sorrow that hit her solidly in her stomach.

"Night."

Regina nodded as Henry moved past her and up toward his room to read a bit before bed.

"Hi."

"How much did you hear?" Emma cut right to it.

"Enough…"

"Are you okay?" Regina heard Emma's voice flow through the receiver and she smiled a bit.

"Yes, I'm alright…"

Emma sighed, "Regina…"

"I'm fine, Emma…I'll be fine."

"Okay…I'm here if you need to talk as well."

Regina sighed, dropping onto the couch, "Thank you, Dear."

Emma let out a sigh and they sat in silence until Regina broke it, her usual persona back in place as she asked.

"I trust you didn't tell my son about the fair?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Regina could hear Emma's smirk in her voice and it brought a smile to her face.

"So he told you I threatened to ignore you for a week?"

Emma laughed, "Yeah, he mentioned that…but would you really hold out? I'm quite persuasive when I need to be."

"I have no doubt, dear, but I'm not your average woman, puppy dog eyes and promises of gifts won't get you far with me."

"Mmm, so you are saying I'd have to bring out the big guns?"

Regina chuckled and Emma let out a hum as the sound reached her ears.

"And she laughs! Victory!" Emma exclaimed making the brunette roll her eyes as another small laugh broke free. "I'm the best."

They both smiled, Regina shaking her head at the ridiculous woman.

"So! How was your day, Madam President? Stop any national emergencies?"

Regina let out a huff, "Unless you count approving roof repairs for a leaky ceiling as a national emergency then, no, I have not."

"Oh no, that's a major emergency! Glad they had their trusty president to approve that!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Your sarcasm says otherwise."

"Sarcasm? Nooo, what sarcasm?"

Regina rolls her eyes at the blonde as she stood up, "You promised to tell me about Mr. Clean."

"Right, okay so here it goes…"

She shook her head at the blonde as she dramatically retold the story while Regina moved to pour herself a glass of cider and stretch out on the couch in her office.

* * *

 **"Did u get the program downloaded?"**

Came Emma's text early Saturday morning after long hours talking her through this communication program she made her sign up for last night after three drinks.

After the first night, they started talking on the phone more once Henry went to bed, the blonde bringing up this Skype program most nights and finally after three days and one night filled with whining and begging she downloaded the software on the computer in her office.

"Yes, I did, and you know that"

 **"Right…sorry, I just woke up. U and the kid wanna try video chatting today?"**

Regina smiled as she glanced over to her son walking cartoons, curled up on the couch and still in his PJs.

"I'll ask"

 **"K"**

"Henry!"

The boys head popped up from behind the couch to look at her, eyebrows raised in question, "Yeah?"

"Emma was wondering if you wanted to talk with her today. I downloaded this skype, so we can video chat."

"Yeah! That'd be awesome! When!?"

"I'm unsure right now, I'll let you know when we figure it out."

"Okay!"

Regina smiled as he turned back to focus on his program.

"He said yes, when would be good for you?"

Regina moved to sit on the chair next to the couch, trying to give Henry as much distance as he might need, even though it killed her.

 **"Now?"**

Regina's eyes widened as she looked down at her pajamas and robe, "Now?"

 **"If it's not good 4 u we can talk later…"**

"No, now's fine, we just need to change out of our pajamas"

Regina was just about to tell Henry to go get changed when her phone beeped with Emma's response, her eyes locking on Henry's before falling down to her phone.

 **"Nonsense, I'm still in mine, it can be a PJ party! Don't make me feel like a slob, Reggie :("**

Regina rolled her eyes, "If you keep calling me that I'll wear a ball gown just to make you feel like a slob all the time"

 **"So that's a yes?"**

"Yes…I'll text you when I've got the damned thing figured out."

 **"LOL! Ask the kid 4 help, he grew up in the tech generation."**

Regina looked back over at a grinning Henry and sighed, "Henry, come help me figure out this program, we are going to call Ms. Swan now."

Henry smiled, "In our, pajamas!?" he of all people knew how his mom felt about always being presentable.

"Yes…Emma seems to have talked me into it."

Henry laughed, "Awesome! Let's go then!" He shot up from the couch and started pulling on Regina's arm to make her stand, and once on her feet he started pulling her down the hallway toward her office.

"Slow down, Henry, Emma isn't going anywhere." She sucked in a breath as his socked feet slid a little on the wood floors, ready to catch him if he fell but it never happened and the boy made a quick recovery. "Careful Henry, if you end up in the hospital you won't get to speak with Emma this morning."

"Sorry." He said with a pout to his mother before they entered the office and the boy moved right to the computer and booted it up.

"It's alright, dear…just, please be careful, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

Henry looked up at his mom who was standing nervously on the other side of the desk. "I'm sorry…"

Regina sighed and moved around the desk to push his hair out of his face, "Why don't you show me how to work this thing."

"Okay!" Henry smiled brightly at her.

Regina moved so she was sitting in her desk chair, Henry standing in front of her as she reached around him to enter her password.

"I could have done that…it's just my birthday."

Regina looked at him, "How do you know that?"

"Everything is my birthday…you're such a mom that way."

Regina shook her head at the boy as she sat back in the chair and watched Henry start up the program.

"And now we just wait for her to call."

Regina leaned forward, "It's that easy?"

"Yeah, as long as your webcam and mic are working fine we should be good to go…you want to check it first?"

Henry looked over at her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Yes, let's do that."

"Kay." He smiled at her before running the check and smiling up at her when everything was running fine, "We're good to go! Aren't you happy I talked you into that system upgrade? If not we would be here fiddling with things for hours."

Regina rolled her eyes at the boy, he was so her son sometimes.

"Yes, thank you, Henry."

The boy smiled proudly as he clicked on Emma's name and waited while Regina texted her to let her know they were ready.

And instead of an okay in response, the computer let out a weird bubbly sound as a window popped up saying Emma was calling and Henry happily accepted it while Regina looked oddly at the monitor.

Emma's laugh cracked through the speakers and brought Regina's focus to the blondes smiling face. "Oh my god, you looked like one of those old people in those hilarious videos on the internet when they don't know what's happening."

Regina leveled Emma with a glare while Henry joined in on the giggles.

"Mom isn't very well versed in electronics."

"I can tell." Emma laughed as her eyes wondered over the two on her screen. "Love the PJs, kid, Iron Man, nice."

Henry grinned widely at her, "Thanks! Mom bought them for me last month! Back to school shopping."

Emma grinned, her eyes focused on Regina as she just stared at the blonde on her computer screen, "Is your mom okay? She looks like she just walked out of the 50s and is seeing a computer for the first time." Emma staged whispered to the boy even though she knew they would both hear it at the same volume.

Henry laughed as he looked back at a now annoyed Regina.

"I was just taking in your hair, dear, did you even brush it this morning?"

Emma huffed, feigning offense, "How do you mean, I spent hours on this do."

Regina rolled her eyes but a smile showed while the blonde ran her hands through her hair once more.

"I thought we were gonna be authentic with our PJ party, but I guess not…since you look like you walked off a film set."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh please."

"No, seriously can I get you a shirt that says 'I woke up like this' and you not wear it ironically like I always do?"

Regina snorted a laugh as Henry started nodding vigorously.

"The kid agrees with me…I'll bring it when I come see you guys."

Regina shook her head with a chuckle and listened as Henry started telling Emma about what they were learning in school that week and to her surprise, the blonde actually seemed interested.

"Regina?"

"Mom?" Henry said when Emma calling her name hadn't gotten the other woman's attention.

They waited a few moments before Henry let out a sigh and gave her a nudge while rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes, young man."

Henry let out a huff, "You do it all the time."

Regina shook her head at the boy, letting out a sigh in surrender because it was true, she did do it all the time…it's probably where he got it from.

Henry smirked when his mom didn't say anything else, turning back to face Emma with a victorious grin.

Emma laughed at the two as she adjusted on her bed, "So, Reggie," Emma smirked when she got a glare from the other woman.

"Ms. Swan…we talked about this."

"I know, nicknames won't stick." Regina smirked as the blonde rolled her eyes, "So what're you thinkin about? Must be interesting if you were locked away in that head of yours."

Regina rolled her eyes, truthfully she was thinking about how well Emma and Henry get along and how much he adores her but she couldn't tell the blonde that, now could she?

"Work, I still have some paperwork that needs to be caught up on and the owner of the bar is riding my…" she stopped as she looked down at her son who was smirking up at her, finishing off her sentence in his head while the two brunettes made eye contact, Regina trying to think of another way to phrase it and Henry weighing the pros and cons of just finishing it for her.

Emma sighed, "The boy knows what you were about to say, Regina, look at the smart aleck little grin he's got."

Regina squinted her eyes as she watched her son, letting out a sigh when she realized it was true, it's the same one he had the day she 'accidently' pelted Mary Margaret with that baseball, "You are growing up too fast." She mumbled as she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair.

"Ass." Henry snickered which caused Emma to snort out a laugh and Regina to frown.

"Just because you know the word doesn't mean you can use it, Henry."

Henry rolled his eyes as he looked back at Emma and grinned, the two sharing some kind of bond, maybe it was a rebellion Regina couldn't understand.

"So why is the bar owner riding your ass?" Emma smirked and Regina shook her head at the woman, a small smile twitching on her lips as she did so.

"Leroy got drunk and when Graham was trying to bring him in they got in a fight and broke a window and bar stool, so he's trying to get me to pay for the damages from the sheriff department's budget."

"Okay, sucky, cause that whole thing was true although, it wasn't what you were thinking about."

Emma smirked as Regina's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Superpower, Remember?" Emma smirked and the Mayor settled a glare in her direction, "I'll let it go for now…but no promises for later."

Regina rolled her eyes with an annoyed huff and Henry snickered again.

Henry's eyes traveled between the two women as they stared each other down and after a good minute he let out a bored sigh, "You guys are weird…I'm going to go read."

Regina's eyes fell to Henry as he shuffled out from between her and the desk, "You don't have to…"

"Nah, it's fine, you probably want to talk about grown up things anyway…see ya, Emma!" He called out so she would definitely hear him before walking the rest of the way out of the office and shutting the door behind him.

"I think, we weirded him out."

Regina rolled her eyes and Emma smirked in response.

"So do you guys have anything planned for today or?"

"No, it's raining so Henry opted for a quiet day in…he enjoys his reading so he'll probably be up in his room all day while I do things around the house."

Emma nodded, "What kinda things?"

"Laundry, dusting, making lunch, some more cleaning and then maybe I'll do some of my paperwork and get some reading done as well."

"Mmm, very bookie family, why not watch some TV? Bet there's some pretty good movies."

Regina laughed as she pulled her chair closer to the desk, "I prefer a good book, so does Henry."

Emma nodded, "I could watch TV all day…but that's maybe cause I didn't get to watch much when I was a kid."

"We didn't have a television when I was growing up, all I had was the books in our library and horseback riding as entertainment."

"You ride!? Wow! I've never…unless you count a pony when I was five…"

Regina smiled at her, "I used to, I haven't in years, though."

"Why?"

Regina looked down, her skin paling slightly as she thought of Daniel and her past, "Bad memories…and after Henry and being Mayor I just don't have the time."

Emma nodded, taking in how fast the sorrow changed to neutral…she thought she was the only one that could pull off such a fast recovery. "I'm sorry…about whatever happened."

Regina's eyes widened like Emma said she rode to work on a flying pig instead of just apologizing for something crappy happening to the dark haired woman.

"Sheesh, has nobody ever said that before?"

Regina frowned, her walls going up but when she saw the earnest expression on her face the angry mask slipped slightly as she slowly shook her head no.

"Well, they're assholes then."

A small smile twitched on Regina's lips which caused a proud grin to form on Emma's.

"So! I love the PJ's very classy."

Regina rolled her eyes, "So you've mentioned." She drawled as her eyes traveled over Emma on her computer screen, "Yours are…average."

Emma snorted as she looked down at her tank top and boxer shorts…they weren't in the frame which meant Regina couldn't see how they were covered in tiny reggae Homer Simpson's.

"What, a tank top isn't average?" she questioned, a single eyebrow raised.

"Maybe, but my bottoms aren't so much."

"How so?"

Emma sighed and shifted so she was standing on her knees on her bed so her boxers were on display for the woman to see.

Regina squinted as she moved closer to the monitor to get a better look. "Is that…"

"Homer Simpson with a Bob Marley beanie…yeah." Emma laughed awkwardly as she dropped back down on her butt and looked at a smirking Regina.

"Now, those are classy pajamas."

"Shut up."

Regina rolled her eyes while a mischievous smirk played on her lips.

"I showed you mine you show me yours."

Regina's eyebrow rose again as she looked down at herself, "It is what you see."

"I see robe and a collar…so if that's all you are wearing…" Emma sent her a salacious grin, eyes roaming down the screen, "Please show me more."

"Ms. Swan!"

"Come on, Regina! I showed you my Homer boxers!" the blonde whined.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Why should I?"

"Pleeeeaaaaaasssseeeeeee!"

Regina laughed, leaning back in her chair, "I don't know…"

"I'll give you a cookie!"

"You are in Boston."

"I have a car!"

Regina snorted a laugh, "You'd drive 4 hours to give me a single cookie just so I'll show you my pajamas?"

"Well, when you put it like that…" Emma said, pouting

Regina shook her head and pushed her chair back, "Fine, if it'll stop you from pouting like a toddler."

"Yes! Victory!"

Regina rolled her eyes and stood up, wearing a simple blue robe and grey silk pajamas, "See, nothing special."

"Hmmm…I was hoping you weren't wearing pants."

"Ms. Swan! I have a son!"

"So, doesn't mean anything, could be wearing a negligée."

Regina rolled her eyes, "You are impossible."

Emma smirked as she stared at Regina standing in front of her, hands resting on her hip, "Although this isn't bad."

Regina floundered for a few seconds before leaning in close, "If you keep it up, Ms. Swan I am hanging up."

"Nah, you love me too much to do that."

Regina let out an annoyed growl, "Good day, Ms. Swan." She said before searching for the hang-up button, "How do you hang this damn thing up!?"

Emma smirked, "No clue, looks like you are stuck with me."

"Ms. Swan…"

"Oooh, I'm getting a lot of 'Ms. Swan's' today…"

"Yes, because you are annoying me a lot today." Regina deadpanned.

"Sorry?" Emma tried but she couldn't keep the smirk off her face while Regina squinted at the computer angrily.

Regina sighed, "Could you be any more insincere?"

"Probably."

Regina's eyes moved to focus on Emma's face, "Emma…"

"Yes?"

"Never mind." She huffed and she fell back into her chair.

They fell silent, Emma just watching the other woman, "I'm sorry, for being a smartass."

Regina's eyes moved to look at Emma again, "Thank you…I should get going, though, I have a lot to get done and it's already 10:30."

"You say that like it's late."

"It is for me."

"Oh…okay, text you?"

A smile twitched on Regina's lips, "No matter what I say I'm sure I'll receive some random and odd message from you."

"Probably."

"Have a good day, Emma."

"You too."

Regina nodded as she sat up, "You hang up. I don't want to fight with this contraption again."

Emma snorted, "Are you sure you aren't like 70?"

"Yes, dear."

"Okaaay…see ya, Reggie!" Emma called out before quickly ending the chat before Regina could chastise her.

* * *

Henry is walking through by the kitchen when he hears it, the ding of his mom's phone just over the sound of one of his mom's favourite David Bowie songs…he thinks it's Heroes…he's unsure, though.

He peeks in and smiles at the sight of her singing along and swaying to the music like she's done his whole life, he remembers dancing around with her while they cleaned, it's a side of his mom nobody else ever gets the chance to see.

Her phone chimes again and he grabs it off the counter and opens the text from Emma.

 **"Watcha doin?"**

Henry smiles and moves so he's just outside the kitchen again so his mom doesn't see him.

"Hey, Emma, it's Henry."

Henry peeks around the corner again to make sure she hadn't noticed him.

 **"Hey, kid! Where's ur mom?"**

"She's cleaning the kitchen, she didn't hear her phone over the music."

 **"Music?"**

Henry smirks, "Yeah, she always does this…hold up, I'll show you." He clicks send before he opens up the camera on his mom's phone and starts recording her.

He moves further into the kitchen so it picks up her singing and he giggles as she continues to move.

Regina spins around to clean the island and she stops, raising an eyebrow at her son, "Henry?"

"Say hi to Emma, mom!"

She baulks at him for a moment before she notices her phone in his hands, "Henry…"

The boy giggles as he stops recording.

"Henry, don't you dare."

The boy smirks at her as he links the video into the text messages and clicks send, Regina just stopping in front of him to hear the swoosh of the video sending.

"Too late." He giggles and Regina can't help the smile that spreads on her face, no matter how mortified she's about to be.

"Okay, give me my phone."

"Here you go." Henry hands it over before brushing past her, humming to the song playing as he grabs an apple from the fruit bowl.

Regina sighs as she looks down at her phone, typing out a text.

"There's no way I can get you to disregard that, is there?"

She bites her lip as she clicks play on the video, a frown etched on her face, 'it's not that bad at least…'

 **"Nope!"** came Emma's reply just moments before the video ended.

"I figured"

 **"It was very sexy, loved the shimmy and that twirl, awesome!"**

Regina groaned, "Shut it"

She slips her phone into her pocket and goes back to wiping down the counter, ignoring the two new messages until she's done.

 **"LOL!"**

 **"Oh, and you have a beautiful voice :D"**

Regina groans again, blowing a stray hair out of her face, "Keep it up, Swan and I won't talk to you ever again"

 **"Harsh…the kid did it, why am I being punished?"**

Regina rolled her eyes, "Stop whining, Ms. Swan"

 **"Would it make you feel better if I sent a video?"**

Regina smirked as she thought it over, "Yes, it would."

 **"Fine…just hold on."**

A devious grin stretched on her face as she leaned against the counter waiting for the blonde's video message to come through.

It was nearly two minutes when her phone chimed again and she nearly dropped her phone in her rush to see it, the still was Emma's face really close to the camera and it made her chuckle before she clicked play.

There was some rustling before Emma stepped back, Regina smiling as the Simpsons shorts came into view again.

"Okay, here it goes, don't be too mean, okay, Reggie?"

Regina rolled her eyes at the nickname again, she could see the blondes smirk even from where she was standing.

She heard Emma sigh before she jogged to the left and hit play on her speakers and some random pop song started playing.

"Here goes nothing…" Emma sighed as she moved back to center frame and started hopping and spinning around like an excited toddler.

Regina laughed, expecting that to be the whole video until Emma slowed and started swaying her hips like Regina had, the blonde threw her head back as she started laughing, stopping her movements as she bent in half from laughing, calling out to the camera,

"This is so weird! How about I just flash you?"

Regina sucked in a breath and started laughing along with the blonde when she straightened up again, moving back toward her phone.

"How about when I see you next you sneak up on me while I'm lost in the tunes?"

Regina smiled as the video ended and she wrote back her response quickly, "You let me down, I would have loved being flashed"

She clicked send, freezing when she realized Emma might think she was serious and wrote out another message, "But I guess I'll just have to go with sneaking up on you while you dance sometime"

 **"LOL, OMG, I'm dying…that was so weird! You looked hot, I must have looked like I was having a seizure!"**

Regina blushed slightly, "You looked adorable, dear"

 **"Great, adorable…well, better then ill I guess…I would have also taken breathtakingly gorgeous, but adorable will have to do"**

Regina snorted a laugh, "I guess it will"

She tucked her phone into her back pocket as she moved out of the room to check on the laundry. A smile stuck on her face as she replayed the blonde dancing in those ridiculous Simpsons shorts of hers, blonde hair bouncing around her head as she spun. The sound of her laughter echoing in her head for the rest of the day and well into the next, and when the sound could no longer be recalled she opened up the video again and watched it, not knowing Emma was doing the same with the one Henry took of her.

* * *

Regina was leaning against her headboard, phone held to her ear as she listened to Emma laugh, something about some stupid comedy she watched Sunday night.

"It was hilarious, trust me!"

Regina shook her head, "Well, I'll just have to take your word for it because I refuse to watch a movie about a promiscuous time traveling spy and some man named Fat Bastard."

"It's Austin Powers!" Emma exclaimed like it explained everything.

"I don't know who that is."

She heard Emma groan in frustration and smiled a bit, "You watch the discovery channel and then turn it off when the animals are fucking, don't you?"

Regina snorted out a laugh, covering her mouth so not to wake Henry, "No, I judge their technique and score them like in gymnastics."

"Really?"

Regina laughed again, "No, Emma, I don't judge the way animals have sex, I'm not 12."

"Bummer…cause that would be really funny." Regina rolled her eyes while the blonde laughed some more, "let's totally do it sometime….oh my god! I'm making you watch Ace Ventura 1 and 2! Your reaction would be priceless."

"I'm suddenly very worried." Regina deadpanned as she adjusted under the covers.

"Three weeks."

"What?"

"Three weeks until I come there…did I ever mention that my birthday is that day?" Emma said shyly.

"Really? Well, we'll have to do something to celebrate…Henry never says no to dinner at Granny's or cake."

"You don't have too…"

"Nonsense, anyway Henry won't let it slide if he finds out, I haven't had a simple birthday in 8 years."

"Just 8?"

Regina shook her head, "Well they don't really grasp what a birthday is at 7 months…or really 1 year either…so those ones were spent changing diapers and chasing a toddler around the house."

Emma smiles, "Sounds exciting, nothing like poopy diapers to say happy birthday."

Regina laughed, remembering her first birthday with the boy, "It was actually a nice day, we watched his favourite movie, dancing to my favourite music and then we shared my favourite meal…it was filled with laughter…and yes, dirty diapers."

"That sounds amazing, and the second one with him?"

"We played in snow out in the yard, he loved it, and then we warmed up in front of the fire. We took a nap and then I read to him before we ate dinner."

Emma laughed, "Sounds like a pretty perfect birthday to me, so what are they like with him now?"

Regina smiled as she thought of her birthday last year, "Breakfast in bed…cereal and orange juice because that's all he can make on his own…well that and toast." She smiled, "Then he gave me my present, most years something handmade, last year he saved up his allowance and bought me a neckless from a little store in town…then we ate dinner at Granny's because it's my birthday and I'm not allowed to lift a finger," She chuckled lightly, Emma never heard the woman sound so soft before, "And after that, we put on Charlotte's Web and cuddled on the couch."

"Wow, so that's what having a kid is like, huh?"

"It's what having a Henry is like…I don't know if all kids would go to the measures my little prince does for my birthday."

"Yeah…is it bad that I'm jealous of him? I never had a mom I could do things like that for…"

Regina sighed, "Neither did I…I tried one year and mother got angry at me."

"She got angry with you for trying to do something nice for her on her birthday?"

"She didn't like being reminded of her age."

Emma scuffed and Regina could swear she heard the blonde's eyes roll.

"My father and I used to go riding on our birthdays…mother always through a big party for me, inviting people I didn't know so daddy would take me out in the mornings and we would ride until noon…then we would go in and dress."

Emma smiled, "He sounds like a great man."

A tear fell from Regina's eye, "He was."

Emma heard Regina's voice crack and she frowned, "I'm sorry…why don't we talk about something else? I can tell you about the movie again."

"Oh please, not that again…" Regina chuckled brokenly.

"Okay…but it was really funny."

"I'm sure it was for you, dear."

Emma snorted, "Yeah, you're too classy for it, huh? You'd probably watch it with a horrified look the whole time."

Regina laughed, "You are right about one thing, I am way too classy."

"Way, way."

Regina yawned and she moved further down the bed, "It's late, I should go to sleep."

Emma started nodding as she looked at the time, "Shit, you should, it's nearly midnight…you gotta be up too early for all-nighters, R'gina."

"You sound tired as well, Emma, you should go to sleep too."

Emma yawned, "And they are even contagious over the phone!" she laughed and Regina rolled her eyes, "Okay, g'night, sweet dreams, tootles! Talk to you later!"

"Goodnight, Emma, I'm sure I'll speak with you tomorrow."

"It's tomorrow in 6 minutes." Emma pointed out with a smirk.

"Smartass."

"Mmm, I know."

"I'll talk to you later; better?" Regina's face stretched in a yawn.

"Yes, see ya!"

"Bye, Emma," Regina said before she hung up her phone, dropping it on her bedside table, and setting her alarm before collapsing back into bed, sleep embracing her within minutes.

* * *

 **"How's your day going?"**

Regina sighed as she stared down at the message, "Tiring, Henry wouldn't talk to me this morning…it was going so well, Emma! I don't know what's changed."

She put down her phone on her desk and ran her fingers through her hair, face stuck in a permanent frown, a look so fierce her assistant has been avoiding making eye contact all day.

She was just picking back up her pen to sign a form when her phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey…" the sound of Emma's voice actually cracked the frown on her face for a millisecond but not even the blonde could help the sorrow she was feeling since her son ran out of the house this morning. "I'm sorry…how are you?"

Regina let out a long sigh, falling back in her chair, "Honestly?"

"Preferably."

Regina could picture the little smirk that Emma was sporting, their skype chats have shown it enough times that the image is practically ingrained in her mind.

"Well, then I'm horrible."

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, he's probably having a moody moment, but he loves you, he'll figure it out soon, it's just a tough time."

"I'm aware of that, Emma, I just," Regina let out another sigh straightening up in her chair, "It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

"Yeah…I get that…sorta…"

Regina smiled sadly, "Thank you for trying, dear."

"I'm sorry, I'm crap at this caring for other people thing."

"It's alright, I'm not the best at it either."

"How!? You're a mom, you're probably great at it!" Emma asked incredulously.

Regain snorted, "Yes, but my son refuses to speak to me so I can't be doing that great a job."

"Hey! Don't say that! That's not true, you're a great mom!"

"If you say so…although I don't believe it is true right this second."

Emma sighed, "You are, I can tell how much you love him from how you look at him…and how much he loves you by how he talks about you."

Regina smiled, "Thank you, dear."

"One day you'll see it but until then I'll be here to remind you that you are a terrific mother."

"Well, you aren't as bad at this then you may have thought, Ms. Swan."

Emma snorted, "Thank you, Madam Mayor."

Regina rolled her eyes, leaning forward to sign the form in front of her, "How about you tell me how your day is going?"

"Sure! Dirty details and all?"

Regina shook her head at the blonde, hitting the speaker button and dropping it onto her desk, "Why not, you usually tell them no matter what."

"Truth."

Regina rolled her eyes as the blonde told her about her day, her enthusiasm cracking Regina's frown until she was smiling peacefully while doing paperwork, the blondes voice filling her office as she spoke about getting a free coffee and doughnut that morning to how she literally picked up her guy from outside a McDonalds.

* * *

Henry had gone straight to his room when he got home and only came down for dinner and then up he went again. She'd barely seen him for two days, just flashes of him, and dinners were quiet and awkward as she tried to make conversation.

Even telling him Emma would be calling that night, hoping he'd at least talk to the blonde but nothing, just glares mixed with confused and curious looks…her mending heart was slowly starting to break again.

She sighed staring at her phone as she waited for the blondes ringtone to play, Henry showed her how to change it one day…before he stopped talking to her again, what was happening? Maybe she should send him to Dr. Hopper, maybe Henry would talk to the man…

Regina smiled as We Are the Champions started playing.

"Hello, dear."

"Hey, any better?"

Regina sighed, glancing up the stairs as she stood in the foyer, "No, but let's see if he'll talk to you, he didn't give me an answer at dinner…"

"Okay…"

Regina smiled sadly as she pulled the phone away from her ear and yelled up the stairs, "Henry! Emma's on the phone!"

She held her breath as she waited for some sort of acknowledgment from the boy and frowned when nothing was heard, "Nothing…I'll go up, maybe he didn't hear me…I don't know what to do anymore, Emma, it was all going so well again and then he just stopped talking to me…and to you which is even more surprising because he loves talking with you."

"I don't know either, maybe it's time to take him to the therapist you told me about…could do him some good maybe."

Regina nodded as she stopped in front of his door and knocked lightly, "Henry, dear, Emma is on the phone, would you like to talk with her for a bit before bed?"

There was some rustling behind the door and she heard something fall loudly, throwing boundaries and her fears of further upsetting the boy out the window she pushed open the door, "Are you alright?"

Henry rolled his eyes, "I just dropped my book, mom."

"Right…So would you like to talk to Emma for a bit?"

"Nah, you talk with her, I'm just going to read my book."

"Alright, if you're sure…"

"I am…but maybe tell her hi for me?"

"You can tell her that yourself, Henry." She held out the phone for him and he looked at her unsurely before calling out.

"Hi, Emma!"

Regina frowned and brought the phone to her ear as Emma spoke.

"Tell him I say hi back and that it better be a good book because I had a great story about my fight with my neighbour's cat, it was quite thrilling, way better then Harry Potter, Voldemort's got nothin' on that cat, Princess may seem cute but she's truly evil."

Regina smiled, repeating what Emma said to her son who smiled slightly.

"Maybe another time…I'm at a good part right now so if it's okay I'd like to get back to it."

"Right…of course, dear, goodnight then, unless you would like me to tuck you in?"

"I'm 10, mom, I'm too old to be tucked in." he rolled his eyes again as he got off his bed, looking like he was getting ready to pick up his fallen book.

"Of course, dear…goodnight, then, sweet dreams, Henry."

"Night." He smiled stiffly, watching her until she pulled the door shut.

"Regina…"

"Please don't, Emma…" Regina ran her fingers through her hair, "I don't want to…I don't want a pep talk." She sighed as she made her way toward her office and poured herself a glass of cider.

"Okay, good thing I'm no good at those then. How about I tell you about my thrilling cat battle?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she dropped into her desk chair and booted up her computer, "Sure, but skype me, my phone is about to die."

"Liar, you just wanna see me."

"Perhaps it's you who wants to see me?"

"Oh yeah, I definitely wanna see you, it's been forever and I miss your glares when I call you Reggie, the growls just don't do it for me anymore."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well I'm online so you c–" her eyebrow rose as the call popped up on her screen and she answered, Emma snickering in her ear as the video loaded, "Yes, you really do miss me if you couldn't let me finish my sentence before calling."

The video showed on the screen and Emma was grinning at her, phone still held to her ear.

"God I missed that glare." She spoke before pulling the phone from her face and hanging up, "love the outfit today, very mayor-chic."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Thank you, dear, love yours too, tank top again, do you own anything else?"

Emma feigned shock, "Well, you should know I also own an assortment of T-shirts."

Regina snorted, picking up her glass of cider and taking a sip.

"Oooh, we're drinking! Why didn't you tell me!? Stay here, I'll go get a beer and join the fun!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she watched Emma shoot up from the couch and run out of view, she heard a faint curse and her eyebrows furrowed as she moved in close to the speakers in time to hear.

"Stupid fucking couch! You are here to bring comfort not to break my toes!"

A laugh left her mouth and before she could stifle it.

"Shut up! I don't laugh at your pain!"

She rolled her eyes, "That's because I've never hurt myself around you."

"I can't hear you!" Emma yelled, sounding awfully a lot like a child and again Regina rolled her eyes.

Regina enjoys talking to the blonde, she's really the only friends she's had, she's different in a lot of ways but also so similar…there's just something about her eyes too, she's still unsure what it is but one day she knows she'll figure it out.

"So we've got booze, so all we need now is some girl talk, and calling and hanging up on our crushes."

Regina rolled her eyes at the young woman, "Are you hinting at a sleepover, dear?"

"That's the stereotype, right? My only knowledge of them are from movies so I don't really know."

Regina smiled at her, "Well then we are on the same page, I've never been to one as well."

"Right…home schooled…I was barely in a single school long enough to make friends let alone get invited to parties…"

"Yes, but you met so many people, I didn't get that pleasure."

"Bullies."

"One boring old lady as a teacher."

"Hundreds of uncaring, and boring teachers."

"Never meeting another person my own age."

"Living in an orphanage."

Regina's eyes widened slightly but she quickly countered, "Living in an empty home, not allowed to go to most places, especially not my mother's areas."

"No mother."

"Abusive mother."

Emma's reaction was similar to Regina's just seconds before but she countered nonetheless. "Tones of abusive and neglectful mothers and fathers."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "Tie?"

"Yeah, tie." Emma smiled sadly at her and Regina returned it.

Emma noticed Regina's eyes glaze over like she was remembering something causing the blonde to frown.

Regina tried to fight off the images of Daniel dying, it was hard sometimes still but she's gotten better at burying that pain and anger…well, most of the time anyway.

Emma watched as the blank stare flashed to sorrow before landing on anger.

"Regina?"

Regina's hand rose to her chest, a golden chain showing at the top of her neck before drifting down into her shirt.

"Regina? What's wrong?"

Regina started blinking out of her haze, eyes meeting worried green ones.

"Regina?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

"No you aren't, please, Regina, just talk to me." Emma offered a small smile, only pulling at the corner of her mouth before dropping again.

"Emma, it's nothing, really."

"Bullshit." Regina's eyes widened and they quickly found Emma, leveling her with a serious gaze. "But I can't make you speak, but I really wish you would tell me, it looks like it was really upsetting…but well maybe you'll tell me in your own time?"

Regina's features softened, "Thank you for understanding, Emma…it's just hard to talk about."

Emma nodded, "I get it…I really do. So uh, if you like, I could tell you some of my crap too, when you wanna talk about it…"

"I couldn't make you do that."

"I'm offering, we could compare scars." Emma grinned, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Well, you've already seen one of mine so that means you have to show one."

"I have?" Regina smirked, pointing to the one on her lip and Emma rolled her eyes, "Unfair, that's on your face."

"I'm waiting…" Regina leaned back in her chair, taking a long sip of her cider.

Emma sighed, "Fine." She turned to the side and got closer to the camera, "got this when I fell outta a tree, broken branch caught my arm on the way down…although said branch wasn't broken until I stepped on it but that's not the important part."

Regina chuckled, standing from her chair to pour herself another drink, "and how old were you at the time?"

"Uh…21?"

Regina coughed as she choked on her sip of cider, coming back into view of the camera to give Emma an odd look, "Should I even ask?"

"I was of age…I was celebrating."

Regina rolled her eyes, a smile twitching on her lips as she took a seat.

"So, how'd you get yours?"

"I fell off my horse and split my lip open."

"Ah, so you fell too? How old?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I was 9."

"Reasonable…I'm now ashamed."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been climbing a tree drunk."

"Well duh, but I was drunk so that thought didn't clue in until I was lying on my back under the tree while my friend called the ambulance."

Regina snorted, "Sounds like quite the experience, dear."

"Oh, it was, the nurses had quite a laugh over it."

"I bet."

Emma grinned, "Next!"

"How do you know this isn't my only one?"

"Henry mentioned you had a few."

Regina pursed her lips, "Oh…how did that come up?"

"He wanted to know if girls really found scars attractive, I told him I had one and he mentioned Graham told him girls dug em."

"Well, remind me to kill Sheriff Graham for telling my son that, later. All I need is him getting himself hurt because he thinks it will help him get a girlfriend when he's older…much, much older."

Emma laughed, "He's 10, sorry to tell you this, he's probably had a crush by now and if not it's coming, sista."

"Yes, well he will always think girls have cooties in my book."

Emma shook her head, "Now stop trying to change the subject, show me the scars!"

Regina rolled her eyes and downed what was left in her glass, "most are under my clothes."

Emma laughed, "Then take it off or pull it up, we're both girls." Emma smirked, her eyes falling to Regina's chest. "You figure out which one you wanna show, I need another beer."

Regina rolled her eyes, thinking which one would be appropriate as she got up to pour herself another one, downing it right away and pouring another…it'd been a long few days.

She let out a sigh and moved back to the computer, "Emma."

"Yes!?" The blonde called back.

"I'm going to go make sure Henry has gone to bed, I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie artichokie!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she moved out of the room and up the stairs to her son's room.

* * *

There was no light shining from under the door but that meant nothing when it came to Henry, there's been more than one night where she's found him reading under his blanket with a flashlight.

So she turned the nob and pushed the door open, peeking in to see her son fast asleep in bed, a large leather book open on his lap.

She shook her head as she moved into the room, looking down at the large book she squinted her eyes at the image, she could just barely make out the faces so with a sigh she folded it closed and moved it to his nightstand, the gold lettering shimmering from the small star nightlight on his wall, Once Upon a Time it read, she didn't recognize it, it must be new.

She turned to look down at Henry and smiled, pulling the blankets over him and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead before she turned and left, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

She shut the door to her office when she got back in the room, "I'm back." She said as she picked up her glass and stood in front of her desk.

Emma smiled at her as she lowered her beer, "So you figure it out?"

"I have."

"Awesome!" Emma sat forward on the couch, getting as close to the computer as she could.

Rolling her eyes with a sigh Regina rolled up her sleeve to show a small burn on her wrist and she held it in front of the camera for Emma to see, "I wasn't always good at cooking."

"Ouch, how did you get it?"

"Taking a lasagna out of the oven."

Emma grimaced, "That had to hurt."

"Oh, it did."

Emma smiled and pulled up her shirt to show a cut on her side, "Knife fight."

Regina laughed and started unbuttoning her shirt a bit to show a scar on her shoulder blade, "Toddler fight."

Emma leaned in closer and saw a triangular scar, "How?"

"He threw a wooden block at me."

"Ouch, and it scarred?"

"Well, obviously or we wouldn't be having this discussion."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Right, stupid question…"

Regina gave her an uh huh look and Emma stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Emma pulled her hair to the side, dropped to the floor and pointed to the back of her neck where a scar sat, "Also from falling out of the tree."

"That's not new information! Show another, Ms. Swan or I'm hanging up."

"Fine! Meany!" She lifted up her chin, "Coffee table, I was 7."

Regina stood and adjusted the camera before she sat back down in the chair and held up her knee, which proved rather difficult in a pencil skirt, "Can you see it?"

Emma squinted, "All I see is a knee."

Regina sighed and moved the chair closer, "How about now?"

"Oh! Yeah, I see it!"

"I tripped while chasing after Henry at the park."

"Nice." Emma laughed and stood on her knees, pulling down the side of her PJ shorts a bit to show a smiley face burn from when you hold the top of the tighter to your skin, "Friends and I went through a phase where burning smiley faces into our skin was considered cool."

Regina rolled her eyes, "That's never cool, dear."

"I would have to agree." Emma flashed her a ridiculous grin and Regina couldn't help the smile that curled the corners of her mouth.

"You should know I'm running out of scars."

Emma looked at her, eyes focused as she heard the sentence the brunette meant to speak, 'I'm running out of appropriate scars, ones that don't go deeper than skin, ones that won't cause me pain to share.' So Emma smiled and said, understanding clearly written on her face as the two simple words left her mouth, "me too."

Regina smiled as well, "I believe it's my turn?"

Emma nodded gesturing for her to continue as she drank the last sip of her beer.

"When I wasn't riding or reading I used to practice sword fighting, my father had this old blade, much too heavy for me when I started out, but as I got older, it became easier to wield…" Emma was smiling at her, eyes gleaming with wonder, "I'd practise far off to the side of our property, when I was 14 and the sword was still too heavy for me to wield properly I challenged a visiting boy to a duel, he was much older, he could wield the swords from my dad's collection easily but I was a stubborn child who thought none of it…I lost, and got this to show for it, mother was so angry, I'd never seen her so mad…" Emma's face softened as Regina untucked her shirt to show a scar along her stomach, maybe 3 inches long, the wound was clean, just a simple white line, but Emma didn't have to imagine the pain she would have felt, "I probably shouldn't have been playing with real swords, especially in simple clothing."

Emma smiled, "Probably not, but kids can be pretty stupid. So your dad was really into medieval type stuff?"

Regina smiled, remembering the castle she grew up in, "Yes, he was a prince after all." She made it seem as a joke, an extra flare to her voice and a flourish of her hand, a smirk on her lips as Emma laughed along.

"So that would make you royalty? Princess Regina, huh, nice, I always wanted to corrupt a princess."

Regina straightened in her seat as if it were a throne and looked right at Emma, "Please, dear, I am a Queen, and you could never corrupt me, it's you who should fear corruption, my dear."

"Right." Emma smirked at her, "I look forward to being corrupted then, my queen." Emma winked and Regina smirked back at her.

"I believe it is your turn, Ms. Swan."

"Right…" Emma sighed, besides a scar from scratching her hand with her own nail she was all out of funny ones, "Okay…So." Emma moved back on the floor, her eyes meeting Regina's as the brunette's smirk dropped at the awkward look on her face, "One of my foster fathers was a mean drunk, one day he got angry at me and he came at me with a broken beer bottle, it left this scar…I usually tell the ladies it's from a bar fight." Emma tried a grin but it came out more as a grimace as she showed the jagged scar down the side of her forearm.

"I'm sorry, Emma…"

Emma waved it off, "It's alright, I've gotten over it…so your turn now."

Regina frowned.

Emma's eyes focused on the woman, two extra buttons were undone on her shirt showing off the pale pink on the other woman's bra, while it now sat untucked from her pencil skirt, her eyes were bloodshot, makeup was worn, lipstick practically all gone, and her hair was no longer perfectly coiffed…she was beautiful.

"I need another drink." Regina's voice brought Emma out of her haze and she blinked as the woman shot up out of her seat, Emma started nodding in agreement once the words registered.

"Same…and a bathroom break…I'll be right back."

Regina shook her head off camera, "Alright dear, you go do your business I'll be here figuring out what scar to show next."

"Can't wait!" Emma called before springing up from the floor, swaying slightly from moving too fast before continuing on her way, seems the 3 beers were starting to hit her now.

* * *

'What am I getting myself into? This is crazy.' Regina sighed, straightening out her shirt, and doing up the buttons she left undone.

"Back! You figure it out?"

Regina looked toward her computer and took a deep breath as she walked in front of it again.

"Awwee you fixed the buttons, I was enjoying the show."

Regina rolled her eyes at the pouting blonde, "I think you've had too much to drink."

Emma smiled, "Okay, show."

Regina rolled her eyes and took a long sip of her cider before standing and turning around, she pulled up her untucked shirt to show a white line like the other although this one was longer, nearly covering the whole of her back. It was white, like paper which was odd in contrast to mayor's olive skin tone, the sight of it caused a chilling sensation to run through Emma's body, it started to hum, like the sight of it awoke something inside of her, something that wanted to shoot out and embraces the woman, to make the mark disappear.

"I disobeyed my mother and as punishment she…she…" Regina let out an unsteady breath, memories playing in her head easily, she could still hear her own scream ringing in her ears as her mother's magic burned into her skin. "She struck me with a belt so hard it broke the skin." It's not like she could tell the blonde the truth that her mother threw magic at her that wrapped around her body and burned into her back, leaving that white mark that no matter what she tried she could not get it to disappear.

"I've never wanted to punch a dead person so hard in my life until now…"

Regina let her shirt fall as she turned to face Emma, shock was written clearly on her face.

"Why does that shock you? I'm pretty sure most have had that reaction when you've told them."

"I've never…told them how they happened, and most don't ask while in bed, it's not important to the task."

Emma lifted her hand, "And I now want to find everyone you've been with and punch them too…seriously, Regina, I'm sorry this happened to you."

Regina's eyes dropped and she reached for her tumbler and downed the rest of the liquid.

"Impressive." Emma was smirking at her when she looked back up.

"I believe it is your turn again, dear."

"You would be correct." She stood up and pulled her shirt over her head and chuckled when she heard Regina suck in a gasp, "chill, it's just under the shirt, and I'm wearing a bra, no need to lose your panties."

"Ms. Swan."

Emma snorted a laugh and spun around, moving her hair out of the way to show a circular burn on her back, "Foster brother wasn't too keen on me being there."

Regina's eyes widened, "I suddenly understand your sentiments about wanting to beat people up."

Emma laughed. "Next."

Regina sighed and glanced around her office, before hiking up her skirt a bit to show a burn on her thigh as she kneeled on her chair. It was small, about the size of a bouncy ball, but it was pretty red still but had that same bright white colouring outlining it, "Mother liked fire as well."

"Nasty…well not your legs, those are gorgeous." She winked and Regina couldn't stop the blush, damn booze.

"Okay, check this one." Emma said as she stood and put her foot on the coffee table to show a gash on the side of her leg, "Fell through a coffee table…well more like shoved into a coffee table."

"That's nothing, mother locked me in a closet and I got this from trying to break out." She rolled up her sleeve to show a faint scar on her other wrist.

"Okay, fucked up. This didn't scar but my foster parents locked me in a closet for breaking the coffee table, I totally ended up peeing on their blankets."

"Well done, dear."

Emma smirked, "your turn, dear."

"I'm all out of scars."

"Awwee, I thought we would compare emotional ones now."

Regina laughed, "Maybe next time."

"Can I see the one from Henry again?" She smirked while she waggled her eyebrows at Regina.

Regina snorted out a laugh, "You just want me to undo my buttons again."

"I do! I'm not even gonna lie!"

Regina chuckled, "Maybe next time too."

"Alright…"

Regina smirked at her, "How about you tell me about your battle with the evil Princess."

Emma's smile grew and she leaned forward, "Anything for my queen."

Regina rolled her eyes as she smirked at the blonde, "Thank you, Dear."

* * *

There was a slight pounding in her head when she woke up the next morning, and she let out a groan as she rolled over in her bed. That damn woman, this was all Emma's fault, she never has this much to drink…and especially on a weekday.

The pounding starts again and she pulls the pillow over her ears, hoping it'll stop, that's when she hears it, the sound of her son on the other side of the door and it's that moment she realizes it's not in her head, her son is knocking on her door…what time is it anyway?

"Mom? Are you okay?"

She sits up in bed and squints at the door, "Yes, Henry, I'm fine I just seem to have forgotten to set my alarm last night…"

She combs her fingers through her hair and looks at her alarm clock and immediately shoots out of bed, the bus arrives to get Henry in 15 minutes!

She shoves her feet in her slippers and flings the door open, Henry looking at her funny as he holds a half-eaten apple in his hand.

"You need breakfast! You're going to be late! I'm so sorry, Henry!" He blinks up at her, "Well let's move, you can have cereal, that's all we have time for this morning."

"Mom!" Regina looks down at her son who is smiling around another bite of apple, "I've already eaten, I was just worried when you didn't come down, and I thought you were still getting ready but well you are never this late so I got worried you were sick or hurt."

"Oh…" She looked at him as he took another bite of the apple, "More than just that apple I hope."

He smiles, his mom has never been big on the sharing thing so it doesn't surprise him much when she cares more about what's going on with him than her own stuff.

"I had cereal, the good stuff not cocoa puffs." He smirked as she smiled proudly at him, "So, you're okay?"

Her smile softened a bit and she reached out to brush his hair out of his face, "Yes, I'm alright, I just forgot to set my alarm, that's all."

"Okay." He nodded, "Oh, and Emma texted, I found your phone charging in your office, she says good morning, that you guys shouldn't have drank so much…and that she feels like a walking zombie since she only got like 5 hours of sleep."

Regina grimaced, hating herself for setting a bad example for her son but his eyes were sparkling and a shit eating grin was on his face…he really was growing up.

"It's okay, I get it, you're an adult and sometimes adults drink…I looked it up online they suggest lots of water and coffee so I started the coffee maker…sorry about the hangover mom."

She smiled down at him as he took the last bite of his apple, "My little prince." And she bent down to kiss the top of his head, "You should go now, you don't want to miss your bus, meet me at my office at five? We'll go get dinner at Granny's?"

Henry nodded, "Okay! Have a good day, mom, I hope you feel better." He wrapped his arms around her in a quick hug before making a beeline for the stairs, only slowing to a walk when Regina called out,

"No running on the stairs!"

"Sorry!" he called back as he got to the main floor.

Regina shook her head at her son as she slowly followed in his footsteps down the stairs, hearing the front door slam shut as she got to the base of the stairs and with a smile she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee, suddenly glad she taught Henry how to make it after one disastrous attempt last mother's day.

She held the mug in both hands as she walked toward her office and picked up her phone sending the blonde a message in reply.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan. Just so you know my head is killing me, I forgot to set my alarm and slept in worrying Henry…also he read your messages and knows I overindulged…he made me coffee. But that is not the point, the point is I never drink this much and because of all your prying I'm now hungover and undoubtedly late for work"

She clicked send before turning on her heels and making her way back toward her room to get ready for the day, happily taking a sip of her coffee as she walked through the house.

It wasn't until she was ready to go and moving out the door with a thermos full of coffee that she got Emma's reply, she could practically picture the smirk on the blonde's face.

 **"What a sweet boy you have! Hey! Don't go blaming me, u were the 1 who started the drinking, although I am sorry u will b late…but just remember, I'm chasing after criminals with this hangover, u r sitting in ur office…so who really should be complaining? cause I had 2 be up at 6:30."**

Regina rolled her eyes, the text lingo hurting her brain, "Your spelling is making my headache worse, please write like an adult, dear, and I don't have the patients or brain function for this right now."

She dropped her phone in her purse, lowered her sunglasses over her eyes and stepped out the door, she heard her phone chime but decided to ignore it until she got into the office.

 **"My apologies, your majesty, I forgot I was speaking to royalty."**

Regina frowned down at her phone, she wasn't sure if the blonde was flirting again or being passive aggressive...so she decided to take the easy route and just not reply, she didn't have time anyway, her first meeting of the day started in 5 minutes…with Mr. Gold about a property dispute with one of his many tenants…why did she agree to give him such power? He still complained like every one of them, except his meetings put her on edge for a completely different reason than the rest of them.

* * *

Regina and Henry were just out front of Granny's when her phone started ringing, Henry chuckling at the ringtone, "Better get that mom, you know Emma, she'll just start spamming you with texts."

Regina smiled at him, "You are very right, dear. Why don't you go ahead and get a table."

He smiled as she dug into her purse and pulled out her phone, "Hello, Ms. Swan."

"Regina….I'm sorry about earlier, I was just a little on edge, sleep deprived and all that, which isn't an excuse for being a passive aggressive asshole…"

Regina heard her let out a long sigh after she finished, it was obvious she felt bad, and it's not like Regina wasn't completely innocent either, "It's alright, dear, I'm sorry as well, for blaming you, apparently we aren't the most friendly when we are hungover…or emotionally drained." She looked toward the diner to see Henry in their booth talking happily with Ruby.

"Well, it's alright too, no hard feelings…What're you guys doing? Am I interrupting dinner?"

Regina smiled as she started making her way toward the restaurant, the fall chill slowly seeping into her clothes, "We are going to dinner at Granny's, we just arrived."

"Oh, that's nice…I'll let you go then."

Regina stopped just inside the door, not noticing how her face softens or the strange looks she was getting, the residents not used to the soft look on her face when she's speaking to anyone but Henry, "Emma, it's okay, we don't have to hang up right away, I'm sure Henry would love to speak with you…"

Emma sighed, "You're just saying that, you go have dinner with your son, it's alright…I just…I'm sorry about earlier…I don't like that I took my shit out on you."

Regina sighed, "It's alright dear, I'm not mad…is there something wrong? You can tell me, Emma."

She moved out from in front of the door and sat down in the booth, Henry already sipping his hot chocolate.

"It's nothing, just a bit of a rough day…boss was an asshole and well I beat myself up all day for how I treated you when you were obviously stressed and well…being you, and I like your snobby side…I mean it sometimes gets on my nerves but it's mostly funny to see you or well hear you all flustered."

Regina smiled, "well, I'm going to take being called a snob as a compliment, but maybe next time think of a better word, dear, because being called a snob doesn't make one feel all that special."

Emma chuckled, "Right…sorry, how about regal?"

Regina shook her head, "Well, that is fitting for a queen, my dear."

She didn't notice Henry's head shoot up or his eyes widening, if she did she might have been curious as to why her son reacted so suddenly to her referring to herself as a queen.

Henry could hear Emma's laughter through the phone and watched a smile twitch on Regina's lips, and the shock left because seeing his mom happy like this, it wasn't common and well, he liked seeing her happy, and he liked Emma, a lot.

"Thanks, Regina."

Regina's brows furrowed, "For what, dear?"

"For making me feel better."

"Oh…well you're welcome then."

Henry looked up at his mom again, head tilted as he tried to figure out the weird look on her face, it was kind of like a mix of the looks she usually gives him but there's also something very different about it.

Regina's eyes landed on Henry and she smiled at him, "How would you and Henry like to talk?"

"You know I'm always down to debate Marvel versus DC if the kid wants to."

"Well, Henry?"

He smiled and nodded, "Sure."

"Here you go then." She handed over the phone and once it was out of her hands she realized the smile stretching her lips and she quickly recovered, looking down at the menu…sure she'd memorized the thing years ago but she needs something to do.

She doesn't notice the smirk on Ruby's face as she watched from behind the counter, and when the waitress finally approached she's put on her usual smile as she asks the mayor what they'd like.

Regina replies easily, Henry's order is always the same when they come here for dinner.

"Coming right up!" Ruby chirps as she spins on her heels and heads toward the kitchen to give Granny their order and get Regina her coffee.

She looks up at Henry's laugh, the smile coming back to her face when she sees the glee so clearly on her son's face, it's been too many days since she's seen that look.

* * *

Over the next few days she's noticed that people have started looking at her oddly, the first day she thought she must have put on two different shoes, had lipstick on her teeth, something that would explain the odd looks but as the days went on she realized it had nothing to do with her person and everything to do with a town full of gossips, she's yet to figure out what said gossip is, but she sent Sidney out to figure it out.

And well once Henry noticed he promised her he was on the case and not to worry…she's unsure if it's too much time with Emma or he's been reading junior detective books again, but well one or both have to be the cause for her son leaving the house one morning with a notebook, tape recorder (that he took from her office), and the magnify glass from his bug catching kit he got when he was 8.

She was talking to Emma in her office again, phone on speaker as she read over more and more paperwork.

"So they're looking at you weird? Like how weird? Leering weird or judging weird?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she marked a point she wanted to ask about when she met with the counsel next, "I know what gossiping looks like, Ms. Swan, I've lived in this town long enough to know when people are talking about me."

Emma huffed out a laugh, "You sound a little paranoid."

Regina looked up to glare at the blonde before she remembered they were talking on the phone, "Just so you know I'm glaring at you right now…and yes, you may think I sound paranoid but when conversations stop when you enter a room and people stop and stare at you while whispering to their companions…it pretty much screams at you that you are the top gossip of the town."

Emma chuckled, "Yes, I figured that would get that reaction. Also, point well taken…but what would be so interesting that the whole town would want to talk about it?"

Regina sighed, going back to her work, "I don't know, but I have a feeling it starts with Ruby, that's where they all start…well, Ruby or Leroy…you know what, this town is just full of gossips, but I guess that's the small town life."

"Who's Ruby again?"

"Waitress at Granny's."

Emma lets out a hum, "Well have you done anything in Granny's to bring any attention to yourself in the last few days?"

"Well besides ordering a very greasy lunch to cure a hangover and speaking with you, no, nothing I can think of…" her brain screamed at her, telling her she knows why it's happening but she ignored it, pushed it down as the blonde let out another thoughtful hum.

"That doesn't sound too scandalous to me…but you've got Emma Swan on the case along with a very sneaky 10-year-old…so the kid and I will confer and figure out whatever this rumour is so you can squash it."

Regina chuckled, "my heroes."

"I hope you know I'm rolling my eyes at you. So did your reporter friend with the major crush on you get back yet?"

"What makes you think he has a crush on me?" Regina couldn't help the chuckle that came out as Emma let out a fake gasp.

"I am very good at figuring people out…also only people with slightly insane crushes barge into the sheriff's station demanding a search party for you when you leave town for two days."

"Fair point…Sidney is a little odd but he's good at his job. And to answer your question he has yet to get back to me with anything, Henry says nobody will tell him anything because they know he works for me."

Emma chuckled, "Well the boy's right, I doubt he'll get anything outta anyone, now Henry, he's your kid but he's also small and cute and very tricky so if he doesn't get it by asking he'll hear something…most people don't pay much attention to kids, which makes them the best…I mean why do you think Fagin in Oliver Twist used kids?"

"Is this your way of telling me you were once a pickpocket?"

Emma chuckled, "Well, I was very good at it as a kid…I still am, I just use it to get leads on runners and not steal money from people."

"Ah, so you are telling me you use your powers for good, and not evil?"

Emma let out a loud laugh, "funny, I see the kid has taught you well."

"Yes, well being the mother of a young boy makes you pretty well versed in the genre."

"And here I was hoping you were a secret comic book nerd."

Regina let out a huff, "You kidding me? I went as Cat Woman for Halloween one year." The line went very quiet for a few moments causing Regina to chuckle, "Are you alright, dear?"

"Yes, just, wow, I would have loved to see that…"

Regina chuckled, "I believe there are pictures, Henry demanded it, I mean he did talk me into it…he gave me two option of Poison Ivy or Cat Woman."

"Poison Ivy would have also been very hot…"

Regina's eyes widened in shock a bit as she looked up at her phone again, just about to scold the woman when her voice sounded through the phone again.

"I know, I know, 'Ms. Swan!' I got it, but it's true and when I come there I demand pictures."

Regina laughed, "If I can find them, sure."

Emma let out a hum in thought and just as Regina was looking back down at her paperwork Emma spoke, "You know I went as Harley Quinn three years ago…"

Regina's jaw dropped open as she stared at the phone, her voice not working as her brain pictured Emma dressed as the blonde villain.

"I'll bring a picture for you."

Regina rolled her eyes and was just about to retort when there was a knock on the door and her assistants head poked in, "Yes, Jennifer?"

"Uh, Mr. Glass is here to see you…"

"Of course, could you just tell him to wait a minute, I'm just finishing up a phone call." her assistant nodded and shut the door, "I've got to go Emma, I'll talk to you later, after all, you and Henry have a debriefing scheduled for tonight."

She heard Emma chuckle, "Okay, I gotta go too, just got a hit on my guy…I hope Sidney found something."

"As do I…Good luck catching your man, Ms. Swan."

"See ya, Reggie."

"I'm not even going to give you the pleasure of a reaction…"

"Awwee, no fun!"

They both laughed and Regina picked the phone up from her desk and turned off speaker phone, "I'll call you tonight after dinner."

"Bye! I'll be waiting by my computer."

Regina shook her head, "Good day, Emma." And hung up just as a knock sounded on her door, "Come in, Sidney."

* * *

It was almost another two days before Henry found out the rumour, the staring had died down a bit but the boy came speeding into her office, Emma already talking to Regina on Skype.

"I figured it out! I figured it out!"

Both women looked over at the noise, Emma rolling her eyes at herself when she realized she couldn't actually see him by turning her head.

"Slow down, Henry." Regina scolded as the boy skidded to a stop just at the side of her desk.

He paused to catch his breath before moving in front of the monitor, standing next to his mom as he looked at Emma, "I know what the rumour is…was? Anyway, I heard Ruby talking with Ms. Blanchard about it."

"Of course," Regina mumbled under her breath with an annoyed eye roll, it was at that point where Emma realized the ones she usually gets from the woman aren't from exasperation but more from a friendly place.

Henry looked at her oddly before continuing, "Apparently, you are in a relationship with some mysterious person, that you met while we were on vacation." The boy giggled not noticing as the two made eye contact before dropping it, a slight blush rising on their cheeks, "But we only met Emma in Boston, and she's the only one you've been talking to so that means they think you guys are dating."

He was still laughing but stopped when he noticed how quiet they both were, and looking at them funny he said, "Are you guys okay? You look a little…spooked."

Emma started laughing suddenly Regina's eyes shooting up to look at the blonde as she clutched her stomach, "Oh my god…"

"What is exactly so hilarious about dating me, Ms. Swan?"

Henry looked nervously between the two, worried he caused some kind of problem, his mom looked like she was ready to blow…so he took that moment to slowly back out of the room, mumbling to himself, "adults are so weird."

Emma sobered up right away and looked at a very hurt Regina, sure she was covering it with anger but the blonde could see the real emotion buried under it, "Nothing! That's not what's funny, I swear!"

"Then what is so funny?" Regina raised an eyebrow, face still hard.

"That for half the week the town thought we were dating from one conversation we had."

Regina's frown softened a little, a smile twitching her lips, "I guess that is pretty funny, although I don't know where they got that idea from."

Emma smirked at her, "I have no clue."

They shared a look, lost in each other's eyes.

"Although if I had to be rumoured to be dating anyone, I'm glad it's you."

Emma blushed slightly, "Me too, Babe."

"Ms. Swan!"

Emma started laughing, smiling proudly as Regina shook her head, a smile on her face.

* * *

Regina is still unsure how she let Emma talk her into video chatting at work, it was either from the blondes pure dedication to it or the fact that her dedication mostly consisted of begging and whining that eventually drove Regina mad and she agreed.

That all started three days ago when she told Emma she set up an appointment for Henry to go see Archie…which happened during the renewed tension. One night even had Regina crying while she talked with Emma…which she doesn't do but she had reached the end of her rope, one more night of yelling about finding his real mom and how Regina didn't really love him…it broke her heart! So 15 minutes into one of their after dinner chats Regina started sobbing.

So here she was, Emma smiling at her reassuringly after she announced to the boy he would be seeing the shrink.

"How'd it go?"

Regina looked up at her, eyes sad, she looked deflated, these last few days Emma has noticed a change in the woman and it killed her, "Alright…he likes Archie and Pongo," with a confused look from Emma she clarified, "His dog."

"Big fan of 101 Dalmatians, I take it?"

"I would assume so." Regina deadpanned before dropping her head in her hands, "He hates me, Emma."

"The dog?" Regina shot her a look that said, 'are you serious right now, Ms. Swan' because there was a look when she called her Ms. Swan and this was definitely one of those looks, "Stupid joke, got it…and Henry doesn't hate you, he's just confused."

Regina laughed bitterly, "Well it sure as hell feels a lot like hate."

Emma sighed, "It'll get better. Archie will help him out with whatever is going on up there…and I'll be here for you…and for the kid, you know that."

Regina looked up at her and smiled, "how's it that going to one baseball game would change my life so much?"

Emma shrugged, "crazy, huh?"

Regina nodded, "the world works in mysterious ways, my dear."

"I don't put much weight in fate."

"I wish I didn't but I've been shown too many times how real fate is…and trust me, dear, she really is a bitch."

Emma snorted at the curse, it didn't happen often but when Regina did, well it usually made Emma's day, "nicely put."

Regina smiled for the first time that day, "Thank you, I do try my best."

They fell silent, Emma just watching the older woman as the smile fell and her eyebrows furrowed together, pulled back into her mind that wasn't being the nicest to her over the last few days.

"It's going to be okay, Regina."

"You can't know that." She shot back, the venom lost in the sorrow she was truly feeling, turning what was supposed to be an angry bark into a despondent statement.

"You're right I don't know that for sure, but what I do know is what I've seen, I've seen a young man so proud of his mom, who went on a detective mission to find out what people were whispering about her because she was upset, a boy who made you coffee when he realized you were hungover, even though he was mad at you, he loves you, Regina, he's just having a tough time accepting that his birth mom gave him up…it's hard when you realize someone who was supposed to love you and want you forever didn't…you know, want you."

"Emma…"

"It's okay, I've dealt with it…mostly, they didn't want me…I would have killed to have a mom like you growing up, to have someone who wanted me, who would go to the ends of the earth for me, who was willing to die to save me…instead I was left on the side of a road and that sucks, to think I wasn't even worth it enough to drive to a hospital, or fire station…but with you, I look at you when you are talking about him or with him…or in these moments where you feel like you may lose him and I see the parents I would have killed to have."

Regina smiled, "People were stupid to not see how great you are, Emma, complete idiots."

Emma smiled, "Yeah well, at least you were smart enough to see how great Henry is, don't let him push you away…I mean give him some space but don't let him think he's lost you."

"I'd never let him think I don't love him…but I'm worried he may already think that…"

Emma sighed, "Well then we'll just have to prove otherwise."

"We?"

"Well I am coming to town soon, so I'll help out, I got 2 weeks off, thought I might as well make it a real vacation if I'm driving all the way down there."

Regina smiled brightly at her, "That will be wonderful, Emma!"

They smiled at each other for a few more moments longer before Regina let out a sigh and looked at the clock, "I have to go, Henry is going to be here any minute so I can walk him to his appointment…"

"Of course, text me later?"

"If I don't I'm sure you will."

Emma chuckled, "Tell the kid hi for me, will ya?"

"Of course." They smiled at each other for a few more moments before Emma ended the call and with a long sigh Regina leaned back in her chair and ran her hands down her face.

"Mom?" She jolted up in her seat to see Henry standing awkwardly at the door, "You ready to go?"

"Yes, yes, just give me a minute to gather my things, dear."

He nodded as he moved to flop down on the couch in her office while he waited, and in no time Regina was slipping her coat on and ushering Henry out the door to his first session, the boy trudging quietly next to her.

* * *

 **"I can't believe it's only two days before I come there…"**

Regina smiled down at her phone, it was crazy, she had known the blonde for a month, she was coming into her town in two days to watch her game…she should be nervous about inviting a stranger into her town but she's not…okay, maybe that inner voice is still screaming at her to smarten up, that this could ruin everything but that voice sounds too much like her mother to listen to.

And Henry is so excited, they still have some issues but he's been so happy all week, excited to see the blonde and give her the birthday gift they got her.

It's all just a little insane, but she's excited as well.

"I know, has it really been a month already? This is all kind of insane, Emma"

 **"Do you know what's crazy? I'm 28 in two days…I'M GETTING OLD, REGINA!"**

Regina laughed as she read the message, "Yes, you're ancient! (That is sarcasm, by the way)"

 **"LOL! So you excited for the big game? If the post-practice sweaty glares are anything to go by I'd say you guys we're working real hard!"**

Regina rolled her eyes, that's the last time she leaves her phone with Henry while she practises, when she got it back later not only did she see he sent video messages to the blonde while practising but he also took a picture of her when they were driving home which turned into a video while she listened to the music in the car, she caught Henry that time which is why she got a good glare sent her way via video message…

"Yes, well you keep up the teasing and you'll get that look in person"

 **"Oooh, don't tease me like that, you know your glares drive me wild ;)"**

"MISS SWAN!" Regina sent just as another message from Emma came in.

 **"I know, bad me LOL ;)"**

"You are incorrigible!"

 **"Yeah, but you still dig me"**

Regina rolled her eyes, a smile sneaking onto her face, "I tolerate you at best, Ms. Swan"

 **"You wound me! Here I thought we were having some big long distance romance!"**

Regina covered her mouth to stifle the laugh, not wanting to wake Henry, "Speaking of, the town is still talking about who my secret new guy is"

 **"LOL! Well won't I be a surprise! Should be interesting…I can't wait to see their faces!"**

"Yes, it will be quite entertaining"

It was a few minutes before she got a reply and she was thinking the blonde might have fallen asleep on her when the message came in.

 **"SORRY! Was getting ready for bed, it is getting pretty late and I still have to work until Saturday"**

"Just two more days until you are on vacation"

 **"I can't wait! Is it Saturday yet? I just want to be able to sleep in!"**

"Didn't you do that last weekend?" Regina chuckled as she moved from her leaning against her headboard to lying in bed.

 **"Shut up! Like you said, nobody likes a smartass :P. Also it's different on vacation, you know you won't regret in a couple days when you have to be up at 7 am"**

"If you say so"

 **"LOL! Okay, goodnight my little smartass, I'll talk to you later!"**

"Goodnight, Emma."

 **"Night!"**

And with that, Regina put her phone on her nightstand, checked to make sure her alarm was set (because she'll only do that once!) and went to sleep.

* * *

 **"Holy shit! I can't believe today's the day! I'm all packed (picture and all ;)) see you both soon! Tell the kid good morning for me!"**

Emma sent the message at 7 am, hitting the road just moments later.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Emma! (from Henry…and mom, but she's making breakfast)"

Instead of a text back the phone started ringing and the boy quickly picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hey, Emma, you're on speaker."

"Great! Thanks, guys! I'm on the road now, the game is still at noon, right?"

"Yes, dear, no need to worry, you'll be here on time."

"I hope! I hit a bit of traffic leaving the city but it seems to have cleared up."

"See, you'll make it on time! I can't wait to give you your gift, Emma! You'll love it!"

"Oh wow, you guys didn't have to get me anything…"

Regina chuckled as she put the bacon and eggs on plates for them, "Didn't I already explain to you how much Henry love's spoiling people on their birthdays?"

Emma chuckled, "You may have mentioned it…thank you both; I'm excited to see what you got me!"

"Well, drive safely, and call when you get to the forest surrounded road like I told you."

"Of course! You guys enjoy your breakfast, I'll see you in a couple hours!"

"Bye Emma!" Henry yelled before taking a big bite of his eggs.

Regina smiled at him, "See you soon, dear."

"Bye," Emma said simply before Regina hung up.

* * *

Regina was just starting to button up her jersey when her phone started ringing making her smile, the ringtone always brightening her day.

"Hello, Emma."

"Hey! I just entered the forest road…what do I do?"

"Drive straight, we aren't on any map and we don't have any road signs telling you where to go."

"As the mayor, you should work on that!"

Regina laughed, "just no matter what keep driving straight, you aren't lost we are just off the main route."

"Okay, sounds like you are leading me to my death off a cliff but I'll trust you because it would be just plain cruel to kill a woman when she painted her face black and purple for you."

Regina chuckled as she rolled her eyes, "You are being ridiculous. Anyways once you get into town, (which should be about 15 minutes) follow the road and it should lead you to Main Street, Henry and I will meet you at Granny's it's not hard to miss, has a big neon sign."

Emma chuckled, "Gotcha! Ohh! That tree looked like it would be fun to climb!"

"Emma…eye's on the road…and no climbing trees, I don't think you'll want to spend your vacation in a small town hospital, also Dr, Whale is a bit of a creep."

Emma snorted a laugh, "Yes, dear…"

Regina rolled her eyes and she held her phone to her ear with her shoulder so she could finish doing up the buttons before heading out of her room, "Henry! Time to go!"

"Do you think I'm close yet?"

Regina rolled her eyes as Henry sprinted by, he was wearing his honorary Queens jersey and the teams' hat backward on his head as he pulled out both their shoes from the hall closet.

"How fast are you driving?"

"Ah…30."

"Then you are almost here."

She smiled as Henry placed Emma's present down on the steps leading out of the foyer as he put on his coat.

"Awesome!"

Regina rolled her eyes, before sitting down on the step and putting on her shoes, phone once again resting on her shoulder.

"You really need to put up some proper – now how did I miss that?"

"Miss what?" Regina questioned like she didn't know the blonde wouldn't see the welcome sign when she came into town.

"The sign! I swear it wasn't there a second ago…maybe I need to get my eyes checked again…"

"Perhaps, now remember what I told you, just keep going straight into town, you can't miss Granny's…also my car will be parked out front and there will be a lot of people covered in team colours…so you'll see a pool of black, and grey and maybe also some purple and yellow."

"Gotcha! See you in a few! This is so exciting!"

Regina laughed happily as she grabbed her duffle bag from the front door, "Bye, Emma." She hung up and looked at Henry, "Okay, Henry, do we have everything?"

He nodded as he held out her hat, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Thank you, dear."

He smiled and picked up Emma's present and made his way to the door, bouncing in place as he waited for his mom to throw on her jacket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The diner was filled with the usual pregame chatter, the small space filled with yellow and purple as players and fans mingle before the game.

Granny's has always been considered a neutral zone, Granny being the umpire, made it that way. The old woman refused to listen to the squabbling so, before each game, it was a mix of colours, people talking with friends and having a meal together. no smack talk, no who will kick who's ass, just peace…or you were banned from Granny's for a week and you start the game off with a not so happy ump and nobody wants that…again.

So when that chatter quieted with the gentle jingle of the bell above the door Regina and Henry turned to see the blonde standing awkwardly in the door, she looked around nervously, a few people still heard talking until Henry's voice broke through like a sonic boom, quieting everything around him as he pushed through the people, "Emma!"

Emma barely had time to register him coming toward her before his body collided with her and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

Emma looked up and met Regina's gaze, the woman smirking at her as Emma's arms wrapped hesitantly around the boy, a low chuckled leaving Regina's lips.

"You weren't lying about painting your face." She said as she stepped toward the blonde.

Emma grinned at her smugly, "Why would I lie about that?"

Regina chuckled as she reached out a hand as if to caress the paint on the blonde's cheek before it dropped and she placed it on Henry's head where he stood looking up from between them.

Emma had the number 18 painted on one cheek in purple and the entangled SB of the Storybrooke symbol on the other.

"I missed you, Emma." Henry cut in and Emma's eyes dropped to look down at him as she chuckled.

"I just spoke to you a couple hour's ago, kid."

In true Mills fashion, he rolled his eyes at her, "Yeah, but it's been a month since I've seen you in person!"

Emma chuckled, "Okay, I'll give you that…but we also just met a month ago."

Henry rolled his eyes again and pulled back to look at his mom who was staring at Emma with that vague smile again.

"Mom…you going to give Emma her gift?"

It was then, that Emma's eyes drifted down the brunette to see a silver gift bag with purple tissue paper sticking out of it, clutched in the brunette's other hand. She noticed said hand twitch and her eyes moved up to meet chocolate brown ones as they sparkled a bit.

"Right, of course. Happy Birthday, dear." Regina said as her smile twitched, getting a little mischievous as she held up the bag.

Emma's eyebrows rose, "Should I be worried?"

Henry giggled as he shook his head, "No, it's great, you'll love it!"

Emma smiled at the boy as she reached out to take the bag, her eyes meeting Regina's as she took it into her hands, none of them noticing as the whole diner seemed to be watching them as they still stood by the doors.

Emma pulled out the tissue paper and when she looked in the bag and her eyes widened as she saw the black and purple baseball cap, the Storybrooke symbol facing up. Emma reached a slightly shaky hand into the bag and pulled it out, smiling as she held it up, "Thank you, this is awesome."

Henry smiled happily as Regina grinned proudly at the blonde, "That's not it, dear."

Emma's eyes locked with hers and she put the hat on to free her hands; the black making her hair seem like it was shimmering gold as the light caught it.

And with a curious look at the brunette Emma looked back into the bag, the purple trim on the collar of the Jersey seemed to shimmer as Emma reached in and pulled it out, Regina taking the bag from her without needing to be asked.

Emma held it up in front of her as it unfolded in her hands, Queens written elegantly across the front of the jersey in a curve, the bottom of the S elongated as it curled under the E's, and a tiny crown on top of them. Emma smiled as she took in the purple trimmings and the Storybrooke symbol that rested on the top left of the jersey, it was amazing…

"Turn it around." Regina's voice floated into her ears and Emma looked up to see Regina's soft features as she smiled at her, it wasn't often Emma saw this face directed toward her…and if she were honest the only times she had seen it they were either overtired or slightly buzzed; when the other woman's walls were lowered enough for this kind and gentle side to break through.

And so Emma's eyes drifted back down to the Jersey as she turned it around and her heart skipped a beat, eyes widening and her mouth dropping open in surprise as she saw Swan embroidered across the back in the same elegant script and just under that was her number, 22, the day she was born.

Emma swallowed the ball in her throat as she looked up at Regina, "This is…thank you, both…you didn't have to do all this for me."

Regina simply smiled and shrugged, while Henry wrapped his arms around her again, and Emma happily returned it as her eyes continued to watch the other woman.

Emma liked how she looked in her uniform, the dark purple pants hugged her curves, and the long black socks with two stripes of purple wrapping around them were a mix between sexy and cute...Emma wasn't sure though, but the beat up purple cleats, those were definitely cute.

Unlike the pants the jersey was loose on her form, buttoned all the way up with black buttons that blending in with the fabric. The purple trimming along the outside of the black collar lead easily down to the bottom of the shirt, and two purple stripes wrapped around each sleeve just an inch above the hem. Regina also wasn't wearing any makeup, well except for her trade mark red lips, seems the woman doesn't leave the house without that touch.

"You're staring, dear."

Emma flushed a little as her eyes moved from the brunettes now smirking lips and up to chocolate eyes that were shimmering with humor.

"'Scuse me, sisters."

The sparkle in the brunette's eyes seemed to vanish in an instant as they dropped down to a scraggly looking man in a grey and yellow Knights jersey.

"Right, sorry," Emma said as she stepped aside to let the man out the door and as he passed, she got a whiff of stale booze that made her nose crinkle in distaste.

Regina seemed to growl low in her throat as the man passed followed by a few other equally small men all in the same grey jersey.

"Yo, cool it, Mills, you know the rules."

Emma turned to look at the old woman behind the counter, wondering how she even picked up on how Regina was annoyed but as her eyes drifted back to the brunette she saw as her hands were clenched into fists as she glared…now at Granny but well that was once directed toward the small man.

"Regina?" Emma asked before Henry's voice broke through.

"You can get him on the diamond, mom, he's not worth being banned for a week."

"Yeah, and remember what Granny did to the knights the last time one of em started a fight?" a tall woman with long brown hair and a red streak in it spoke from where she was wiping down the counter, her purple long sleeve shirt like the one Regina had under her jersey told Emma she was on Regina's team.

Regina seemed to deflate a bit but her features were still hard…but Emma was just going to assume this is her Mayor face.

"Ruby." Emma looked at the hand reaching out to her own and the blonde shook it.

"Emma."

"So you're Emma," Her smile turned into a smirk as her eyes moved between the women, "Nice to finally meet you."

"I feel dirty." Emma leaned over to whisper in Regina's ear and the brunette rolled her eyes at her.

"Ruby has that effect on people."

"So, you going to put the jersey on!?" Henry cut in again as he bounced in place.

"Right." Emma chuckled nervously as she took off her red leather jacket and held it out to Regina to take (which she did after looking at it distastefully for a little bit too long) and then pulled on the Jersey. "How does it look?"

"Awesome!"

Regina smiled at her son, red leather jacket draped over her arm as she spoke, "Perfect."

The two smiled at each other for a bit longer until Henry called, "Okay! Game time! Let's go!"

They chuckled as they looked down at the boy.

"Lead the way, dear," Regina said and they followed Henry out of the diner and to her car, they all climbed in easily before Regina drove toward the field.

* * *

When they got there a crowd was already forming around the field as they tried to find a seat or push through to get to their team's dugout.

Emma eyed them as she stood by the back of Regina's car while the older woman pulled a duffle, and the equipment out of the trunk.

The duffle being pushed into her arms as she watched rowdy men dressed in way too much yellow for her comfort, Emma blinked at Regina as her arms quickly wrapped around the duffle, the brunette chuckling as she slammed the trunk shut.

"It's like you've never seen a baseball crowd before, which is weird since you told me you go to practically every home game."

Emma huffed as she looked over at the smirking woman, baseball cap now on her head, "I just didn't think it would be such an event."

"Game day is basically a holiday here." Henry cut in as he walked backward just a few paces in front of them.

"I see that, looks like half the town is here already."

Regina let out a hum of agreement as they passed easily through the crowd, everyone seemingly dispersing when they saw her coming.

"I guess you really are royalty." Emma joked as she watched a man practically run to get out of their path.

Regina raised an eyebrow at her just before they got to the entrance of the field, the only empty place in the vicinity. There were just a few people from each team including a rather preppy woman with a pixie cut bouncing up and down on the pitcher's mound as she stretched.

Emma watched the Knights pitcher wind up before throwing the ball toward the catcher.

"Nice throw, Ms. Blanchard!" Henry yelled as he quickly moved across the field to greet the woman.

"So that's your worst enemy?" Emma asked with a chuckled and Regina rolled her eyes at her as she started moving toward the Queens dugout to drop off the equipment.

"You coming, dear? Or are you going to hold the bag all day?"

Emma shook her head as she jogged to catch up to Regina, "you always like this on game day?"

"And if I am?" Regina threw over her shoulder.

"Nothing, it's kinda hot, you all determined and feisty."

Regina stopped in her tracks and spun around to eye the blonde suspiciously, Emma simply smirked in reply.

Regina was just opening her mouth to say something, when a very chipper voice sounded from behind Regina and the brunette's features changed to annoyance as Emma eyed Mary Margaret from over her shoulder.

Regina slowly turned and forced on her politicians smile as she greeted the woman, "Good afternoon, Ms. Blanchard."

Mary Margaret smiled sweetly before looking over at Emma, "Hi, I'm Mary Margaret, Henry's teacher, he's told me so much about you."

Emma's eyebrows furrowed a bit and she looked over at Regina who seemed to be internally laughing at her reaction, realizing then that she was currently pointing toward herself. "Uh, yes, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a bit about you as well."

"Are you joining the team?"

"What?" Emma looked down at her jersey and started shaking her head, "No, no it's just a gift, a fan jersey, like the kids."

Mary Margaret nodded, "well it was nice meeting you! I must go we have to finish warming up."

Emma nodded as she bounced away again, "Uh, she's chipper."

Regina chuckled lowly before she started moving again, Ruby flying past them as she sprinted through the middle of the field, jersey open and flowing behind her as she stopped right at the edge of the dugout and lifted herself onto the railing.

"She's fast."

"Yes, her speed is one of her best attributes."

"Right…" Emma said as the stopped just next to Ruby, Regina nodding at the young woman as she moved past her to place her bag down.

Emma eyed the rest of the team that was there, a tall blonde woman was lacing her cleats while a shifty man with light hair seemed to be trying to flirt with her.

"Yo!" Emma startled and looked over at Ruby who was now facing her teammates in the dugout, "This is Emma, Mayors, girl."

"I, what?" Emma sputtered and looked for Regina for help but the woman was no longer in sight.

"Hey, I'm Kathryn, the catcher."

"Dr. Whale, 3rd basemen." He smirked at her, "seems madam mayor caught herself a nice one…pity for me."

Emma blinked at him before Kathryn cuffed him upside the head, "Show some respect."

"Where's the rest of the team?" Emma asked as she looked around for other Queens' players but the field was still mostly filled with Knights players.

"It's the knights warm up first, we don't start for another five so Graham doesn't usually show up until then, and well the others are either stuck in all that mess or well Billy might be stuck towing something again."

Emma nodded and glanced over at Ruby, "What's your position?"

"Center." Ruby smirked before pushing off the bar and sitting next to Kathryn, "Yo, Swan, your girlfriend's staring, think she wants you."

"What?" Emma asked as she turned to look at Regina as she stood talking to Granny at home plate with Henry…or well Granny was talking, Regina was eyeing her, but she smiled slightly and raised an eyebrow when she registered the blonde had turned around. "Whatcha looking at, Mills!?" Emma called back smirking as the woman shook her head, straightening out her hat as she focused on Granny once more.

Emma laughed as she leaned back on the railing, watching as two Queen's players ran onto the field, one nodding toward a Knight before continuing on toward the dugout while the other stopped at home to speak with Regina.

She heard Ruby laugh, "That's Sidney, Regina's uh…right hand man?"

Emma chuckled, "So that's Sidney…I pictured him a little more mousy, and older."

Ruby nodded, "Just wait until you meet him. I swear he thinks the sun rises out of her ass." Emma turned her head to look at her, eyebrows raising, "No offense?"

Emma shook her head and smiled at a young kid as he slid to a stop right next to her,

"Hey, Ruby, boss mad I'm late? Dad wouldn't stop riding my ass…" He stopped his rambling to look over Emma like he just realized she was there, "Who're you?"

Before Emma could answer Ruby answered for her, "Emma, she's Regina's girl."

"Oh…maybe she'll be easier on me with her here."

"You're good, still 3 players down, so for once you might be considered on time."

"Regina!" Emma looked up when she heard a man yell, he had a Scottish accent and well he wasn't exactly hideous…no, he was anything but that.

Regina turned to look at the man and Henry moved to give him a hug. Emma couldn't really explain the way her stomach dropped or why she was suddenly moving toward them but before she could really process what she was doing her hand was at the small of Regina's back and she was standing just a bit too close to be friendly.

"Hey."

Regina looked at her funny as Emma eyed the two men in front of them, Henry glancing between the adults as the men looked her over.

"Emma?" Regina sighed as Emma continued to just stare down her teammates, especially Graham it seems….she rolled her eyes before trying to get her attention again, "Ms. Swan."

That seemed to do the trick because Emma's head turned and she met her eyes, flashing her an awkward smile, like she knew she was being an idiot but she couldn't stop if she wanted to save face.

Regina rolled her eyes just as Graham cleared his throat causing the blonde's attention to go back to him.

"Sheriff Graham, and you are?"

"Emma Swan."

He nodded, "It's nice to meet you, Emma."

"Yeah, same to you." Her eyes moved to Sidney who was scowling, just catching Henry slipping out of the group, his chuckle catching her attention as he moved toward Ruby. "And it's Sidney, right?"

He started nodding, his eyes dropping to Emma's hand that disappeared behind Regina's back. "That would be correct."

"Emma…" Regina said and Emma picked up on the slight warning in her voice which had her turning her head to look over at the other woman once more. "Can we talk?"

"Yes, sure, excuse us, gentlemen," Emma said as she used the hand on Regina's back to lead them away.

"What're you doing?" Regina practically hissed and Emma frowned, removing her hand.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was a little out of line…Honestly, I don't know why I just did that." Emma dropped her head to look at the dirt as she kicked at it with the toe of her boots.

Regina sighed, deflating as she remembered who she was talking to, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to…this."

Emma looked up, eyes catching the way Regina seemed to be holding her stomach, "This?"

Regina let out a huff, hands dropping down to her sides, "You know, friendship, trust…"

"Right…" Emma rocked back on her feet, "Yeah, it's new to me too…but well, maybe we can learn together?"

A smile curled at the corners of Regina's lips, "I'd like that…" Emma smiled shyly at her and Regina's grin turned into a smirk as she continued, "Now how about we talk about your jealousy?"

"What? I was not jealous."

Regina chuckled wickedly, "Please, dear, Henry even picked up on it and he's 10."

Emma let out a huff and turned to head back toward the dugout, Regina following after her, a mischievous smile on her face, "The people in Boston could tell!"

"Regina…"

The brunette simply chuckled, "It was so obvious the aliens noticed."

Emma suddenly spun on her heels and Regina was forced to come to a hault just before bumping into the woman, just a foot between the two.

The brim of Emma's hat bumping into the top of Regina's head as the woman looked up to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Shh."

Regina blinked at her, "Wh-what?"

"Stop with the teasing or I'll show people the video of you dancing in your kitchen."

Regina's mouth fell open as Emma smirked at her, recoiling slightly she gasped, "You wouldn't."

Emma's smirked dropped to one of her trademark goofy smiles as she said, "You're right, I wouldn't."

Regina relaxed as she took in the blonde's honest expression, "Didn't we just talk about trust issues, Ms. Swan?"

"We did, Ms. Mills."

"Madam Mayor." Regina moved back into their close proximity as she stared down the blonde.

"Of course, your majesty," Emma smirked and Regina rolled her eyes at her.

Emma grinned proudly and Regina shook her head before she nudged the blonde out of the way as the last two members of her team stepped out of the dugout, ready to warm up.

Emma chuckled as she watched Regina basically strut her way toward the group.

"Wanna go get our seats?"

Emma startled, hands flying up to steady her heart as she looked down at the boy who was smirking up at her, "Jesus, kid…when'd you get there?"

"Uh, between you staring at mom's butt and legs."

"Henry!" Emma gasped, quickly glancing over to Regina to make sure she didn't overhear.

The boy laughed hard before he spoke, "Chill, Emma, I'm just teasing you."

Emma relaxed a bit, letting out an awkward chuckle as she started nodding, "Yeah, okay, how about we go get those seats, huh?"

"Sure! But first, let's stop for popcorn that Marco is handing out."

"Sounds good…does he hand out drinks too?"

"Of course!" Henry chuckled as he started sprinting toward the cart by the entrance of the field.

Emma glanced behind her just in time to catch Regina watching her again and she sent her a smile and thumbs up before she chased after the boy.

Regina shook her head at the two before turning back to her team, "Okay, everybody, let's go!"

"Woo!" Ruby cheered and everybody turned and looked at her oddly, "What? Too enthusiastic for warmups?"

Whale lifted up his hand, his pointer, and thumb an inch apart as he mouthed "a little" to her and the leggy brunette sighed before they all started following quickly behind Regina's retreating form.

* * *

"So who is everybody?" Emma asked as they watched the Queens warm up, the bleachers nearly full.

"Uh, you already met Ruby, Kathryn, and Dr. Whale, yeah?"

Emma nodded at the boy.

"Okay, well then there's Sean, he's the first basemen and the youngest on the team, he used to be dating Ashley but they broke up after she got pregnant…" Henry noticed Emma's shocked expression so he elaborated, "Not his choice, Ruby said he's dad made him."

Emma let out a hum as she looked back on the field and spotted the young blonde boy passing the ball back and forth with a young black man.

"That's Billy, he's the right fielder and works for Michael Tillman in his auto shop. Michael is the guy warming up with Graham, Michael is our 2nd basemen."

"Okay…what about Graham, what position does he play?" Emma asked as she ate some of her popcorn, eyes falling on Regina as she threw another pitch to Kathryn.

"Shortstop and Sidney is our left fielder."

Emma chuckled as she looked at the man as he fumbled the ball, "Of course."

Henry smiled as he took a long sip of his hot cocoa, internally thanking Granny for always supplying food and drinks at games, so along with the popcorn they had nice warm drinks for the games where the weather was a little too much on the chilly side.

It wasn't long before the Queens were retreating back to their dugout as both teams prepared to take the field, the Knights starting.

Henry pointed to each player as they got into position, telling Emma who they were with a smile on his face, "Well obviously there's Ms. Blanchard, the pitcher, then Frank, our school's gym teacher, he's their catcher."

Emma looked over at the man as he nodded toward Mary Margaret before squatting behind home plate and lowering his mask.

"Mother Superior is on first, she's mostly just there for publicity. Then, of course, you know Leroy at second."

Emma nodded as she looked at the small scowling man they saw earlier in the diner.

"Astrid is shortstop, she's also a nun but she actually enjoys playing the game, and is very sweet."

Emma smiled at the pixie looking girl as she spoke to Leroy, the once grumpy man looking soothed as she spoke.

"Tom is on 3rd, he owns the town pharmacy, then there's Archie in Right Field, and Sam is centerfield."

Emma's eyes moved from the red-haired man she knew to be the towns therapist to the small man in centerfield, she could see his cheery smile from here, she also recognized him as one of the men who left the Diner with Leroy that morning.

"And then lastly there's Walter in left field…he's mostly just there as a placeholder, he always starts dozing off during games."

Emma chuckled as her eyes fell on the man as his face stretched into a yawn.

Emma's eyes moved from the man adjusting his grey cap to Sidney as he made his way up to bat, the man glancing toward their dugout as Ruby and a few other team members gave him a thumbs up while Regina looked on with a blank stare.

Emma's eyes got stuck on Regina as she took off her hat and ran a hand through her short hair before putting it back on, her head turning to look over at one of her teammates just as Granny called out, "Strike one!"

Emma's eyes fell back on the man up to bat before shooting over to Mary Margaret, no longer looking like the sweet cheery girl she met earlier, her face hard as she caught the ball passed back to her and wound up for her next pitch, and just as she was about to throw Regina let out a loud cough and the ball flew high, Sidney standing clutching his bat as Granny called out again, "Ball!"

Both he, Mary Margaret, and Emma looked over at Regina as she smirked, tipping her hat to the Knights pitcher before disappearing back into the dugout.

"What just happened?" Emma asked Henry as most of the crowd booed around them.

Henry looked up at her, "Ms. Blanchard is scared of mom. It happens at least once a game, mom always throws her off somehow."

Emma shook her head, a smile twitching at her lips, "Is it on purpose?"

"Yes and no, mom usually only uses it when she or Ms. Blanchard are up to bat."

Emma nodded as she looked back toward the game, Sidney punting the ball and running to first. "And now?"

"I don't know, you'd have to ask mom that." Henry chuckled as he looked toward the game, standing up and cheering as Kathryn came up to bat.

Kathryn turned and said something to Frank before winding up for Mary Margaret's pitch which she hit right over Leroy's head, the knights scrambled for the ball while Sidney started running, Kathryn followed closely behind, filling up first and second before they looked toward Michael swinging the bat in a circle as he stepped into the batter's box and digging his cleats into the dirt before banging the bat onto homeplate before he wound up, sending a nod toward Mary Margaret signaling he was ready.

She threw the ball and with a crack as the ball made contact with the wood Emma stood up and watched it soar through the sky right down the center.

Emma quickly looked down as they all started running again, Sidney passing 3rd and heading straight for home, Kathryn following not too far behind him.

Michael wasn't a fast man so he stopped at third just as Astrid caught the ball ready to toss it toward Tom.

"Safe!" Granny yelled and the crowd cheered, Henry jumping up and down beside her.

Emma looked toward Regina as she welcomed her teammates back with a smile and a pat on the shoulder before she stepped up close to Ruby as she prepared to go to bat, Ruby nodded along as Regina spoke and she squeezed Regina's shoulder before running up to bat, adjusting her batters helmet as she spoke to Granny and Frank happily and Ruby laughed at something one of them said before adjusting her stance, she winded up, wiggling her butt a little as she looked toward Mary Margaret.

She missed the first two pitches before hitting the last one which rolled right between Leroy and Astrid, the two running for it as Michael headed straight for home, and Ruby sprinted toward second, smirking at Leroy as she stood on second, pretending to check her nails.

Henry laughed, "Nice one, Ruby!"

The Queens players seemed to enjoy it too because most were chuckling as they leaned against the railing of the dugout.

Regina was practicing her swing off to the side but turned to look toward her team when they started cheering for her, "Kick some ass, madam mayor!" Ruby yelled from second as Leroy batted her arm away from where it was resting on his shoulder.

Emma stood up in her seat, cupping her hands around her mouth as she yelled, "hit it home, Mills!"

Regina turned to look right at the blonde, the only one currently standing, so she stood out amongst the crowd. Emma could see her shake her head, and she just knew a smile was stretching on her lips, so when Regina looked back up at her Emma blew her a kiss and watched the mayor as she just shook her head again before waving at her and Henry.

"Go mom!" Henry yelled next as she moved toward home plate, placing her batters helmet on as she went.

Regina kicked at the dirt before grinding her feet in it, and with a nod toward Emma and Henry she wound up and leveled a steady glare toward her rival.

Emma could swear she saw Mary Margaret falter, freezing in her windup and sending the ball far left, Regina smirked as Granny called out, "Ball!"

Frank tossing the ball back to Mary Margaret from around Regina, the woman not moving, just continuing to stare down the pixie-haired woman.

It was a few more moments before Mary Margaret wound up again, this time the ball soaring right to Regina where she swung, hitting it hard, the sound echoing through the field before they started moving again, Ruby dashing toward home while Regina ran past second and sliding into third, foot hitting the plate just seconds before Tom caught the ball.

Emma and Henry started jumping up and down, cheering with the rest of the Queens fans, "Yes! That's my girl! Nice hit, babe!"

"What?" Henry asked, laughing as Emma started blushing, quickly looking toward Regina who was now practically in front of them as she stood on third, Emma's fingers crossed as she looked down at the mayor.

Regina was turned and looking up at the stands, smirk obvious on her face as she looked up at Emma, an eyebrow raised as if mocking the woman.

"Shut up, Mills!" Emma called back and to the amazement of everyone Regina laughed, hand covering her mouth to try and stifle it but every player had seemed to stop to they stare at her.

"Okay, enough staring, let's play ball, folks!" Granny's voice pulled everybody back to the game and Regina turned from the blonde to face Graham as he prepared for his pitch.

He sent a nod toward Regina before sending one toward Mary Margaret.

Regina prepared to run, inching slowly away from the plate, prepared to steal home as Graham sends the ball soaring into right field, and Regina dashes toward home, turning to check on where Graham was as soon as she's safe, the man stopped at third, smirking at Leroy.

With the knowledge that her teammate is safe she turned toward Emma and her son who were still cheering, smirking as she points at Emma before blowing her a kiss, laughing victoriously as the blonde stops jumping.

* * *

Emma stood up and started cheering as the Queens moved back onto the field, Regina quickly taking her place on the pitcher's mound.

Regina turned and looked up at the stands, smiling as she saw Emma and Henry, she sent them a wave before turning back toward home plate, nodding at Kathryn as the woman got into place.

She tossed the chalk bag up in the air a couple times before digging her feet into the dirt and tilting her hat down over her eyes.

Regina watched as Archie walked up to plate, the man wasn't the best up to bat but sometimes he got lucky…Regina refused to let that be today.

"Wooo, go Regina!"

She turned to look at the stands again, Emma was still standing but was now holding out two thumbs up, it made her smile before she turned back, quickly schooling her features.

* * *

Emma held her breath as Regina threw her first pitch, the ball zooming right past Archie's swinging bat and right into Kathryn's mitt, Emma couldn't help but cheer, Henry clapping from where he stood next to her.

"Strike one!"

"Go Reggie! Strike him out!" Emma yelled, smirking when the brunette turned to look at her, and even from where she was standing Emma could see the glare pointed at her and chuckled as Regina turned back around.

"You know mom's going to get you for that later, right?" Henry said as they watched her throw another strike.

"Yup! I look forward to it."

Henry's eyebrows furrowed as he looked up at her, "Adults are so weird." He mumbled, shaking his head at the blonde as his mom wound up for her third pitch.

Archie nearly spun in a circle with how hard he swung the bat, the boy giggling beside her.

"Strike three!" Granny yelled before Archie dropped his bat to his side and headed back to the Knight's dugout, his team patting him reassuringly on the back.

Frank was up next, and it was no surprise that he hit the ball on the second pitch.

"Oh you have to watch this, Emma, Ms. Blanchard is up."

Emma's eyes moved from Regina to the Knights pitcher as she walked across the field, she seemed nervous as she looked over at Regina, Emma's eyes following to see the mayor standing up straight, watching the woman while Regina fixed her hat.

Mary Margaret raised her bat and Regina slowly moved into position, fingers drumming a beat on the ball behind her back as she stared passed Mary Margaret right at Kathryn, nodding at her catcher when they agreed on a pitch.

Emma could swear she saw Mary Margaret gulp as Regina wound up, flinching as the ball zoomed past her, the sound of it hitting the mitt being heard from where Emma stood.

Emma let out a whistle as Granny called out, "Strike one!"

Emma can tell Regina is totally engrossed in the game, catching the ball easily without taking her eyes off her target…or so it seems.

Regina tosses the ball up once before falling into position, easily throwing a curve ball right to Kathryn.

"Strike two!"

Emma's smiling as Regina straightens her hat once more before picking up the chalk bag and giving it another toss before letting it drop to the floor, eye's never leaving Home…or better yet, Mary Margaret.

Emma held her breath as Regina threw the ball again, Mary Margaret not swinging once again, "please be a strike, please be a strike…"

"It's a ball," Henry says as he squints at home plate.

"How do you know that?"

"I shadowed Granny for a bit, remember?"

"Right…could still be a S–"

"Ball!"

Emma frowns at Granny's call but Henry is smirking, "Told you."

Emma shakes her head at the boy and watches Regina set her shoulders before catching the ball, and quickly moving so she's holding it behind her back again.

Emma watches as the woman seems to be thinking, having a quiet discussion with Kathryn as she shakes her head at her repeatedly until finally relaxing and nodded at the blonde crouched behind home plate.

"Oh, watch this, you thought mom's pitches were fast last time…you just see this…" Henry gushed as he shuffled closer.

"What?" Emma asked as her eyes focused harder on the woman, watching as she wound up, her knee practically touching her chin. "Holy…"

And then the ball was zooming, knocking Kathryn off balance, the woman shaking out her hand as Granny hollered, "Strike three!"

Regina smirked at the sulking woman, tipping her hat in her direction as the stands erupted in cheers, Emma standing shocked because, well she could swear she didn't see the ball as it zoomed through the air.

"Okay, she's amazing."

Henry chuckled before falling back into his seat, Emma still standing as she watched the woman prepare for her next pitch. "Wow, did you see the ball? Cause I sure as hell didn't!" Emma chuckled to herself as she turned to look at the smirking boy.

"I told you she was good."

Emma smiled down at him before dropping into her seat, "Yeah you did, kid." Emma chuckled again.

The Knights got a few good hits but Regina struck them out quickly, taking pleasure when she struck Mother Superior out without really trying, she always enjoyed sticking it to that woman.

A smirk was permanently stuck on her face when Leroy came up to bat, now she always enjoyed striking the dwarf out, it was easy, his swing sluggish, which was nothing compared to her fastball, heck even when she played with a cold last year she whooped his ass and she was lacking some serious fire than.

Regina had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop herself from cheering in victory with the rest of the team when she sent Leroy back to the dugout with what was left of his team, Astrid and Sam taking up 1st and 3rd base.

Tom was up next and he bunted the ball getting Sam home and Astrid to 2nd.

* * *

It was the bottom of the 9th, the Queens were up by one, and if Mary Margaret hit this ball the game would go to the Knights.

The whole field settled into a hush as Regina stared down her opponent, focus never leaving her as she twirled the ball around in her hand while she decided on the pitch, Mary Margaret gaining some confidence after hitting the ball a few times…and maybe getting two strikes on Regina.

"Go Regina!"

"You can do it, mom!"

"Strike her out, boss!"

"You can do it, Madam Mayor!"

Regina's lips twitched with a smile as she heard the shouts of encouragement, she had a pretty great team behind her…and some great people cheering her on in the stands.

Her eyes locked on Kathryn before dropping down to her fingers before she nodded at the suggested pitch, and with a deep breath she would up and threw the ball, it gliding right under Mary Margaret's bat as she swung.

"Strike one!"

Regina caught the ball easily when Kathryn tossed it back and instantly went into position, winding up as soon as Mary Margaret was ready and threw a cutter, Mary Margaret missing once more.

"Strike two!"

Regina took another deep breath and shook out her arms before catching the ball from Kathryn, agreeing on a splitter before Regina wound up, sending the ball right to Kathryn's mitt and the field breaking into a loud cheer as Granny called out,

"Strike three! Queens win!"

Regina's head lulled back, her hand moving to rest on the top of her head as she let out a long breath, relaxing as everyone cheered and ran around in victory, she could hear her teammates celebrating at home plate, Henry was really the only one that came up and hugged her after a game.

With another sigh, she straightened up and looked toward the bleachers where Henry and Emma were, except they weren't there anymore…her eyes moved to the aisles hoping to spot them and when she didn't she started widely searching, her eyes scanning over the crowd at home plate just before a dash of black and purple caught her eyes and she just managed to focus on the boy before he was launching himself into her arms in a congratulatory hug.

"Great game, mom!" Henry said into her stomach as she slowly wrapped her arms around the boy, worried she might spook him if she moved too fast.

"Thank you, dear."

"You killed it, Regina." Regina's eyes shot up from her son's head toward Emma where she stood awkwardly a few feet away.

"Thank you, Ms. Swan." Regina smirked at the pout from Emma, "Hey, don't act like you weren't expecting that after the whole Reggie thing."

Emma shrugged, "I was caught up in the moment."

Henry pulled back and smiled at Emma as his mom replied, "Yes, it seems you do that a lot, Babe."

Emma's mouth opened and closed a few times before she laughed awkwardly, "Yeah, okay, shut up."

Regina laughed, a smile stretching across her face, "Are you just going to stand there like an idiot this whole time or are you going to come over here?"

Emma glared before she moved so she was standing on the pitcher's mound right in front of the woman, "You're right, I'm sorry we do have an image to keep up, babe."

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Hey! Good game, Mills!"

Emma turned to look over her shoulder at the tall man as he stood by third with a few other Knights players.

"Thank you, Mr. Richardson." She smiled politely at the man before continuing, "You did well also."

The man smiled and nodded.

"That's Frank, right?" Emma asked the two and they both nodded.

"Yo, Madam Mayor, you and your girl joining us at granny's to celebrate!?" Ruby called from home, the team all looking at her.

"Duh!" Henry answered as he jogged over to them, "Right mom?" He turned around to ask her once he was a quarter way there.

Regina nodded, "It is tradition, Henry."

Henry smiled widely before dashing off the rest of the way with the team.

"So, you're my girl, now, are you?"

Emma let out a groan as she looked slightly up at the woman from the uneven ground. "It's hard to get a word in when it comes to Ruby."

"Yes, I figured that much." Regina smirked as she started moving off the field, "Are you coming, Ms. Swan?"

Emma shook her head as she quickly caught up with the woman, "did you know you are very cocky when you play?"

"It's not just when I play, dear," Regina smirked to herself.

Both women nodding in acknowledgment as they passed Mary Margaret and Leroy.

"So I've noticed…" Emma replied thoughtfully.

Regina looked over at the blonde, eyebrows raised slightly as she tried to figure out what she meant.

Emma looked over at her when she felt she was staring, both women coming to a halt on the sidewalk, "I didn't mean it in a bad way…confidence can be great…it is great."

Regina chuckled at the blonde, "Relax, dear, I'm not going to kill you."

"Good to know…so I take it we're coming back for your things?"

"Graham, Billy, and Sidney usually help clean up with Mary Margaret, Astrid, and Archie, they ususaly gather the stuff up."

Emma nodded as she glanced behind her to see the field emptying except for the 6 players and a few volunteers, Marco from the refreshment stand being one of them.

"Are you sure they don't need any help?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the blonde, a smile twitching on her lips, "Would you like to help them, dear?"

Emma looked down at her feet, toeing at the pavement as she answered, "It could be fun."

Regina smiled sofly at her, "Okay, I'll call Granny's and to tell Henry where we are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's good publicity, right?" Regina smirked as the blonde looked at her funny, trying to figure out if she was serious or not, and to be honest Regina was never a big fan of the huge celebration at the diner, that was something Henry enjoyed, she was usually just sitting in a both alone or listening to Sidney go on about something while Henry talked with everyone.

It was a few seconds later but Emma let out a laugh and spun on her heels, "Okay then, Mills, lets clean."

Regina smiled as she followed after her, "You know with the state of your apartment I would have figured cleaning would be too boring for you."

"Yeah, well, I like helping people…"

"Of course you do…maybe I should have gotten you a Knights jersey."

Emma stopped and spun on her heels, "like hell, I'm a Queen, gotta support my lady." She smirked but Regina could tell how much the jersey and the meaning of it meant to her…it was like Regina invited Emma into her family like she was a part of something, and that meant so much to her.

"You're right, anyway I don't think the yellow would suit you, it'd be much too blinding with your hair," Regina said as she reached out to brush the hair from Emma's shoulder.

Emma smiled up at her, "Yeah, they'd probably be able to see me from outer space."

"Probably…" Regina said as she reached up and adjusted the blonde's hat fondly.

"Regina…"

"Are you guys helping out?" Mary Margaret's voice broke through and both women basically leaped apart, "I'm sorry, was I interrupting?"

"It's quite alright, Ms. Blanchard, we were just talking."

"Yeah, just talking." Emma smiled awkwardly as Mary Margaret eyes moved between them.

"So, will you two be helping this afternoon?"

"Yeah, we thought it might be fun," Emma said, smiling at the woman.

"If you'll excuse me I just have to go call Henry and tell him where we'll be," Regina said before turning and walking toward the Queens dugout to get her phone.

Emma watched her leave before looking back at Mary Margaret, "You played good."

"Thank you, Emma." Emma nodded, rocking back and forth on her heels, "would you like to help me with the gear?"

"Sure!" Emma said and followed Mary Margaret toward the Knights dugout.

* * *

Regina tucked her phone into the back pocket of her pants after talking with Henry, the boy saying he'd get something to eat and walk back to the field in a bit…well, Ruby would walk him back, but that was decided after some insistence from her.

Regina let out a sigh and scanned the area for Emma, spotting her in the Knights' dugout tossing equipment out to Mary Margaret, and as she got closer she could hear the two talking, it made her stomach uneasy, worried Snow would manage to mess another thing up for her.

"So you and Regina?"

Regina snarled as she heard the woman's words.

"What about us?" she could hear the easy tone in Emma's voice and even though her stomach was twisting in worry it still managed to calm her that Emma didn't seem to be bugged.

"Nothing…just Henry talks a lot about you, and Ruby may have mentioned some things."

Emma laughed as she tossed a ball toward Mary Margaret, "Yes, I've heard Ruby is the town's gossip mill."

Mary Margaret chuckled, nodding her head, "so it's just gossip? You and the mayor aren't…"

"Aren't what, Ms. Blanchard?" to say Regina didn't take pleasure in watching the woman squirm would be an outright lie, and doing so in front of Emma would just be pointless.

"I uh…Madam Mayor…I'm s-sorry…" A grin played on Regina's features as the woman visibly gulped.

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes at the brunette before leaning against the railing, "Hey, Regina, done talking to the kid?"

Regina's cold stare left the trembling woman to land on the smirking woman…and you know what? Damn her, because one look at her and Regina's features softened…the woman was infuriating!

"Yes, Ms. Swan, I am done talking to Henry which is obvious since I'm here talking with you."

Emma smirked up at her, "Oooh, somebody is in Mayor Mode."

"Ms. Swan…"

Emma chuckled at her, eyes falling on Mary Margaret as she started to back away.

"I'll just leave you two to talk…" The pixie-haired woman said before dashing off to the other side of the field to help collect foul balls.

"Boy, you really put the fear of god in her."

Regina smirked at the blonde as she stepped up to the railing, hands gripping it on either side of the blondes crossed arms, "It seems I have that effect on her."

Emma snickered, "Don't act like you don't enjoy it, Regina, you know you can't lie to me."

"I'm not hiding anything, dear." She leaned forward, smirking at Emma as the blonde tilted her head up so she could look into Regina's eyes.

"Are you still in game mode? Or do you just get cockier after winning?"

Regina let out a low laugh, the sound making Emma's stomach flutter.

"You know we are supposed to be cleaning." Emma tried and a smile spread across Regina's face.

"When did you become a good girl? And to think yesterday you were breaking into somebody's house."

"That was for work!" Emma pouted.

"Right…I guess we better clean then." Regina smirked, her face just an inch from Emma's, "Come on, dear, we wouldn't want them to think we are fooling around." she teased before she pushed off the railing and picked up the bag full of bats, tapping her foot as she waited for Emma to pull herself together.

"You're a real asshole sometimes, you know that?" Emma grumbled as she picked up the last two helmets and tossed them into a bag.

"So you've said before."

Emma rolled her eyes as the older woman turned on her heels and started heading toward home plate to hand over the Knight's equipment to Archie and Marco.

"Yup, it's totally the win, it's gotten to your head, I'm afraid I'll have to find a way to deflate it…although I'm pretty sure it will be quite painful."

Regina chuckled at the blonde, rolling her eyes as she dropped the bag with the bats, "And what do you have in mind, dear?"

Emma dropped her bag before turning to look the brunette over, "Tickle war?"

Regina's eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Nah, I think you'd actually kill me if I did that…" Emma tapped her index finger against her lips as she thought, "I could always beat you at something easy, say tag? Or maybe a race…"

Regina rolled her eyes before she turned around and started moving toward centerfield to find something to do since both Dugouts were already cleared out, her bags the only ones left in there.

"Or…I could say that nickname you hate!"

Regina shook her head at the blonde, "You are more bullheaded than me if you do that, Ms. Swan."

Emma laughed, jogging to catch up with Regina before she leaned forward to whisper in the brunette's ear, "Oh, you wound me, Reggie."

Regina spun around settling a glare at Emma, "What have I said about calling me that, Ms. Swan?"

"Not to do it." Emma smirked at her, "First one to centerfield wins!" she called before dashing off knowing Regina probably won't follow.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde before strutting across the field, arriving to a smirking blonde tossing a stray baseball up in the air.

"So, for my victory, I'd like a nice hot chocolate."

Regina laughed, giving the blonde a light shove.

"Is that a yes?"

"Well, it is your birthday, so it would be just rude to not allow you hot chocolate if that's what you wish."

Emma smiled, "So, is that a birthday present or reward for my victory?"

Regina rolled her eyes, catching the ball in midair, "Which would you prefer?"

Emma pouted at the Mayor before letting out a thoughtful hum as she thought over the question, "I'll think about that."

"Alright, dear."

Emma smiled as Regina tossed the ball up in the air, "So, you did really good today."

"Yes, you've said that already."

"I know…I just wanted to say it again…when it's just us…you know without the kid here."

Regina stopped tossing the ball in the air as she gave Emma a curious look. "What is so different about saying it now than when Henry was here?"

Emma watched Regina's head tilt slightly as she looked the blonde over, "Nothing really…it's just…" Emma let out a sigh as she let her hand fell onto her head, holding the hat that sat backward on her head. "I dunno…I just wanted you to know I meant it, and that this has been the best birthday I've had in a really long time…so thank you for that, Regina, and the gifts, I want you to know how much this jersey means to me."

A smile pulled at Regina's features and she took a step closer, "Well, then thank you, Emma, I'm glad you are enjoying yourself and the gift."

Emma smiled back at her, reaching out to cover the ball in Regina's hand with her own, but instead of taking the ball right away she let her hand sit there, her thumb brushing against the side of Regina's hand before Emma pulled away, smirking as she tossed the ball up in the air once. "So, what do you say we have some fun?"

Regina chuckled, "I thought we were supposed to be helping clean?"

Emma shrugged, looking toward the few extra people cleaning the bleachers, "Do you really wanna be picking up other people's trash?"

Regina shook her head, "Not preferably."

"Yeah, me neither…"

"What is it you have in mind, then?"

"How about some catch?"

Regina laughed, "You do realize I basically just played catch all afternoon, right?"

"Yeah…but I didn't."

Regina shook her head at the blonde, "Fine, just pass me the ball then, dear."

"Yes!" Emma grinned as she tossed the ball over, the brunette then turning and walking further down field, both still standing in the grass at the back of the field, "Just go easy, we aren't wearing gloves."

Regina chuckled as she tossed the ball in the air a couple times, "You wouldn't be scared, now would you, dear?"

"That I'll be screaming in pain from your fastball? Nope, not at all, it's not like it knocked the kid on his ass or anything."

Regina smirked at the blonde, "Oh, Emma, that wasn't even the hardest I've thrown it."

Emma actually visibly gulped before Regina tossed the ball underhand toward the blonde who actually started laughing after catching it, "Oh, you are just cruel, why you gotta scare a girl like that?"

"Like what?"

Emma rolled her eyes as she tossed the ball back to her, "Really? You're gonna pull the naive card, now?"

Regina smirked as she threw it back, this time with a little more of a kick as she threw it normally.

"So what do you say tomorrow you and the kid show me around town?"

Regina smiled as she caught the ball, "Sure, I'm sure Henry would love to."

"And you?" Emma asked just before she caught the ball thrown back at her.

"Yes, I too would love that."

"Awesome! You can show me all your old haunts, like where your first job was…well, once you got to town." Emma chuckled at herself before she threw the ball, Regina catching it easily.

"My first job was at town hall."

"Oh, well then you can show me where you work now and where you used to, were you in a little cubicle?" Emma had a goofy look on her face that made a smile stretch across the brunette's face.

"Possibly…but how about we just stick to my office, no need in bugging hard working people." She smirked at the blonde before throwing the ball back, biting her lip to keep herself from laughing as the blonde shook out her hand.

"I thought we agreed you'd go easy on me." Emma whined and Regina had to cover her mouth with her hand to cover up the laugh that snuck out, "You're such an asshole."

"Mmm, so you've said." She caught the ball with a laugh, the blonde frowning when she realized her "hard" pitch didn't do anything but amuse the woman. "Was that supposed to hurt, dear?"

"Shut up, I told you I suck at pitching!"

"Yes, but I figured with your musculature you'd at least have a little power to them."

"Have you been checking out my bod, Mayor Mills?" Emma was smirking at the older woman.

Regina simply rolled her eyes before throwing the ball back, Emma shaking out her hand once more.

"While I'm here you gotta teach me how to pitch better."

"I'd be happy to, dear, at this moment Henry throws harder than you."

"That's just cruel, R."

Regina smirked, "I'm just telling you the truth, dear."

"I'll get you back for that someday."

"Good luck, dear, because if I've learnt anything about revenge it takes a very long time to succeed at."

"Well then, I guess you're stuck with me for a very long time." Emma was smirking at Regina as the blonde threw the ball back.

"I guess so."

They shared a smile as Regina tossed the ball back across the field, neither realizing the audience that seemed to have gathered in the bleachers.

* * *

"How long have they been doing that?" Ruby asked as she dropped onto the bench next to Mary Margaret.

"About 10 minutes…well throwing the ball for close to 5 but standing there talking about 10."

Ruby smirked at the rambling woman, "Do you know what they're talking about?"

Mary Margaret turned away from the two women on the field to look at the young waitress, "Do you think I have super hearing or something? If Regina even caught me close by she'd bite my head off."

Ruby let out a laugh before looking back toward the field, "Well, I was just asking, I don't know how long you've been hiding up here for."

Mary Margaret laughed before Henry caught her eye as he dropped onto the bench in front of them.

"I thought they were cleaning," Henry said as he took a sip from his to-go cup.

"They were." Mary Margaret answered, deciding to leave out the fact they cleaned for maybe 5 minutes before goofing off.

"I think they wanted some alone time," Marco said as he leaned forward on the bench just above Ruby and Mary Margaret, Henry turning to look up at him.

"Why would they want alone time?" Henry asked and the adults smiled kindly at him, "What? What is it!?"

"It's nothing, Henry, sometimes adults just like to spend some time with other adults, that's all." Mary Margaret said, smiling at the boy.

"Oh…okay, so like when mom and Emma talk after I'm gone?"

"Yes, like that."

"So Henry, how long have Emma and Regina been talking alone?" Ruby smirked, it turning into a wince when Mary Margaret elbowed her in the side.

"Since they met I guess, they talked alone when they said goodbye when we had to come home."

Ruby nodded as she looked back at the two, Regina adjusting her hat before throwing the ball to Emma.

"Ow!" Emma called, shaking her hand out.

"Don't be such a baby, Swan, I didn't throw it hard at all!"

"Tell that to my hand!" Emma whined, making the group in the bleacher's chuckle quietly.

"Why are we sitting here?" Henry asked Ruby and the young waitress glanced away from the two women to the young boy.

"Well, like I said we are giving them some alone time…and well I'm pretty sure Mary Margaret is hiding." And again the woman elbowed her friend in the side, "Ow, would you stop doing that, you're gonna leave a bruise."

Henry chuckled, "Adults are weird…" he said but stayed put, continuing to watch his mom and Emma play, they seemed happy, he couldn't see his mom's face but he was pretty sure she was smiling because Emma was.

He was just happy his mom seems to have a friend…but could the evil queen have friends?

Henry let out a hum as he watched them, Emma fumbled with the ball and then he heard it, his mom laughing, she's done that twice today that he knows of, so Emma must be her friend, right?

He watched them for a little bit longer, until he finished his cocoa and he was starting to get chilly, then he stood and made his way down the bleachers to approach the two, they had stopped throwing the ball by then and were standing closely as they talked, it was nice, Emma made his mom happy and he liked that, it also didn't hurt that he also really liked the woman, she was just so cool!

"Hi mom, Hi Emma," Henry said when he was a few feet away from them, his mom turning around to face him.

"Henry, when did you get here?"

Henry shrugged, stepping closer as Emma smiled at him, "Not long ago."

"Hey, kid."

"Can we go home? I'm getting cold."

"Of course, dear," Regina said and stepped up to the boy, ready to wrap her arm around the boy but stopped halfway, worried about being brushed off, the day had been going so well, she doesn't want to be let down…

Henry looked back at her and smiled, "I'll go grab your bags." And he ran off before Regina could answer.

Emma smiled at her, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Okay…" Emma looked her over a bit longer before she looked toward the boy struggling with both bags, "I'll go help him; those bags are probably heavy together."

Regina smiled at her, "I'm sure he would appreciate that. I'll go start up the car, and then we'll drive you back to Granny's so you can pick up yours and follow us back to my place."

"Okay!" Emma smiled before jogging toward the boy.

They'd had the 'I don't wanna intrude' argument weeks ago, and of course Regina won, she refused to make Emma stay at the bed and breakfast when she had a perfectly good guest room…and it was a lot easier if the blonde just stayed with them since she was there to spend time with them.

Regina looked back at them before she left the field, a weird feeling settling in her stomach, somewhere between jealousy and happiness…but well she's never been good at being happy, she had a hard time accepting it, she was always prepared for something to go wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the night went easily, well after the teasing from Regina about Emma's so-called coffin on wheels, that is.

Emma and Regina had takeout from Granny's for dinner and swapped Halloween pictures like promised while Henry stayed in his room doing homework, or so he said.

It was nice, although when it was time to say goodnight both women stood awkwardly in the hallway, Emma letting out a rushed "night" before quickly retreating into the guest room, Regina looking toward the door funny before retreating into her own room.

The next morning as they walked through town, Henry talked adamantly about every memory he had on every street, telling Emma the names and stories of every person they saw, telling the tale of the broken clock like it was an old fable, like he was a man giving a tour of an old historical house not a ten-year-old talking about an old broken clock.

A smile pulled at Regina's lips as Emma nudged her and asked her quietly about her stories, about her memories on every corner, she rarely saw the blonde smile that boldly but when they stood outside town hall under her apple tree while Henry ran around out front, she whispered the story of that tree to Emma, and well, the blonde practically glowed.

And on the way back, Henry walking half a block ahead of them Regina pointed to corners and buildings, and she told her stories, about how Henry learnt how to ride his bike there, and how he wouldn't let go of her hand when it was time to get on the bus for school, how she cried in the bathroom at Granny's for 10 minutes after. She shared with Emma things she'd never gotten to share with anyone before, both laughing as she told tales of temper tantrums in the middle of the streets, and how her heart both soared and sunk when he figured out how to run.

It felt right to share them with Emma, like she was meant to know and share these stories with, and yeah, that scared Regina more than she's ever felt in a long time but that fear went away when she looked into Emma's green eyes, they settled her anxiety, wrapped her in something that felt safe…that almost reminded her of home, and that might have scared her too but those eyes, there was something about those eyes that calmed her, that made Regina feel like she could trust the woman with all of this, with her stories and memories... with Henry.

* * *

"So you gonna tell me what has you so on edge or am I gonna have to get you drunk?"

Emma was smirking at Regina when the brunette looked up from her desk, Emma was leaning casually on the back of the couch in her home office, legs parted slightly and her arm rested on the arm rest, looking like it wasn't her second night in this house, like she'd spent years doing exactly that.

"I'm fine, dear."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her, staring the older woman down, "Sooo getting you drunk then?"

Regina rolled her eyes as she leaned forward on the desk, "I thought you were spending time with Henry."

"I was, but then he said he had homework to do, you know with school tomorrow and everything." Emma shrugged nonchalantly.

Regina let out a thoughtful hum, "so now you are what, interrogating me?"

"Should I be? Cause I hadn't planned on it, I was hoping you'd talk to me…or that you'd take me up on the getting drunk offer, I'm not prepared for an interrogation." Emma was smirking at her as Regina tried to stare her down.

A grin twitched on the corner of Regina's mouth before she stood from her chair elegantly and walked over to her bar to pour them some drinks.

Emma chuckled as the woman took the few steps toward her and held out a glass to her, the grin still curling the corners of her dark red lips as she took a seat next to Emma. "Uh, does this mean I'm plying you with liquor?"

Regina merely smiled before taking a long sip of her cider, Emma doing the same after looking at her funny, unsure about what was happening.

"Wow, good stuff. Stronger then I would've thought."

Regina's eyes looked over Emma, silently taking her in before she let a smile show.

"So you gonna tell me what has the wheels in that head of yours spinning?"

"I told you I'm fine, Emma."

Her voice was flat but Emma could see her eyes swimming with emotion, something was affecting her, "I call bullshit."

Regina simply rolled her eyes at the blonde as she lifted the tumbler to her lips and downed the rest of her cider. "I think you're going to have to ply me with more liquor before I bare my soul to you, Ms. Swan."

"Uh, uh, come on, Regina, you were fine earlier and then after dinner, you got all…distant, what's up? Please talk to me, you know you can tell me anything."

Regina let out a long sigh before standing and pouring herself another drink, "Today was…it was wonderful, Emma, I…Henry's so happy having you here, I'm so happy having you here, and honestly that scares me because whenever I'm happy things go wrong, people get hurt…"

Emma frowned as she looked at the woman standing before her, hands shaking as she held the glass, "I won't let anything bad happen to you, or Henry."

"You can't promise that, Emma."

"I can't promise that things won't go wrong but I can promise I will try my damn best not to let it happen."

Regina smiled, "I don't understand what's happening, Emma."

"Me neither, but well, I guess we will just have to figure it out as we go."

"I suppose we do."

Regina moved back to her spot next to Emma, the two smiling shyly at each other before Emma spoke up again,

"How about tomorrow you try to worry less, and you and I just have a nice fun day together."

Regina smiled at the blonde, "I'll try…but we may have to stop by town hall, I have to drop this off and pick up new paperwork."

"Fine, but only if I can get pie from Granny's after."

Regina actually chuckled, shaking her head at the blonde, "You are such a child sometimes."

"I'm young at heart, they say it's a good personality trait."

"Who says that?"

Emma smiled at the laughter that was clear in the brunette's voice now, "You know, they, the people who do the research…scientists? I dunno! Just the people."

Regina laughed again before she stood, lifting the blonde's empty glass from Emma's hands before moving back to her bar to refill it.

* * *

"Hey, waiting for your girl?"

Emma looked up from her menu to see Ruby smirking down at her, "Hey Rubes."

"So what can a getcha?"

"Um, a slice of apple pie and a hot chocolate…and hey, can you put a dash of cinnamon in it?"

Ruby chuckled, "What, Regina accidently make it like the kid likes it for you too?"

"Huh?"

Ruby's brows furrowed, "Henry, that's how he likes it…well, he and Mary Margaret, I guess that makes you a member of their odd little cinnamon club."

"I'm so confused right now." Emma chuckled awkwardly and Ruby waved it off.

"It's okay, forget I said anything, I'll go get your order."

"Thanks."

Emma looked around the diner, since her 3rd day in town she's been coming here on her own while Regina handled things at town hall, she realized it's pretty boring after a while…and well this way Regina could have a quick meeting to get caught up on everything, and Emma could enjoy a snack instead of wanting to smash her head into a wall, also she's made friends in town so that didn't suck.

"Here you go." Ruby smiled before she slid into the booth across from her, "So, what's Regina dealing with today? Is Sidney having another shitfit? Oh, you should have seen him when she was out of town."

Emma chuckled as she pulled her pie closer to her, "I heard, Regina told me all about it."

"Leroy told me, he was in holding sleeping off a bender when he came barging into the station."

Emma smiled, she liked her afternoon chats with the young waitress, she found all of Emma's stories fascinating and well, Emma got a kick out of all her small town gossip, who knew there was so much entertainment in small towns…heck, who knew Gilmore girls was telling the truth, she was kind of hoping for a town hall meeting while she was here, she just hopes it's as entertaining in Storybrooke as it was on Gilmore girls.

"So anything interesting happens since we last spoke?"

"Whale and Mary Margaret went out…that was…awkward."

"Seriously? I wouldn't have seen him as her type."

Ruby smiled before biting into one of her fries, "Yeah, he's not, it ended badly…she paid."

"Dick."

"Right!" Ruby chuckled, "So how's your visit been? You and Regina do anything exciting?"

"Is there even anything exciting in this town?"

Ruby laughed again, "Touché."

"Although I think I like it, it's so different from the city, Regina told me about small town life when we met, and of course I insisted that it wasn't for me but, I like it, she was right…but I guess that's not really news to her, so uh, promise you won't tell her I said that cause she's already cocky enough as is."

Ruby chuckled, "cross my heart, Em."

Emma took a sip of her cocoa, smiling, 'yeah, small town life was pretty good.'

"Emma!"

The blonde looked behind her at Henry as he ran toward her table, squishing into the booth next to her, "Hey, kid, good day at school?"

"Yeah! We finished up our birdhouses and then Ms. Blanchard walked me here."

Emma looked over at the woman standing awkwardly by the table, "You wanna sit with us? We're just talking."

Mary Margaret looked around before nodding, "Sure." she slid in next to Ruby the two smiling at each other in greeting.

she slid in next to Ruby the two smiling at each other in greeting.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" Emma asked and Henry shrugged,

"I guessed you were here or with mom, but she told me she had things to take care of at work this afternoon."

Emma nodded, "Do you want anything?"

Henry looked at Ruby who was smiling around a fry, "Uh, I'll just go get a cocoa from Granny." And he left the booth.

"How're you doing, Mary Margaret? Ruby mentioned a crummy date."

Mary Margaret looked over at the waitress who smiled at her innocently, "I'm well, though honestly, I'm unsure why I let Whale talk me into a date."

"We all have dates we regret, I once dated a chick who practically moved in after the first date…I shit you not she pulled luggage out of her trunk!"

Both women laughed.

"Thank you, Emma that makes me feel much better."

Emma smiled at the pixie-haired woman as Henry dropped back into the booth, "How was your day, Emma?"

"It was good, your mom and I walked around the park and I helped her get some cleaning done around the house…by the way kid, you really gotta work on putting your clothes in the hamper, my backs killing me from all the bending."

Henry chuckled, "I think that's from trying to carry mom last night."

"Wait, you tried to pick up Regina?"

"And you're still alive!?" Ruby gaped at her and the blonde chuckled,

"She's not as mean as you guys think, and I might have, and she may have slapped my arms and other very painfully violent attacks."

Henry was snickering, "But Emma did get her off the ground for like two seconds before mom elbowed her."

"Where?" Ruby asked just as Emma placed her hand over her left boob and then the two women across from them were laughing, "Oh god, did I not tell you that woman seems like a scrappy fighter?"

Emma laughed, "I had no doubt, but well her cider is very strong and there was just something about that moment that called for me to try and carry her."

Henry shook his head, "it was funny."

Ruby nodded in agreement as Mary Margaret covered her mouth with her hand to cover up her own laughter.

Emma feigned betrayal, a hand placed over her heart she said overdramatically, "you're cruel, cruel people."

The bell above the door rang and Ruby looked up to see who it was and her smile dropped, while Mary Margaret practically fell out of the booth, "I should get going, you both have a lovely day."

Henry and Emma both knew Regina had arrived, it bugged Emma to see how people reacted to the woman, but well she supposes that's how she likes it…or maybe she's just pretending, Emma hasn't figured that one out yet to be honest.

"Yeah, I better get back to work, it was nice talking to you guys, though." Ruby smiled and slid out of the booth, nodding at Regina as the woman approached, "Can I get you anything, Madam Mayor?"

"Thank you, Ms. Lucas but I'm fine."

Emma smiled at Regina from over Henry's head and the brunette nodded in reply before sitting in the booth across from them, brushing invisible crumbs from the table, "How was school, Henry?"

"Good, we finished our birdhouses and then Ms. Blanched let us have class outside."

Regina's smile was easy as she listened to the boy, he was always able to pull her out of her professional mode the quickest, "That sounds like a lovely day, dear."

Henry smiled before finishing off his cocoa.

"We should go, we don't want you to be late for your appointment with Dr. Hopper."

Henry nodded and slid out of the booth, Emma and Regina following shortly after.

"I'll catch up, I gotta pay."

Regina looked back at her and smiled, "Okay, dear, we'll walk slowly."

Emma smiled at her and the gesture actually made the one on Regina's face soften a bit before she turned and lead Henry out of the diner.

* * *

After dropping off Henry the two women walked silently down the street, the backs of their hands brushing against each other pulled them out of their own thoughts, eyes meeting instantly as their pace slowed.

"Uh, I-sorry."

"It's alright, dear."

They smiled meekly at each other before facing forward again, walking about half a block before Emma looked over at Regina again, "So whattaya wanna do while the kid's with Archie?"

Regina glanced over at her, "What do you say to a trip to the grocery store?"

"Sure?" Emma looked at her funny while the woman smiled mysteriously, continuing their walk. "How is it that you make going to the grocery store seem sinister?" Emma chuckled awkwardly while Regina looked over at her, hand's now buried in her jacket pockets.

"I don't know what you mean. Maybe you are just suspicious of everything?"

"Yeah, could be that, or could be that evil little smile you sometimes have." Emma was smirking at her when Regina halted her steps, eyebrows raising as she took the blonde in, "Don't get me wrong, I find it really sexy, just sometimes I feel like you're thinking something else then what you're actually saying when you get that smile."

Regina's brows somehow rose higher as she took in Emma's words, blinking a few times before answering, "Maybe it's not what I'm thinking that has you wondering but what you are thinking."

"What?"

Regina chuckled, "You think my smile is sexy, Em-ma, so maybe when you see it you think I mean something else because you think of something, dirty."

Emma laughed, "No, it's definitely not that."

"Oh?"

Emma smirked at her before continuing to walk again, not looking back as she heard the brunette's heels clicking on the sidewalk as she tried to catch up, "I'm always thinking something dirty, it never messes with my senses."

"Always?" Regina practically breathes as she falls back in step with Emma.

"Mmhmm."

Emma was smirking still, even as Regina grabbed her arm to turn her in the opposite way she was going, mumbling, "Wrong way, dear," into the night air, her hand staying in the crook of Emma's arm as they continued walking.

Emma looked over at her, her smirk turning into a gentle smile as they continued on their way, arriving at the store within another few minutes and Emma basically ran to the carts, trying out two before picking one, explaining to the necessity to have a good cart, not one with bumpy or loose wheels.

Regina rolled her eyes at the woman before turning and walking away, Emma quickly moving to catch up with her, smiling as she glided past the woman down the aisle.

"Emma Swan!" Emma turned and looked at Regina like a wounded puppy while the woman was sporting a perfect disappointed mom look, right down to the tapping foot and arms on her hips, "I swear you are like a child sometimes! You could have run into something or hurt yourself riding the cart like that."

"Sorry…but it's fun, you should try it!"

"I most certainly will not."

"Awwe, c'mon, Regina, live a little."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I am the mayor of this town; I can't go around riding shopping carts in grocery stores, Ms. Swan."

"Sure you can."

"Emma."

"Okay, fine, you can't…politics sucks." Emma pouted and Regina couldn't keep in the chuckle, her stance deflating as she slowly shook her head at the woman.

"Let's just get groceries, Emma."

"Kay."

* * *

Emma insisted on carrying all the heavy things back to Regina's, which the brunette found ridiculous since it wasn't like it was hard to carry, and most of the stuff Regina was carrying were Emma's, and well that consisted of chips, sugary cereals, and a box of Halloween candy.

"Would you stop grumbling?" Emma said, sensing the other woman's petulance.

"I can carry one of those bags, Emma, I'm not weak. I still sometimes carry Henry and he's nearly 90 pounds."

Emma chuckled, shaking her head at the woman, "Yes, and I'm being chivalrous, deal."

Regina let out an annoyed huff which only made Emma laugh some more.

"Seriously, Regina, just let me do this, it's the least I can do for letting me stay at your house and not complaining too much about all the junk I bought."

"I still don't understand the penchant for pop tarts."

"They're delicious."

"They are horrible for you." Regina shot back without even pausing to think.

"Yes, but I work out basically every day."

"When?"

"I usually go out for a run…just I haven't gone crazy since I was here because I'm on vacation…I've mostly just done a small work out in my room in the mornings before breakfast."

"Oh."

"It's not like I got this bod laying on the couch eatin' chips all day."

"You could have fooled me." Regina teased and Emma bumped her with her elbow, making the older woman chuckle, "After we drop this off we have to go pick up Henry, we'll take the car, though."

"Yes, maybe we should have picked up the car then went grocery shopping."

"Why? Are the bags getting too heavy, dear?"

"Pft, no, I can bench 140, this is nothing."

Emma puffed out her chest slightly as Regina looked her over, "Okaay, if you say so, dear."

Emma looked over at her, she could see the smirk curling the woman's lips as she walked, facing straight ahead. The sight made Emma's heart skip a beat, she truly was beautiful, especially in the slowly setting sun.

"You're staring, dear."

"I know." Emma was smiling goofily at her when Regina looked over at the blonde, the look bringing a smile to Regina's face as well.

* * *

Time was moving too fast in Emma's opinion, she wasn't ready for this trip to end yet, she's had so much fun with Regina and Henry, and not to mention making friends with Ruby and even Mary Margaret.

Emma spent all of last night laughing, she'd never gotten the chance to hand out candy before; it was a blast! And in between they watched Halloween movies, most were by Disney, and she had to admit seeing Regina's face as they watched Hocus Pocus was all kinds of wonderful, she called the witches stupid more than once.

And Henry was actually enjoying the night in with them, he really insisted after finding out Emma had never done it before, they even tried to talk Regina into letting them watch a scary movie…sadly she won and vetoed that idea, but the kid's movies were actually really fun.

Also, fun; scaring Regina, and forcing her to decorate the house, turns out, she didn't like spiders, who knew1?

Emma blinked up at the roof in her room, yeah, it's her room, it feels like it's hers now, Regina even calls it hers.

She's not ready for this to end, she doesn't feel like she can go back to texts and video chatting after this, after seeing Regina and the kid every day and, she's not ready to say goodbye to Granny's pie either, that woman makes one hell of a pumpkin pie!

She'll miss everyone here, she's never had this many people in her life before, heck, she's even gotten close with Graham, he's actually a cool dude!

Emma let out a sigh and rolled over onto her side, staring out the window, 'I don't want to leave here, this place feels more like home than any place I've lived before.

'I could always get my own place here, if Regina didn't wanna house me any longer, and Graham's mentioned how he needs a deputy a few times…he'd probably hire me…I just, I'm not ready to leave them yet…'

Emma let her eyes drift shut as she imagined ways she'd tell Regina and Henry, how they'd react, and to Emma's surprise her mind mostly threw out happy reactions. I mean sure there were a few bad ones but they were quickly stopped when she remembered the way Regina smiled at her, how her eyes sparkled with laughter, how her hair was mused after a long day out…and after she jumped a foot into the air when she scared her…yeah…Emma was still smiling from that.

* * *

The next morning Emma watched Henry and Regina move around the kitchen preparing breakfast. She couldn't help the smile that was on her face as she watched them, Regina was still in her robe as she prepared eggs, while Henry poured juice and made toast, this has become a typical morning for Emma and she loved it.

Regina's eyes left the food on the stove and she shot Emma a smile back, things have been going well with them, changing a bit but going well, Regina smiles more now, and Henry, he's less angry, he still has his moments but he accepts affection most of the time and that's made it easier on Regina.

"Would you make some coffee, dear?"

"Sure." Emma smiled at her before standing from the bar, "Finish getting ready, kid, I got it from here."

"Okay, thanks…just don't burn the toast this time."

Emma laughed and ruffled the boy's hair as he passed, "It was one time, kid, one time."

Regina was chuckling beside her and Emma turned to stick her tongue out at the woman who rolled her eyes at her in return, "I know, I'm such an asshole."

Emma smiled, "You are."

Regina shook her head before going back to what she was doing.

"So I've been thinking…"

"Well, that can't be safe."

"Har har."

Regina smirked and reached out to turn off the eggs before turning to look at Emma, "Please continue, dear."

"I'd like to do something special tonight, I have something I wanna talk to you and Henry about later, but ah, what do you say to dinner? I can cook."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her and Emma chuckled.

"I swear, I can, the toast was just a fluke, I swear…and you can always help if you're so worried about your safety."

Regina smiled at her, "That sounds lovely, dear, but I will take you up on your offer, but not because I worry about you killing me…just more along the lines of destroying my kitchen."

Emma rolled her eyes at the smirk the other woman was sporting, it's become a common event of the day. It surely must be the end of the world if the woman doesn't wear that smirk at least once a day.

"So by any chance, do I get a preview of what this news is?"

"Nope."

Regina was just about to answer when Henry entered the room and took a seat at the counter, reaching out for his glass of juice.

He looked between them funny before asking, "What're you two talking about?"

"Just that I'll be making you and your mom dinner tonight…with some supervision of course."

Henry giggled, "Cool! So is the food done?"

"Yes, one second, dear." And Regina snapped back into action, filling Henry's plate with eggs and sausages while Emma pulled the two slices of toast out of the toaster and plopped them on the plate, "Here you go, Henry."

"Thanks, mom, Emma."

"No problem, kid. Now eat up, you have a bus to catch."

* * *

"Mom, Emma, I'm home!" Henry yelled as he ran through the door, excited to share with them some news he found out today but found the house empty, he looked around a bit before finding a note on the fridge.

Henry,

We ran to the store for a couple things, it appears Emma forgot she needed them when we went earlier.

We will see you shortly, please do your homework.

Mom.

and Emma!"

Henry laughed before dropping the note and his bag on the counter and opening the fridge to find himself a snack.

He was just taking a bite out of his apple when he heard them enter the house, bickering like usual.

"It's not that big of a deal, Regina, so we had to go back to the store for something, we didn't die."

"All I'm saying is that if you made a list this never would have happened."

Emma chuckled, "Haven't you ever forgotten something before?"

Regina paused, "Well, of course, I have!"

"We still have two and a half hours before dinner, so no harm." Emma answered as she entered the kitchen, "Hey, kid, would you tell your mom you won't starve if dinner's not on the table at 6 sharp?"

Henry chuckled as he watched his mom roll her eyes and let out an annoyed groan, "I'll be fine."

"See!" Emma announced victoriously and Regina shook her head at the woman, moving past her so Emma couldn't see the smile curling her lips.

"Hello, Henry, how was school?"

"Good, can I talk to you both about something?"

"Both of us?" Emma asked while Regina nodded her head,

"Of course, dear, what is it?"

"Yeah, how about we go in the living room?"

"Sure," Emma said and waited for the boy to lead the way out, giving Regina a questioning look, the other woman shrugging her shoulders in return.

It wasn't until they were both seated that Henry spoke again, "Before Emma got into town…well like a long time before she got into town really…"

Regina looked at him worriedly, "What is it, Henry? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, great actually! So before Emma came here I went online and did this thing to find my birth mother."

Regina sucked in a breath and Emma's hand instantly went to take Regina's in hopes to comfort the woman.

"No, it's okay mom, it's Emma; Emma's my birth mom."

Regina torn her hand from Emma's as she looked between the two, Emma seemed to have gone pale while Henry was smiling from ear to ear.

"Do you know what this means? We can be a family!"

Regina shot up from the couch, hands forming into fists at her sides as she moved in front of Henry, blocking him from Emma.

"This can't be happening, this has to be some kind of mistake!"

Henry moved from behind Regina, "It's not, 10 years ago you had a son, that son's me."

"Henry, go upstairs," Regina said flatly, the boy finally taking in her expression.

"No."

"Upstairs now, Henry," Regina ordered and the boy's face contorted in anger before he stomped out of the room.

"Regina…" Emma said, noticing the anger and betrayal on her face.

"Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"Did you have a child ten years ago!?"

"Yes, I did, but it can't be him, I had my…my son in phoenix."

Regina paled and she took a step back, "What day."

"August 15th." Emma said, taking a step toward her, "But it can't be."

"I need you to leave."

"Regina…"

"Get out!"

"Regina, please, Henry, he can't be mine…he can't be…"

Regina's jaw tightened and she took a step toward Emma, "Henry was born August 15th, 2001 in Phoenix, Arizona."

Amazingly Emma managed to go paler than she already was, "Can we just talk about this, please, Regina."

"No, we cannot. I trusted you, Emma! I…I need you to leave, now."

"Reg–"

"Get out!" Regina's face was red with anger, her hand that violently flew out to point at the door was shaking…it broke Emma's heart.

Emma held up her hands in surrender, "Okay…okay, I'll go." She said and quickly moved out of the room and up the stairs, passing Henry in the hall and giving him a sad look as she went into her room -or well Regina's guest room once more- and packed up her things, when she left Regina was standing in the hallway, arms folded protectively across her chest.

"I…I'm sorry, Regina," Emma said as she stood in the door, a glare the only thing she saw as she slowly closed it.

As she put her bag in her car she glanced up to see Henry watching her sadly through his bedroom window and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from crying as she waved bye to him.

Neither knowing that downstairs Regina was gripping onto the railing so tight her knuckles had gone white, she was hunched over as violent sobs quietly left her mouth, her whole body shaking.

How could I be so stupid!?

* * *

Emma barely drove a block before everything hit her and her stomach twisted unhappily forcing her to get out of the car, she needs air, now.

Emma was bent over, her hands on her knees as she sucked in breaths of air and tried to fight off the urge to vomit.

'This can't be happening…holy shit…Henry's my son!? Yup, I'm gonna throw up…how? Fucking fate! Holy fucking shit!'

Emma gasped in a deep breath and straightened herself out as she ran her hands through her hair, 'now what? Okay, Swan, think…what do you do now?'

Emma looked up the road toward Regina's house, then back to her car, 'First, you calm the fuck down…but preferably not on the side of a road. Granny's has a Bed & Breakfast, just go see Ruby for a room, maybe she could also help…holy shit'

"Yeah, that'll work." Emma nodded to herself before spinning on her heels and moving back to her bug.

When Emma arrived at Granny's she looked around for her friend but didn't spot her in the busy diner. She let out a sigh and turned around, trying to think of a new plan when she bumped right into Mary Margaret.

"Shit! I'm sorry!"

"Emma? Are you okay?" Mary Margaret asked when she took in her frazzled expression.

"I…No, actually I'm not."

"How about we go to my place and talk? I'll make you some cocoa."

Emma let out a short chuckle, "Yeah, thank you. That would actually be really nice."

Mary Margaret smiled before leading the way to her place and once there they headed toward the small kitchen, Emma falling onto a bar stool as Mary Margaret pulled out what she needed.

"Did something happen with you and Regina?"

Emma's head shot up to meet her eyes, the woman sporting a neutral expression as she stirred the milk in the saucepan.

"Yeah…you could say that…" Emma let her head drop again, her fingers threading through her hair as she held her head in her hands, "It was going so great, we just got home from the store, I was going to make them dinner before I told them I wanted to stay longer…maybe for good…I talked to Graham this afternoon about maybe taking him up on his job offer and everything!"

Mary Margaret frowned, not understanding what went wrong, "What happened?"

"Henry, he said he wanted to talk to us…I'm his biological mother."

The whisk fell from Mary Margaret's hands and her mouth dropped open in surprise, truthfully if Emma wasn't freaking out she probably would have laughed.

"I…what? How?"

Okay now Emma did laugh, albeit bitterly, but she did laugh as she looked at Mary Margaret, "Well the traditional way." Mary Margaret gave her a look and Emma shot her a guilty smile before the blonde continued, "He said he found out from some website…but well Regina didn't take the news well, she was so hurt, Mary Margaret! Yeah, angry but also so sad, I could see it in her eyes, she felt betrayed! I can understand why, she trusted me, with everything, with Henry, I lived in her house but…but I never told her I'd had a kid and put him up for adoption…"

Mary Margaret poured the hot chocolate into a mug and slid it into the blonde's hands, "Just give her time, she'll come around."

Emma held the mug tightly in her hands, so tight a part of her was worried it might break, "I don't know about that, you didn't see her face…she…oh god, I think I broke her heart…how did this happen? How did we go from laughing and her leaning into my side while we watched movies, to her looking at me with such cold eyes? I swear she doesn't even look at you like that."

Mary Margaret reached out and placed her hand on Emma's forearm, "Maybe it seemed different because of how much she feels for you? She could never hate you, Emma. You have to fight, if you care about them at all you have to stay and fight, you'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

Emma smiled at her, "but how? How do I get her to forgive me? How do I show her I'm not giving up without her thinking I'm trying to take Henry?"

"Do you want to take Henry from her?"

"No! God no, he's her son, she loves him…I'd never do that."

"Well then, there's your answer, you stay but you do as she asked, you keep your space, you don't approach Henry and you just, you give her some time …but knowing Regina she'll come to you at some point, probably accuse you of something and well that'll be your time to confront her, tell her you aren't going to take him, that you are here fighting for her."

"Thanks…that actually helps…now just….where do I stay?"

"Here, of course! I have a spare bedroom you can use, all I ask is you chip in for groceries and stuff."

"I guess that's cheaper than Granny's."

Mary Margaret chuckled, "Also the bed here is way more comfortable."

Emma smiled, "Thank you, Mary Margaret, for the cocoa, and advice…and for letting me stay here."

"It's what friends are for, right?"

"I suppose so, I haven't had many but well, if Regina's taught me anything, it's that you small town folk are always happy to open your home to people."

Mary Margaret smiled, "Yes, well how about we watch some TV while you drink your cocoa?"

"That sounds great," Emma said but her voice was still a little sad.

"It's going to be okay, Emma, you'll work it out."

Emma nodded, she didn't really believe it but she knew Mary Margaret was right, if she didn't at least try she'd regret it her whole life.

* * *

It was later that night as Henry was gazing out of his window when he noticed it, the clock moved, for the first time in forever it no longer read the same number, he was right, Emma was the savior, and the curse is starting to weaken.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning, eyes popping open, she just stares at the roof, her head sore and an ache in her chest she doesn't understand, Henry didn't talk to her last night, quiet all through dinner…the only sound heard since Emma left was the slamming of his bedroom door later that night.

She let out a long sigh before rolling out of bed and wrapping her robe around her as she moved out of her room, glancing at Henry's closed door as she passed, her heart sinking when she saw his shoes gone from the steps…she never thought she'd miss seeing them in the morning after telling him to pick them up…but well, right now it feels like a blow to her gut.

But just to be sure he was gone and didn't just pick up his shoes, she turned and headed back up the stairs, knocking on his door before opening it, a lump forming in her throat when she saw the room empty…they're back to where they were before Boston…before Emma.

Regina moved into his room and pulled the covers up, making his bed before her eyes focused out the window, the lump in her throat dropping like an atomic bomb in her stomach as she looked at the clock. It moved, but that can't be, it's never moved, it's been stuck at the same time since they arrived here 28 years ago…

Regina sighed and sat on Henry's bed, "Could this day get any worse? Everything seems to be crumbling around me…"

After a few minutes, Regina stood and made her way back to her room to dress for the day, looks like she's going into the office early today.

She was hit with another surprise as she made her way to work that day, the sight of Emma's yellow death trap she calls a car. She didn't realize she slammed on her breaks until the car behind her started honking violently pushing her back into gear, her eyes going back to the car outside of Granny's as she drove by, spotting Emma's blonde hair as she sat at the table by the window.

Regina's hands on the wheel tightened as she drove toward Henry's school, she was going to check on her son, she doesn't care if Henry got angry about it.

* * *

Emma looked out the window as she watched Regina's car pass, her gut twisting unhappily at the sight, mostly knowing she won't see her later…Emma let out a sigh and took another sip of her cocoa, noticing Ruby looking at her worriedly and sending her a weak smile before going back to gazing out the window.

"How are you doing, Em?"

Emma looked over at Ruby as she sat at the table, cloth held between both hands.

"I'm fine…" Emma's eyes looked over at the clock, "Hey, I thought the clock was broken?"

"It is."

"No, it says it's 9."

"Wait, seriously?" Ruby got up and looked out the window, "Well, I'll be damned. They must have finally gotten it fixed."

"I guess so…"

Ruby looked at her funny, "How about a piece of pie on the house? Granny just pulled a pumpkin pie out of the oven…"

"Well, you know I can never say no to free food…especially if it's pie."

Ruby laughed, "Well, I'll be right back with a slice, then."

* * *

Emma started work at the station on Monday and it was a few days later that Regina paid her a visit.

She was sitting at her desk filling out paperwork when the woman stormed in, eyes furious and mouth set in a scowl. It hurt but well, Regina was really hot when she was angry…but yeah, she was mostly hurt at seeing Regina looking at her the way she was, and also maybe a little scared…she now understood Mary Margaret a little better, although the difference between her and Mary Margaret, she never backed down.

"Ms. Swan!"

"Regina." Emma held up her hands in surrender as the woman approached.

"Don't. You don't get to use my name, you don't have that right anymore! You don't get to stroll around my town! Who the hell do you think you are!?"

Regina huffed, hands flying out at her sides, "What do you have planned!? Do think you can take Henry from me!? Because I won't let that happen, Ms. Swan, he's my son, I raised him, I changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum, you don't get to just stroll in here. You gave him up; you staying, it won't do anything but piss me off."

"I have nothing planned, Regina! I have no plans on taking Henry away, I thought you knew me better than to think I would do something like that." Emma growled stepping forward so there was only a foot between them.

"Then why are you still here? There must be a reason."

"I'm here for you. I'm staying for you."

"What?" Regina recoiled, eyes squinting.

"You heard me, I'm choosing to fight for you, for what we had. I've never had anything like I've had with you before, and well, if I don't at least try and fight for that I'd regret it my whole life."

Regina's scowl returned, "What was had, we will never get back. I trusted you, Emma, and you lied; you kept important things from me! Why, did you not trust me enough to tell me?"

"I was scared."

Regina's eyes flashed with something softer before they clouded over again, "We're done, you stay away from my son, and you stay away from me."

And with that Regina spun on her heels and stormed out, the door to the station rattling on its hinges from the force of her slamming it.

Emma collapsed into her desk chair, her heart beating wildly in her chest. It hurt, that anger and distrust directed at her, it really fucking hurt.

'Mary Margaret said this would probably happen…it's going to be okay, you told her the truth, you just need to wait for her to cool down.'

* * *

Regina flopped between angry and devastated, and not because of Emma, no she was not upset about that…okay maybe she was a little upset about it but she wasn't that upset. What was killing her was the way Henry shifted between yelling at her or just flat out ignoring her, in his mind, it was all her fault, all of this was on her…but well maybe it was, maybe she is to blame, but she is his mother and she will not admit to that! She refused.

But still, that voice in the back of her head reminded her of every one of her failings and how she deserved all of this, everything happening, she deserved it.

She vaguely processed Henry yelling about Emma, and how she was a horrible mother but well it's become pretty common…at least that's what her brain tells her while she's trying to fight the urge to scream and cry and just break everything.

Regina doesn't even realize she jumped when Henry screamed I hate you, but well the way he stopped and looked at her funny after the words left his mouth was different from every other time he's said them, but that look didn't last long and he's turning and stomping out of the room like usual, her hands on the counter were the only thing keeping her upright.

The progress they had made was all but gone within minutes, maybe she could have reacted better to the news…but he's her son, he's all she has and she refuses to lose him, to anyone.

Henry starts calling her evil, that hurts, Archie tells her Henry's holding onto a fantasy to make sense of everything, he won't tell her much about it, says it's against doctor-patient confidentiality…she fantasizes about ringing his neck.

She's leaving the crickets office one Thursday after dropping Henry off when she runs into Emma, the blonde stops suddenly in her tracks when she spots her.

Regina freezes as well, it's a small town, she assumed this would happen, it has but never like this, never when they're alone and the suns setting in the sky making the blondes hair glow…no never like this, never when she's had an emotionally exhausting day when all she thought about was how she could talk to Emma about this just weeks earlier and she'd make it better…she always made it better. And now, now Emma's looking at her with that awkward smile, hands buried in her back pockets as she rocks on her feet, and it's just something that is so Emma and it irritates her, but also makes a warmth settle in her stomach, and that's not supposed to happen! No, not anymore, Emma isn't supposed to be…missed, needed…

"Regina…"

"I need to go." She says and brushes past the woman, their shoulders brushing and making her stomach twist in her gut.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks because she knows her too well, knows when she's had a bad day, knows the meaning of the furrowed brows and grimace, and sure, it could be because she's mad at Emma, but well Emma also knows that look now, that look is cold and freakishly collected but this one, the one that has Regina looking lost, and pale, so pale like she hasn't slept in days…that's how she looked when it was bad with Henry.

"If you must know, I'm fine. Although frankly, Ms. Swan, that's none of your business."

Emma's hand moves as if she's about to reach out to the woman and comfort her but it doesn't get far before she lets it drop limply at her side, "I'm sorry."

Regina lets out a huff before she storms off, her eyes spotting Mr. Gold as he stands across the street, his smirk clear even from here, the look unsettling at best, but she ducks her head, hands burying themselves in her coat pockets as she walks down the street toward her office to try and get some work done before she picks Henry up.

* * *

"Hi."

Emma's head shoots up from her paper to make eye contact with Henry, the boy smiling impishly at her. "Henry, you can't be here."

"In the diner? Pretty sure I can."

Emma rolls her eyes at him, "You are so your mother's son…but I mean talking to me, your mom, she doesn't want that and I want to obey her wishes."

Henry's small smile turns into a grimace, "I'm nothing like her. She's evil."

Emma blinked at the boy's words, she'd heard him say a few things about Regina, and Regina had told her about all his outburst but this one is new, and well it hurts her to think that he's calling her that, possibly to her face…maybe that's why she'd looked so lost the other night. "Henry…she is not evil."

"Yes, she is."

Emma looked around the diner before she focused back on the boy, "Listen, kid, I know this is hard, it's hard for me too…and also for your mom, it's going to take some adjusting but sneaking around behind her back and not listening to her requests will not make it easier."

"I thought you wanted me, I thought you stayed for me."

"I did, but I also stayed for your mom, Henry. And if we go against her wishes she'll never forgive me."

"We don't need her, we can be happy, just you and me."

Emma frowned, "She's your mom, Henry, she always will be your mom, and I have no plans of taking you away and hurting her like that…on hurting you like that. I know right now you think you hate her, that she's…evil," Emma grimaced at the use of the word associated with the woman, sure she can be a little cold sometimes but she's not evil, and she loves Henry,

"But she's still your mom, and you still love her, and she loves you. She chose you, Henry, you have no idea how wonderful that is…and I'm so happy you were adopted by her, by someone who loves you and doesn't want you to ever hurt, that's made you feel loved and cared for, that's never let you know what going without food is like, or…anything I did."

Henry frowns at her, "I should get to school…" he mutters before turning and walking out of the diner, Emma buries her head in her hands, she wasn't prepared for this, this was one hell of a way to start the day off.

* * *

Regina cries herself to sleep, she hates to admit it's becoming a common occurrence recently…and so have the nightmares, some about Emma taking away Henry, but most seem to be about the enchanted forest…she hasn't seen her mother's face this often in forever…almost as long as it's been since she thought of the king, since she last dreamt of him…horrible dreams that often had her waking in cold sweats.

It's probably been nearly two weeks since she had a proper night's sleep.

And that night when she wakes up in the middle of the night, heart pounding wildly in her chest as images of her dream still flash through her mind like a cruel reminder of her past, she feels anger, sorrow, and fear; an emotion she continuously refuses to acknowledge because, she's not scared of anything, not anymore at least.

Her mind throws out an image of last night's dream, of Emma walking away with her son, as if to remind her that yes, she does still have fear and that currently one of her main emotions is just that…although it does come in last because anger will always win out in the end.

Just like how fate always screws her over just when she's starting to feel happy, not only is the woman she was falling for the mother of her son but somehow her curse seems to be falling apart.

She remembers Rumplestiltskin's prophecy about the two idiot's spawn being the only thing to break her curse, but how could they have known to come here?

And why 28 years? Why not 20?

'Wait…28? Has it already been 28 years!?' Regina shot up in her bed, her mind screaming the date at her, 'it's the middle of November almost, it's been nearly a month since the anniversary of the curse passed…which just happened to be the day of her game…and the day Emma came to town, on her 28th birthday…but the clock didn't move until later…' Regina frowned, 'but that was the day Emma decided to stay for good…'

"You have got to be kidding me!" Regina growled as she shot out of her bed, moving to pace in front of her bed, "of course I'm the one to have brought her here, and of course,! I had started falling for her because if fate isn't any more of a bitch they just had to fuck me over a little more!"

Regina huffed, hands forming into fists at her sides, "and of course the woman just had to be Henry's birth mother."

Regina deflated, falling to sit at the edge of her bed, "I have feelings of Snow White's daughter." Regina actually laughed, because maybe fate was a bitch to her but well, if Emma does break this curse Snow will feel it too because her daughter wasn't just friends with the Evil Queen, she was living in her house for nearly two weeks and has feelings for her, AND! Decided to stay for her! Oh, this is great!

Regina couldn't help as her laughter grew because Emma was living with the woman right now, probably talking about her and if she knew Mary Margaret, and she does, then that sappy true love spouting woman is probably talking to Emma all about fighting for her.

"This is beautiful!" Regina laughed to herself, falling back on her bed and staring at the roof until she calmed down and a few thoughts settled into her mind, pushing away the glee from the look of horror Snow White will have when (no, if this curse breaks), to throw out knowing smirks from Gold, ones that reminded her too much of the old world to just be a coincidence.

And her wicked smile turned dark, dropping into a scowl, her jaw tightening as she realized that imp knows, that his memory must be back because that's the only reason he'd be looking at her like that…but what brought it back?

Well, looks like she has some business to take care of tomorrow, one being annoying the deputy, because, why not? And the other, getting the truth out of Gold, even if she has to give him another limp…and well, honestly she wouldn't mind hurting that man a bit, god knows he's hurt her enough times in the past.

She looked over at the clock and decided against sleep, there was no point, she'd be woken up by her alarm in an hour anyway.

So with all the elegance of the queen she once was, she stood from her bed and made her way to her bathroom to start to get ready for the day.

* * *

Emma came to a sudden halt when she entered the sheriff's station that morning, her eyes traveling over Regina as she sat atop her desk, smirking, and hands clutching the desk at her sides. "R-Regina?"

The smirk playing on the older woman's lips turned evil as she watched the blonde visibly swallow. "Good morning, Deputy."

"What're you doing here?" Emma asked, looking behind her before taking a tentative step forward.

Regina slowly slipped from the desk, her hands running along her sides to smooth out her dress, "I just came by to check on the paperwork," She let her fingers dance across the files atop Emma's desk, "Seems you're running a bit behind, dear."

Emma's eyes moved across Regina's body again, trying to figure out what was going on because just days ago she was being brushed off in the street and now…she's…what is she doing? "Uh, yeah, sorry…I planned on getting it finished today and have Graham bring it by."

"Oh?" Regina turned her body to give the blonde her full attention, "Are you too scared to bring it by yourself, Deputy?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "No, I'm doing as you asked and giving you space."

Regina let out a hum as she started walking slowly, fingers brushing against Emma's desk once again, "how chivalrous of you. But in the future, don't you worry, my assistant would be happy to take the paperwork from you, that way poor sheriff Graham isn't doing all your work for you."

Regina stopped in front of Emma, a sweet smile on her face while Emma just rolled her eyes once more.

"Of course, Madam Mayor."

"Good day, Ms. Swan."

Emma turned to watch the woman leave, confused look stuck on her face, because, what in the ever loving hell just happened!?

"That woman will be the death of me," Emma mumbled to herself before turning and heading to her desk, pulling one of the files from the stack as she fell into her chair to get to work.

* * *

Annoying Emma? Check…well sort of, it was more like confusing her, but she would still consider that a victory.

Regina was smirking even as she got to the doors of Gold's Pawn Shop, however, she let it drop as she pushed the door open, eye's glancing around the store as she heard the bell ring above her head signaling her arrival.

"What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?"

Regina put on her trademark politician smile as she regarded the man, "I believe you know."

"Know what, dearie?"

A dark smirk played on her lips as she let her hands rest on the counter, eyes never leaving the Dark One's, "drop the charade, Gold."

His eyes were twinkling as if he was trying hard to keep his joy in, he was good at manipulating people but Regina learnt how to read this man years ago…decades ago. She learnt the differences between Rumplestiltskin: the Dark One, and Mr. Gold: the pawn shop owner. Mr. Gold didn't have the eerie giddiness the Dark One had, no, Mr. Gold was a different kind of creepy one that reminded her of the mob bosses on those old shows and movies she used to watch; when she had way too much free time on her hands.

"Is this about, Emma? Because I'm sure you can find a lot better people to discuss relationship problems with, dearie."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Trust me, you'd be the last person on my list…and that's after Mary Margaret and the guy who thinks he's a shoe."

Gold chuckled darkly, "Well then, what can I do for you?"

Regina moved from the counter, her hands moving to the crystal unicorn mobile, the small figurines chiming as they made contact with each other, twirling and swaying as Regina's fingers ran gently across them, "Like I said, I believe you know why I'm here." Her voice was a complete opposite compared to the gentle touch she was using with the unicorns, her voice hard and clipped as she glanced over at the small man.

He let out a sigh, "And if I do, what does it matter?"

"How do I stop it?"

Gold giggled, the first real sign that he was really himself again, "Like I told you dear, there is no stopping it, it's begun, the savior has arrived; the curse will break."

Regina's hand dropped to her side, a scowl set on her face, "There has to be a way."

"Sorry, dearie, but there isn't."

"I could kill her." An unsettling feeling twisted in her gut as soon as those words left her lips, it twisted a vice grip around her organs making her breathing feel shallow and her heart skip a beat all while nausea made her world feel dizzy. Regina placed her hand on the counter to keep her upright, eyes moving up to meet Gold's while the man smirked at her.

"Now we both know you can't do that…and if you did, it would make no difference, kill her and the curse breaks, it's inevitable, it'd be best you just accept it, dearie."

Regina scowled at the man, "did you know? That she was Henry's mother? That…that…"

"You would fall in love with her? No, that I did not see, but it's quite enjoyable, nonetheless."

"I do not love that woman."

He laughed once more, "If you say so, your majesty."

A growl crawled its way up out of Regina's mouth before she turned on her heels and stomped out of the shop, the door slamming loudly behind her as she stalked toward her office, the dark look never leaving her features.

* * *

Regina seemed to be vibrating at a different frequency than the rest of Storybrooke, every voice was a jumbled hum, and every face a hazy blur. Her hands shook as she signed papers and made dinner. Henry's yells barely audible over the rushing of her own blood in her ears.

It couldn't be true, he couldn't be right…she was not in love with that insufferable woman!

Her hand moving to hold her stomach as her eyes moved up to look at the roof as she fought off tears, because she couldn't take it today, she couldn't take being called evil, that the only person she has hates her, Henry was the glue holding her together all these years and without him…without him, she was falling apart.

Her hands were shaking as she brought the fork to her mouth, Henry eating quieting on the other side of the table, jabbing violently at the food on his plate.

I lose everything I love.

The thought flowed through her head and she was forced to excuse herself because she couldn't let Henry see her like this, she couldn't let him see her crumbling.

She gripped the counter tightly as she took deep breaths, trying to bring herself back to earth, to put that well-crafted mask back on and make it through dinner with her son, to make it through the rest of the day.

With a deep breath she set her shoulders and headed back into the dining room, stopping suddenly when she saw the room empty, Henry's barely touched plate sitting on the table and no sign of the boy.

"Henry?" She called as she moved through the house, peeking into the living room before stopping at the stairs, "Henry!?" A sinking feeling set in her gut and her heart begun its wild beats in her chest again as she bound up the stairs, "Henry!"

She knocked on his bedroom door before throwing it open, Regina swears her heart stopped beating as her eyes landed on the open window with tied up bedsheets used as a rope hanging out it, he was gone.

She dropped to the floor clutching at her chest, her whole being crashing back to earth, the world stopped vibrating and now all she could hear was a deafening ringing in her ears as she stared out the window into the night sky.

In a flash she was up and rushing to her phone, not even thinking as she dialed the number, one she'd memorized months ago.

"Deputy Swan."

"Henry's gone." Was all she could get out, she should have called Graham, he was sheriff, she trusted him, he'd do anything she asked…it was all a part of the curse, and because she still held his heart in her vault...but he was sheriff, she should be calling him. But when she didn't see Henry, Emma was the first person that came to mind, first because she wanted to scream at her and threaten to have her arrested but well she didn't make him run away, and she was deputy…her job back in Boston was to find people if anyone could find her boy it'd be Emma…also, there was a good chance Henry was heading to her right now, yeah, that was mainly the reason.

"What!?"

"He ran away," Regina took a deep breath, "Please, just bring him home, Emma, please, when he gets there, bring my baby home." She was biting her cheek to keep herself from crying, Emma didn't get the right to see her broken, not anymore.

"Of course, where else would I bring him?" Emma replied, Regina could hear rustling on the other end, "I'm heading out to look right now, I'll find him and bring him home, Regina, I promise you."

"If anything happens to him…"

"I know, you'll kill me."

Regina could practically see the small smile Emma always sported in these moments when she used humor to try and defuse a problem, the smile was always weak, but also sweet and it always used to bring one to her own face…but not anymore, no, she did not love Emma Swan, she did not love the savior, and she did not love Snow White's daughter (no matter how great picturing the woman's reaction made her feel).

"I think I see him, I'll uh, I'll let you go and talk to him, okay? I'll bring him home."

"Thank you…" Regina sighed as Emma hung up the phone, her body sliding down the wall as she lost contact with the only thing keeping her upright, the glue…it's finally dissolved.

She clutched her knees as sobs ripped through her, her whole world seeming to crash all around her…this world was supposed to be her happy ending but the things that made it truly happy were the things tearing it apart.

* * *

"Henry!" Emma yelled as she put her car in park and flung the door open, Henry coming to a halt just a few feet away. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"Emma! I just couldn't stay in that house anymore." Henry looked guiltily up at her, clutching the straps of his bag, "She doesn't love me, she's just pretending."

"Kid, that's not true."

"It is!"

Emma let out a sigh and rubbed at her face before speaking calmly to the boy, "If so then how do you think I knew to come out here looking for you?"

"I…uh." He frowned and Emma nodded, kneeling to be at eye level.

"Your mom called me, Henry, worried out of her mind, how do you think it felt to realize you'd run away? To me nonetheless."

"Are you going to take me back there?"

"Yeah, kid, I'm going to take you home."

"But I want to stay with you!"

Emma sighed, "Listen to me, Henry. Regina is your mom, she loves you."

"No, she's not! You are!"

"I'm your biological mom, Henry, she raised you, she adopted you; I just gave birth to you."

Henry's frown morphed into a look of anger quickly, "I thought you loved me!"

"Oh, Henry…" Emma reached out to clutch the boy's shoulder, "I do love you."

"Then why can't I live with you?"

"Henry, it's not that easy, I can't just bring you home, Regina is your mom, and she has custody of you."

"But you want me?"

"Listen, kid, I love you, but I also care very much for your mother, and you're her son, period."

"But she's evil! She doesn't really love me, it's just an act! She needed me to keep up appearances."

"Kid…" Emma sighed, running her hand over her face again.

Henry rolled his eyes at her, "You don't believe me!"

"Let's just get you home, Henry, your mom's worried sick."

"Whatever," Henry muttered, crossing his arms in front of his chest as Emma lead him back to her car.

They drove back to Regina's in uncomfortable silence, the boy glaring ahead the whole way…he looked a lot like his mother in this moment, whether he wanted to admit it or not, Henry was so much like his adoptive mother it was uncanny…nature vs nurture, at it's finest.

When they pulled up outside the house Henry flung the door open and stomped up the path, Emma jogging to catch up to him, both stopping when the door was flung open and Regina called out his name before running out of the house and embracing Henry in a tight embrace.

His arms hung loosely at his side for a few moments before he wiggled his way out of the hug and yelled, "You ruin everything! I wish you never adopted me!" before running into the house, slamming the door behind him.

"Henry!" Regina called before turning to look at Emma, "Thank you for bringing him home, Deputy Swan."

"Regina…"

"I must be going." Regina nodded stiffly at Emma before rounding on her heels and heading back into her house.

Emma watched her shut her door before the blonde turned and left as well, her heart sore from the pained look on the woman's face and the bloodshot eyes from crying because Henry might not see what he's doing to her but Emma can, and it is killing her.

* * *

Regina took a deep breath before heading up the stairs to talk to Henry, pausing at his bedroom door for a second before entering, her hands clutched together so he couldn't see how much they were shaking.

He looked up at her, glaring as she stood in the door of his room, "Go away."

"Henry, we need to talk…"

"What's the point? You'll just lie to me anyway."

"Henry, please…" she couldn't stop her lower lip from trembling slightly and she internally kicked herself, because she doesn't let emotion show, if she does it'll just be used against her, be used to break her down.

He rolled his eyes, "what? I know the truth, I know who you are!"

"Who I am? I'm your mother Henry, that's all I am."

"Stop lying to me! That's all you've done my whole life! Can't you just do me the honor of telling the truth for once!?" his little hands were formed into fists, eyes angry as he yelled at her.

"Henry, I don't know what you want me to say…I was going to tell you when you got older when you could understand better, I never planned on you finding out this way."

"I don't mean my adoption, I mean the curse, about who you really are, who everyone really is!"

Regina froze, a confused look locking into place while internally she was freaking out, kicking herself, screaming, swearing…this cannot be happening, "I-I don't know what you mean, dear."

Henry huffed, rolling his eyes at her before turning and pulling the book out of his bag, flipping to a page he knew had the Evil Queen on it and shoving it in her face, "I know."

Regina blinked down at the book, recognizing it from the night all those weeks ago, she couldn't see the images then but now, now her face stared back at herself, dark and angry, hair up in an extravagant do, and the dress…she remembered that dress, that day, Snow and Charming's wedding, the day she announced the curse.

Her stomach dropped and she forced her face to remain neutral, "It's just a storybook, Henry."

"Stop lying to me! If you really loved me you would just tell me the truth!"

Regina's eyes searched Henry's face, her heart breaking as she took in blurry eyes and a wobbling lip, as she watched her little boy trying to keep up a front when really he was just as lost and heartbroken as she was. "Henry…"

"You owe me that much!"

She sat slowly on his bed, fingering the pages, flipping through in hopes to find one that didn't make her seem so…dark, this thing surely must show her story too. She gulped when she saw an image of her levitated in the air by her mother's magic, the black straps wrapped tightly around her, her hands shaking once more, scared to turn the page, scared to see Daniel.

"Henry…" She looked up at him, not bothering to cover up the tears anymore, she didn't have it in her anymore, the fight ripped out of her body from the sight of her little boy so lost.

"Mom?" His face softened as he took her in.

"I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to hurt you…I never meant to hurt you…to make you feel like I didn't love you." Regina moved the book off her lap and reached out for Henry, taking his hand gently, "I do love you, Henry, with my whole being, I love you."

"Then tell me the truth." He stated, letting his mom pull him closer.

"It's not that easy, Henry." She husked, pushing his hair from his face. "I don't want to lose you."

He looked at her funny, blinking, "Then tell me the truth." He repeated as he moved to sit on the bed next to her.

She let out a sigh, running her hands over her skirt now that she has nothing to ground her. "I made so many mistakes, Henry…I hurt a lot of people, I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that, I truly am, but those things…they brought me you, without the curse, I never would have gotten you, my little prince, and I'll never be sorry for that."

"So it's real? The curse is real?"

"Yes, it's real." Regina looked away, she wouldn't survive seeing the hatred on his face, because nobody could ever love the Evil Queen, not even her own son.

"Why?"

Regina's head shot over to look at him, mouth opening and closing a few times, not expecting that reaction, but well Henry has always been an inquisitive young man. "Why what?"

"Did you adopt me?"

"Because I wanted to me a mother, I love you, Henry, since the first day I saw you." Regina reached out, caressing the boy's cheek.

"So I wasn't some ploy?"

"No, never." Regina shook her head.

Henry had never seen his mom like this, with tears staining her cheeks but so sure of everything, like nothing could knock her over, in that moment he knew what she was saying was the truth, "So Emma being the savior, that's just a coincidence?"

Regina's face darkened slightly, "No, I believe that was Gold's doing."

"How?"

Regina sighed, "I asked him for help…to find me a child, to find me you."

"Oh…but why did you ask Mr. Gold?" Henry's eyebrows furrowed together in thought, something that was so Emma.

"You haven't figured out who he is yet?" Regina asked, genuinely surprised.

"No…I've figured out who everyone else is…well mostly, but no, not him." Henry looked at his mother, taking in her expression, "Who is he?"

Regina pursed her lips as she moved to pick up the book, flipping through it until she found a picture of the man, it was from when she first met him, and sure the image of her the night before her wedding made her feel ill she pushed past it and handed the book over to Henry, "That's him."

"Rumplestiltskin?" Henry asked, surprise and slight fear lacing his voice as he stared down at the picture, his eyes moving from the man to his mother, looking scared and fragile, "You look sad."

Regina looked down at the picture, the emotions from then hitting her like a freight train, "I was sad."

"Why?"

Regina frowned, her hand moving to stroke the boy's hair as she answered, "I was being forced to marry the king."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Regina smiled at him, "It's okay, dear, it was a long time ago."

"Is that why you hate Snow? Cause she hurt you?"

Regina blinked at him, "She betrayed my trust and it got the man I loved hurt."

"Daniel." Henry stated, looking down at the picture again, "I'm named after him."

Regina smiled, "You are, and also my father."

Henry nodded, remembering when she killed the man to cast the curse, "She was just a child, though, just my age."

Regina stared at the boy, realizing now that he had Snow's eyes, and that's why Emma's looked so familiar, because not only did Henry have those eyes, so did Emma, the two people she loves (god, she loves Emma freaking Swan! Fate truly was a bitch, bigger one than she had thought before) have the eyes of the woman she hates, who she'd tried to kill on multiple occasions…yeah, fuck fate.

When his mom didn't answer he moved on, asking another question, "What about the curse? What are you going to do? Now that it's breaking…"

Regina sighed, remembering the words of Gold earlier that day, "There's nothing to do."

Henry actually looked at her surprised, eyes wide, like they get on Christmas morning…although maybe even wider than that, now that she thinks about it…

"Seriously?"

Regina chuckled taking the book from her son and closing it, holding it in her lap as she explained, "I spoke with Gold earlier, he says nothing can stop it from breaking…"

"So you're just going to sit back and let it happen?"

"Oh, no, definitely not." Regina was smirking as she thought of her plan of bugging Emma if the curse was going to break she might as well have fun with the blonde's current living arrangements…because Snow's reaction once it does break will truly be worth it.

"I don't understand…"

Regina caressed his cheek, "Emma is living with Mary Margaret. How do you think Snow White will feel when she finds out her daughter was friends with me? And that she was helping her fix our friendship."

Henry shook his head, "Mom, we both know Ms. Blanchard thinks you guys were more than that."

Regina laughed happily, an evil grin on her face, "Exactly my point, dear."

Henry rolled his eyes at his mom, maybe she wasn't still that woman in his book but she definitely still had her mischievous side. "Can I start seeing Emma again?"

Regina looked at the boy, puppy dog eyes in place and she let out a sigh, "I'll think about it."

Henry smiled, "Thanks, mom."

"Alright…now it's time for bed, Henry, go wash up."

Henry let out a disappointed sigh, "Okay…night mom."

"Goodnight, my dear." She said before bending down and placing a kiss to the top of his head, "Oh and, Henry? You're grounded for two weeks." She said before turning and leaving the room with her head held high, although she was feeling rather drained after everything that had happened that day.

* * *

Emma had just gotten her cocoa when Regina sat down in the chair across from her, a prim smile on her face, "uh, hi?"

"Good morning, Ms. Swan."

Emma's eyebrows crinkled as she looked over the woman, once again trying to figure her out, 'what is up with the Mills' and always interrupting my mornings? I swear I'm going to start having breakfast at Mary Margaret's from now on.'

"Same to you…now you wanna cut to the chase, Regina, I've got places to be today."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Very well, if you like you may see Henry, walk with him to school, pick him up, get some cocoa too if you wish."

"Really?"

"Yes, Henry and I have come to an understanding, you may see each other but under my rules."

"Right…thanks, I've really missed the kid."

Regina nodded before moving to stand, "You may start seeing each other after his grounding is over. I'd rather not have him think he's being rewarded for the stunt he pulled last night."

"Of course not." Emma nodded, her eyes looking over Regina again, all she could see was her mayor façade; she's getting better at using that around her it seems.

"Well, good day, Ms. Swan."

She started walking away, Emma quickly stood to try and stop her in hopes of talking about what happened last night, she was worried but that plan was foiled as she bumped her cocoa and it dumped all over her, she let out a surprised puff of breath as held her shirts away from her body.

"Jesus, Em." Ruby chuckled as she tossed the blonde a rag to help soak up the cocoa, "You okay?"

"Peachy." Emma deadpanned, "Do you have a laundry room here?"

"Yup, I'll show you where it is." Ruby answered with another chuckle, "So what made you so clumsy? Did she say something dirty?"

Emma looked over at the young woman, rolling her eyes when the young brunette waggled her eyebrows suggestively, "No. She just told me I was allowed to spend time with Henry."

Ruby stopped at the doors to the laundry room, "Seriously? Well, that is rather surprising, I figured after everything she'd be more likely to kill you then let you see Henry again."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Rubs."

"No problem." Ruby smirked as she took a step backward, "Well, I gotta get back to work, cya, Em."

"Mmhmm," Emma smirked as she pushed open the door to the laundry room and went in.

* * *

One afternoon while Henry's reading his book, he decides Gold's prophecy is wrong…or well sort of, the final battle is about him…but well it's not really a battle…anyway! He figured it out, Emma and his mom are True Loves, and that's how they'll break the curse, with true love's kiss. It all makes sense really, it makes a great story too! The Evil Queen falling for The Savior, the White Knight, her archenemies' daughter, it'll bring the heroes and villain together so they can fight together to protect the land. Yeah, it's great…now all he has to do is help Emma get his mom to forgive her and then they're on their way to breaking the curse...although maybe he shouldn't tell his mom that, because if she finds out she'll never kiss Emma.

And so Operation Cobra begins…well, in 4 more days, stupid grounding…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I'm going to help you fix things with mom," Henry stated as soon as he sat down at the table.

"You-huh? What is up with you guys? Can't I ever drink my cocoa without one of you dropping by for a talk?" Emma whined.

Henry chuckled as he reached over and took a fry from Emma's plate, "Sorry, now like I was saying, I'm going to help you make up with mom."

Emma shook her head, "And how're you gonna do that?"

Henry's face scrunched up slightly, "I haven't quite figured that out yet…but that's why we'll figure it out together."

A smile curled Emma's mouth as she regarded the young boy, "Alright, I guess I could use someone who knows her…at least better than Mary Margaret…you're not scared of your mom, are you?"

Henry laughed, both because his mom was right, and because Ms. Blanchard's fear of his mom was pretty justified, "Uh, I mean I'm scared of her in the way a kid should be, you know, being grounded and extra chores…also she likes to make me eat Brussel sprouts when I've been bad…it's her form of torture."

Emma actually laughed, because somehow it seemed like something Regina would do, "Okay, so now I have you on my side because Mary Margaret is too butterflies and rainbows sometimes and Ruby…her advice isn't child appropriate."

Henry laughed again, "Okay, let Operation Cobra officially commence! First on the docket: figure out our plan."

"Operation Cobra?"

"So she doesn't know what we're up too, we can't have her figuring out our plan and banning me from seeing you again…then we'd be back to square one."

Emma laughed, nodding vigorously to humour the boy, "Okay, so you'll be my inside man, you'll figure out her schedule and when it's best to strike, you should also talk me up."

"Okay, but we'll go slow…starting maybe with "accidental" run-ins."

"Yeah…I guess the last couple haven't been horrible."

Henry nodded, "Okay, well finish up, I don't want to be late to school…also, mom will be angry and that's not a good start in fixing things with her."

Emma shoved a couple fries in her mouth before standing, "Well let's go then."

Henry laughed, grabbing his bag and following Emma out of the diner.

* * *

Operation Cobra hits a couple bumps in the road but after week two they get the hang of it and start seeing progress, turns out, the awkward exchanging of Henry was a good start to get them talking a bit more again, sure it's really just a hello, but they got up to Regina responding when Emma asked how she was...sure it was a clipped fine but hey, it's something!

Also what works, Emma hand delivering her paperwork in on time, once Emma even went into Regina's office because her assistant was off at lunch, and that also went pretty well.

Emma even started picking Henry up in the mornings some days, of course, those days are planned to the T and discussed thoroughly with Regina in advance, which brings her to today, standing awkwardly on the porch waiting for somebody to answer the door.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." Regina nodded curtly at the blonde, eyes assessing Emma to see if she finds anything inappropriate about the woman.

"Morning, Regina." Emma rocked on her heels as she put her hands in her back pockets causing Regina to let out an exasperated sigh.

"Would you like to come in, dear?"

Emma froze for a moment before nodding in reply, too stunned to verbalize a response.

Regina rolled her eyes and took a step back, opening the door further for Emma, "Henry's just getting his books, he shouldn't be much longer."

"Kay." Emma looked around, it feels like it was forever since she last stepped foot in this place…but well I guess nearly 2 months is pretty long.

She remembered her last night here and her stomach sinks while her eyes move up to Regina's, the woman looking at her with a lost look, like she too was remembering everything that happened, "Regina…"

"Don't." came Regina's clipped reply before she took a step back from the blonde, "I'm going to go check on Henry…"

Emma frowned, nodding as the woman turned and moved quickly up the stairs.

'Nice going, Swan.'

"Let's go, Henry, you don't want to be late for school." Emma heard Regina speak and she looked over to see the woman ushering Henry ahead of her.

Henry shook his head at Regina, eyes meeting Emma's like he knew what happened.

"Hi, Emma." He greeted once he stepped off the last step.

"Morning, kid."

Henry smiled before he turned to Regina, "Bye, mom, have a good day at work."

"You be good, alright?"

Henry chuckled because out of the two of them his mom was more likely to do something relatively bad.

Regina brushed his hair from his eyes before bending down and placing a kiss on the crown of his head, smiling tightly as she nudged him toward the door like it hurt her to see him go, especially with Emma.

"Cya, Regina." Emma looked back at her as she held the door open for Henry, the older woman standing in the foyer, arms crossed over her chest.

"Goodbye, Ms. Swan, please don't get my son hurt."

Emma smiled at her, "I promise to look twice before running across Main Street."

Regina rolled her eyes as Emma pulled the front door shut.

"So, how'd it go this morning?"

"She invited me in." Emma shrugged and Henry laughed, jogging the rest of the way to the sidewalk, "There were a couple awkward moments, but she didn't threaten to kill me when I called her Regina this time."

Henry smiled brightly up at her, "Hey! That's progress!"

"I guess…I just…" Emma sighed, sentence dropping off when she realized Henry might not understand how she was feeling.

Henry looked up at her curiously before shrugging and continuing on the way, "there's a town meeting tonight, you should go, maybe you and mom can get some alone time…or well time away from me, Ruby says adults like that."

Emma smiled down at the boy, ruffling his hair before pulling him into her side for a one armed hug, Henry giggling happily.

* * *

Emma slid into town hall just minutes before the meeting was set to start, eyes spotting Regina as she stood at the front of the room, going over papers that were sitting on the podium in front of her.

"Hey, Em," Ruby whispered as she waved Emma to the seat next to her and Mary Margaret.

"Hey." Emma smiled at the two, she was running late because she had a few things to take care of at the station…forwarding calls to her cell was actually harder than she thought it would be.

A gavel banged twice and the quiet chatter in the room died down as Regina spoke, "Meeting is now in session, Mr. Clarke you have the floor first."

She froze when she caught Regina watching her, eyes curious as she took the blonde in, and once Emma got her bearings back she flashed Regina a tentative smile which had the brunette quickly glancing away, nodding slightly as she listened to Tom Clark complain about a couple kids that tagged the side of his pharmacy…well that is between sneezes that had the regal woman grimacing every time the man whipped his nose on his hand.

"Dude, she was totally looking at you," Ruby whispered into Emma's ear and the blonde chuckled.

"She was."

"Looks like there's still hope! Quick, undo some of your buttons." Ruby reached out to try and undo the top buttons of her deputy shirt, but Emma quickly batted her hand away.

"If I undo anymore my bra will be on display, Rubes."

"Even better!"

Emma rolled her eyes while Mary Margaret leaned forward so she could see them both as she spoke, "Would you two stop goofing off?"

"She started it." Emma pouted and Ruby whacked her arm, "Oww."

"Just, shh, I'd rather not be on the receiving end of one of Regina's tangents, thank you very much."

Emma mock saluted her roommate before turning to look back at Regina, who was currently smirking in Emma's direction because, of course, she would have noticed all of that.

* * *

Okay, so town meetings weren't as entertaining as Gilmore Girls made them seem but they had their moments, like Granny and Leroy bickering over how she couldn't ban him from a street, her replying that it was her street and she damn well could…Regina's exasperated expression making it all the better. And as it turns out, no, Granny doesn't own that patch of sidewalk and Leroy had every right to walk on it…although he was banned from Granny's indefinitely which started more bickering.

Regina banged her gavel, she looked rather exhausted as she announced the ending of the meeting, everyone slowly standing to leave, "Oh and Deputy Swan, please stay behind, I'd like to speak with you."

"Ooooh." Ruby teased like those kids in movies do when someone gets called to the principal's office…and honestly, that's kind of how it felt.

"I'll see you at home." Mary Margaret said as she ushered Ruby toward the doors.

Emma looked around at the people leaving, some giving her sympathetic looks while others smirked at her suggestively.

"Mind giving me a hand, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked as she organized the stacks of papers.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Emma quickly snapped into action, helping collect the rest of the rather large stack, "So that was interesting…I'm not going to lie I thought they were gonna break into a fist fight at one point."

Regina shook her head at the blonde, leading them out of the large room and through halls to her office, "well, it wouldn't be the first time somebody's gotten into a fist fight with Leroy, although it rarely happens in town meetings."

Emma smiled, "Would have been hilarious to see, though."

Regina nodded as she opened her office door, nudging it with her hip to open it before walking in, Emma following behind her, not really thinking as she used her foot to close the door, both freezing when they heard it slam shut.

"I uh, sorry, instinct." Emma smiled awkwardly and Regina shrugged in reply as she placed the files on her desk, leaning against the wood as she watched Emma shifting from foot to foot with the papers held to her chest.

"It's alright, dear."

Emma nodded, looking around the room, "So um, who's watching Henry?"

Regina blinked, ready to take offense thinking Emma was insinuating she was a bad parent, but when all she could see was simple curiosity she answered, "Graham volunteered to check in while on his rounds."

Emma nodded, finally moving from her spot toward Regina, in hopes to put down the papers but froze when she realized Regina's body was blocking the desk, "Uh…" Emma's eyes raked over the form-fitting grey dress and blazer.

Regina rolled her eyes and reached out, taking the stack from Emma before spinning and placing it next to the other one on her desk, not seeing as Emma's eyes dropped down to stare at her ass.

A manicured eyebrow rose when she noticed the smirk on Emma's features. "What?"

"Nothing…so, what did you need me for, Madam Mayor?" Emma's smirk stayed in place as she placed her hands on her hips, the blondes swagger coming back as she began to relax around the woman.

"Yes, right, Henry was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with him tomorrow, I have a few things to handle here at the office…"

"Yeah, sure! I'd love too," Emma smiled brightly at the other woman, "And uh, if you finish early you should meet us, it could be fun." Her smile turning slightly unsure as she finished speaking, the brunette's expression unreadable.

"If I have time, I'll think about stopping by."

"Awesome." Emma smiled at her again with the goofy smile Regina used to see every day, she'd missed that look…although that thought made her stomach twist and her whole body seemed to go rigid as she straightened herself out.

"Well, that is all, Ms. Swan, I'll see you tomorrow at noon."

Emma faltered at the sudden change in demeanor but quickly nodded, "Yeah, goodnight, Madam Mayor." Her voice losing all the humour it had just moments earlier.

Regina couldn't even get out a reply before the blonde was pulling the door shut behind her, Regina deflating against her desk once more as she whispered, "Goodnight." Into the now empty room.

* * *

"Hey, Emma!" Henry called as he hopped off the porch running to greet Emma at her car.

"Hey, kid, ready to go?"

"Yup!" he replied before pulling open the car door and getting in, dropping his backpack on the floor between his feet.

"Don't you have to say goodbye to your mom?"

"I already did, come on, let's go so we can plan phase two of operation cobra."

Emma chuckled as she turned on the car, "I don't think we're quite past phase one, kid."

"Maybe, but if we don't have our next move planned how do we know what we need to do to get there?"

Emma glanced over at the boy who was giving her a clear, 'duh' look which made Emma smile as she turned off Mifflin and toward the park, "Alright, kid, what do you have planned?"

Henry let out a frustrated huff, throwing his arms in the air, "What part of 'figure out phase two' didn't you understand?"

Emma laughed, shaking her head at the boy, "You are so your mother's son, you know that?"

Emma had noticed that since the incident all those weeks back Henry and Regina's relationship has gotten better, he lets her hug him and he hasn't called her evil since that night…at least to Emma.

Henry smiled, "I guess I got her dramatic side."

"Yeah, just a bit, because you definitely didn't get it from me."

"What did I get from you?"

Emma glanced over at the boy, eyebrows furrowing for a second as she thought of an answer, "Well, my eyes for one, and my chin."

Henry's smile widened, his hand lifting to touch his chin.

Emma smiled as she glanced at the boy, everything that was so familiar about the boy now making sense, he looked so much like Neal.

"So, are we just going to work on operation cobra or are we gonna have some fun?"

"What, is operation Cobra not fun for you?"

Emma glanced over rolling her eyes at the boy's smirk, "It's very fun, I just thought you might want to play a game or something."

"We can do both, but operation cobra comes first."

"Roger that, boss."

Henry smiled as they parked outside the park, both quickly getting out of the car.

* * *

After Regina's last meeting she began to pace her office, she still had time to meet Emma and Henry at the park, but did she really want to do that? Would Henry really be okay with it? Would Emma?

She was scared, not only because Henry might be mad but because that part of her, the one that's angry, dark, and only wants revenge...it's quiet, I mean it's not gone, but its quieter than the beating of her own heart, or the voices in her head telling her to go, because she's missed Emma, and she can work on hating her again tomorrow.

After yesterday, after those few normal moments she'd realized how much she missed just talking to the woman, and after everything that happened with Henry she realized how much she missed having someone to confide in, it was nice, having a friend, it was really nice. But Emma can't be her friend, she's fated to destroy her, to take away her happy ending, but if that's true, why did it feel so right when she was around her? When their hands brushed while they walked? Why did she feel so safe resting against her on Halloween? Because if Emma was supposed to be her undoing then why did she have to love her? Did fate hate her that much?

Regina let out a long sigh, stopping her pacing and looking toward the window, looking at the grey sky and the bare trees, it was weird that it was already December when she could've sworn it was September just last week, that she woke up every morning to start breakfast, greeted by Emma in her ridiculous reggae Homer boxers and tank top, half asleep still as she flashed Regina a smile, hands wrapping around the cup of coffee Regina would slide across the island for her.

Those couple weeks, they built a routine, it was so ingrained in her that she found herself pouring Emma a cup of coffee the day after she kicked her out…some days when she is half asleep she still reaches for two mugs, hesitating before placing one back into the cupboard.

She let out another sigh before collecting her things, she can just check in, and it's cold, maybe they'll want something warm to drink...Regina reasons even as she checks her hair and makeup before leaving the office, dismissing her assistant as she walks down the hall.

The park isn't far from her office so she walked, but paused at the entrance, doubt suddenly hitting her again before she internally kicked herself, reminding herself she is a queen, she doesn't ever doubt herself. So with her head held high, she walked into the park, pulling out her phone to call Emma when she spots the two sitting on a bench just a little across the way, the two talking adamantly.

Regina watched them for a few moments before she made her way toward them, Emma noticing her pretty fast, a smile stretching across her face.

"Hey! You came!" Emma called, standing up from the bench to greet her, Henry looking up and smiling at her as well.

"Well, my last meeting didn't run as long as I thought it was going to so I thought I'd come and see how you two were doing." She smiled before moving over to Henry to wrap her arm around his shoulders, her hand rubbing up and down his arm, unconsciously making sure he was warm. "And to see if maybe you would like to get some hot cocoa, you both must be freezing, I had no idea the temperature would drop so suddenly."

Emma smiled, rubbing her hands together, "Yeah, I could go for some cocoa."

"Sure!" Henry chirped, moving to stand, Regina's arm staying around his shoulder as they started making their way out of the park and toward Emma's car.

Regina eyed the thing suspiciously, making Emma laugh, "Just get in the car, Regina, it's not going to bite."

"I'm not afraid it will bite me, Ms. Swan, I'm worried that the floor might fall out from under my feet."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's not going to fall apart, it's in great condition…and if it does you can just lift your feet up." Regina glared at Emma over the top of the car, "Chill, your majesty, it's not going to kill you in the minute it takes to drive to Granny's."

Henry started snickering next to her and Regina sent him a warning look before opening up the door, letting Henry climb into the back before she got in, holding onto the handle with dear life as Emma started the car.

"You can be so uptight sometimes." Emma chuckled, glancing over at the woman, "You used to ride horses but my car scares you…its official I do not understand you."

Regina simply rolled her eyes at the younger woman, glancing behind her to see Henry smiling mischievously in the back seat.

At least someone's enjoying themselves.

* * *

It was the first smile Emma had seen on Regina's face in a long time…at least directed at her, and sure it was small, just a twitch of her lips, but it was a smile and it made Emma's heart skip a beat.

It was progress, beautiful progress, and it made every part of Emma want to sing…like not really sing, 'cause that would be lame, but like internally sing.

Did she mention how beautiful Regina looked in the winter sun? Because she did, so freaking beautiful, and maybe Henry was looking at her with that stinking all-knowing grin he got from his mother but well, that was beside the point, because she couldn't stop looking at her, not when she had that tiny smile on her lips, and when the light peeking through the clouds was shining through the windows, surrounding her like an aura.

Yeah…today was a good day...she got to hang out with the kid all afternoon and now, now she was sitting across from Regina and Henry having hot chocolate like before everything happened, it was nice, really nice.

"So what did you and Ms. Swan get up to today?"

Regina's voice crawled its way into her ears, breaking her out of her thoughts as her eyes once again focused intently on the swirling browns of the other woman's.

"Nothing really, we mostly just talked and walked around the park. We ran into Archie and Pongo out for a walk so I played with him for a bit…Emma did too," Henry glanced over at Emma before stage whispering to his mom, "I think Emma was more excited to see Pongo than me."

Regina chuckled, low and happy as her eyes twinkled with mischief, filing facts away for a later date to use for extensive teasing.

Emma knew the look and knew she'd hear all about it later but that laugh, it made this already amazing day so much better.

But she had an image to uphold so she pasted on an offended look on her face, one so clearly fake and over dramatic it had Henry giggling within seconds, "Well, I now know who can be trusted here, to think I trusted you with my secret love of dogs."

Through laughs Henry apologized, a bright smile stretching his face, green eyes sparkling as he looked at her.

Who knew a 10-year-olds plan would be so successful, she should recommend this kid to the FBI, because he was pretty freaking great at planning operations.

* * *

Emma stood outside of Granny's, staring up at the sky as the first snowfall of the season slowly started coating the ground, there was something beautiful about it, maybe it was the small town, she wasn't sure but she's never appreciated it as much as she did right now.

She didn't even notice a smile was spread across her face until it was pointed out to her rather abrasively by who else other than Regina Mills.

"What has you so happy?"

Emma's eyes moved to look at the woman as she stood a couple feet in front of her, bundled up in an expensive black trench coat, and a matching grey beanie and scarf, Regina looked adorable as snow collected in her hair and the content smile from the snow morphed into something more as she took in the small woman.

"It's beautiful." Emma smiled shyly as her brain screamed, 'you're beautiful.

"Yes, I suppose it has a certain tranquility to it."

Emma noticed Regina also had a calm smile on her face, 'the power of snow, I guess…' "Yeah, I've never really appreciated it before now…maybe it's because it's so much calmer here than it is in the city."

"Well, I'll have to take your word for it, I've never experienced snow in a busy city before."

Emma nodded, "Well, New York is always beautiful when it snows…well, at least Central Park."

Regina nodded, "Are you going in?"

Emma glanced behind her before nodding, "Uh, yeah, and you?"

"Yes, would you like to join me for coffee?"

"Yeah, sure."

Regina nodded, gesturing for Emma to lead the way into the diner, the two sitting at the table in the window after ordering at the counter.

"So, uh, what's the protocol?"

"Protocol?"

"Yeah, for the whole snow thing, is there any protocol about patrolling or whatever? What's your guys' plan? Am I gonna have to buy a shovel and start digging out cars and shoveling driveways?"

Regina shook her head, "We have a snow plow, which also lays down salt, the city workers take care of that," Regina caught Emma's panicked expression and shook her head at the woman, "And that does not mean you, dear. Although you may get a few calls about people getting stuck in the snow, so I would suggest picking up a shovel just in case."

Emma nodded, "Well, I'll get on that after we're done here…" Emma looked up as Ruby placed their mugs down on the table, sending Emma a wink before she turned to leave, "How about you? If you like I can help shovel your driveway and what not…oh, and if you need some salt I can pick that up when I'm at the store."

"Emma, that isn't necessary."

Emma shrugged, "Well, I'll be at the store anyway and I'll also be at your house later when I drop off the kid so it's no hassle…anyways, as deputy it's my job to keep the citizens safe, especially our mayor."

Regina seemed to be contemplating the blonde's offer, it did mean she didn't have to do it herself, and that was always a bonus, "Alright, but please try not to hurt yourself, I'd rather not have to spend the night in the hospital because you broke your tailbone."

Emma laughed, "Well, I promise to wear extra padding so I don't break my ass on your driveway, Madam Mayor."

Regina rolled her eyes before bringing the cup of coffee to her lips and taking a calming sip of the warm liquid.

Emma grinned at her before drinking from her own mug, eyes moving to glance out the window to the heavy falling snow, a content sigh leaving her lips without noticing.

Regina watched the blonde, her own smile forming as she watched the woman, it was nice spending time with her again…and after the other day she couldn't help but invite the blonde to join her because it had just been so nice to see her again…damn her stupid crush, and the way the blonde made her heart flutter when she saw her.

She looked so cute, hair covered in snowflakes as she stared up at the sky in wonder…it kind of reminded her of the first time Henry saw snow…although without the squealing…the memory making a small chuckle leave her mouth, remembering the small boy running around the backyard on still wobbly legs, squealing happily as he kept repeating Mommy, look, and wow…and a gasp as he touched the snow realizing it was cold.

"What?" Emma asked, a slight chuckle of her own as she watched the woman.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about Henry's first time being out in the snow."

A smile quickly formed on Emma's face and she leaned forward, "What was it like?"

"Amazing…kids make you appreciate everything differently, it was a new thing to him…I'd never seen somebody so happy to see snow in all my life."

Emma chuckled, eyes shining with love, and not just because the image that was forming in her mind on of young Henry playing in the snow, but because he was her son, and he got to play in the snow…his mom purposely took him out to experience it, there was something so great about that. But the image of Regina watching him with the same look she had now, so open and loving, that warmed Emma's whole self, more than the coffee she was drinking ever could. "That sounds really great."

It was then that Regina seemed to snap back, mask going back in place, albeit a little weaker but it was back as she nodded her head, walls already reinforcing to protect her heart as she finished off her coffee, "I should get back to the office, I'll see you later, Ms. Swan."

Emma stood with her, "Yeah sure…" watching as the woman placed her beanie back on her head, her hand moving toward her purse to get money, "No, it's okay, I got this."

"Emma…"

"It's just coffee, I think I can handle the three dollars, Regina."

Regina nodded stiffly, "Alright…but at least let me give you money for the salt."

"Alright, I won't fight you on that one."

Regina smiled, nodding stiffly as she dug in her bag and pulled out her wallet, quickly handing over the money to Emma, "Good day, Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, cya." She waved awkwardly as the woman opened the doors to the diner and left, Emma instantly falling back into her seat.

"Smooth, Em, real smooth."

"Shut up," Emma grumbled not bothering to look up at Ruby as she collected their mugs, replacing Emma's with a hot chocolate before leaving to wait on other customers.

* * *

"Mom actually agreed to let you shovel and salt our driveway?" Henry asked as he eyed the supplies in the back seat.

"Yup! She also invited me to join her for coffee." Emma was grinning proudly when Henry glanced over at her.

"Hmm, who knew that all operation cobra needed was some snow."

Emma chuckled, "Well, snow is very romantic, kid."

Henry laughed, both dropping the illusions that this was about a friendship and not something more long ago. "True, people are always so cutesy this time of year."

"It's Christmas, Hen, people get a little crazy this time of year. Mary Margaret started putting up decorations months ago."

Henry laughed, knowing how much his teacher loved the holiday based on the state of their classroom, as soon as thanksgiving passed Santa was pasted on the windows instead of the fall leaves and turkeys that were once there.

"Hey, we could always put up mistletoe!" Henry exclaimed looking at Emma mischievously.

"Henry…we are not trying to trick your mom into kissing me, we are trying to fix things so maybe we can try and figure out the other stuff."

Henry rolled his eyes, "being an adult seems complicated."

"It is." Emma stated as she parked the car on the street, "Now help me unload all this stuff…and be careful walking inside, we have no idea if the porch is slippery, okay, kid?"

"Roger that, Emma." Henry smiled up at her before flinging open his door and getting out, putting his backpack on before reaching into the back to pull out the snow shovel while Emma grabbed the bag of salt.

"Okay, so when mom gets home we should either have this all done or be hard at work…"

Emma laughed, "Only one shovel, kid, you go in and do your homework, I got this."

"Good idea, mom will be so happy when she finds out you sent me to do my homework instead of goofing around."

"Believe it or not, kid, but that isn't a ploy to get on your mom's good side, I really mean it, go do your homework, and once you're done we can do something, kay?"

"I know, but still great parenting, Emma." Henry grinned, resting the shovel against a bush and slowly walking the rest of the way up the path toward the door, stepping carefully like Emma told him to.

Emma watched him closely the whole time, only looking away when he was safely inside.

'Okay, first task, shovel and salt porch and pathway.' Emma nodded to herself, fixing her gloves and hat before grabbing the shovel Henry left propped against the bushes.

* * *

Emma was basically done with the driveway when Regina arrived home, parking her car behind Emma's in front of the house.

"How's it coming, dear!?" Regina called as she stood in the cleared off part of the driveway.

Emma startled, yanking the headphones out of her ears as she turned to look at the mayor, "Uh, good, almost done."

Regina nodded, "Alright, once you're done come in, I'll prepare some cocoa for you."

"Awesome! My hands are freezing!"

Regina smiled, eyes glancing around the yard, "Where's Henry?"

"Probably still doing his homework, I sent him in to do it when we got home."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise, Emma grinning as she realized Henry was right about Regina's reaction…the kid was pretty great at predicting reactions it seems.

"You, told him to do his homework? I would have figured you'd have him doing all the work for you."

"Now where's the fun in that? Don't you know how much I love shoveling snow?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "I'll see you inside when you're done, Ms. Swan."

"Cya!" Emma called, putting her headphones back in her ears, humming along to the rock song as she shoveled the rest of the driveway.

* * *

It was about 20 minutes later when Regina heard the front door open, and she quickly moved through the house, ready to admonish the woman about tracking snow in her house when she was met by the image of Emma balancing on one foot in the open doorway as she undid the laces of her other boot, ungracefully dropping to her butt as she ripped the other boot off, leaving them on the covered part of the front porch.

Regina covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as the woman spun on her butt so she was now facing the inside of the house, eyes catching sight of Regina as she stood at the top of the landing, Emma's eyes slowly raking up her body until they landed on eyes twinkling with humour.

"Um, would you like some help, dear?"

Emma blushed, eyes moving to look anywhere but the mocking look the woman was shooting her, "Nah, I'm good."

"You know we do have a shoe mat, right?"

Emma's eyes fell to the rubber mat by the door, a raised lip to keep the water from running onto the floor, "Right…I knew that."

Regina chuckled, shaking her head at the blonde, "Just get your shoes and close the door, you're letting all the cold air in."

"Right…sorry."

Regina meant to leave but she couldn't look away, secretly hoping the blondes socked feet would slip from under her on the hardwood floor.

Sadly she didn't fall…but she did slip around once, so it was worth it.

"Shut up." Was all Emma said as she passed the smirking brunette, heading straight to the kitchen without a second thought, Regina following behind her, an evil laugh leaving her lips and eyes running over Emma's body.

Emma walked right over to the cupboard and pulled out three mugs, smiling when she felt Regina's presence behind her as the woman uncovered the sauce pan, the kitchen filled with the warm and familiar scent of the warm beverage.

Emma spun around, brushing past Regina as she placed the mugs on the counter before moving toward the kitchen door and yelling into the house, "Henry! Come get some cocoa!" and when she turned back around that small smile Emma was so used to seeing once upon a time was back on the brunette's face and directed toward her...it was nice.

"Here you go, dear," Regina said, pushing forward the mug and a tiny bowl of marshmallows.

"Thanks." Emma smiled, dropping a few of the little marshmallows in her mug before taking a long sip of the warm liquid, still slightly chilled hands wrapping hungrily around the mug trying to absorb all the warmth they could.

"How about we move to my office? I have the fireplace going in there."

Emma's whole body perked up, "You glorious woman, you," she spoke before moving toward the door, using her back to open the door, making eye contact with Henry as he slid to a stop just before he ran right into her. "Cocoa's on the counter."

"Awesome." Was all he said before brushing past her, the sound of Regina's heels clicking across the hardwood as she followed Emma through the house.

Emma dropped into the chair closest to the fireplace while Regina sat primly on the couch, both turning toward the sound Henry calling thanks as he made his way back upstairs in the guise of doing his homework, neither saying a word as Emma went back to watching the flickering flames, while Regina watched the blonde, she'd missed having her around.

"Thank you, Emma, for shoveling my driveway." Regina finally broke the silence, Emma slowly turning to face Regina.

"No problem." Emma simply shrugged it off but she continued looking at the older woman.

Regina let out a long sigh, basically deflating as she fell back against the couch, "I hate that I've missed this…missed you…"

"Why?"

Regina's eyes rose to meet Emma's questioning gaze, expecting to see hurt but all she saw was curiosity. "I should hate you, I want to hate you, Emma, but I can't. This one part of me is so angry, so scared that you could take Henry away from me…take my happiness, but there's also another part of me that wants nothing more than to talk to you every day…to see you every day."

Emma nodded, leaning forward to place her mug on the coffee table, "I understand, it must have been so hard when you found out…it was hard on me too but well, you had been through so much with Henry, with him telling you he wanted to live with his birth mother instead…but Regina, you have to understand I'd never do anything to hurt you or Henry." Emma stared into Regina's eyes, smiling shyly as she added, "And I miss you too."

Regina let out another sigh, leaning forward like Emma, "I don't know if it can ever be how it was before, Emma, you kept something from me, something big…I trusted you with so much, it hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me you had a kid…that you had Henry."

Emma looked down at her hands, "I know, I was just scared of how you were going to react, it's not an easy topic to broach, Regina…"

"I know, but I had Henry, I adopted him, why wouldn't I be okay with you giving a kid up for adoption?"

"I was 18 and in prison, Regina, it's not really something people accept very well."

Regina nodded, apprehensive eyes locking with Emma's as the brunette asked, "And his father, do I need to be worried about him showing up?"

Emma shook her head, letting it drop in shame as she spoke, "No, he doesn't know."

"Oh…" Regina had a mix of feelings twisting in her gut, happiness that she didn't have to expect a strange man to try and take away Henry, but then also worry at seeing Emma so sad.

With a sigh she stood from the couch, moving in front of Emma and sitting on the coffee table, hands reaching out to cover the blonde's hands folded in her own lap. Green eyes rose to meet hers and Regina flashed her best reassuring smile, sure it came off a little pained but it was the effort that counted.

Emma smiled weakly, hands twisting to hold Regina's in hers, "Um, so can we try again? I miss having you as my friend…"

Regina started nodding, squeezing the hands in hers as she spoke, "Yes, I'd like that."

"Awesome."

Regina chuckled as she took in the blonde's ridiculous smile, sliding her hands from Emma's as she stood to move back to the couch.

Emma letting out a disappointed whine when the woman's hands were no longer in hers.

Regina simply rolled her eyes before patting the couch next to her, the blonde instantly leaping out of her seat and dropping onto the cushion next to Regina, just enough space between them to be reasonable but still close enough that their knees bumped when Emma shifted her legs.

"So, whattaya wanna do?"

"We could read?"

"Or talk? It's been forever since we really talked."

"Okay, why don't you tell me what it's like to live with Ms. Blanchard?"

Emma chuckled while Regina shot her a devious smirk, "It's actually not as bad as you would think."

"Maybe not to you, dear, but I promise you if I lived with that woman I'd string her up."

Emma laughed, "Okay, yeah, I guess…but she's nice, I like it there…I mean not as much as I liked it here, but it's nice."

"Well, I'm happy to hear you'd prefer living with me instead, but I think it'd be best if you continue living with Ms. Blanchard."

Emma nodded, "Oh, hey, my stuff arrived a few weeks back, just in time for this snowfall thank god."

"I noticed, you started wearing more than the few items you packed for the trip."

"Been checking me out, have you?" Emma smirked at the woman who shook her head in response.

"Well, when you've worn nothing but a red jacket for months the sudden change to blue is quite obvious, my dear."

"Alright, I'll give you that one." Regina smiled victoriously, "So, how about you? I noticed things are better with the kid."

Regina smiled, nodding, "Yes, we talked and worked some things out, he understands everything a little better now."

"That's great!"

"Yes, it is."

Emma's smile broadened before she started telling her about her adventure with getting a cat from a tree and wrangling a drunk Leroy.

The two talked until dinner and they both agreed it'd be best for Emma to go home, wanting to go slower with their friendship this time. And even though they got a few things off their chest there was still some hard feelings and trust to rebuild.

And the next day when Emma met Henry after school he was smiling from ear to ear, his little face basically just a giant smile as he announced Phase One a success and that they would now commence Phase Two: Wooing, Emma laughed, a lot, telling the boy they still had a little ways to go before they get to that point, so Phase Two was changed to trust building and friendship.

* * *

"Mom?"

Regina looked up from her paperwork to see her son standing awkwardly in the doorway of her home office, storybook clutched to his chest, "Yes, dear?"

"Um, can I ask you something?"

Regina put her pen down, nodding at the boy, "Of course." Henry moved further into the room, dropping onto the couch, and his mom getting up to sit next to him seconds later, "What is it, Henry?"

"It's about the curse…kind of…"

Regina's smile stiffening slightly but she nodded, urging her son to continue.

"What happened to Prince Charming? I haven't seen him around town, is he dead?" He looked so lost, unsure how to handle anything, he loved his mom but well, Prince Charming was technically his grandfather, and sure he's just a storybook character to him it's…it's just weird, okay?

"No, he's still alive, he's in a coma, dear."

"Oh…"

Regina reached out hesitantly, holding her breath as she laid her hand on Henry's shoulder preparing for him to pull away but when he didn't her body seemed to relax.

"Well, we'll just have to wake him up, then. True loves kiss should do the trick, right?"

Regina smiled at her hopeful boy, hand moving to brush his hair out of his face, "It's a lot harder than it seems, Henry, he has a different life here, he's married."

"To Snow White, I know that."

"No…" Regina sighed, turning so she was facing him better, "He's married to Kathryn Nolan here, in Storybrooke."

"Oh…well, we can fix that after the curse breaks I guess…but we still need to wake him."

"And how do you suppose we do that, dear?"

"Get Ms. Blanchard to kiss him or something."

Regina chuckled, "Ms. Blanchard is a very…" her face contorted as she tried to think of a word to best describe the woman that didn't come off too nasty but she came up short so she tried a different tactic, "She's not going to kiss a coma patient, Henry, she's a lot of things but even she wouldn't do that."

"Charming kissed her when she was under the sleeping curse." Henry pointed out and Regina couldn't help but smile as she caressed his cheek.

"Yes, but he was in love with her, Ms. Blanchard has no memory of her prince." She couldn't help how a victorious smile curled her lips, but let it drop when Henry leveled her with an exasperated look.

"Well, then what should we do?"

Regina sighed, "I don't know, Henry, but you're a smart boy, you'll figure it out." She ran her thumb over his cheek one more time before placing a kiss on his forehead, preparing to stand when Henry spoke up again.

"Did you really impersonate Ursula to try and kill Snow?"

The evil smile spread across her face again, sure it was also mixed with anger when she remembered how it turned out but she nodded, "I did, although I was hoping it would've had a better outcome."

"I'm glad it didn't."

Regina looked at him perplexed until she caught onto his train of thought and smiled, "Me too, dear, me too." she placed another kiss on the top of his head, before actually getting to stand up this time, and Henry followed suit.

"I'm happy you and Emma are starting to get along again."

Regina smiled down at him, "What do you say we watch a little TV before bed?"

"Yes!" Henry cheered, running to the living room to pick a show.

Regina laughing as she slowly followed him, smiling when she entered the room to see the Fairly Odd Parents playing on the TV.

* * *

Emma smiled as Regina pulled open the door of her house, quickly ushering the woman in from the cold.

"Good morning, dear."

"Morning." Emma greeting as she breathed on her hands to warm them up, "boy, it's really coming down out there, huh?"

Regina nodded as she turned and lead the way further into the house, smiling when she heard the woman struggle to pull her foot free from one of her boots, the grunting followed by the thud from the boot hitting the floor.

Regina chuckling to herself as she turned toward the living room, hearing Emma chasing after her in her socked feet,

And there she goes slipping into the wall

Regina thinks as she hears the woman hiss in pain, always taking the corner too fast in her socks.

"Emma, watch out!" Henry squealed making her turn around, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline as Emma just stopped before crashing into the boy.

"Ms. Swan, this is not a race, now would you walk like a normal human being."

"Sorry…and sorry, kid."

"It's okay." He said as he held out one of the mugs in his hands.

"Yesss, you're the best kid ever."

Henry giggled as Emma started happily drinking from the mug. "Mom made it for you."

Emma turned to look at Regina as she stood in front of the TV watching today's weather report. "Thanks."

Regina nodded, eyes never leaving the screen.

Emma let out a hum as she dropped onto the couch, Henry sitting next to her, only partially dressed for school in his dress pants and polo.

Regina's phone rang and the woman instantly picked it up, "Mills. How're the streets looking, Graham?" She ran a hand through her hair as she moved to sit on the arm of the couch next to Emma, listening to the man speak. "Emma arrived here fine."

"I walked," Emma whispered, and the woman looked at her like she'd grown a second head before her eyes landed back on the TV, the anchor announcing heavy snowfall all across Maine.

"The news says it's probably not going to let up anytime soon," she went silent, tapping her fingers on her thigh, her lips pursing in exasperation, "well, if you're in such a hurry how about you send Leroy out there and if he freezes, we know it's cold."

Emma could hear the man grumbling on the other end, Regina rolling her eyes once more, "I'll call Mr. Kirkman and see how the streets are looking in his opinion, they may be able to get the plows in and clear it all up."

Emma looked at Henry, the boy basically vibrating in his seat as he whispered, "Snow day,"

"Yes, I'll call you when we have it figured out, just be careful."

Regina sighed as she hung up the phone, instantly dialing again, the person on the other end picking up almost immediately.

"How is it looking, Mark?" Regina nodded as the man spoke, "And you don't think you'll get the streets clear? No, no, I understand, thank you, please keep me updated if anything changes."

"So?" Henry asked, grinning up at his mom.

"Looks like it's a snow day."

"Yes!" He cheered before guzzling the rest of his cocoa and dashing toward his room to change out of his school clothes.

"No running on the stairs!" Regina called before she started dialing, "Sidney? Get the word out, looks like we're having a snow day."

Emma watched as Regina made call after call, one to the school board, another to Graham, and just to be sure everyone knew, she called Granny knowing the word would get out extra fast from there. Emma liked seeing the woman in action, it was really interesting...and hot.

Emma's phone rang when Regina was just ending her own call, "Yeah? No, I'm all good here, Mary Margaret, no, I walked, so no worries."

Regina rolled her eyes as she stood, making her way toward the kitchen to pour herself another cup of coffee.

It was a few minutes later when Emma walked into the kitchen, smile on her face, "So whattaya wanna do today? Snowball fights? Build snowmen? Tobogganing?"

"That would be up to Henry. If it were my choice we'd stay in all day in front of the fireplace."

"How romantic," Emma smirked while Regina rolled her eyes.

"No, how warm and cozy."

Emma's smile grew, "Okay, so how about playing and then cuddling in front of the fireplace?"

"Who said anything about cuddling, dear?"

"I did, everyone knows you cuddle in front of fireplaces." Emma sent her a 'duh' look making the older woman chuckle quietly.

"Why don't you go see how Henry's doing and I'll go change into something more snow friendly."

"Okie dokie!" Emma grinned as she spun on her heels and made her way up the stairs, Regina finishing off her coffee before heading up after her, smiling at the two when she saw them talking in Henry's room, Emma perched on his bed.

* * *

"I can't feel my face…or my hands…" Emma pouted at Regina as they walked just a few paces behind Henry back to Regina's place after hours of playing in the park, "Or my feet…oh god! I can't feel my ass, Regina!"

The woman cackled as she nudged the blonde's shoulder with her own, "Just keep thinking of the cocoa and fireplace waiting for us at home."

"Mmm, and the cuddling, oooh, I can't wait for that."

Regina shook her head, eyes locking on Henry as he turned to glance back at them, a grin a lot like one of hers on his face. "In your dreams, Swan."

"How did you know?"

Regina's attention moved from Henry, locking onto Emma's smirk and glinting eyes, "Remind me why we're friends again."

"Cause I'm amazing, and you missed me." Emma was grinning smugly at the woman, causing her to roll her eyes once more. "I think I have hypothermia! They're gonna have to cut off my toes, Gina!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that. And we're a block away, stop being so mellow dramatic."

Emma's eyes were sparkling with humour as she turned away from the woman, bumping their shoulders together as she watched Henry, the boy turning to grin proudly at her.

They traveled the rest of the way in silence, and as soon as Regina got the front door both Emma and Henry were rushing through, both dropping onto the step just inside the door to pull off their shoes and other wet clothing.

"Oh, my god! My feet are icicles!" Emma exclaimed causing Henry to giggle as he pulled off damp socks. "Scoot over, kid so your mom can take off her stuff."

Henry didn't even blink as he scooted over, Emma moving too so Regina could sit in the middle of them.

Matching green eyes looking up at Regina with a pout when she didn't sit right away.

Regina rolled her eyes and let out a huff before she dropped down in between them, bending forward to unzip her leather boots.

"Holy shiz! My hands are even colder than my feet! Feel." Emma said before sticking her hands down the back of Regina's shirt collar, the woman letting out a squeal before shoving Emma away, Henry and Emma giggling as Regina glared at the blonde.

"Jesus, Swan! Do not stick your freezing hands under my shirt again!"

Emma snickered as Henry inched his hands closer until he could get them on his mom's neck, the woman shooting up and glaring at them both, "Henry!" the two were folded over in giggles, so proud of themselves, "Look what you're teaching our son, Emma!"

The two stopped, looking up at Regina at the same time, trying to figure out if the woman realized what she said, but her still annoyed gaze told them she hadn't, and well, neither were going to tell her in fear of having her freak out again.

"Um, sorry, Regina…how about I start the fire?"

Regina sighed, "Very well, Henry, please help me hang all of this up."

"Okay, mom." Henry smiled, gathering up he and Emma's things and carrying them toward the bathroom to dry.

Regina shook her head, a smile playing on her face as she picked up the few things Henry didn't and followed behind the boy to hang her stuff as well.

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina asked as she chuckled at Emma's ridiculous Hello Kitty socks.

"Can Emma spend Christmas with us? Like, stay the night?"

Henry was worrying his lip when Regina turned to look at him, the holiday was still weeks away, they had planned on getting the decorations up this weekend, life making them run late…also, Regina loathed dragging the tree out of the basement, she usually made Graham do it but this year she just wasn't able to ask the man.

"I don't know, Henry…"

"Pleeeeaaasse," Henry begged, putting his puppy dog eyes in action.

Regina sighed, thinking about traditions, but well if she said no maybe they wouldn't have much to celebrate, "If she would like to she can have Christmas with us."

"Yes!" His face broke into a smile, while he basically started jumping up and down. "Thanks, mom!"

"Woah." Regina gasped when the boy collided with her, nearly knocking her over.

"Mom, can we decorate today? With Emma's help? She can help you bring up the tree!"

"Well now, putting Emma to work doesn't sound all that bad to me."

Henry chuckled, "I'm going to go tell her!"

Within seconds the boy was out of the room, leaving Regina to hang up the last couple of things by herself.

* * *

Regina could hear the two talking adamantly while she was making hot cocoa, Henry's excited voice echoing through the house as he told Emma all about their traditions.

She poured the cocoa in the Christmas mugs she pulled from the back of the cupboard. She's had them since Henry was one, the boy picking them out while they were at the store, he was just so mesmerized with the penguins and snowmen on one and the Santa in his sleigh on the other, she bought two of each, just in case Henry broke them…he never did, he cherished those cups, he still does.

So when she came into the living room with the cups Henry gasped happily before taking his cup carefully, warning Emma to be careful as the blonde eyed the small penguins building snowmen on hers.

"They're special, I've had them my whole life!"

Regina chuckled, "Not your whole life, dear, just since you were one."

Henry looked at her like she was crazy, "Mom, that's basically my whole life, that's just 12 months of my whole life we haven't had them."

Emma eyed them both, her hands cradling the mug more securely, her chest warming as she thought about how they trusted her enough to share something this special with her.

She also noticed that she and Henry had the same mug while Regina's was different. It was when she glanced over at Henry trying to figure out why she and Henry had matching mugs, and not he and Regina that she saw the "H" painted on the bottom of his when he took a sip. Her eyes quickly moved over to Regina's to see "Mom" painted on the bottom of the mayor's mug. they had their own designated mugs and Regina thought Emma would like to share something with Henry…the warmth in her chest spreading through her whole body, a smile stretching across her face, eyes shining with love as she watched the woman.

"What?" Regina questioned and Emma shook her head.

"It's nothing…just thanks."

Regina smiled back, "I didn't know carrying up a tree would mean so much to you."

"What?" Emma's eyes widened and she glanced over at Henry who turned to purposefully avoid eye contact.

"It's not heavy…although the buckets of decorations might be."

Emma groaned although her eyes still sparkled and a small smile still curled her lips.

* * *

They paused halfway up the stairs, Emma letting out a grumble, "How is it that I got stuck doing this again?"

"Henry thought it'd be a good idea."

"I feel so loved right now."

Regina rolled her eyes, glancing behind her to look into the dusty basement, "It's not that bad."

"There's spiders down there, Regina, spiders!"

Regina let out a huff, "I'd like to point out that if you stopped complaining we would be out of here faster."

Emma glared at her, "Fine, but, why am I the one walking backwards?"

"Just move it, Swan."

Emma let out an annoyed groan before looking behind her and taking a step up the stairs, the two moving slowly again. "How about for next year we just put this thing in one of your many spare bedrooms? That way no creepy basement trips…also, I feel like I have bugs climbing all over me so be prepared for me dropping this thing when we get upstairs and hopping in the shower fully dressed."

Regina chuckled, "How about you put it down nicely before flipping out like a toddler?"

"I guess I can make that work…you'd tell me if I had a spider on my head right now, wouldn't you?"

Regina pretended to be in deep thought, a smirk playing on her lips as she replied, "Probably not, considering you'd drop the tree and run off like a little girl."

"Har har, you'd run too, don't act like I didn't scare you with the spider on Halloween."

Regina just rolled her eyes as Emma stepped up the last stair, slowly backing into the hallway as Regina climbed the rest and once they had the tree set down on the main floor Regina smirked at the blonde, "Alright, you way run screaming now."

"Thank you." Emma deadpanned before a quiver ran through her body and she started batting at her clothes, "I hate basements."

"Same, I usually make Graham get the tree," Regina stated, Emma's mouth falling open.

"Why didn't we do that this year!?" Emma exclaimed, arms flying out in exasperation.

"You were here, and Henry suggested it."

"This is payback for the face full of snow, isn't it?"

Regina chuckled, smirking at the blonde, "Probably, dear."

"He is so your son."

"Who else's would he be?"

"Fair point…but like the nature/nurture thing."

Regina's face contorted in thought before she shrugged, moving toward the living room as she spoke, "I guess he did get a few things from you, dear, like that bottomless pit you call a stomach."

"Hey! My stomach is a fabulous trait to inherit!"

Regina merely laughed, the sound traveling back toward Emma who was smiling after the woman…that is until she thought she felt something crawling on her and she started batting at herself, hopping, and shaking out all her limbs and hair. "Never going down there again! Ehk!" her whole body quivering once more.

* * *

"Henry, what the hell?" Emma asked as the boy dragged her from the living room toward the front of the house.

"Just stay right here." Henry demanded as he pulled her here and there until he decided she was in the perfect place, "okay, stay right, there."

"Henry…"

"Stayyy." He warned before stepping back and calling out, "Mom! Can you come here for a sec!?"

"Henry what're you…" She trailed off as her eyes spotted the little green sprig hanging from the banister. Her voice lowering as she growled, "I thought we talked about this kid!? We aren't trying to trick your mom into this."

Henry rolled his eyes, both hearing his mom just around the corner.

"Henry…" Emma warned before taking a sudden step away from the sprig, although she didn't realize she was at the edge of the step and well suddenly she was falling and she may have squealed like a school girl…or like she was falling from a cliff and not just off a step.

"Emma!" Henry exclaimed and they heard Regina's pace get quicker until the woman was in the open area, looking from Henry to the blonde sprawled out on the floor.

"What happened!?"

So her ass really hurt but well the panic in Regina's voice was doing things to her…it made her feel warm…and loved, so loved.

"Emma fell."

"Henry was being a prankster!"

"You overreacted!"

"Did not!"

Henry let out an overexaggerated breath and he stood on his tiptoes to kiss his mom on the cheek before turning and walking away in search for an icepack.

"What?"

Emma simple pointed her finger toward the roof, Regina slowly following the blonde's finger to see the mistletoe, a laugh vibrating out of her as her eyes went back to Emma, who was still sprawled out on the floor.

"It's not funny!"

"You fell because Henry hung up mistletoe, it's pretty funny."

"He was trying to trick us into kissing!"

"Would kissing me be so bad?" Regina tried to keep the levity in her voice but Emma caught the hurt she was trying to keep hidden and the blonde sprung up so she was sitting.

"No! I just…I didn't wanna force something and have it be awkward, we just started being friends again!"

"So you panicked?"

Emma's face contorted unhappily, "you know you're a real asshole sometimes, right?"

"So I've been told." Regina let out a sigh before stepping off the landing and holding out a hand to help Emma up.

Emma took it, letting the brunette pull her upright. A smile curling on Emma's lips as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, both still standing close together, hands still locked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, my ass is just a little sore is all."

Regina's smile contorted in sympathy and Emma squeezed the hand in hers to try and show she was still alright. "You could have broken something."

"Next time I'll just tell the kid to hang mistletoe in a safer place."

Regina glanced up at the sprig, pulling the blonde with her so they were standing under it before leaning up slightly to plant a chaste kiss on the blonde's cheek, "Well it is tradition, after all."

Emma's smile grew even as Regina let her hand drop and turned to head out of the front hall.

"Emma, I got ice!" Henry called, freezing when he saw Emma's dopey look with her hand held to her cheek, his mom smirking as she moved past him, "Did I miss something?"

Emma laughed, limping toward him, "Thanks for the ice, kid."

Henry turned to watch Emma leave, "What'd I miss!?"

* * *

Emma squinted as she stared at the Christmas lights lining the fireplace making the lights stretch out like colourful stars, twinkling, and flickering. It was something she did as a kid during car trips, making the streetlights glow and dance along the sky instead of them just lighting the way, they glowed brilliantly.

"What're you doing?"

Emma turned her head to look at Regina, arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of the Christmas tree, "Nothing, just looking at the lights."

"You're squinting, do you need glasses?"

"Yes technically, but I mostly wear my contacts these days."

Regina blinked, her mind picturing the blonde in glasses, it was cute. "How did I not know this?"

"I always wore my contacts?"

Regina rolled her eyes, turning to look at the tree again, "it feels like it's missing something…"

Emma moved to stand next to the woman, head tilting as she took in the tree, covered in a mix of expensive looking ornaments, homemade ones, and the cheesy Christmas one with a spinning penguin, it wasn't what she was expecting when she first thought of the woman's tree but as they put up each handcrafted ornament it just felt right, Emma laughing at hand turkeys and Santa's made from Styrofoam and cotton balls.

"I think it's perfect."

Regina pursed her lips, head tilting before she reached out and moved a picture frame ornament with little 1-year-old Henry up a branch. "You would think the Charlie Brown tree was perfect."

"I do." Emma deadpanned, Regina turning to look at her with furrowed brows, "I didn't have much growing up, especially after I ran away…my first Christmas I got this tiny little dying tree just like Charlie Brown, it wasn't perfect but it was mine, y'know?"

Regina's face softened and she nodded as she reached out to move a section of garland up where the ornament once was, "I do, it wasn't until I came here that I finally had something that was completely mine, I know it's nothing compared to what you went through Emma, it's just, living with my parents, they weren't always kind and caring. My father was great but he was a meek man, always scared of what my mother may think…nothing in that house was really mine and then I came here and this home was mine, all of this was mine."

Emma nodded, "I understand, just cause you were well off, doesn't mean you had it any better…" Emma looked at the tree, "Candy canes."

"What?" Regina turned to look at the woman, her eyebrows furrowed.

"That's what's missing, people always hang them on their trees."

Regina's head tilted the other way before she nodded, "Well, we'll just need to get some candy canes then." And with that she spun on her heels, headed out of the room.

Emma stared after her in confusion before chasing after the woman, "Where are you going!? Please, not the basement again! C'mon! I'm getting you pesticide I swear to god, Regina! I know you're scared of them don't you act like you aren't." Emma skidded to a stop when she rounded the corner to find the older woman looking at her exasperated, hands on her hips.

"Are you quite done, Ms. Swan?"

"Sorry." Emma apologized, looking down the hall past Regina, "So, uh, where are we going?"

Regina rolled her eyes and simply pulled open a closet door, Emma instantly labeling it Regina's junk closet and vowing to make room in it later for that damn tree so she doesn't have to go back into the hell pit the older woman calls a basement…she swears the boogieman would think that thing is too creepy!

"Oh."

Regina let out a huff and reached onto one of the shelves and pulled out a box of candy canes, "I usually put some in Henry's stocking…and he likes giving them out to people on Christmas day, but I suppose I'll just have to buy more."

"Who knew you had a disorganized side…"

Regina growled before slamming the closet shut, nearly taking off Emma's head.

"Ay! Watch it!"

Regina only smirked as she brushed past Emma, strutting back toward the living room.

* * *

"How was your day with Henry and Regina?"

Emma glanced over to Mary Margaret, Candy cane hanging out of her mouth, "Good." Emma said around the treat before she kicked the door shut.

"Just good? You've been there since 7:30 this morning."

Emma glanced over at the clock, shrugging as she pulled the candy cane from her mouth, "I'm starving, you wanna go to Granny's for dinner?"

Mary Margaret let out an annoyed sigh, "Stop avoiding the question! What happened!?"

Emma turned back toward the door, reaching out to open it she asked the woman, "You coming or not?"

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes before nodding, "alright, just let me get my things…but I still want to know what happened."

"We went to the park, I fell on my ass and bruised my tailbone, we decorated her house, oh and she kissed me."

Mary Margaret let go of her scarf, the thing hanging unevenly from her neck, "She…what?"

"Just on the cheek, Henry hung up mistletoe, so you know, tradition." Emma shrugged trying to play nonchalant even as a dopey smile started spreading on her face again.

"OH! That's amazing, Emma!" the woman bounced, seeming to come out of her surprised state, "I'll buy you pie to celebrate, I'm so happy you are working it out!" She fixed her scarf and moved quickly toward the door, squeezing Emma's arm with a broad smile, "I told you, you'd work it out!"

"Yeah, yeah." Emma chuckled, nudging the woman as they made their way downstairs.

"Ruby is going to flip!"

Emma laughed, sticking the candy cane back into her mouth as they made their way out of the building.

* * *

Regina smiled as she stood at the back window, looking into the yard as Emma and Henry laughed while making a snowman…it was nice, the blonde's ridiculous beanie with a pompom on the top of it, her hair dusted with snowflakes that glistened in the dim lighting...she was beautiful.

Emma looked toward Regina, the blonde's smile growing as she waved at the woman, trying to encourage her to come out once again.

Regina raised the mug cradled in her hands to her lips, warmth filling her, happy just watching them.

Henry figured out a way to awake Charming…the problem is he just doesn't know how to get Mary Margaret to go through with it and he wants her help…she might not be outright fighting it, but helping…it just doesn't sit right with her, that vengeance still bubbling in her belly, happy when she sees Snow White alone and her Prince comatose in a hospital with no name…it's hard to turn away from a way of thinking after so long.

She heard a squeal and her eyes focused back out the window, Henry laughing as Emma held her shirt and jacket away from her body, mouth forming silent curses, and she just couldn't help laughing too because there was something so right about this, about Emma playing with Henry in the backyard…it just felt like the woman always belonged right here.

Regina shook her head at herself, turning to go back to the couch and read her book when she heard the back door open and Emma's boots stomping into the house.

"Your son is evil!" Emma called leaning against the wall as she ripped off her boots. "pure evil!" she heard Emma's jacket hit the floor and glanced up as Emma walked over to her, hands on her hips and a giant wet spot in the middle of her shirt, "Just evil."

"I'd like to point out that he didn't do anything like that until you came here." She tried to sound neutral but her voice pitched at the end, lips curling and eyes crinkling as she tried to cover up her laughter.

"And you're an asshole." Emma grumbled, taking Regina's tea and cradling it in her own hands, trying to soak up the warmth before taking a sip, "Thanks, this is great." She smiled at the gobstruck woman before walking toward Regina's office and dropping to the floor in front of the fireplace, letting out a content sigh as the warmth already started seeping in.

"Ms. Swan, you can't just steal my tea!"

"Shhhhh, soaking up the warmth." Emma held up a finger silencing her, "Do you have a blanket or a dry shirt?"

Regina growled deep in her throat, "Ms. Swan!"

"Your son put a snowball down my shirt, Regina, my tits are currently freezing."

Regina huffed, "This is not over." she warned and with that she spun on her heels, going in search for a dry shirt and a blanket for the blonde.

Glancing out the window as she passed it on her way back, she saw Henry smirking as he finished off his snowman, the boy was up to something, first the mistletoe and now this…

"Here you go," she said flatly as she dropped the items on the blonde.

"Thanks!" and without a warning Emma pulled her shirt right over her head, Regina's jaw falling open in shock before she spun around.

"A little warning, Ms. Swan!?"

"Chill, Reggie, not like you haven't seen boobs before, and besides I'm wearing a bra."

A scowl twisted on Regina's face and she spun around to rip a stripe out of the blonde but when she turned she found her huddled under the blanket, literally the thing was over her head and she clutched it to her chest…there was just something about it that calmed her anger, maybe it was from seeing her look so small or maybe it's because she reminded Regina of Henry in this moment, either way, the anger flowed away, Regina letting out a huff as she fell into the chair by Emma, reaching over to the table for her book, a content smile on her face as she read.

It wasn't long before Emma was resting against Regina's chair, head next to the woman's knees as she sat curled up on the leather chair, Emma just watching the fire and listening to Regina breathe.

They don't notice Henry peek into the room, a smile stretching on his face when he noticed his mom wasn't reading but was actually watching Emma, hand resting next to Emma's head like she wanted to reach out and run her fingers through the blonde's hair.

* * *

"You're late," Regina stated as she held open the door for Emma to enter anyway.

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry but Mrs. Schumacher stopped me on my way here to get her cat out of the tree, did you know that thing is vicious? I swear to god it was a tiger in a past life…or at least Puss in Boots."

Henry snorted, Regina sending him a warning look while Emma's eyebrows rose.

"Yes, well, next time tell her to wiggle a fish in front of him or something."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Right, cause that would go over so well."

Regina glared, "If you won't take Henry's schooling seriously then maybe you shouldn't take with him anymore."

"Geez, I said I was sorry, Regina. If it makes you happy next time I'll just run her down to save time."

Regina rolled her eyes, "If you wish. Although, going to jail for murder won't do Henry any good."

Emma groaned turning to Henry who was covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing at the two, "C'mon, kid, let's go before you're late…I'll just talk to Mary Margaret and tell her it was my fault because your mom made me run over a little old lady and now I'm on the run from the law."

Regina huffed, throwing up her hands and storming away.

"Have a good day, Regina!"

"Bye, mom!" Henry called before the front door closed, the older woman shaking her head in annoyance

What have I gotten myself into?

And with another groan, Regina grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and made her way out the door.

* * *

"You're lookout," Henry informed Emma as he ran into his room.

"Kid, what're you doing?"

"Getting moms present, I have to wrap it!"

Emma turned to look at the boy, "And I'm look out, because?"

"I don't want her coming in and seeing it!"

Emma chuckled, "You know you could just shut the door or tell her not to come in 'cause you're wrapping her present."

"Keep looking!" Henry exclaimed and Emma turned so she was looking down the hall again, a laugh trying to force its way out.

"So, what'd you get her?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why is it one for me?"

"You suck at keeping secrets." He stated, tongue sticking out as he wrapped the gift.

"Hey! I do not! I haven't blabbed about operation cobra yet!"

"That's different, if that goes wrong mom may want your head too, this way you're just sharing facts."

Emma sighed, "Fine, then I won't tell you what I got for you."

"Kay." Henry shrugged, taping down the flap.

"What kind of kid are you!?"

"A well-adjusted one?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Your mom's not even home, why do I need to keep watch?"

"She could be home any minute," Henry said matter-of-factly.

"Right…"

"So, how's everything with mom?"

"Fine? Which you know because I filled you in this morning."

"A lot can happen in a few hours, Emma."

Emma turned to look at the boy who was smiling up at her while sitting cross-legged on his bed, "Between this morning and now we only talked once, she called to inform me to be here at 4pm on Christmas Eve and to pack accordingly."

"That's all?"

"Yes, she texted me, Henry, and I replied with an okay and see you later…why?"

"Just checking on the progress of Phase Two is all."

Emma groaned, turning to look back down the hall before walking into Henry's room, "It's going good, kid, really good."

"Awesome! You got her a present, right?"

"Yes, Henry, I'm not a moron."

"Just checking…because she got you one, she won't tell me what it is, though."

Emma laughed, "Well, now I know where you get it from! You Mills' and your secrets!"

Henry shrugged, "I can't believe it is Christmas in 3 days."

Emma nodded, "I know…hey, you wanna play lookout for me? I gotta wrap Mary Margaret's, and your mom's presents still."

"Sure!"

"Tomorrow, kay?" Henry sent her a thumbs up and Emma dropped into his desk chair, her eyes locking onto his storybook, "What's this?"

"My storybook, Ms. Blanchard gave it to me a few months back."

Emma nodded, flipping it open to a random page, "These pictures are awesome! Very life like!"

Henry nodded, standing up to get a look at what page she was on and smiling when he saw it was the one of Charming and Snow sharing true love's kiss, "That's Snow White and Prince Charming."

Emma nodded, "So they're fairy tales?"

"Sort of, it's a new take on it…like what we didn't see in the movies."

Emma let out a hum as she flipped through the pages, landing on one of the Evil Queen, "It seems cool."

Henry nodded, trying to gauge if Emma can spot the resemblance and just when he thought she might see it his mom's voice echoed through the house.

"Henry, what have I told you about leaving your shoes on the stairs!?"

They turned just as Regina stopped in the door, sneaker held in her hand, "Someone could break their neck…and by someone I mean Emma. You know there's enough deathtraps out there already for her, dear; cracks in the sidewalk, mistletoe, we don't need a stray shoe to be her downfall."

"Harty har, har."

"Sorry, mom."

"Mhmm." Regina placed the shoe on the floor, "What are you getting yourselves into?"

"Henry was just showing me his storybook."

Emma didn't notice how Regina's eyes widened before shooting to Henry the boy quickly speaking up, "Yeah, she saw it on my desk and was wondering what it was about."

Regina nodded, "Well if you two are done up here I could use some help with dinner."

"I have to work on that report for school, I'd like to get it out of the way before Christmas."

"Alright, Emma?"

"Sure thing!" Emma grinned, following after the mayor.

* * *

Christmas Eve came faster this year, or at least it felt that way to Regina. She and Henry never did anything big, it had always been just the two of them but this year Emma was coming over, Emma was spending the night. Henry was so excited, and it seemed Emma was as well…which, maybe made her more nervous than excited…she's never had to do anything special, have to impress someone, it was just always her and Henry in their PJ's drinking cocoa, and watching The Santa Clause movies but now she was making a Christmas dinner with Emma sitting at the counter watching her, smiling in this ridiculous Christmas sweater she bought from a store in town because Regina commented on how ridiculous it was.

So here she was in her kitchen with a grinning Emma, and Christmas music playing from the speakers. How did it come to this? To her having dinner with the one person who could be her undoing? Oh yeah, that's right, that woman was the mother of her son and well…that's it, no need to bring up anything else.

Regina's eyes met Emma as the blonde slowly eased a cutting board toward her, refusing to just sit by and watch the older woman cook. The brunette let out a sigh before grabbing the bag of potatoes and dropping them on the counter in front of Emma, "Can you handle cutting potatoes without hurting yourself?"

"Yup!" Emma grinned proudly at her before pulling a few spuds out of the bag, "Should I wash them first?"

"You can wash them after you cut them, it's easier that way."

"Gotcha."

And then they fell silent, going back to how they were before everything happened, both working in sync. Regina quietly humming to the songs playing and Emma smiling, peeking out of the corner of her eye every once in a while to watch Regina.

And soon the humming turns to quiet singing and Emma leaning against the sink as she watches Regina's hips sway to the beat, everything just felt right.

Emma likes Regina when she's casual, and don't get her wrong, she loves the suits too, she loves Mayor Mills as much as she loves Regina like this, at home, in jeans and a red cashmere sweater singing to Michael Bublé's rendition of Blue Christmas, fingers of one hand tapping away on the counter while Regina stirs the food on the stove…it's perfect, it's beautiful…It's just, right.

Neither noticed Henry until the flash goes off, both sets of eyes raising to meet Henry as he looks at them sheepishly before running off again, Emma shaking her head at the boy as Regina goes back to cooking, her relaxed form gone…at least for a few moments until the beat takes hold of her and her fingers start tapping once more.

Emma at least hopes it was a good picture, if not she'll have to kill the kid.

Emma lets out a sigh and sidles up next to Regina, dropping the bag of carrots on the counter and pulling the cutting board close as she starts cutting them, purposely starting to hum to the next song, Regina eyeing her for a few minutes until a smile stretches across her face.

* * *

Regina pats Emma's hip to get the woman to move out of the way so she can check the roast.

"Excuse me also works, y'know."

"Excuse me." Regina retorts dryly when she straightens up to add more time to the timer.

"So, how long til dinner?"

"40 minutes."

"Kay." Emma looks around the kitchen, before side-stepping Regina, hand's falling to the other woman's hips to keep her in place as she squeezes by, hand grazing across her back before falling away.

"Where are you going?" Regina spins, watching the blonde move through the kitchen.

"Wine, and music." Emma grins as she turns the volume up on the speakers, and grabs two glasses from the cupboards above.

"Thank you," Regina says when Emma hands her a glass, both leaning against the island as they watch the roast cooking in the oven.

"I told you I could cook."

Regina looks at her, chuckling slightly even though her eyes look sad as she remembers that morning all those months ago when she agreed to let Emma cook for them. "I'm sorry…"

Emma looked over at her, surprise written clearly on her face, "No, it's okay, you don't have to apologize…"

"But I do…how I treated you after I found out…it was wrong, I was rude to you and you didn't deserve it. It's a default, it's a mask I put on to protect myself, Emma, and when I feel threatened I lash out, I hurt people before they can hurt me, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you, Emma."

"Apology accepted." Regina looked up at Emma, both sharing an earnest smile, "I…I'm happy we're friends again…I would have hated myself for missing you singing Santa Baby…" Emma let out a low whistle, "Makes a girl wanna go out and buy a Santa costume, fake beard and all."

Regina laughed, shoving the woman before Emma joined in on the laughter, both stopping just as Mariah Carey's voice filled the room, the beginning notes of All I Want for Christmas Is You surrounding them.

"What do you say, Mills?" Emma grinned waggling her eyebrows.

Regina laughed before slowly singing along, a smile spreading across Emma's face as she sung too.

About halfway through the song Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her into her, one arm wrapping around her middle, and the other still holding Regina's hand as she dipped their bodies dramatically side to side.

Regina letting out a yelp that quickly turned into a laugh at the offbeat and rather jumpy moves. "What're you doing, Ms. Swan?"

"Dancing," Emma said obviously.

"I don't think this would be considered dancing, dear."

"And who is going to see us and judge our dancing skills, exactly?"

Regina shook her head, Emma smiling cockily at her.

Regina was just about to retort when they heard Henry snicker, both of them turning to look toward the noise, Henry standing with the camera in front of his face, "Henry Daniel Mills…"

"Are you recording us?"

Henry snickered, nodding even as his mom glared at him, he knew she didn't mean it because her eyes were light and filled with love, and well Emma was still grinning at him from ear to ear.

"Go set the table you little sneak," Emma said in between a chuckle.

Henry laughed, letting the camera drop to his side, "Fine." A smile still spread across his face as he left.

It was when Henry was gone they noticed they still hadn't moved from the hold. Regina cleared her throat as she took a step back from Emma, while the blonde let her arms fall away before burying them in her back pockets, rocking awkwardly on her feet.

"I uh…I should check the food."

Emma nodded, "I should bring the dishes to the kid."

Both turning to move to the opposite sides of the kitchen, and once Emma got all the dishes she paused before heading out of the room, "Thank you for inviting me, Regina."

Regina nodded curtly before her eyes fell back to slightly charred carrots.

* * *

"You forgot something." Emma said to the boy as she entered the dining room, Henry just grinned at her as she placed the dishes on the table, "Okay, give it here."

Henry chuckled before handing over the camera, "Are we on Phase Three now?"

Emma looked up from the camera to Henry as he put down the plates. "What do you think, kid?"

His face scrunched up in thought before nodding, "We're on Phase Three now."

"Yeah…I think so too." Emma mumbled in agreement as she looked through the pictures, more than just the two they were aware of, Emma smiling as she stared at herself and Regina, the brunette cooking while Emma watched her, a goofy smile on her face, "You've got it bad, swan…"

"What?" Henry asked, looking up at Emma once more.

"Nothing, kid."

Henry nodded, eyes moving around Emma to see his mom standing in the doorway, mouth slightly agape as she backed slowly into the kitchen once more.

"Dinner's ready!" Regina called before re-entering the room like she hadn't been in just seconds before, "Could you help me carry the food into the dining room, Emma?"

"Sure!"

Regina nodded her head before spinning around, Emma following after her.

"Smile." Emma said as she held up the camera to take a picture of the woman cutting the roast, brown eyes rolling in reply, "Or don't, but I'm taking the picture, either way, missy."

Regina raised her brows, a smile just barely curling her lips.

Emma snapped the picture, "Beautiful, now whattaya want me to take? I can cut the roast if you like…"

"How about you just take out the potatoes and carrots, I can handle this."

"Okay." Emma nodded before turning off the camera and letting it hang from her arm as she grabbed the potatoes and headed out with them.

* * *

A few more pictures were taking during the night, Henry gathering them up for a group picture and snapping one of Emma investigating her present under the tree. And later in the evening, Emma took one of Henry and Regina cuddled up on the couch, the boy tucked into his mother's side as they watched the movie.

About a quarter way through the second one, Henry shifted so he was laying down, head resting on the arm of the couch and making Regina have to scoot over, forcing her nearly onto Emma's cushion.

The blonde smiling awkwardly before shifting to give Regina room, Emma's arm resting on the back of the couch as her eyes moved back to Tim Allen striking out with his son's principal.

It wasn't long after that Regina let out a yawn, her body shifting toward Emma's on its own volition until the next thing the blonde knew Regina's head was resting on her shoulder and her arm was around Regina's shoulders, quiet snores coming from the older woman.

Emma smiled dopily at the woman, eyes moving to Henry to check on him and having to hold in a laugh when she noticed the boy was asleep as well.

'Merry Christmas, Emma.' She thought as her eyes focused on the movie, she wanted to know the ending…and she really didn't want to lose this moment, she planned to cherish it, she did not want to wait until the next holiday…although at least New Years is just a week away so maybe she could wait.

* * *

Emma was dreaming, a nice simple dream about she and Regina curled up in bed, the mayor reading a book curled into Emma's dream selves side...that is until banging broke through her subconscious causing her dream to fade to black.

"Emma! Wake up! It's Christmas!" Henry yelled as he threw open the door, "C'mon, Emma!"

"Mmmm" Emma groaned opening her eyes to glare at the boy, "Whyyy?"

"Get up, presents!"

Emma's eyes moved to the clock and she let out a groan, "It's 7am, kid…why you hate me so?"

Henry rolled his eyes at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of bed, Emma clomping behind him as he dragged her out of bed to his mom's room.

Emma was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she noticed where she was standing, freezing to a halt when she saw Regina asleep in her bed, images from her dream flashing in her mind before she noticed Henry barreling toward Regina's bed and jumping up, landing right next to the woman before he started bouncing.

"Mom, wake up, it's Christmas morning!"

Regina let out an annoyed whine similar to Emma's before one hand reached out blindly to stop Henry, "M'kay, how about you go wake, Emma."

"Already did," Henry stated, a chuckle pitching his voice as he looked back at Emma standing awkwardly in her ridiculous polar bear PJ pants and a tank top.

Regina's eyes opened and fell on Emma, the blonde looking grumpy as ever as she pouted at Regina, "Merry Christmas, dear."

"M'christmas." Emma mumbled before moving further into the room and collapsing onto Regina's bed next to her, all awkwardness floating away when her eyes locked with the other woman's, "Your son is evil."

Regina chuckled, head turning to look at the pouting blonde, "Try having him do this every year?"

Emma's face contorted, "Your son is demonic!"

Henry rolled his eyes, standing up from the bed, "I'll go put on the coffee…"

Emma and Regina let out a grumbling in agreement as the boy left the room, taking a detour to his room to grab the camera and sneaking back in the room to take a picture of the two before running out just like last night.

"Next Christmas I vote we slip him a sleeping pill or something."

Regina chuckled sleepily, slowly sitting up to look down at the blonde, "Next year you'll be more prepared."

"Right…just gonna throw this out here, but you don't seem all that prepared to me."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Okay, get up or he'll come back in here and be even more demanding."

"5 more minutes."

Regina rolled her eyes before she slipped out of the bed and grabbed hold of Emma's hand pulling her up, "Come on, dear, just think coffee and presents."

"They better be good presents….and the kid better make a good cup of Joe."

"I set the coffee maker last night."

"You glorious, glorious woman!" Emma called overdramatically as she let Regina pull her the rest of the way out of bed before Emma used their linked hands to drag Regina out of the room.

"I think I figured out where he gets this from," Regina stated as Emma pulled her down the stairs.

"He gets the early rising from you."

"Who says I wake up early?"

"I lived with you for 2 weeks and talked to you basically every day for a month…I know when you wake up."

"Doesn't mean I like waking up that early."

"Hmm, good point, maybe it's just him."

"I think it's the excitement of Christmas, dear."

"Also a good point…you are very smart when you just woke up."

"I'm always smart, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes as she pushed open the kitchen door, two cups of coffee on the counter and Henry grinning at them.

"Coffee!" Emma cheered, basically leaping for the cup while Regina walked toward the counter and picked up her own cup, kissing Henry on the crown of his head.

"How about we go open those presents?"

"Yes! C'mon, Emma!" Henry called, running out of the room, Emma holding her coffee higher as the boy ran by her.

"Yeah, it's the excitement of Christmas…"

Regina nodded, both women walking leisurely toward the living room, "He'll crash in a few hours."

"Mmm, so will I…"

Regina chuckled before lowering herself on the couch, Emma dropping down right next to her, their thighs touching, making Regina's stomach flutter. The blonde was just so used to the closeness of last night she didn't really realize it, Regina eyed her for a few seconds before her attention was pulled back to Henry.

"Mom, this is for you." Henry smiled as he handed over the present, "And this is for you, Emma."

"Thanks." Emma said as she took the gift, smiling as she saw, 'to: Emma Love: Henry' scrawled across the top, gaze moving to Regina to catch the woman's smile as she looked down at the gift, fingers tracing the wrapping paper.

"Well, open them!"

Both women chuckled as they leaned forward to place their coffee on the table before opening their gifts, smiles stretching across their faces as they looked down at the matching frames, Family written across the bottom of the frame with wooden letters that were all a different colour, and there was a picture of all three of them from Emma's first night here in their Queens Jerseys in it.

"I…wow, thank you, Henry…this is so sweet." Emma blinked away tears that wanted to fall, she had a family…Henry was giving her family…her eyes moved to look at Regina, checking to see if the woman was upset about it but all she saw was the smile on the woman's face as shaking fingers traced the frame.

"Thank you, Henry, I love it…" Regina's hand moved up to brush away a tear, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"It's the picture Granny took when we stopped to pick you guys up food." Henry smiled brightly at them, "You both really like it?"

"Yes, Henry, we love it, right, Emma?"

"Yeah, kid, we love it."

"Awesome!" he cheered before going back to the tree and opening some of his gifts, the two women making eye contact, bashful smiles on their faces before they turned to watch Henry unwrap his presents, both clutching their mugs in their hands again, frames resting on their laps.

* * *

It's a bit before Henry acknowledged them again, well except to thank Regina and Emma for their gift that is, but this time he turned, two presents in his hands, "Mom, these are for you, from Emma."

"Oh!" Regina looked over at Emma who flashes her a shy smile.

Henry passed over the boxes, one obviously a garmet box and the other the size of her hand. Regina eyeing them before her fingers run over the sparkly purple paper on the small box with a little silver bow atop it, "Did you wrap them?"

Emma rubbed at the back of her neck, "Uh, yeah, I worked at a wrapping station one year."

"It's very well done."

Henry groaned, "Mommm, just open them!"

Regina chuckled, smiling lovingly at the boy.

"Big one first."

Regina looked at her with furrowed brows before moving the small box on the couch next to her so she could open the other gift. She folded open the lid and let out a chuckle when she saw the shirt, "Really, Ms. Swan?"

Emma smirked at her, "Hey, I promised I'd get it for you didn't I?"

Regina chuckled as she pulled the shirt out of the box and held it up to Henry, the boy smiling as he read it.

"'I woke up like this' you actually got it for her?"

Emma grinned before looking at Regina, "Okay, open the next one."

"Alright, but if it's a mug with that saying I'm throwing you out in the snow."

Emma smirked as Regina carefully unwrapped the other gift, peeling off each piece of tape carefully which caused a groan from the other two in the room.

Regina's smile morphing from loving to mischievous before she peeled off the last piece of tape to reveal a white box, and slowly she lifted off the lid, "Oh, Emma…" she gasped before she reached her hand into the box, pulling out a small glass tree.

She couldn't help but smile as it glistened in the light, "It's beautiful, thank you…"

"It reminded me of you...and I just had to buy it…" Emma blushed.

"Wow…" Henry said as he looked at the thing glisten.

Regina ran her finger over the coloured glass, green leaves and a golden trunk…it was beautiful and simple…it was perfect. "Thank you, Emma…"

Emma smiled as the woman slowly put it back in the box before placing it carefully down on the table.

"Mom, how about you give Emma her gift now?" Henry asked holding out the medium sized box to Emma.

Emma grinned as she happily accepted the box, her finger running over Regina's name before she flipped it over to tear off the wrapping, "It better not be socks."

"If it were socks there would be a lot in there, dear."

"Who knows, you could be tricking me, it could just be one pair of socks in this big box."

"You're ridiculous."

"I know." Emma grinned at her before opening the box, chuckling when she saw it, "Are you serious?"

"Well, I thought it would be fitting, considering you are a part of the town now." Regina smirked as Emma pulled the piece of paper out of the box.

"What is it?" Henry asked impatiently.

Emma cleared her throat before she began reading,

"Dear, Emma Swan,

We at the Queens would like to officially welcome you onto our team.

Practice will start up again after the snow clears….and if the Knights try to approach you, you can gladly tell them to take a hike.

Sincerely,

The Queens.

PS: Merry Christmas, Emma!

\- Graham.

PPS: we're so happy to have you!

xo Ruby

PPPS: We aren't kidding about telling them to take a hike, Swan."

Emma was laughing as she looked down at the purple pants and black socks, "There were socks in here."

"Yes, you got me, I lied to you. There were socks in there…" Regina rolled her eyes before adding, "I trust you have your own cleats and glove?"

Emma chuckled, nodding at the woman, "Yes, thank you so much, this is awesome!" she exclaimed as she pulled Regina into a one armed hug.

Henry smiled at the two before he shot up, running to get the camera yelling "Don't move!" on his way, both women chuckling at him

When he got back he was huffing, "Emma, hold up the paper."

The two adults shook their heads as Emma picked up the paper, smilingly broadly at the camera, while Regina was looking at her, a soft smile on her face.

Henry took that picture before telling his mom to smile, the woman turning to smile at the boy, hand reaching over to straighten out the piece of paper.

"Awesome!" Henry grinned, "I'm going to go to my room and read the comic Emma got me." Henry announced, placing the camera on the coffee table before collecting all his gifts, "Thank you both so much again, I love all my gifts."

"Don't you want breakfast, dear?" Regina asked, not even registering that Emma still had her arm around her.

"Oh, right…pancakes?"

"Of course." Regina stood, brushing the wrinkles from her silk pajama bottoms. "Would you like to help me, Emma?"

"Sure!" Emma grinned, standing up next to Regina.

"Okay, well, call when they're done," Henry said before he rushed off.

Emma looked at Regina, the other woman smiling at Henry's retreating form.

"So, what kind of pancakes?"

"What kind would you like, dear?"

"Chocolate chip?"

Regina shook her head as she started moving toward the kitchen, "Alright, half a batch of chocolate chip and half normal."

Emma smiled as she watched the woman stretch while she walked, she'd missed this, missed the mornings with the family, missed seeing Regina in her PJ's…it felt right, being here, with them…it felt like home…

"You coming, dear?"

Emma nodded, rushing after the woman as she disappeared into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Regina was just finishing up the treats for their little New Year's Eve party, Emma would be here any minute, she wanted to hang out with Mary Margaret and Ruby for a little bit before coming by. Regina informed the blonde if she wanted to hang out with her friends instead she could but Emma practically screamed no, eyes widening in horror at just the thought which had Regina smirking as she informed the blonde she could come by at 8 so she could have some time with her…friends.

Regina's face scrunched unhappily at the thought, Henry looking at his mom funny.

"Mom?"

Regina blinked, eyes falling on the boy as he added sprinkles to the cupcakes she made. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you like Emma?"

Regina froze, eyes searching the boy to try and figure out his meaning before answering, "Of course I do, Henry, if I didn't I wouldn't have invited her."

"Nooo, I mean, like like."

"Oh…" her focus quickly going back to icing the treats.

"Mom?"

"I…Henry, it's rather complicated."

"Because she's the savior? Or because she's Snow White's daughter?"

She sighed placing the piping bag on the counter so she could focus on the boy, "And some…there's a lot of things you don't understand yet, Henry, I did things, I hurt her in ways she doesn't understand…I don't deserve her love, I don't deserve your love."

"That's not true!" Henry straightened out his body, shoulders set and chest puffed out like he was about to fight a dragon and not his mother's inner doubts, "You deserve a happy ending just as much as anyone else!"

Regina smiled, brushing the hair from his face, "That's very sweet, Henry…but it doesn't mean it's true."

Henry sighed, "well, what other people think, doesn't matter if you like her…if you love her you shouldn't be scared of all of that…"

Regina smiled down at him, her sweet boy, "The thing is, Henry, I don't know how to love very well…I hold on too tight, I push people away…I hurt people."

"Emma's different, she understands you, what it's like…she's different."

"Well, she is different, that's for sure…"

"So you do like her?" Henry looked at her so hopeful, the boy breaking down her walls making a soft smile stretch across her face.

"Yes, I do like her." Henry smiled up at her before going back to decorate the cupcakes, "Wait, that's all? You have nothing else to say?"

"No, I already knew you liked her, mom, I just wanted to get you to admit it."

Regina chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Now where did you get that sneaky side?"

"Emma says it's from you."

"I would have to agree, I didn't get to where I am by being nice all the time."

"Sneaky and underhanded…" Regina looked at him funny, "That's how they described you in the book."

Regina chuckled, "I'll have to read it sometime."

Henry smiled up at her before they both focused on the cupcakes.

"So are you going to kiss her at midnight?"

"Henry!" Regina's head whipped around to look at him, the boy smirking at his mother, eyes sparkling with mirth.

* * *

"I'm late, I know." Emma said as she walked past Regina into the house, "But I brought wine." The blonde smirked as she handed the bottle over.

"Thank you. Henry is in the living room watching the countdown if you'd like to join him."

"Sweet," Emma said as she hung her jacket up and toed off her shoes, eyes moving to watch Regina leave the room, dressed less casual then she was at Christmas in a navy blue dress and heels.

Emma hung her beanie on the hook with her jacket before jogging through the house and dropping on the couch next to Henry, "Why's your mom so fancy?" Emma asked, looking over the couch to check if Regina was coming.

"I think she wants to impress you, she was wearing a sweater and dress pants earlier."

A smile stretched across Emma's face, "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm, after we finished the cupcakes she disappeared and came back down in that like a half hour later."

Regina entered the room then with two glasses of wine in her hands, "Here you go, Emma."

"Thanks, you look really nice tonight, Regina."

Regina paused, looking down at her dress, "Thank you, dear, you look nice as well."

Emma grinned, "Oh yeah?"

"Yes, it's not every day I see you in something other than tank tops and t-shirts."

Emma rolled her eyes, "You can't just give a compliment, can you?"

Regina smirked, "I like the colour on you. It brings out the green in your eyes."

"That's better, thank you."

Regina rolled her eyes before sitting in the arm chair closest to Henry, "How was dinner with Ms. Lucas and Ms. Blanchard?"

"Good! Ruby got plastered and when I left Mary Margaret was trying to cut her off."

Regina shook her head, "That doesn't surprise me."

"Yeah, but it was really funny, although Ruby did complain about me not drinking as much." Regina rolled her eyes while Henry snickered quietly, "So, what's the plan for tonight? Board games? Poker? Hide and go seek?"

Henry continued to snicker next to her, Emma smirking at Regina as she raised her eyebrows in exasperation.

"We have some snacks in the kitchen, I think Henry mentioned he would like to play some games."

"Uno!" Henry exclaimed and Emma grinned.

"Yes! I kill at Uno!"

Regina shook her head, "Henry, would you go and get the games you would like to play tonight?"

"Yup!" he answered before hopping off the couch and running off.

When Emma turned back to look at Regina the woman was smiling at her, eyes soft as she looked her over, "What?"

"Nothing, dear."

Emma gave her an odd look before moving over on the couch so she was closer to the chair Regina was sitting in, "You look really nice."

Regina smiled, humour crinkling her eyes, "Yes, you already mentioned that."

"I know…I just wanted to mention it again, you look really really beautiful, Regina."

Regina's gaze dropped, a blush playing on her cheeks as she looked into her wine glass, "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

Emma laughed, "What, I have to be drunk to think you look gorgeous?"

"Now I'm gorgeous?"

"You're always gorgeous."

Brown eyes shot up then to meet Emma's, the blonde looking at her sincerely, "Emma…"

"I got the games!" Henry halted when he entered the room, eyes moving from his mom to Emma, "Am I interrupting something again?"

Emma chuckled stiffly, shaking her head, "Nah, kid, your mom and I were just talking."

"I'll go get the snacks…" Regina stood abruptly, Emma turning to watch her leave the room, a smile stuck on her face as she watched the woman, eyes roaming over curves and down stocking covered legs to the 4-inch black heels…yeah, she was freaking gorgeous…

"Emma?"

She jumped, focus going back to Henry who was looking at her with raised eyebrows and his mom's smirk, "What?"

"Nothing."

Emma laughed, "Alright…I'll shuffle."

"Okay." Henry grinned as he handed over the deck to the blonde, "She likes you too." He whispered and Emma looked up at him, "I talked to her earlier, she admitted it…although she is a little scared she might hurt you, she doesn't have the best track record with dating…I don't think she's really dated since she was a teenager…well maybe dated but not a relationship…I don't know how these relationship things work…" Henry's faced scrunched up, "I looked up dating online, some weird things popped up."

Emma's eyes widened before she screeched, "Regina!"

Henry was looking at her funny when Regina burst through the door, her eyes wide and panicked before she took in everything and noticed nothing was amiss, "What? Please tell me you didn't spill wine on my rug?"

"Nope, not that…we're just ready to play…would you like some help in the kitchen? Yeah? Okay, let's go." Emma said as she stood from the floor, guzzling down the rest of her wine as she walked around the couch, linking her arm with Regina's as she pulled her into the kitchen, mother, and son sporting similar looks of confusion.

"Emma, what is the matter with you?" Regina gasped as Emma popped the cork on the wine bottle and poured herself another glass.

"Henry may or may not have found out about sex on the internet and may or may not have just mentioned it."

Regina froze, blinking at the blonde before she took the wine glass from Emma and downed the rest of it, "What? How? What was he doing on there!?" Regina finally screeched out, if Emma wasn't just as freaked out she probably would be laughing at the horrified look on the brunette's face but sadly that wasn't the case.

"He was looking up dating and relationships…apparently you haven't dated much over the years."

Regina's eyes widened further, "I need to sit down…" she mumbled before pulling out one of the stools tucked under the island and dropping onto it.

Emma, on the other hand, hopped onto the counter before she grabbed the wine bottle and drinking straight from it, "So uh, what do we do? Pretend this never happened? Have the talk? What, you're the experienced parent here, I've only been in his like for 3 months!"

"When did my 10-year-old son get so invested in my love life?"

Emma's eyes fell on Regina and she held out the bottle to her, the brunette looking it over for a few seconds before taking it from her.

"What did he say exactly?"

"Um that he was looking up dating and relationships online and weird things popped up."

Regina blinked, "That's it!? You got me worried for just that!?"

"I said, may or may not have!" Emma pointed out.

Regina groaned, taking a large swig from the bottle, "I need something stronger…and you need to get back out there…He's probably more confused than before…I'll figure out what to do later but I think it's fine…just if he says something…more," Regina and Emma's faces both contorted in disgust, "Just come talk to me."

"Now that is something I will definitely be doing." Emma chuckled awkwardly, "Hey, you made cupcakes!?"

Regina groaned, "How very astute of you."

"Shut up, I was a little preoccupied."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Just get off my counter and get out there, Ms. Swan."

"Yeah well, you just realized I was up here."

"If it makes you feel better I will let you think that." Regina deadpanned before she moved toward the door, shaking her head at the ridiculous woman.

"Hey!" Emma called as she hopped off the counter, ready to follow her but stopped, spinning on her heels to grab the plate of cupcakes and a bowl of chips from the counter before leaving the room again, "Would you get me a drink too!?" she called when she noticed the woman detouring towards her office.

"Look what I found!" Emma grinned at the boy who was sitting on the floor, the cards divvied out for each of them with the rest of the stack sitting in the middle of the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine, why?"

"You ran out of here like the place was on fire."

"Right…I uh, had to talk to your mom about something but it's all good."

Regina entered the room, two tumblers of cider in her hands, "Are you ready to play?"

"Yup!"

"Mhmm."

Regina nodded handing the glass to Emma before lowering herself rather elegantly to the floor, Emma had to admit she was rather impressed considering the woman was in a dress and heels.

"You first, mom."

"Alright." She said as she thought over her first move, Emma and Regina soon getting into a serious battle, challenges set, teasing ensued, flirting apparent even to Henry who sat and watched after losing to the two women, it was all around, a good game, although Henry did fear for Emma's safety at one point…but it seems one dopey look and flirtatious comment and his mom was calmed to a less violent…yet still very competitive state.

* * *

"Kid, get up." Henry woke up when Emma whacked his arm, the blonde whining when his mom whacked her arm for doing just that to Henry, "Countdowns about to start."

Henry looked over at the TV, stretching out his muscles as he sat up from the couch, "When did I fall asleep?"

"About an hour ago, sweetie," Regina said, a loving smile on her face.

"Oh…"

"Oh! Hey, it's starting!" Emma cheered, the Mills' eyes moving to the TV as Emma started counting along with it, "10, 9, 8…"

Henry chuckled before he started as well, "6, 5, 4…"

"C'mon, Regina, countdown!"

Eye's rolling Regina finished off the count with them, "2, 1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Henry and Emma cheered.

Emma turned suddenly and planted a kiss on Regina's cheek, the mayor stood stunned as Henry stood up and hugged Emma tightly, the blonde laughing as she reached out, pulling Regina into the hug with them, Henry's sandwiched between them, Regina's right hand slowly threaded in his hair as she held him to her stomach, while Emma's wrapped securely around his shoulders.

Emma looked up, making eye contact with Regina and smiling, "Happy New Year, Regina."

"Happy New Year, Emma."

"Happy New Year, moms." Henry yawned, both women freezing, eyes falling down to Henry before locking again, Emma worried for how Regina might react but the initial panic had vanished and the mayor's eyes were soft again, filled with love as a smile curled her lips.

"Happy New year, my little prince…but now it is time for you to go to bed."

Henry nodded into their stomachs before pulling away, "Okay, night…"

"Would you like us to tuck you in, dear?"

"No, I think I can handle it." Henry smiled, "Goodnight, mom, goodnight, Emma."

"Night, kid, happy New Year."

He smiled up at her and started making his way out of the room as Regina called, "Goodnight, Henry, sweet dreams!"

He smiled and waved before walking sleepily out of the room, Emma turning to Regina and smiling, "So now what?"

"We clean up and go to bed."

"Awwwe, c'mon, Regina, it's New Years! We gotta do something!"

Regina rolled her eyes as she started putting away the pieces for The Game of Life. "It's not like we can go out and party, Emma, someone has to stay here with Henry."

Emma rolled her eyes, dropping onto her knees to help put away the game, "I know that, I was just thinking we could hang out in your office, have a few drinks, talk like we used to."

Regina stopped cleaning, looking up at Emma who was biting her lip nervously, "Alright, I suppose we can do that…but after we clean up."

"Deal!"

* * *

Somehow they ended up in the backyard, somewhere around their 4th drink they heard something, Emma peeking out the window to see fireworks going off, insisting they had to go watch them before dragging the brunette out, neither wearing their coats as they stood out in the cold looking up at the sky.

"They're pretty." Regina hummed in agreement, arms wrapped around herself as they stood out in the snow. "You're pretty."

Regina looked over at Emma, eyes wide, "What?"

Emma grinned stupidly, their faces just inches apart, "You look pretty with snow in your hair."

Regina chuckled, hands moving to run through her hair, "You're drunk, Emma."

Emma giggled at the other woman's slurred words, "So're you."

"I'm not."

"I's okay, you're cute when you're drunk," Emma said, swaying slightly.

Regina breathed out a puff of air, "You're flirty when you're drunk."

Emma smiled goofily, "You don't use as big words when you are."

"I'm cold."

"Kay," Emma said, moving behind Regina and wrapping her arms around her.

"What're you doing, Emma?"

"Warming you up," Emma spoke right into her ear as she rested her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"We could go inside…"

"No, I like it here, it's pretty, and you're warm."

Regina chuckled, relaxing into Emma as she rested her arms on the ones around her middle. "M'kay, but only a little bit longer."

"Kay," Emma said, breathing in the other woman's scent, hoping to remember all of this tomorrow.

It was in that moment, with her arms wrapped around Regina, fireworks lighting the sky, and snow falling softly around them that she realized she had fallen in love, she was no longer falling, no, Emma was madly in love with this woman, and maybe it should scare her but it didn't, at least not right now, not when the woman was in her arms, and alcohol was still humming in her veins, not when they fit so perfectly together…no, today, right now she didn't panic, she couldn't because she was so happy, so peaceful.

"Emma?" Regina whispered into the night air, her fingers stroking Emma's arm.

"Mmm?"

"I can't feel my feet anymore."

Emma chuckled, nodding against her shoulders, "kay, we can go cuddling in front of the fireplace now."

Regina chuckled as Emma started backing them toward the doors, not letting go of their hold, "Emma, if we continue like this we might fall."

"Mm, a gamble I'm willing to take."

Regina rolled her eyes, unwrapping her arms from Emma's before she untangled the blonde's from around her waist so she could get the door open, Emma pouting at her as they entered the house.

Emma kicked off the runners she found at the back door earlier, Regina leaning against the wall as she took off her heels stumbling slightly when switching feet.

Emma's watched with love filled eyes as Regina staggered slightly toward her office where the fire was still going, short hair ruffled with snow slowly melting into the dark locks. Emma stood watching her as she gracefully lowered herself to the ground in front of the fire, before turning to look at Emma with hazy eyes, smirking at the blonde who was standing in the doorway watching her.

"I thought you wanted to cuddle by the fire, dear?"

Emma grinned, laughter crinkling her eyes as a chuckle broke free, having to bite her cheek to stop herself from any outbursts of excitment...well at least verbal ones, she did want to take too long trying to keep up a "cool" facade that the beautiful brunette changed her mind so she sprinted the rest of the way through the room, dropping herself onto the floor and leaning her back against the sofa, ankles crossed as she smiled at Regina.

Regina smiled, legs folded under her as she stared at the fire, "Have I ever told you how much I love fire?"

Emma snickered as she shook her head, "No, I don't believe that topic's come up."

Regina turned and smiled at her, moving so she was leaning next to Emma on what little space was left on the side of the couch, their heads tilted closely together as they rested them against the couch. "My mother liked it too, I used to be scared of it, but after everything that happened I found a safety in it…"

Emma watched as the brunette's gaze shifted to the fire, face reflecting the flickering light.

She remembered the scar on Regina's thigh that she showed her all those nights ago when Emma was trying to get her to open up.

Emma sighed, her arm moving to pull Regina into her side, the brunette willingly falling into her, letting her head rest on Emma's shoulder as tears clouded her eyes.

"I did a horrible thing, Emma…I don't deserve comfort…I don't deserve you."

Emma shook her head before leaning it atop the brunette's, "I'm not exactly an angle myself, and if you got Henry they couldn't have been so bad…I went to prison, bet you can't say you've been locked up."

Regina sighed, knowing she couldn't explain herself to Emma so she let her eyes flutter closed, just enjoying this closeness, knowing that if she were sober she probably never would have let this happen…

"Regina?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I think this is going to be a good year."

Regina smiled, knowing that it probably wouldn't, but for now at least she had this, at least she could be a little happy for now, "Perhaps."

They both fell silent then, just taking in the moment…and letting the heat from the fireplace warm them, because going out in the snow without jackets really wasn't their best idea.

* * *

Regina woke up the next morning when something tickled her nose, letting out a whine she scrubbed at her face trying to relieve the itch, before reaching blindly for a blanket to hold off the cold only to find nothing. She patted around freezing when she felt jean, eyes squinting open to meet the forest green of Emma's blouse from the night before. It was then that she realized the arm wrapped around her middle, holding tightly.

Regina's eyes raised from the shirt to pale features, relaxed with sleep…although the blonde seemed to be pouting slightly, "Emma," Regina let out a puff of air, trying to shimmy out of the blonde's hold when she didn't wake, "Emma…Ms. Swan!"

Emma snorted as she jolted awake, hand flying up to her face. "Wh-what?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Emma."

Green eyes blinked open before falling onto Regina's face just inches away from her own and traveling behind her to the window, "We fell asleep."

"Really, now what gave it away? That it's daylight out, or the birds singing?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "The sunlight for sure…and the fact that two seconds ago I was eating a giant chocolate chip cookie with a blue dragon…I think his name was Phil, but I could be wrong."

Regina rolled her eyes, moving to lean on her hand, "You are like an actual child sometimes."

"Hey, I don't choose what I dream about."

"Why were you pouting?"

"Huh?" Emma shifted so she was leaning against the couch again, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"In your sleep, why were you pouting?"

Emma shrugged, looking over at the clock, eyes squinting and blinking as she rubbed at them again.

"Why do you keep rubbing your eyes?"

"I left my contacts in, they're dry."

Regina stared blankly at her for a few moments, "Then take them out."

"I don't have my glasses or contacts case."

"Why not?"

Emma huffed before pushing herself up off the floor, "I hadn't planned on staying the night."

"On New Years? We were staying up until midnight and you planned on drinking, did you think I would let you drive home?"

Emma pouted at her, "Well, I wasn't thinking, okay?"

Regina shook her head before pulling herself up from the floor, "I'm getting too old for this…"

"What?"

"I need coffee."

"Coffee sounds great."

"Would you like me to lead you to the kitchen or can you see well enough? I'd rather not have to peel you off my wallpaper."

"I can walk…"

"Very well." And with that the woman spun on her stocking covered feet and walked out of the room, pulling down the hem of her dress as she moved.

"You look cute when you just wake up."

"You look like hell when you do." Regina retorted.

"Awwee, you're too kind!" Emma squealed sweetly making the older woman groan and raise a hand to massage her temple.

When they entered the kitchen they both froze when they noticed Henry, the boy grinning from ear to ear with a big bowl of cereal in front of him, "Good morning!"

"Morning, kid."

"Good morning, Dear…how long have you been up?"

Henry shrugged, "Not long, I put on the coffee…why were you sleeping on the floor?" although both had a feeling he had an idea of what happened from the smirk on his face.

"We were talking and fell asleep," Emma said as she moved through the kitchen and pulled out two mugs for the coffee while Regina pulled out two bowls and filled them with cereal.

It wasn't until Regina took a bite that she realized she was eating frosted flakes, her face scrunching up unhappily for a second before she shrugged her shoulders and continued eating.

"Your mom isn't the most capable hungover…"

Henry giggled, "Yeah, I've noticed."

The mayor glared at them until Emma placed the coffee down in front of her, both flashing a sweet smile until Regina looked away. Giggles ensuing once more, as Emma hunched over the counter to eat her cereal.

"Oh, Emma, your phone kept ringing so I answered it, Ms. Blanchard wanted to give you a bag…it's by the door, she said you'd probably need it."

"M'kay," Emma said around a mouth full of food and swallowing before she left the room.

"Why were you on the floor?"

Regina looked up at him, "We were closer to the fire that way."

The boy nodded, "Why did you have to be so close to the–"

"Yes! Glasses!"

Both turned toward the door when they heard Emma's exclamation and the door to the downstairs bathroom slam shut.

Regina turned to Henry just as he was about to ask and she just shook her head at him, "Don't ask."

Henry snickered before going back to his cereal and Emma came back seconds later in a change of clothes and black-rimmed glasses.

It turns out Regina found Emma rather sexy in glasses, which Emma was very glad about since she had to wear them the rest of the day. She caught Regina staring more than once, finger resting against her own lips as she watched the blonde, Emma swore the woman read the same page all afternoon before closing the book and flicking on the TV, Emma grinning as they watched Friends reruns, Regina still looking over every now and then.

Emma decided from then on she'd wear her glasses more often in front of the woman, she liked ruffling her feathers after all.

* * *

"Hey, hot stuff."

Regina pulled the phone away from her ear to look at the caller ID before bringing it back to her ear, "Emma?"

"Duh, who else would it be?"

"Calling me hot stuff? I was thinking a wrong number because nobody calls me that, and I mean nobody."

"Party pooper."

"Mhmm, what did you call for, Ms. Swan?"

"I was just checking to see if I was walking the kid to school this morning."

"You are…unless you don't want to."

"I want to. I just didn't wanna get there and the kid already be gone…"

"It's his first day back to school, Emma, he's not going to be in any kind of rush, just be here at–"

"I'm here."

Regina chuckled, "If you weren't sure, why're you already here?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Just hang tight, I'm coming to the door."

"Yaay!"

Regina rolled her eyes before hanging up the phone, "Henry! Set a place for Emma!" she called as walked toward the front of the house.

Opening the door she spotted Emma standing at the front of the walk, arms on her hips, "Emma!?" Regina called, stepping onto the front porch just as she saw a motorcycle and a man in leather.

Emma turned, flashing Regina a smile before going back to talking to the man, Regina moving down the path to meet her just as the man on the bike drove off, "Who's that?"

Emma shrugged before turning around and smiling at her, "I dunno…I thought you said you guys didn't get many visitors here?"

"We don't…" Regina's eyes moved down the road where the man rode off, "Uh, we are just sitting down for breakfast…you want some?"

"Duh!" Emma exclaimed before heading toward the house, Regina following behind her after one more look down the road.

* * *

Emma had breakfast with them basically every morning, only missing a few days when she had the early shift at the station…and well then she just has lunch with Regina at the diner, so yeah, they see each other every day.

Emma's watching Regina, the older woman standing at the counter ordering herself coffee while Emma is sitting at a table enjoying a nice cup of cocoa watching the woman she loves…sure it's a secret kind of love but it's nice…well it's nice until she hears the chair across from her being pulled out and August Booth is grinning at her, yeah, sure, they've been friendly, but not invite yourself to sit at my table friendly.

"So you and the Mayor?"

And definitely not that friendly!

"Excuse me?"

"You're dating, right? That's what everyone is saying, and I always see you two together."

"How is that any of your business?" Emma demands, eyes dangerous as they shoot back over to Regina for a second, just to check on her.

"It's not, I just find it interesting, is all."

Emma's eyebrows furrow, "Right…well, if you don't mind I'm having coffee with Regina so, you may leave now."

He holds up his hands before looking over at the mayor, attention now on them, her eyes are dark, her gaze reminding him of the evil queen as she glares a hole into him, "Have a good day, deputy."

Emma nods stiffly, eyes stuck on him until the door shuts behind him, "The gall of that man." She says, her body hardwired to sense the other woman's presence at her side.

A delicate hand falls to her shoulder, squeezing before she says, "I got it to go, what do you say we go for a walk?"

Emma turned to smile up at her, downing the rest of her cocoa before standing, hand wrapping around the mayor's as she pulls her out of the diner, neither breaking the hold when they get on the street.

They walk hand and hand, neither saying a word as they walk to the boardwalk, stopping at a bench that looks out at the ocean, Emma's eyes on their hands still tangled together, and Regina's thumb lightly caressing the blonde's hand.

"This is nice…" Emma says after a few more minutes, Regina humming in agreement as she watches the waves as they move, eventually letting out a splash as they make contact with the dock. "I missed this…"

Regina looked over at Emma, a smile pulling on her features, "So did I."

Emma pulls their hands so they're sitting in her lap, bumping Regina's shoulder with her own, "We should do it more often."

"What? The walks, or the holding hands?"

Emma shakes her head at the woman, never able to stop her sassing, "Both…but mostly the hand holding."

"Okay."

"Okay?" the blonde tilts her head, loving smile on her face as Regina just smiles back squeezing the blonde's hand in hers before interlacing their fingers together while she looks back at the ocean like nothing is happening, like nothing is changing.

It's a few more minutes before Regina speaks again, and with a reluctant shy she turns to look at Emma, "I need to get back to the office."

"Alright…I'll walk you."

"Thank you, dear."

Emma smiles as she pulls the woman up with her, both slowly making their way toward town hall.

* * *

It's been a month since they agreed to be more affectionate, and Emma has taken a liking to it. One morning after Henry lets her in she heads straight for the kitchen, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist as the mayor cooks bacon, Emma smiling as she rests her chin on Regina's shoulder.

"Your hair smells nice."

Regina chuckles lightly, "Good morning, dear, did you sleep well?"

"Very…I missed you."

"You saw me yesterday."

Emma grinned, hugging the other woman tighter, "Does that mean I can't miss you?"

Regina smiled, leaning into the blonde, "I suppose not…I missed you too…no matter how stupid that sounds."

Emma smiled goofily, kissing Regina's cheek as she stole a piece of bacon from the plate, spinning out of the way from Regina's hand as it reached out to smack Emma.

Emma laughed happily, ruffling Henry's hair as she passed him in the doorway, moving to the dining room to flop into her chair.

* * *

"Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Regina looked up, placing her book on her lap when she noticed how Henry was shifting from foot to foot, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing…can we talk?" Henry asked abruptly dropping onto the couch across from his mom.

"Of course." She leaned forward, dropping the book on the coffee table separating them.

Henry fiddled with his hands for a few seconds before forcing the words out, "I think you should tell Emma."

"Tell Emma what, dear?"

"You know…about the curse." Regina stared blankly at her son, mouth opening and closing a few times as she tried to figure out where this was coming from, "It's just you're getting so close, and…and well it's not good to keep secrets like that when you start a relationship."

"Henry…"

"You said so yourself, you told me it was hard cause there was a part of you Emma doesn't know, well, if you guys are going to date shouldn't Emma get to know that side too?"

"You want me to tell Emma I'm the Evil Queen? That her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and when she was born they stuck her in a wardrobe that sent her to this land to save her from my dark curse, the dark curse that she's destined to break…which also happens to be one of the reasons why they stuck her in that damned thing? To tell her if it wasn't for me she would have a family? Henry, not only will she think I'm completely insane if she does believe me she'll hate me!"

"No, she won't," Henry reassured her and Regina shook her head at him.

"You don't know that, Henry."

"I know, but I have hope. She loves you mom, and you don't just walk away from the people you love…you taught me that…and I forgave you." He smiled at her in that sweet innocent way only a child could pull off and it warmed her heart.

"Well, I see you inherited Snow's optimism…of all the things…you couldn't have just stuck with a few features?"

Henry snickered, moving to sit next to his mom on the couch, covering her hand with his, Regina looked down at it, remembering when it was so small it could barely wrap around her finger but now it was almost as big as her own.

"I know it's scary, but would you rather have her find out when the curse breaks and Ms. Blanchard hugs her and tells her all about it? Or you tell her the whole story and she be prepared for everything?"

Regina sighed, wrapping her arm around the boy and pulling him into her side, "When did you get so grown up?"

Henry smiled hugging his mom, "So you'll tell her?"

Regina sighed, resting her chin on top of his head, "I'm scared…what if I lose her, Henry?"

"You won't."

She smiled weakly, "It's not all rainbows and butterflies, Henry. Things never go my way."

"That's not true, you cast the curse, so that went your way, and you got me…and I stayed, I'm here so there's also that."

Regina chuckled, "how about, rarely go my way?"

Henry's face scrunched up in thought, "Okay…but I think she'll understand…she loves you, and you love her, isn't that what matters? If you're just honest with her…mom, wouldn't you rather she hear your side of the story than the one everyone else will tell her? Or what if she feels betrayed because you didn't tell her, like how you were hurt when she didn't tell you she had a baby…it's not good to keep secrets when you start a relationship, if you want it to work out, you have to tell her, no matter how hard it is, you have to."

Regina pulled back, looking her son in the eyes, "Where did you learn so much about relationships?"

"Online….mom, did you know some people marry inanimate objects? There's a woman who's married to the Eiffel Tower!"

Regina started laughing, quickly covering her mouth with her hand as she forced out between laughs, "Is that what you were going to tell Emma on New Year's Eve?"

"Yeah…what else would I tell her?"

Regina's eyes widened in fear for a second, "Nothing, dear."

"Am I missing something, again?"

Regina shook her head, "No, dear…nothing you need to know for a couple more years…"

Henry's face scrunched up, "Ew, mom, are you talking about sex!?"

Regina's eyes widened again, "Where did you learn about that!?"

"School!" He squealed, squirming away from his mom, eyes dropping to the floor.

"Right…that starts this year?"

Henry nodded, "I'm going to go do homework…" He said before jumping off the couch and rushing to the door of Regina's office.

"Henry…if you ever have any questions…"

"Ew, mom, no," Henry said, hands over his ears as he ran out of the room.

Regina let out a long sigh, burying her head in her hands for a few seconds before she reached for her phone and clicked the speed dial.

Speaking as soon as the line was picked up, "I just had the talk with our son…"

"Oh, gross."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Oh, and if it makes you feel better, he just wanted to tell you about the woman married to the Eiffel tower on New Year's…"

"Uh…how did you get to the subject of sex then?"

"Not important…turns out he learnt about it sex in school…I think I'm going to have a drink and wipe this conversation from my memory, no matter how small it was."

Emma was snickering on the other end, "I'm happy I missed it, but at the same time I'm a little disappointed because it would have been so funny to see."

"Maybe next time, dear…I have to go…I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Next time? Planning on having more little munchkins?"

"I-no…well. Emma…"

Emma was laughing on the other end, like folded over, clutching one's stomach, can't breathe laughter, it was incredible.

She realized Henry had a point in that moment when she thought about maybe adopting another baby with Emma and how it wouldn't be so bad, it would be nice…and well, if she's thinking about kids and family, there probably shouldn't be secrets…when did her son get so big?

"Emma? Emma." Regina rolled her eyes as the blonde gasped for breath, "Ms. Swan!"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry," Emma said between snickering.

"I don't understand what's so funny."

"Nothing, nothing…it's just I pictured your face right now, all shocked and discombobulated…it's hilarious…cute too, but mostly hilarious."

Regina rolled her eyes, how is it that she's fallen in love with a woman as immature as this? "Emma, would you like to come somewhere with me tomorrow? I'd like to talk to you about something."

"Yeah…sure, what about?"

"It's hard to explain…just meet me here at 5?"

"Yeah, sure, okay…see you then."

"Yes, goodnight, dear."

"Goodnight, Regina."

And with that she hung up, flopping back on the couch…yeah, she could really use a drink.

What are you getting yourself into?

* * *

Regina was pacing the front hall, it was ten to 5, Emma would be here any minute now so she could talk to her about the curse…oh god…what was she thinking? She can't do this!

"Mom!"

Regina jumped spinning to look at Henry as he stood awkwardly on the stairs.

"You need to calm down, it's going to be okay."

Regina smiled weakly at him and Henry sighed, moving the rest of the way down the stairs, the book held in his hands, "Just breathe, mom. Just tell her the truth, tell her your story and she'll understand."

Regina smiled gently down at him, hand moving to run through his hair, "Henry…" she started but jumped, spinning to look at the door as someone knocked on it…well not someone, it was Emma. "I don't think I can do this." She hissed.

Henry smiled, shoving the book in her hands, "You'll be fine, mom."

"Henry…"

"Go, I'll be fine too, Graham said he would look in on me, everything is taken care of, just take your time, tell her the truth, I'll be here when you get back."

Regina smiled down at him, bending to place a kiss on his head just as Emma started knocking again, "I'm coming, Ms. Swan, just be patient!" She yelled toward the door, "Be good, Henry, there's a lasagna in the oven, you do not need to cook it, it's just keeping warm…call if anything is wrong."

Henry smiled, "I'll be fine I know the rules."

Regina backed slowly toward the door, "No answering the door to strangers; no answering the door to anyone but Sheriff Graham, no leaving this house, you will stay inside, understood?"

Henry chuckled, "Yes, I know, go, I'll be fine…you'll be fine."

Regina nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too, mom, now stop stalling."

Regina sighed before she spun around on her heels and took the last couple of steps to the door and pulled it open to find Emma leaning against one of the columns on her porch, "Sorry."

Emma smiled, "Ready to go?"

"Just need my jacket…" she said as she took a step back into the house, pulling her coat from the closet she placed the book down before slipping it on. When she went back to the door she had the book clutched to her chest just like Henry, holding onto the thing like her life depended on it.

"Good?"

Regina nodded and lead the blonde out the door and to her own car.

Emma was smiling when she got in the Mercedes, "It's been awhile since I've been in this thing."

Regina rolled her eyes, hesitantly handing the book over to Emma to hold, the blonde smiling as she looked at it, "My car is not a thing, yours maybe, but mine, is a well-tuned machine."

"Right…this is Henry's book, right?"

"Mhmm," Regina said, hands gripping the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked when they had yet to move, Regina biting her lip and her knuckles white from gripping the wheel so tightly.

"Yes…fine."

"Liar."

Regina sighed, deflating into her seat, "I have to tell you something…and I'm scared how you'll react."

"Regina, you can tell me anything, I promise it'll be fine."

Regina looked at her, face hard, "You can't promise that…please don't promise that…I don't think I could take it if it weren't true."

"Regina…" Emma sighed, hand reaching over to take Regina's, the brunette's hand loosening from the wheel and falling into Emma's as soon as she felt the warm touch. A faint smile curling on her lips when Emma ran her finger over her knuckles. "How about I promise to listen, to hear you out before I react?"

"I'd like that…"

"Okay, then I promise."

Regina turned and smiled at Emma, squeezing her hand before taking it away and starting the car.

"So, uh, where are we going?"

Regina pursed her lips, "It's a surprise…"

"Okay…"

* * *

"Why are we at the cemetery? I thought you wanted to talk…oh god, you're not going to kill me, are you!?"

Regina laughed, it was a little stiff but she still laughed as she pulled up as close as she could to her vault. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," Emma answered easily and Regina couldn't help but smile at the woman as she took the book from Emma's lap and got out of the car, Emma quickly following her.

"A crypt?" Emma squinted her eyes in the dark, "Your crypt? Why're we here? Are you dying!?"

Regina chuckled, shaking her head, "No, dear, I'm not dying."

"Then why are we here?"

"It's just easier if I show you, okay?"

"Okay…" Emma said as the woman pulled out a key and unlocked the doors, ushering Emma in before pushing them closed.

Emma looked down at the casket, hand reaching out to trace the name carved into the cement top, "Henry Mills…"

"My father…" Regina sighed, hand resting on it for a second before she shook her head, "I made a lot of mistakes, Emma, but I regret what I did to him the most…"

"What you…Regina, what's wrong?"

"Hold this for me?" she asked as she held out the book, Emma taking it, "And step back."

Emma did as she was asked, mostly because her brain was having a hard time keeping up, she just opened her mouth to ask why when Regina pushed the casket, the thing moving aside to reveal a staircase. "Holy shit." Emma gasped, looking into the darkness.

Regina smiled, "Follow me, dear."

Emma nodded dumbly, hand gripping onto Regina's arm as they walked down the stairs, "What is up with you and basements, woman!?"

Regina smiled as she led her into one of the rooms, torches lighting the area.

"What is this place?"

"My vault."

"Your…like a storage!? Why would you keep a storage under your family crypt!?" Emma's voice squeaked at the end and Regina unconsciously held her midsection.

"Emma, please sit…"

Emma looked behind her to an old trunk and moved over to it, dropping herself to sit on it, "Don't tell me you're a secret bank robber…"

Regina smiled, sitting in next to her, "I have to tell you something, about myself…"

"Oh god, you are, well if so, I totally understand, I mean I used to steal and–"

"Emma."

"Sorry, shutting up."

"Thank you."

Regina sighed, reaching out to slowly take the book from Emma, "I don't really know how to tell you…how to explain so I'll start from the beginning."

Emma nodded, eyes falling to see how tightly Regina was gripping the book in her lap.

"I'm not from here,"

"Yeah, I know, you said you moved here when you were younger."

Regina smiled, "No, not here here…I'm from another land…another realm."

Emma mouthed the world realm, eyes looking over all the weird things in the room.

"When I was just a girl…" Regina sighed, "The land was very different from here, closer to medieval times in this world, except we had magic…I know, you probably think I'm crazy but you promised to hear me out, so please, just listen…"

Emma nodded, watching the woman closely.

"My mother, she grew up in poverty, a miller's daughter, she wanted nothing but riches so she married my father to get that, he was a prince, he had money and a title…he would give her everything she wanted…except to get him she started practicing magic…dark magic…and to protect herself from pain she took out her own heart,"

Emma's eyes widened, mouth falling open for a second before she clamped it shut.

"She became cold, calculated, wanted me to have everything she couldn't fufill…she wanted me to be queen…" Regina's hands gripped the book tighter, "when I strayed from the plans she had for me she got angry, the scar I showed you on my back, it's from her…I talked back and she got angry…her magic cut into my skin." Regina looked down at the book, flipping to the page that showed a similar day and handed the book over to Emma, the blonde taking it hesitantly.

Emma's eyes fell on the image, the girl did look a bit like Regina, younger but still similar. She let her finger trace the image of the girl suspended in the air by magic, black straps wrapped tightly around her. Her eyes moved to look at the words, one line catching her eye.

"Please, I'll be good."

Her eyes running over the rest of the lines, her name jumping off the page, Regina, green eyes met brown ones that were filled with unshed tears.

"I didn't know then but mother had a plan, she spooked the horse of a young princess knowing I would save her…" she reached over flipping the page for Emma that showed the scene,

"Her name was Snow White. Mother promised my hand to her father, the king…I didn't want to, I was 17, he was old enough to be my father. I was also in love with someone else…Daniel…he proposed and we planned to run away together." Regina sighed, reaching into her shirt to pull out the chain that held the ring, showing it to Emma, "Snow White found out and she stupidly blabbed to my mother."

Emma watched as sad eyes turned dark, the look reminding her of the one Regina often gives Mary Margaret, but that dark look vanished slightly, being taken over by grief once again.

"Mother killed him in front of me, crushed his heart…she said it was for my own good, but it was just so she could get the power she craved."

Emma flipped the page, her heart sinking as she saw the two on the ground, Regina…holding him.

"I got sucked into vengeance after that…at first, I just wanted to get away from my mother, I got help from the man that taught her magic, Rumplestiltskin, but you know him as Mr. Gold."

Emma blinked, about to ask what she was talking about but Regina interrupted her, "I'm getting to that."

Emma nodded, turning the page again, "He gave me a way out, to push my mother through this mirror, a portal of sorts to another land…anyway after that he talked me into lessons…I went dark, years in a marriage I didn't want, pretending to like a girl who got the man I loved murdered…so one day I had the king killed, I was free at last, all that was left was my vengeance on that girl…on Snow White…but sadly that proved harder than I would have thought."

Emma rose an eyebrow, a twisting in her gut, "So you're telling me you're the Evil Queen from Snow White?"

"Yes, although it happened nothing like the movies, I could care less about her looks, dear."

Somehow a smile curled Emma's lips because no matter how utterly confused she was…and maybe the woman she loved was out of her mind but she was still Regina with her sass and sarcasm, and just so sure of herself.

"Anyway, there was a long battle and in the end, I cursed them all. The whole land, everyone that hurt me to a land without happy endings, to a land without magic where I could finally have my happy ending…"

Emma looked down at the book flipping through the pages, "What about the apple?"

Regina chuckled, "Yes, I tried the sleeping curse first, but we both know how well that worked out, true love and all that." Regina waved her hand dismissively.

Emma looked at her skeptically, "So this curse?"

Regina sighed, knowing the blonde was just humouring her, "It took away all their memories, trapped them…us in time, nobody remembers who they are, Snow White would spend forever separated from her prince and child…" Her eyes softened at the end before they rose to look at Emma, "But there was a prophecy that Gold foretold, on the child's 28th birthday she would find them again and the final battle between good and evil would begin."

Regina took the book turning to the last page and showing it to Emma, the blonde gasping as she looked down at it, her name spelled out in purple ribbon just like her own baby blanket she had in a box at Mary Margaret's.

"What're you saying?" Emma looked up at her, eyes hurt and confused.

Regina sighed hands shaking as she said, "You're the savior, Emma, you're destined to break my curse, you're destined to be my undoing, to be the Evil Queens undoing."

"This is crazy!" Emma exclaimed, eyes shooting over to look at the woman.

"I know…I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't important."

"If you really are the Evil Queen," Emma noticed her tense at the words and she softened slightly, "Why are you telling me this? Wouldn't that just break the curse, ruin your plans?"

"It's breaking already, the day you entered this town it started weakening, the day you decided to stay time started moving again…I can't stop it, I can't stop you from breaking it."

"Why not? Couldn't you just kick me out of town or something?" Regina raised an eyebrow and Emma chuckled, "Right…you did that."

"I did…but to be fair I didn't know then."

"How long have you known?"

"A couple months."

"Then why?"

"Because, no matter how hard I tried to push you away, I couldn't do it…it hurt too much, it felt like a piece of me was missing too."

Emma took in a deep breath, "Okay, so if I'm supposed to believe this, I'm not saying I do but well, this place does help a bit…I'm the savior, my…parents." Her eyes darkened like it hurt to say the words, "are Snow White and Prince Charming…but how did I get here? How did I escape the curse?"

"Your parents…when they heard about the prophecy they started planning, trying to find a way to get you out so you could save them all someday…they had a wardrobe made, it had magical properties that would take you from our land, here."

"They put a newborn baby in a wardrobe to another land? Did they even think what could have happened to me!?" Emma's hands flew out angrily before her brain caught up to the situation and she kicked herself for even believing it.

"You came early…the plan was for Snow to go through when she was still pregnant."

"How do you know that if you're…the bad guy?" Emma's face contorted, she couldn't think of Regina as evil.

"It's in the book, dear…now I don't agree with their choices, but Snow has always been blindly optimistic, even with my curse she's still just so…cheery."

"So she's here? Who is she?"

"I believe you know, dear."

Emma started shaking her head but stopped, her eyes widening, "Mary Margaret? My mother is my roommate?"

"Yes."

"Oh god…this is crazy, not only are you talking about other worlds and magic but…but it can't be, this can't be real!"

"I know, I must sound insane…I have no doubt I do, but it's the truth."

Emma sighed, "I'm sorry, I can't…" she stood, eyes falling on Regina, her brown eyes sad and her hands were trembling, "Why tell me?"

"Because, I didn't want to lie to you, I didn't want you to break the curse and hear about how I was evil, I wanted you to hear it all from me. I did horrible things Emma, I'm not denying that. I killed people, I tried to kill your parents multiple times, I killed my father just to cast this curse, and now it's breaking and everything is falling apart." Regina sucked in a breath.

"But the messed up thing about all of this is that I brought you here, it was me. Then because fate hasn't had enough laughs in my name, she made me fall in love with you, with the daughter of the woman who ruined my life, the granddaughter of the man who made me his wife; in every sense of the word, Emma. I was a child and I was forced to do so many things I didn't want to, not only mother a girl only 7 years younger than me but to sit by the side of a man I didn't love, to rule a kingdom that hated me." Regina's voice cracked and she looked up at Emma with tears running down her face,

"But I fell in love with you, the woman who's destined to be my undoing, because, Emma, you understand me, you know what it's like to feel unloved and unwanted. You love Henry so much…and being with you, it feels so right and yeah, fate might be laughing her ass off right now but it's true and I can't change it. I tried to stop, to push away the feelings and the connection, but I couldn't. So maybe you'll break my curse, but at least I knew love for a little bit…and well, if it's any consolation I'm sorry that my vengeance hurt you, but no matter how much I love you I wouldn't change anything because it brought me Henry, and it made you the woman I love now."

"Regina…"

"Your father, he is in the hospital, John Doe, he's been in a coma since I cast the curse, and Mary Margaret should be able to wake him. I know you'll probably never forgive me but I couldn't move forward knowing I was lying to you, taking away your choice, I want you to choose me because you love me, and you deserve to love all of me, even the bad."

Emma nodded, crouching in front of Regina to take her hands, "I…I just need a little time to wrap my head around everything…this is a lot of information. But, I love you too, I want you to know that...but I just need some time…"

Regina nodded, hands gripping Emma's tightly, "Okay…take the book, read it."

Emma smiled, "Okay, I promise I'll read it…"

Regina nodded again as Emma stood, extracting her hands from Regina's slowly, "Just give me some time, I promise I'll call you."

Regina nodded, closing her eyes so the blonde walking away wasn't her last memory of her.

"Bye." Emma husked before climbing the stairs out of the crypt, Regina waiting until she heard the doors close before she let herself break down, sobs ripping through her.

* * *

Emma walked home, book held under her arm, and her eyes scanning over every person, because if she were to believe what Regina told her…and honestly some small part of her did, I mean, the crypt, vault thing was pretty convincing…but if she believed her, that means she's been living with her mom for 3 months, and her mom was her age…no, wait, her mom was younger than her…

'Okay, what the fuck is happening…'

Emma stopped walking, she was almost home which was nice…but well if this was all true then she was going home to her mom, who was younger than her, and Snow White…and put her in a fucking wardrobe that spit her out on the side of a godforsaken highway!

Emma scrubbed a hand over her face and started walking again, she spotted Ruby, who could she be…and then it hit her, and she kind of wanted to laugh, Little Red Riding Hood, of course!

Emma looked over at Archie walking Pongo and actually laughed because it was apparently the real fucking Pongo!

'I wonder where all his puppies are…' Emma shook her head and continued walking, 'this is insane, you're going insane, Swan.'

Emma focused on the sidewalk the rest of the way home, only pausing when she got to her apartment door, but with a sigh, Emma unlocked it and pushed it open.

Mary Margaret looked over at her from where she sat watching TV, "You're home early."

"Yeah…it was…she just wanted to talk."

Mary Margaret turned off the TV giving Emma her full attention, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…I just gotta figure some things out…"

"Okay." Mary Margaret smiled and Emma softened slightly.

"She told me she loved me."

Mary Margaret's mouth fell open before she leaped from the couch and embraced Emma, "That's so great! Wait, why aren't you happy? I though you loved her back?"

"I do! God…I love her so much, Mary Margaret but…she told me some other stuff that I'm having a hard time wrapping my head around, I told her I just needed some time to process everything so if it's okay I think I'm just going to take a shower and do just that."

"Okay…I'm here if you wanna talk."

"I know, thank you…you've been a really great friend these last few months." Mary Margaret smiled and Emma turned to leave the room but stopped when a thought hit her and she turned to face her roommate again, "Do you know a John Doe in the hospital? He's been there for a while, he's in a coma."

Mary Margaret tilted her head as she thought, "There is a man in a coma, in the ward I volunteer in; he's been there for as long as I can remember."

Emma smiled, "Maybe you should talk to him or something, I hear they like that…"

"Are you alright, Emma?"

"Yeah…just promise me you'll visit him sometime."

"I promise." She said a worried look etched on her face.

Emma smiled weakly before she turned to head up to her room, forgoing the shower and just collapsing onto her bed, book resting next to her.

She let out a huff of air before she sat up and opened the book to the first page and started reading.

* * *

When Regina arrived home Henry was on her in a flash, asking her about how it went, and Regina just looked at him with sad eyes, still red and puffy from crying.

"She said she needed time to think."

Henry frowned, "I don't understand, is that good or bad?"

"I don't know, Henry, it just means she needs to think." Regina snapped and the boy's frown deepened.

"I'm sorry…"

She deflated then, turning and pulling Henry into a hug, "No, I am, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, I'm just hurting right now."

Henry nodded into her stomach, his arms wrapping around her to hug her tightly, "I'm sorry you're hurting…this is all my fault, maybe you shouldn't have told her…"

Regina pulled back before bending to be at eye level with him, "No, Henry, don't blame yourself, it was good advice, I agreed with you…Emma deserved to know, whatever happens next is her choice."

"Okay…they say ice cream helps a broken heart…I know you guys aren't broken up…or really together but you're hurting so…want to get ice cream?"

Regina chuckled, pulling Henry in for another hug, "There's some in the freezer…but I trust you already had dinner?"

Henry nodded against her again, "I did."

"Okay, good boy."

Henry pulled back and smiled up at her before gently taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen like he would when he was just a toddler, the familiar gesture bringing a smile to her face.

* * *

It was two days later and Emma still hadn't called Regina, she'd read the book, twice, her head was pounding from all the information she forced in it…also from all the freaking out and pacing, Mary Margaret was worried about her, asking her about how she was every day…it was starting to grate on her, sometimes she saw the woman, her friend, but other days she saw Snow White, the woman who according to that damn book and Regina shoved her in a wardrobe minutes after being born…it was all so hard to digest.

Oh, let's also not forget the lack of sleep, because Emma was getting none of that, surviving off of 3-minute naps and coffee…it probably wasn't the best for her but not only did her head ache, her heart did as well.

So here she was, on day three at five in the morning jogging through the town, which didn't help because every time she saw someone she would think of the damn book which made her think of Regina…and dammit she missed her! But how was she supposed to believe something like this? It was preposterous! But she loves her, and she just couldn't walk away from someone she loves…from the people she loves…

'Dammit!'

Emma sighed, her pace slowing into a jog before she stopped.

'Yup, I'm screwed!' Emma thought as she started running again, not realizing where she was going until she was standing in front of the giant white door that belonged to the mayor.

Emma let out a groan as she paced on the stoop, finally, after 5 minutes she knocked on the door. As she waited she started second guessing herself, she was starting to back away from the door when it was flung open to reveal Regina wrapped in her robe and a very surprised look on her face.

"Emma?"

"Hi," Emma smiled awkwardly at the woman, rocking on her feet before she moved forward, stepping into the house, Regina gaping at her as she spun around to watch the blonde pacing her foyer, "Okay, I'm not saying I believe you, because this is all just insane...but well I love you and you weren't lying…and I don't know what to believe. Now that I know, I can see how much you look like her, how much Mary Margaret looks like Snow…it's so confusing! I don't know what to believe, but I'm choosing to trust you, I'm choosing you. So whatever happens, whatever's true, I'm sticking around…because I love you." Emma took in a deep breath, eyes raising to meet Regina who was still standing frozen in the doorway just staring at her like she grew a second head or something, "What?"

"You came back?"

"Yeah…"

"You're choosing me?"

Emma nodded, "I'm choosing you, even if you're batshit crazy."

Regina laughed, actually laughed as her whole body just collapsed against the door, the wood the only thing holding her up.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm great! Sure you probably think I'm out of my mind but you didn't run, YOU! The woman known for running are staying again, for me…"

Emma smiled, "You do seem a little mad right now."

Regina smiled brightly at her, "I'm sure…so you read the book?"

"Yup, every word of it…if it's true, if all of this is real I'm sorry you went through that…but I'm also sure there's one part of you loving that Snow White's daughter fell in love with you."

Regina grinned wickedly, "Maybe a small part…"

"Just so you know, I told her you love me and that I love you, so if this is real and I break this stupid curse, well, she'll know, and might be a little horrified from the things we talked about."

Regina's smile curled up more, and her eyes sparkling, she was just loving the prospect.

"So, what now?" Emma asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Breakfast?"

Emma smiled, "You know me so well."

"Go shower, I'll get breakfast started."

"Okay, thanks." Emma said as she moved to walk up the stairs stopping when Regina called her name, "Yeah?"

"Thank you, for choosing me."

"Always." Emma grinned before bounding up the stairs.

Regina watched her until she was out of sight before she turned and headed toward the kitchen to start breakfast, so many mixed emotions flowing through her, sure there was one part of her that wanted to yell at Emma about not calling or talking to her for three days but that part was shadowed by the part that was just so happy she came back, that she chose her.

* * *

It's later in the week after picking up Henry, that the boy decided to take her to his Castle, Emma chuckled to herself but followed the boy nevertheless. they sit atop it, Henry pulling the book out of his bag.

They're sitting atop it for a few minutes when Henry pulls the book from his bag.

Emma smiled down at it, "Why're we here, kid? This about operation cobra? Is there a Phase Four I'm unaware of?"

Henry smiled, opening the book to the story about Snow White and Prince Charming, she still doesn't really believe but Mary Margaret came home last night ranting about how John Doe grabbed her hand so maybe that means something…

"Sort of…Phase Four is you breaking the curse and restoring all the happy endings, mom's included."

Emma looked down at the picture, she just gave the boy back the book this morning after he lent it to Mary Margaret to read to John Doe. "How do you suppose I do that? You do realize it says I'm destined to destroy the Evil Queen if this is real doesn't that mean I have to kill her? And honestly, kid, I'd rather not kill anyone, especially Regina."

Henry shook his head, "You're thinking too literally. You destroyed the Evil Queen months ago, Emma, you gave her love, something she hasn't had in a long time. You fixed our relationship and you made her happy, you're not destined to kill her, you're destined to fall in love and share true love's kiss just like Snow and Charming, that's what'll break the curse."

Emma rubbed the back of her neck, looking down at the picture again, "So you're saying my kiss will break the curse?"

"Yup!"

"That your mom and I are true loves?"

"Mhmm." Henry's innocent smile stayed in place.

"And when we kiss, what? Everyone will live happily ever after?"

"Sort of…but I don't think life works that way, I mean you can't be happy forever."

Emma smiled down at the boy nudging him with her elbow, "Ki–"

"Emma?" They both looked at the walkie-talkie on her hip, the thing crackling as Graham spoke again "Do you copy?"

Emma smiled at the boy before unclipping it, "Yeah, Graham, I copy. What's up? Over."

Henry snickered at her side.

It crackled to life again, "a patient at the hospital got out, a John Doe from long-term care, over."

Emma and Henry locked eyes as she answered, "On my way, where should I meet you? Over"

"At the hospital, we're going to start canvassing there. Over."

"Okay, over and out." Emma said turning to look at the boy, "Wanna go on a manhunt?"

"Yes!" and then they were off, Henry practically skipping as he followed Emma back to her car.

* * *

Emma did a double take when they arrived on John Doe's floor, she expected doctors, and Graham but definitely not Regina or Mary Margaret, the latter of the two approaching her right away.

"What're you doing here?"

"I was here when he went missing…or well I noticed he went missing, I knew he grabbed my hand last night but Whale wouldn't believe me and now he's gone!"

Emma's eyes moved past her and toward Regina who was putting on her mayoral façade, but Emma could spot how uncomfortable she was, she has gotten so much better at reading the mayor in these last weeks. "I'll be right back. Henry, do you mind keeping Mary Margaret company?"

Henry shook his head and smiled at his teacher.

"Hey, why're you here?"

"I'm his emergency contact…" Regina whispered, eyes looking around the room, "How could this happen? How do they lose a coma patient?"

Emma shrugged, eyes falling on Graham who was talking to a nurse, "He couldn't have gotten very far."

Regina huffed out a breath, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"For what I have to do…"

"What do you–" Emma trailed off as Regina raised her hand and gently caressed Emma's cheek.

"It's a failsafe, dear, I'm sorry, go find him, but the ending won't be the happy one Henry thinks it will be, and I'm sorry for that."

"Regina…"

Regina smiled sadly, leaning forward and kissing Emma gently on the lips, a father light touch that was gone before Emma could even really process it, "I have to go talk to Henry now." And with that she left, Emma gaping after her.

"Emma?"

Emma turned around, fingers placed to her lips for a few seconds before she snapped back into work mode, "Yeah?"

"I'm all done here, we should head out now before it gets too dark."

Emma nodded, "okay." She said, eyes falling to Regina talking to Henry, looking sad as the boy gestured around them.

"I'm coming with you." Mary Margaret stated when she approached the two.

"Okay, I guess we could use the extra manpower…um, why don't we check with security, see if the camera's caught anything?"

Graham nodded and they started walking toward the elevators, Emma catching the eyes of Regina and Henry as she passed, she paused at the elevator, watching the two as Henry pouted at his mother and then she nodded, the boy dashing off while Regina's hand fell to hold herself again, a small smile sent to Emma before the blonde backed into the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

They followed the lead from the security cameras which led them to a trek through the forest…and well, that got them here, to the toll bridge.

"Is he okay!?" Henry called as the adults carried the man out of the river.

Emma looked up at him after putting John Doe down, moving over to the boy, "Don't look, Henry." She said and hugged him to her, eyes never leaving Graham and Mary Margaret as they worked on John Doe.

"He's going to be okay, right?" and just then John Doe coughed up water, Emma watching in amazement as sirens filled the air around them.

"Yeah, kid looks like he just might be…"

Henry grinned from ear to ear as he looked at the scene in front of him.

When they arrived back at the hospital they rushed John Doe in to evaluate him, a blonde bursting in seconds later and embracing the man.

Emma turned to see Regina standing awkwardly by the entrance.

Henry followed his mom's gaze and smiled sadly at her, he knew this was going to be the outcome, but it was worth it.

Emma moved to the other woman, not even getting out her question when Regina answered.

"His wife."

Emma nodded, looking at the confused look on her roommate's face, "I thought you said he was…"

"He is."

Emma looked down before stepping forward, taking the mayor's hand in hers, "It's okay, I understand."

Regina smiled, squeezing the blonde's hand, and letting out a surprised puff of air when Emma pulled her in for a hug, the mayor relaxing into the hold as her arms wrapped around Emma, letting the safety the woman brought seep into her.

Henry smiled as he watched the two, they were getting closer to the end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Emma! Hurry up, we're going to be late!" Regina yelled as she walked through the house, adjusting the hat on her head.

Henry came bounding down the stairs then, bag over his shoulder smiling at his mom, "She's coming, just putting her hair up."

Regina shook her head, "You don't want to be late to your first practice, Swan!"

"I'm coming!" Emma yelled just before she stopped at the landing, dressed in her uniform with a giant smile on her face, "How do I look?"

"Gorgeous, can we go now, please?" Regina huffed, picking up her duffle bag from the floor.

Emma pouted, clomping down the stairs and stopping right in front of Regina, "It's not like they can practice without their pitcher."

"Sure they can, they don't need mom to practice their catching."

Regina made a hand gesture in the boy's direction, silently telling Emma, 'see'.

Emma huffed and moved past Regina toward the door, "I hate you both."

"Mhmm." Both said as they followed behind her, all of them heading toward Regina's car, the mayor placing a kiss to Emma's cheek as she passed, the blondes pout morphing into a smile instantly.

* * *

When they got to the field Emma stumbled as Ruby collided into her, picking her up off the ground in a tight hug before dropping her back on her feet, "Welcome to the team, Emma!"

"Thanks." Emma chuckled, looking at the rest of her teammates who were smiling at her…well everyone except Sidney since her on the team meant he was benched…oh, and Sean but that was mostly because he was falling asleep where he was standing.

"Okay, let's get to work everybody!" Regina called, clapping her hands together twice, "Our first game back is in 2 weeks, we need to be ready because we're not the only ones with fresh meat on our team!"

"You know after being in a coma for so long you'd think it would take him longer to get in shape." Ruby huffed, moving to get her bat.

"Well, Mary Margaret can be very persuasive when need be." Emma pointed out as she followed the young woman.

Regina shook her head, Henry running past to sit on the bleachers, camera out and a giant smile on his face.

"Emma, you're up first, we need to see where you fit best," Regina said as she dropped her bag in the dugout.

"Yes, captain!"

Regina rolled her eyes again as she bent over to dig out her mitt.

Emma's eyes traveling down her frame, a smirk on her lips…yeah, she really loved those baseball pants.

"I hope you don't plan on staring at my ass all day, Swan. Because you'd be rather useless that way."

Emma blushed slightly at being caught but smirked at the woman nonetheless, "Just enjoying the view before we play, ma'am, you do not want my focus drifting then."

Regina chuckled and moved past Emma, sucking in a shocked breath when the blonde's hand made contact with her ass.

"What, don't you know that's how teammates say good luck?" Emma was smirking still and Regina sent her a glare before heading over to the pitcher's mound, stretching out her muscles as she waited for Emma, "I'm toast now, aren't I?" Emma asked Ruby, the young woman nodded, a grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, but it was so worth it, Em."

Emma chuckled before she grabbed a bat and helmet and headed over to home plate, "Hey, uh, just please don't kill me, kay!?" Regina only smirked in reply and Emma mumbled to herself, "Fuck." Kathryn laughing as she got into position behind her.

"I'll say, I'm the one that has the catch the damn balls."

Emma looked back at her, "Sorry."

She shrugged before lowering her mask, "It was hilarious to watch, it's nice to see Regina relax."

Emma nodded before looking back at Regina, her face mischievous as she watched Emma, reminding the blonde of the first time they played.

"Bring it, Mills!"

"You got it, dear!"

And Emma laughed before she got into position, neither realizing how they moved in sync, however, that didn't help Emma any, she still missed all but two pitches…and Regina threw a lot. One went foul…and by foul she means into the dugout, there was screaming…and the other…that one will never be mentioned.

"We know you can't pitch, your batting could use some work,"

"Hey, maybe if you threw them like Mary Margaret I'd actually hit a few, but nooo, you gotta go all Babe Ruth on me."

Regina smirked, "How about we see how well you work on the diamond."

"Fine, asshole."

Regina smirked as Emma walked away, using that moment to slap Emma on the ass, the blonde spinning around with an eyebrow raised, "Well played, Mills, well played." And with that, she walked off.

"Shortstop!" Regina called out the blonde's position.

Emma saluted before taking her spot, flashing a smile at Michael.

* * *

Practice was fun, like really fun! Emma loved every second of it! She got to goof off with friends; cause she has those, and also with Regina and then afterward they'd eat at Granny's and Henry would always sit with Michael and his kids because he has kids now…that was an exciting experience when she found the little squatters.

This week Henry was staying over at Michael's, it's his first sleepover…Regina was taking it a little hard. Emma went up and helped Henry repack after Regina stuffed everything imaginable in there! Like favorite childhood toy, everything! But Emma handled it, the kid was going to look really cool thanks to her.

He left straight from the diner, leaving the two standing outside and Regina gripping onto Emma's hand with a death grip that had Emma whining and squirming in pain, "Ow, ow, okay, chill lady, you're gonna break my hand!"

Regina relaxed her hold, eyes moving to look at Emma, "I'm sorry, this is just his first night away from home…"

Emma smiled down at her, "It's going to be fine, he's a brave kid, and if he needs us he knows the number."

Regina smiled slightly, leaning into Emma's side, "Stay the night?" Emma raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips, and Regina rolled her eyes at her, "Not like that. I just don't want to be alone tonight."

"I'd love to, we'll just have to swing by my place to pack a bag."

"We?" Regina's face scrunched up and Emma chuckled at her.

"It'll be fine, you can be civil."

"Fine." Regina said, both looking out at the road, "Should we go now?"

"Probably…or we can go for a walk first?" Emma was grinning that stupid grin again and Regina just couldn't say no.

"Alright, but I don't want any complaining if your feet start hurting."

"I promise."

Regina grinned as she pulled the blonde with her to the sidewalk, the two heading toward the park.

"He's really never been on a sleepover before?"

"Unless you count the two foster homes he was in when he was born, no."

Emma nodded, sad eyes downcast.

"Hey, they weren't bad places, and it was only two because he had to travel from Phoenix to Maine."

Emma nodded, "How about we talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

Emma's face scrunched up in thought, "Um, how about how excited you are about whooping Mary Margaret's ass at the game next week?"

Regina smiled at her, "Pretty sure it's common knowledge, dear. We could just walk?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice…"

Regina smiled as she squeezed the blonde's hand tangled with her own, these last few weeks reminding her how she felt when she was a teenager, the same shy slow beginning…it was sweet…although kissing would also be nice. Regina looked over at Emma, about to open her mouth to bring up a conversation about next steps but stopped when she saw it, just past Emma were Mary Margaret and David canoodling just past the trees.

When the mayor stopped abruptly Emma looked at her funny, quickly following her eyesight, a surprised gasp leaving her mouth.

"Well, I'll be damned…"

Regina snorted, "Glad to see she's not as high and mighty here."

Emma looked over at her, eyes searching the mayor's face, the dark edges she saw the other day in her vault there again, "Hey, Regina, earth to Regina."

The woman's gaze fell back to Emma, a smile curling up her lips, "Yes, sorry…there's just this part of me that wants to scream gotcha and spread the news around town."

Emma chuckled, "How about not, let's just keep moving, ignore the adultery and focus on us."

"Us?" Regina raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah, us. Like how beautiful you look in the moonlight…especially the moonlight at the docks."

Regina chuckled, getting the hint, "Alright, dear, let's go."

"Yay." Emma grinned, kissing the woman's nose before using their entangled hands to pull her down the pathway and toward the docks.

* * *

They were sitting on a bench at the docks for about 20 minutes, Emma playing with Regina's fingers as they sat quietly.

"Can I ask you something?"

Regina looked away from the water, eyes finding Emma's, "Of course."

"So you're supposed to be this big evil, yeah? Like you killed tons of people according to that book…I mean, I still don't know if I believe it but well according to you that happened, it's real, so what stopped you from just killing me when you found out? If you're supposed to be so evil wouldn't it be easy?"

Regina smiled sadly at Emma, gripping the blonde's hand, "I couldn't, the thought of it made me ill…after I killed my father, I never imagined having someone I loved as much as I loved him…and then I had Henry and I loved him more than I could ever imagine, it killed me when I killed my father, but it kills me to think of ever losing Henry. I thought Henry was the only love I'd know in this world, and I was fine with that, he's all I needed. That is until I met you." Regina smiled at Emma, her eyes glistening with tears as she continued,

"I went to Gold when I figured it out, I even asked about killing you, it hurt me to even utter the words because even then I knew I loved you, which he gleefully informed me, along with the fact that if I killed you the curse would break anyway…so no, I couldn't just kill you, I might have been evil then, my morals clouded by this need for revenge but after everything, after Henry and, after you as well, I've changed, I wouldn't survive if I lost you…and in the process losing Henry as well."

Emma nodded, "Alright, fair point…and I'm glad you didn't try to kill me because that would be a serious drag."

Regina smiled at her, "When you realize this is real I'm pretty sure your reaction will be a little different."

Emma chuckled before lifting the mayor's hand to her lips and placing a kiss on the back of it, "Well when that happens just remind me how much I love you."

"I can promise to try my hardest to remind you of just that, my dear."

Emma let out a hum as she dropped their hands back in her lap, continuing to play with Regina's fingers. "Thank you."

Regina smiled, leaning into Emma's side as her attention went back to the ocean.

* * *

When they arrived at Emma's apartment Mary Margaret was back home, humming a random tune as she made herself tea.

Regina grimaced at glee radiating off the woman, she was always just so, happy.

Emma laughed as she dragged Regina further into the apartment to greet her, "Hey, Mary Margaret."

"Hi!" She chirped and Regina grimaced again, Emma rolling her eyes at the other woman, "Regina! What a surprise! How was practice?"

"Hello," Regina answered curtly, looking around the place with an air of distaste, sure she designed the place but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"It was great! But we're not staying, I just came to pack a bag, I'm gonna be staying at Regina's house tonight since Henry is away."

"Oh!" Mary Margaret's fair complexion reddened as her eyes shot between the women, Regina smirking wickedly.

"Stop that." Emma hissed, "Well, I'm going to go pack, Regina y–"

"Coming, dear," Regina said as she ushered Emma up the stairs.

"Asshole." Emma teased, spinning on the woman, hands falling to Regina's hips, "You take too much pleasure in causing her grief."

Regina smirked, stepping closer to Emma, "I could say the same to you, dear. You didn't have to mention Henry's sleepover."

Emma chuckled gravely, "What can I say, there's a rebellious nature in me."

"You know another way you can rebel?"

"Oh, what's that?"

Regina smirked, her head tipping up slightly in preparation to close the gap, Emma's eyes dropping to her lips…and then they heard a gasp, Regina smirking as Emma looked over the brunette's shoulder to see her roommate staring up at them in shock.

"I'm sorry…I was just going to ask if you would like some tea…but uh, never mind…go ahead and carry on what you were doing." And then she was gone.

Emma's eyes raised to look at Regina again, "Stop that."

"Stop what?" Regina asked innocently, mind paying close attention to Emma's finger caressing her hip.

"Looking like the cat that caught the canary."

Regina pretended to think for a second before shaking her head no, "I'm sorry, dear, but I do feel like the cat that caught the canary…or at least the one that scarred it…although I do wish it had been more than almost kissing she walked in on."

"You are horrible."

"But you love me." Regina retorted, hand raising to play with a lock of hair that fell from the blonde's ponytail.

"That I do." Emma squeezed Regina's hips once before dropping her hands and stepping away, "Now sit put and let me pack, woman."

"And people say I'm evil," Regina grumbled as she dropped to sit on the side of Emma's bed.

Emma chuckled as she picked her duffle from the floor and started throwing stuff in it, "You know, I spend so much time at your place I should just keep some stuff there so we don't have to repeat this ever again."

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

Emma turned and shot her a look before getting back to packing, Regina straightening out the cover on Emma's bed as she waited.

* * *

It's three days until Emma's first game, and if that doesn't worry her enough she's starting, yup, so that should be interesting.

Henry keeps bringing up Phase Four, and she sort of understands, curse breaking, true love and all that super exciting stuff but how is she supposed to focus on that when her brain is still trying to figure out if Henry and Regina are having some kind of shared delusion or if everyone else in this town is cursed…so yeah, she has a lot on her plate.

But besides that things have been going really well with Regina so far, like really well, like sing to yourself, dance around your house well.

Emma sighed, eyes refocusing on said woman, she loves watching her cook, it's when she's the most relaxed, it's nice seeing her so free.

Emma grins as Your Song by Elton John starts playing, the brunette singing quietly, their eyes meeting over the table top.

Regina put down the knife and walked toward her, hand gently taking Emma's and pulling her up, "Dance with me?"

"It would be my honour."

Regina grinned as Emma's arms wrapped around her middle, and her own hands moving Emma's hair away as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, holding her close as they swayed.

Emma sighed, "Can we just stay like this? Who needs food anyway?"

Regina chuckled quietly, the sound traveling right into Emma's ear transforming to chills as they rolled down her spine.

"We can order in? The kid loves pizza."

Regina just smiled as she slowly started humming to the song again, Emma getting the hint and falling quiet, the two just swaying even when the song ended and one of the upbeat songs the woman had on her iPod started playing, both continuing to sway to the beat Regina was humming…they ended up ordering pizza that night.

* * *

Regina's curled up against Emma's side as they watched a movie the blonde suggested. Truthfully though Regina stopped paying attention to it about five minutes in, her mind focused on Emma's breathing and the way her fingers drew random pictures on her arm as she watched the stupid comedy.

Henry was in his room reading, opting out on movie night to finish his book report so that just left them, curled up on the couch and Emma's fingers dancing along her bare shoulder…it was rather distracting, not to mention the blonde smelt amazing…Regina could live her whole life in this moment.

Regina dropped her hand to Emma's knee, her fingers tracing along the jeans, a small pout on her face…at least that was what she was doing until Emma's hand fell on hers covering it before lacing their fingers together.

"Watch the movie," Emma mumbled, breath puffing against Regina's forehead.

Regina looked up then, pouting as she looked up at her, "It's boring."

Emma rolled her eyes, "It's only boring because you're not watching it."

"I'm not watching it because you're distracting."

Emma smiled at her, hand untangling from Regina's to caress her cheek, "You are too but I've gotten used to having to multitask."

"We don't have to multitask," Regina smirked, straightening up so they were eye to eye.

A smile stretched across Emma's face, "What do you have in mind?"

"Turn off the movie and find out, dear."

Emma reached blindly for the remote and pausing the movie without her gaze leaving Regina's.

Their noses bumped as Regina shifted again, their lips barely touching when Henry's loud footsteps had them jolting apart.

Regina smiling kindly at her son when he entered the room while Emma groaned before glaring at the boy.

Henry looked at them funny, eyebrows crinkling and a frown setting on his face, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, dear, do you need something?"

"Uh, yeah…I was wondering if you could proofread my report…"

"I'd be happy to." Regina smiled, unfolding herself from the couch, "Emma, go ahead and continue watching the movie I might be awhile."

Emma nodded but her hand caught Regina's as she moved past her, the brunette looking down at her with a curious gaze before Emma tugged on her hand, pulling her closer.

The mayor chuckled as she bent down, placing a chaste kiss to Emma's lips, the blonde's free hand caressing her cheek before Regina pulled back.

She squeezed Emma's hand before letting it drop and moving past Henry who was looking at them oddly.

* * *

"You kissed," Henry stated after he came back downstairs, eyes searching Emma's face.

Emma chuckled, pausing her movie once more, "We did."

"But…but that doesn't make sense it's supposed to break the curse!"

Emma sighed, looking at the boy as he dropped onto the couch next to her, "Maybe we're not true loves, kid."

Henry shook his head, "That's not it, I know you guys are."

Emma's brows furrowed, "How?"

"Well besides it being obvious you both experience loss when you aren't around each other," Emma looked at him funny again, "What, you both talk to me, y'know. Anyway, you always miss each other, seem to know what the other person wants or is feeling without even speaking…there's more but that would take forever to list, oh, and how you can't seem to stop touching, you're always gravitating toward each other. And! You move in sync! It's kind of spooky honestly."

Emma let out a hum, a smile on her face, "Isn't that just love, kid?"

"Have you been in love before?"

"Yes…well, I think so." Emma's face contorted as she thought about what she had with Neal, she thought she loved him and that he loved her back but you don't just set up the person you love…

"Did you feel like you do with mom when you were with them? When you first met them?"

Emma started shaking her head no, even before she realized she was doing it, remembering the second she first laid eyes on the woman, the whole world seemed to stop, everything blurred away when she saw her.

"True loves, there's this connection, it's always linking you, and when you're apart you feel lost because without them a part of you is missing."

"How do you know so much about this stuff, kid?"

"I read a lot." Henry grinned, he's probably read his book 20 times by now.

"Okay, so if we're true loves, why didn't it break the curse?"

Henry's face scrunched up and he flopped against the back of the couch, "Maybe you have to believe for it to work…I dunno."

Emma smiled at him, "You'll figure it out, kid. You're very bright."

Henry smiled at her, "Why don't you take the book tonight? Maybe there's something in there only you can figure out."

"Alright."

"Okay, how about we watch the movie until mom gets back?" Henry was grinning up at her and with her own smile, she pressed play again.

* * *

It was the day of the big game and Emma's pacing back and forth through the loft, she'd been up all night thinking about what Henry said about true love, she felt it, deep down she felt that she and Regina were meant to be, that something tied their lives together.

She read through the book again, eyes stuck on the image of the Evil Queen, she looked nothing like the woman she knew and fell in love with but at the same time she does, when her eyes go blank and her mouth sets in that frightening frown, it's like how she was to Emma when she was mad at her, how she is with Mary Margaret…sure not as murderous, but it's still there.

And maybe she looks a little like the young girl in the book but still she's so open compared to the woman she knows, she's seen glimpses of that girl, in moments where they're cuddled together and Regina smiles at her, so free, so loving, that's like that girl but still, there are walls behind brown eyes, keeping things out and protected…maybe keeping something in too.

It's hard, it's hard to wrap her head around something so absurd, and how is she to believe that every fairy tale is real? That she's living amongst them, and that Snow White is her mother.

She stopped her pacing, eyes looking around the room. She's never felt like she belonged somewhere so much before, as soon as she entered this town she felt like she belonged, she made friends, fast and easy, she found her son, fell in love with this woman, a woman so different than anyone she's ever met before. One with walls and a tortured past, one that understands her more than Emma herself some days.

And the vault…Emma keeps thinking back to that vault, how it was filled with things from out of this world, from out of this time. How Regina's eyes lost all the life in them when she talked about her father, how haunted she was by it.

She jumped, spinning around to face Mary Margaret as she entered the house, a gentle smile on her face.

"Emma, you're still here?"

"Uh, yeah…I told Regina I'd meet them at the field."

Mary Margaret looked her over, "Are you alright? You seem a little on edge."

Emma laughed awkwardly, burying her hands in her back pockets, "Honestly, I am a little…remember how Regina told me something last month?"

Mary Margaret nodded, moving toward the living room and urging Emma to come sit, after a few seconds Emma did just that. "I thought you figured that out." Mary Margaret said once Emma was seated.

"I did…sorta. It's hard to explain…"

"You can tell me anything, Emma, we're friends, no matter how crazy you think it is I'm here to listen."

Emma smiled at her, "I'm having a hard time fully believing what she told me, it's just so crazy! I want to, and a part of me almost does but then the rational part of me keeps telling me how absolutely insane it all is…but there've been moments where I see something and it just makes so much sense!"

Mary Margaret nodded, completely lost but she nodded nonetheless.

"You don't understand what I mean…but well I'm scared if I tell you, you'll think it's insane…or she is, and if it is real, well I don't want to ruin her life…but Mary Margaret, how do you let go of everything you've ever known and believe something that is just so out of this world?"

The woman hummed in thought, "Do you trust her?"

"With my life."

"And you love her?"

"Yes, maddeningly so."

"And you said it has some merit, this thing she told you?"

"Yes, I think it does."

"Then take a leap of faith, Emma, what's the worst that can happen if you believe it? I've known Regina for…well as long as I remember, and she's never once done anything that's made me question her sanity, if she's telling you something that may seem insane, it's probably the truth. The woman can be a complete bitch sometimes but she's very straight-laced."

Emma nodded, "it could change everything…but maybe the change wouldn't be so bad…"

Mary Margaret smiled, placing a hand on Emma's knee, "Take a leap of faith, Emma, just jump, if she's not there to catch you I will be."

Emma smiled at her, "Thank you, Mary Margaret."

"anytime…now, how are things going with Regina?" she leaned forward on her knees, an intrigued look on her face.

Emma smiled brightly, "Really good, she's so amazing and sexy…really sexy." Emma chuckled, thinking back to the curse, "I want you to know that I love her with every part of me and that she does too, I need you to know that, to remember that, okay? Because this is real…Henry, he believes we're true loves, and it's kind of an amazing concept…"

Mary Margaret smiled even as her eyebrows furrowed slightly, not understanding why she needed to know this but she listened as Emma talked.

"I feel so lost without her near me, right now there's this part of me that just wants to run out of here and gather her in my arms and never let her go. It's crazy, I miss her even when I saw her just a minute earlier. When we met it was like something clicked inside of me like I was seeing the world in black and white my whole life until I met her and then all I could see was colour…or like when I got my first pair of glasses and everything was suddenly clear."

Emma didn't notice how big her smile was until her cheeks started to hurt and she had to force it down before she could continue, "I never believed in true love and destiny before her, how could it be my destiny to grow up in the foster system, never really understanding love? But then I met Regina, and I met Henry and I realized they were my destiny, I suffered through all of that to give Regina Henry and then we were meant to run into each other at that baseball game, because what are the odds? That my son and his adoptive mother would come to that game and sit next to me?"

Mary Margaret shrugged because she had a point, what are the odds?

"They brought me home that day, they gave me something I've never had, and they gave me the best birthday I could ever wish for…they gave me family and friends…a place to call home and someone to love." Emma's eyes watered slightly and she looked over at the table, to the book sitting on it,

"It can't be a coincidence." She mumbled before standing up and moving to pick up the book, images coming to life, of her as a baby in Mary Margaret's arms…but no, she's Snow White, and her father, Prince Charming fighting with knights as he helded her tightly in his arms…and then Regina, young, smiling, talking with Snow, who must only be Henry's age…and then Regina's older, the age she is now, in an extravagant outfit bursting into Snow and Charming's wedding warning them about the curse to come…she was so lost, so angry back then.

The book fell from her hands, clattering to the table as she starts backing away from it.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's standing, hand reaching out for her.

"I have to go…I need some air." Emma said as she makes a beeline for the door, grabbing her jersey from the back of the couch as she moves through the apartment.

* * *

Emma walks around town for about an hour, trying to wrap her mind around everything, eyes locking on every person she passes, the town going all out like usual…the names of the teams hit Emma and she laughs, the names of all the citizens she's met also make her laugh…turns out Regina is a smartass little shit.

Her eyes raise to look at the clock tower, and she cusses under her breath before she starts moving through the people, she needs to be at the field in 5 minutes! Regina is going to kill her!

When she arrives at the field she comes to a sudden halt, everybody a different person then the ones she knew…her eyes move over the people, and she can't get that damn image of Regina and Snow meeting out of her head, they were both so young, so unguarded.

"Emma!" Ruby called, running up to her, "Graham called and said he couldn't make it, looks like you're Shortstop for the whole game today."

"Why couldn't he make it?" Emma asked although a smile was playing on her lips because she's talking to Little Red Riding Hood…who's also the wolf!

"Well don't look so happy, Em." Ruby teased as she gave the woman a playful shove, "He said it was a personal thing, August got himself into some trouble I think he said."

Emma frowned, "Did he say what it was?"

Ruby shook her head, "Oh, hey, your girlfriend is flipping out, she's worried you were gonna bail too."

"Never," Emma said as she looked around the field again, a smile on her face when she saw the woman, but then she saw a glimpse of the Evil Queen…it was confusing…so confusing.

Her eyes soon locked on Mary Margaret and David, stretching by their dugout just a few feet from her, the two smiling and talking with each other…it's so spooky, they're her parents…and they're actually fairy tale characters…on the plus side, the woman she loved isn't out of her mind…okay, maybe a little bit considering everything she did but she wasn't delusional so that was a bonus.

"Ms. Swan!"

Emma spun around to look at Regina, "Hey."

Regina's face changed slightly as she looked over Emma, stepping closer to the blonde and lowering her voice, "Are you okay, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just working through some things…" A smile spread on Emma's face, "I'm so happy you aren't out of your mind."

"What?" Regina asked, a slight chuckle leaving her mouth.

"Nothing, your majesty." Emma winked.

Regina's brows furrowed before her eyes widened, "Wait, you believe me?"

"Yeah, the book went all magic globe on me and showed me everything."

"Everything?"

"Yeah…um, later we really have to talk about those hair styles…and outfits…and maybe a few other things."

Regina smiled, "And you're okay with it? We're okay?"

"Yeah, I know you're not like that anymore…at least I hope not."

Regina smiled, "How about we talk about this more later? You need to get warmed up, you're playing a full game, my dear."

"I heard…did Graham tell you what was up?"

"No, only that he had to go and was sorry."

Emma nodded, looking out at the field, "This is surreal! That's the seven dwarfs….or well three of them…"

Regina smiled, "I'm happy you're taking it so well but you need to go stretch, now."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma grinned before running off, "Hey, my cleats are still in your trunk right?"

Regina rolled her eyes, "They were, and now they're in the dugout, please, Ms. Swan, focus."

"Yes, right, sorry. Focusing."

Regina shook her head as Emma ran off, gleefully greeting her teammates and ruffling Henry's hair as he sat next to Sean on the bench.

* * *

"Batter up!" Granny called and Emma ran onto the field, a smile on her face as she looked up at Mary Margaret…so surreal!

She could practically feel Regina groaning in frustration…and hear her telling her to focus. Oh wait, that really was her…

Emma turned to look at Regina, sending her a thumbs up before focusing, waving at Mary Margaret as she got into position, the woman waving back before preparing to throw the ball.

Emma missed the first pitch, but the second one she hit! It went flying toward left field and the blonde started running, yeah, she was really good at running, and Regina told her that her agility was her best quality.

She made it to second base and that seemed to please her teammates, especially Ruby who sent her two thumbs up after she rounded home.

Leroy grumbled behind her and Emma turned to look at him, "Oh, don't be so grumpy, Leroy, it's only the third inning." And then she snickered to herself because maybe she was a bit of a smartass as well.

Sidney struck out…and then so did Sean but then their hero was up next…Regina, the queen of spooking Mary Margaret and Emma couldn't help but smile, Regina locking eyes with her from around Mary Margaret.

"Knock it out of the park, babe! It's getting boring just standing here!" Emma called and she could picture the smirk and eye roll perfectly.

Mary Margaret turned to look at her, eyebrows raising before she shook her head at Emma.

Regina raised the bat up, wiggling her butt, a devious smirk on her lips as she locked eyes with the pixie-haired pitcher.

Mary Margaret threw the ball, Emma's eyes widened at the loud whack of the ball as it made contact with the bat, and then she followed it up, up, up, and right over her head, her teammates yells to run finally snapped her out of it and she sprinted, not looking back as she passed third and headed straight for home.

She turned as she heard Leroy cuss, Regina sliding into third, just making it before the dwarf got to her…again.

"Nice!" Emma called, blowing the woman a kiss before she ran toward the dugout and dropped onto the bench, "Go get em, Billy." Emma smiled as the man grabbed his bat and headed onto the field.

* * *

They were winning, they were freaking winning! Emma grinned from ear to ear as she stood between Michael and Whale on the field, it was the bottom of the ninth, if Regina struck out David they would win.

"Woo! You got this!" Emma called out, her eyes falling from Regina's back a little further south…yeah, she loved those pants.

Emma shook her head to clear her very inappropriate thoughts…or well inappropriate for when they're playing, 'focus, Swan.'

Her eyes moved back up the woman, watching as she rotated the ball in her hand behind her back, her body hunched over…which was making it hard to focus…why did they decide to put her here again?

Her focus was brought back as Regina wound up, and then the ball went soaring, everybody holding their breath and then…clack.

Emma's heart started beating wildly in her chest as her eyes tracked the ball and then she jumped, her heart stopping and the crowd started cheering, lowering her hand she saw the ball in the center of her mitt.

'Holy shit, I caught it…' Emma looked up at Regina with wide eyes, a smile stretching across Emma's face before she started running, running to the woman who was looking at her with so much love and pride…and also a little surprise.

"We won!" Emma yelled as she scooped the woman up in her arms and spun her around.

Regina was laughing, arms wrapping around Emma as she whispered, "We did."

Emma plopped her back on the ground, hands moving to Regina's face, her hat fallen somewhere on the floor around them. "I love you, every part of you."

Regina smiled, her hand moving to caress Emma's cheek, "I love you too."

Emma's smile got impossibly bigger as she looked at her, and then it started to morph as she noticed Regina's eyes drop to her lips, "Hey, whatever happens next, I've got your back."

"Wh–"

But Regina's question was cut off when Emma closed the distance, locking their lips together in their first real kiss, not a peck, no, their lips lingered, slowly moving together, and then it happened, a gust of something flew out, blowing their hair from their faces.

Regina pulled back, eyes wide as she looked into Emma's, the blonde smiling brightly again, "Well that proves it."

"Yeah…" Regina breathes, thumb caressing Emma's cheek before she looked past her to all the confused…and some angry faces, "Emma…"

"Mom!" Henry called as he ran across the field, colliding into the two, "You did it! I knew you could!"

"Emma…" Regina tried again as she locked eyes with the Charming's, David looking more shocked than Snow from the kiss… "Emma."

It was then that Emma clued in and turned around, eyeing the rest of the people on the field, the whole town surrounding them, "Maybe I should have broken it with less people around."

Regina laughed stiffly as they watched the Charming's both glancing at each other and then they were moving toward them, Emma acting instinctively as she stepped in front of the people she loves.

"Emma…" Mary Margaret…no, Snow, this is Snow White, sighed as she approached her.

Emma's hand gripped tightly onto Regina's when the older woman slipped hers into Emma's before moving to stand strongly by Emma's side, Henry peeking out around his mom.

Snow's eyes dropped to their locked hands, remembering all the conversations she and Emma had about Regina, her eyes widening even more.

Regina snorted a laugh and Emma turned to glare at her before growling, "Now is not the time to take pleasure in her horror."

"Sorry," Regina whispered, biting the inside of her cheek.

"What…" David paused as his eyes moved down to their hands just like his wife's had.

"Um, David, Mary…Snow." Emma made a funny face as the woman looked at her sadly but also like the sun shone out of her ass…or well like a parent looks at their child she supposed, "Please, Snow, you remember what I told you this morning, right?" Emma's voice took on a tone of begging and Regina squeezed her hand.

Emma watched the Charming's for a few more moments before she looked around, making sure nobody was going to try anything but it seemed everybody was still in shock…or they were waiting for their heroes' first move.

Snow sighed, "Yes, I remember, Emma, I remember everything."

Emma smiled at her, "And you know only true love's kiss could break the curse so that proves it, we're true loves so if you hurt her, you hurt me…I won't let anything happen to her, I won't let you hurt my family because of this."

"We're also your family," David said and Emma looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't know you, though, you're just characters from disney movies to me…they're real, she's real."

David looked at Regina, the woman standing as tall as she could in her cleats, looking ever as much as a queen in that moment…or well that was what she was showing, Emma knew better…also, the death grip on her hand told a very convincing story.

"Hello, Charming, Snow."

The pixie-haired woman turned and glared at her, eyes dark, "I don't understand what's going on here, but…but my daughter loves you, and maybe you love her too but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it."

"Mary Margaret." Emma growled, eyes warning, "This isn't some lie, some ploy, god! You helped me get here, you talked me into staying and fighting for her. You of all people should understand what I'm feeling, what we're feeling."

Snow softened, eyes looking at Regina again before falling to Henry, the boy gripping his mom's hand tightly, "Do you love her?" she asked, eyes dark and warning as she looked into the dark eyes of the queen.

Regina didn't blink, didn't falter, and she damn well didn't stutter as she answered, "Yes, with every fiber of my being."

Snow nodded, "I still don't trust you."

"I'm not asking you to trust me, I'm asking you to not harm my family. Henry…he needs her, he needs me, and no matter how much it may pain you, I love your daughter."

"It's true love!" Henry cuts in, glaring at the two adults in front of them, "You don't choose who you fall in love with, it just happens."

"Yes, you two must understand that since you've been having an affair."

The two heroes faltered, mouths falling open and Emma turning to look at Regina, eyebrows raised in exasperation, "Really, you had to go there, now?"

"I believe it was the perfect time to bring up that pull you feel toward your true love, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes but a smile twitched on her lips before she leant in to whisper in Regina's ear, "Asshole."

The brunette turning to smile lovingly at her, eyes soft as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"Who are we to argue with true love?" Snow asked, a small smile on her face, "I'm not going to be okay with all of this right away, it's going to take time but, it's fate and you're happy, I refuse to take away your happy ending…even though it involves Regina."

"Thank you," Emma said, her eyes moving to look at David.

"I will also work on accepting it."

"Thank you, both of you."

Snow was about to say something when they heard Leroy yell, "What's that!?"

All of them turning to look where Leroy was pointing, their mouths dropping open.

"What is that?" Charming growled, stepping threateningly toward Regina.

"Hey!" Emma yelled, moving protectively in front of Regina again, "Cool it!"

"It's okay, Emma, it's to be expected." She said, hand squeezing Emma's, "And to answer your question, Charming, its magic, but I didn't bring it here."

"Wait, for real?" Emma turned to look at her a mix between horror and wonder etched on her face.

"Yes, dear, for real."

Emma grinned as Regina rolled her eyes at her, "Hey, no need for the sass, a simple yes would have sufficed."

Snow broke through their conversation, "If you didn't bring it, who did?"

"I'll give you a hint, dear, since you're too dense to clue in. His name starts with an R…or is that not enough, do you need another hint?"

Snow rolled her eyes, "Rumplestiltskin, how did he get his hands on magic?"

"Well, that I can't answer you, after all, he's the psychic."

"Hey, uh, babe, maybe turn the sass level down a bit, we're trying to get them to trust you." Emma muttered the mayor turning to shoot her a look, "Yeah, I got it, no nicknames…"

And just then the purple clouds rolled over the bleachers and headed right toward them, Henry moving to hug his mom and Emma pulling them both in, holding them tightly as the clouds pooled at their feet, Emma's eyes moved to Snow and Charming as they held onto each other as well.

Emma buried her head in Regina's neck as the cloud engulfed them swirling and humming all around them.

Regina's arm tightened around her waist, holding onto her tightly as she felt the magic pour back into her body, her whole being starting to hum, her body welcoming it in like an old friend.

"Emma." She whispered, so quiet, it worried Emma and she wrapped her arms around them tighter, she could feel Henry pressed between them and that knowledge calmed her a bit, but at least she knew they'd all be together after this, they'd have each other at their sides, whatever this brought, Emma was prepared to face it, to face it with them, her family.

"I've got you," Emma whispered and Regina's hold relaxed a little.

Regina's other hand held Henry tightly to her, the boys grip tight on her jersey like he was scared the cloud would carry her away. But she knew as long as they had Emma they would be fine, she would be fine as long as she had the woman, and she would die before she let anything happen to the blonde…although she doubts Emma would ever let it come to that, she's as stubborn and bullheaded as her parents after all.

"I love you," Regina whispered before her eyes flew open, and her irises glowed with a purple that matched the clouds, her hands tightening around her family as she felt the power hum through her.

"I love you too." Emma sighed and Regina could feel it, she knew in that moment whatever obstacle they hit they'd get through it, together, as a family.

Yeah, the game was a really good idea.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this is the end! Thank you all for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **Take care,**

 **Angela.**


End file.
